Countdown to Christmas - A Magical Twist in Time
by FF Countdowns
Summary: Ever wondered what some of your favorite childhood fairy tales would have been like if they were grown up versions with Twilight characters in place of the regular ones, Christmas as their backdrops, and some sweet smooching to make your heart melt? Well, here's your chance to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Happy December ,ladies.

Here we are with yet another amazing countdown for you.

This one is a bit different. This time we have taken some of our all-time favorite fairy tales and twisted them Twilight style.

So, read, enjoy, review, and don't forget to make your best guess at which fairy tale teach one shot might have been twisted from.

* * *

><p><strong>One shot categories to chose from are...<strong>

Cinderella

Beauty and the Beast

Little Red Riding Hood

Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Hansel and Gretel

The Little Mermaid

Rapunzel

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

The Three Little Pigs

The Ugly Duckling

* * *

><p><strong>Participating authors are- in no particular order -<strong>

**ncbexie25**

**Rbsschess**

**HisMysticMuse**

**BellaC874**

**Lindsi Loolabell**

**TwiAddictAnne**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**AnaFluttersby**

**Dolphin62598**

**JustJo94**

**StillDreaming85 x x**

**AlbertaGirl78**

**GeekChic12**

**geekchic12**

**Isannah**

**LeadMeIntoTemptation**

**MysticIce24**

* * *

><p>One shots will begin posting tomorrow- December 4th- and will post consecutively until the collaboration begins posting- which will take us up to New Year's Eve.<p>

**Remember- show your support for these countdowns and authors. Leave a review and pass the link along to friends :-)**


	2. Isannah - You Came Back

**HOST NOTE: So sorry for the posting confusion. I had a blond moment. That's the only excuse I have.**

**All countdown related postings will take place on this profile. I will remove it from my personal FF account this weekend after you all, hopefully, read the note and found us here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Breath-of-Twilight for including me in her Christmas Countdown – A Magical Twist. I was truly honored to be a part of such a wonderful group of authors and had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy! Have a wonderful holiday season and don't forget to guess what fairytale I twisted.<strong>

**AN: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Isannah<strong>

**You Came Back**

Christmas Eve.

Bella stood in the basement looking at the sad box of Christmas decorations sitting on the shelf. She had avoided it all December, but now that the day was actually here she was contemplating going through with it and setting out some the treasured items that had once brought her so much joy. It was something she and Charlie did together every year without fail. Just looking at the dilapidated box that had been taped back together a thousand times made her chest ache. After staring at them for ten minutes she said fuck it and turned her back on them without another glance.

_What's the point? No one but me will see them._

She had barely reached the top of the basement stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She wanted to ignore it, as she had for the better part of half a year. People had come knocking to offer their sympathy, bring frozen casseroles, or simply just gawk at the girl who had been even more of a recluse sine her father had died. When she finally had enough she just stopped answering the door. But it was Christmas Eve and the slight hope that miracles did happen propelled her towards the front door. Her heart deflated a bit when she saw that it was Jake, but since he had seen her too she knew she couldn't not answer it.

"Hi, Jacob." It was all she could offer to her ex-boyfriend slash estranged best friend.

"Hey, Bella." His hand were stuffed in his pockets, a sign that he was nervous. She couldn't possible imagine what he was doing here.

"Can I do something for you?" Bella stood in the doorway, protecting it with arms folded across her chest and a disapproving scowl. Jacob could have just pushed his way in but they both know he wouldn't. He lost the right to be in the Swan house long ago.

"Uh, Dad wanted me to invite you to Christmas dinner." She noticed how Jacob didn't add that he wanted her at the Black's holiday feast. I'm sure he didn't, especially since his new girlfriend was bound to be there. "He didn't know if you had, uh, anywhere to go. Since Charlie's..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Bella prickled with annoyance. She was sick and tired of this fucking pity party that everyone in this goddamn town felt the need put on for her. It had been almost six months since Charlie died of a heart attack while filling out paper work at the station. It made her anxiety skyrocket off the charts just thinking about it. She wanted to get past the hurt of losing yet another important person in her life but no one would let her. People came out of the woodwork with their dinners, their condolence's, their pitiful looks, and yes, their invitations to Christmas dinner at the fucking ex-boyfriend's house. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm fine." Bella said, tight lipped with her arms wrapped around her middle a little tighter. Jacob had seen this closed off stance before. It defined their entire relationship.

"Yeah, you really seem fine." She knew she looked awful but that was no concern of his. At least not anymore. "C'mon. Why don't you just come have dinner with us?"

"Spare me your fucking charity, Jake. I know you don't want me there so don't even try to pretend. Billy may have put you up to this but don't act like you are enjoying it." Jacob's face started getting red and his hands clenched at his side but he kept it together.

"You know what…" He stopped his thought before he could finish it. "Never mind. Merry Christmas, Bella." He stormed off the porch towards his car. Bella might not be with Jake anymore, but she knew when something was up with him.

"There's something else you wanted to say. What is it?" Jacob stopped but didn't turn around. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"I shouldn't tell you this but you're going to find it out eventually. They're back." Those two words jolted Bella out of a fog that she felt she had been in for the last five years.

"What do you mean they're back?" She knew what he meant. She just had to hear it from him. Yet Jake wasn't taking the bait. He truly felt malice towards them and Bella, well Bella broke his heart. He wasn't about to let her off easy for it.

"I think you know what I mean." He said before getting into his car and slamming the door. Bella watched him peel out of the driveway still in shock over what he said.

"They're back." She muttered to herself while shutting the door on the world once more.

She should be overjoyed with the news. It was what she had been waiting for. Five years had gone by since Edward had told her he didn't love her anymore and he and his family took off without another word. She had been devastated to the point where nothing came easy to her. She became thin because the thought of eating repulsed her. Her grades dropped. She became withdrawn and introverted and finally alone as her friends had all given up trying to reach her. When she should have been making plans for her future, the thought of leaving Forks for college and not being there if and when Edward returned caused debilitating panic attacks. Charlie had made her promise that she would eventually think of going to school, but every time the discussion headed in that direction Bella would begin to hyperventilate.

It was when Charlie started saying talking about doctors and getting help that she decided to give Jacob a chance and agreed to become his girlfriend during their senior year. They had been friends and she found it easy to spend time with him. She even went so far as to give him her virginity, not really valuing it as she once had. Jacob had done everything right. He made is special with candles and flowers and soft music. He whispered terms of endearment and then how sorry he was for hurting her when he saw her cry, assuming it was the pain of her first time. Little did he know that they were tears of guilt for wishing it was someone else that was inside of her.

They stayed together for almost a year, even making it through graduation. Jacob tried everything to win her broken heart until he finally gave up knowing that she would never be his, not in the sense that he wanted her. Bella would never marry him or want to have his children, not when she was still holding out for if and when Edward Cullen ever decided to come back. When he broke up with her he explained all of this to Bella. She feebly tried to deny it but in the end she let him go. He wanted a family and that was something Bella would never be able to give him. There was no use prolonging something that was never going to be.

Charlie was concerned that without Jacob's support Bella would go back to her old ways but she was determined not to give him any reason to push her towards a doctor or even worse, back to Florida to her mother.

She was not leaving Forks.

Bella tried to act as normal and happy as possible. She threw herself into her job at the local public library earning more hours and responsibility. She still took care of the house and did all of the cooking. She made small talk with Charlie in between his shifts at the police department. From the outside she seemed okay, smiling at the right time and acting like she had moved on. But Charlie saw the ever lingering sadness in her eyes and the lack of passion from the rest of her. It worried him and in the end may have been one of the nails that led to his early demise.

Charlie's death had left Bella all alone and it shattered her already broken heart. Once the funeral was over she left the house as little as possible. She still went to work and to the grocery, but this town loved Charlie and it hurt to hear over and over again how great a man he was and how he was in a better place. It was too much to bear and made her want to shut the world out even more than she had.

But now it was Christmas, her first Christmas without Charlie. Her fifth Christmas without Edward. She was utterly alone and had made an uneasy peace with it. She had plans to dive into a new book and read the day away, forgetting it was different from any other day. That was now that was impossible. Jacob's announcement had rocked her to her core and now the house seemed so small and suffocating. She needed to get out. She needed to see for herself.

Not even bothering with a jacket Bella grabbed her keys, got into her car and started to drive. She didn't even think as she made lefts and rights to the edge of town and beyond. The car seemed to know the way on its own. It was only when she pulled into the driveway that her heart began to race and her breathing hitched. She sucked in a long, shaky breath as she looked up at the place she had once felt as comfortable in as her own home.

_The Cullen's house._

She had been there a million times but not once since the day after they left when she desperately had to see for herself that they were truly gone. Now she was here for a different reason. If they were back, they would be staying at this house. She needed to find out if it were true. She needed answers.

From the outside, the house still looked desolate. But Bella knew that when it came to vampires rarely anything was as it seemed. She slowly made her way up the porch and stood at the front door.

_Did she knock?_

A rare and involuntary chuckle bubbled up out of her. That was stupid. If they were inside surely they already knew she was here. All of a sudden this seemed like a bad idea and Bella was just about to get back into her car and never come back. But the need to know was intense. If she left she would always wonder and that would eat away at her. She reached for the door handle and twisted. It was unlocked.

_Of course it was._

Hesitantly she opened the door all the way and entered the house that she had once thought of as her second home.

"Hello, anyone home?" She called out immediately regretting it. If anyone had been here they would know she was here and wouldn't need her to yell the greeting. She could whisper it and they would magically appear out of thin air.

Now that Bella was inside there was no going back. She wanted to know for sure exactly who was back, why, and how long they planned on staying. The only way to do that was to see what was going on in this house. She walked up the stairs to the main level and took a look around. Everything looked normal. When they left they hadn't taken anything but personal items with them. The crumpled pile of sheets on the floor led her to believe that the furniture had been covered but was now not. She picked up one of the sheets and could feel the dust from years of just sitting. This led her to believe that Esme wasn't here. There was no way she would let a pile of dusty sheets lie around for even a second. No, a man had to have pulled the sheets and given no thought as to how it made the room look. She knew as she had lived with Charlie for several years.

Esme had been so kind to Bella. At one time she regarded her as more of a mother than her own absentee one. Thoughts of her warmed her insides and that alone made Bella take the sheets one by one and fold them and stack them neatly into a pile. They still needed to be washed but at least they were no longer an eyesore and in the way.

Moving towards the kitchen, she scanned the counters for any signs of life.

You idiot, she thought. They're on a _special diet_. Bella smiled as she remembered how Edward had so desperately tried to conceal what they were as he was explaining to her why he didn't eat regular food. She had been surprised when she was invited to the Cullen's for the first time and the entire fridge had been stocked to the gills. Keeping up with appearances they had said.

That got her thinking.

Bella walked purposely over to the refrigerator and swung open the door. Sure enough there was enough food to feed an army. A human army. She took a water bottle from the shelf and gulped down half of it within seconds of opening it. It was looking more and more like the Cullens were back. The thought caused a war within her mind.

She was mad. No. She was fucking pissed. How dare they leave so abruptly, for reasons she did not understand. He deserted her. They all did. And now they were back? For what exact fucking reason? And they obviously had been here long enough to settle in. They sure as hell had a lot of nerve.

On the other hand, the part of her that had learned over the last five years that she would love no one other than Edward was hopeful, anxious, and eager all at the same time. She had waited for him, put her entire life on hold…and he came back. It was what she had wanted all along. If it wasn't, then why the hell would she have given up college and a future?

Waiting was the only thing Bella could do now. She needed to see him again if only to find out that he didn't come back for her. If that were the case, Bella made a deal with herself that she would leave Forks, begin to live her life, and never look back. Now that Charlie was gone, there was really nothing left for her if life didn't include Edward. If he did come back for her she promised herself she would be open to the possibilities. Bella guzzled the rest of the water bottle and placed it on the counter. The cap lay haphazardly next to it on its side.

A chill ran through her causing her whole body to shiver. It wasn't uncommon when she let her mind wander to the 'what if Edward came back' scenario. However this was more from the chill in the air. It was obvious the heat wasn't on and she had left her house without a jacket. It wasn't freezing outside, just a typical wet, dreary, chilly day in December. But it was enough to make to make her nose sniffle and her skin to bristle with goose bumps. She wandered up the stairs in hopes of finding a blanket she could wrap around her body. She might as well make herself at home because she wasn't leaving until he made an appearance.

The first door at the top of the stairs was Emmett and Rosalie's. With nothing in mind except finding a blanket, she opened the door and stood slack jawed at what she saw. Open suitcases half-filled with clothes. More clothes piled on the bed.

They had been here, and not just Edward either. They were here and it looked like they were planning to stay.

Still feeling cold she grabbed a plaid throw blanket off the end of the bed. It was soft and warm and big enough to cover up Emmett, not that he ever needed a blanket. She left the room not bothering to shut the door and raced to the one room she never thought she would ever step foot in again.

Edward's room.

She stopped short at the door, bracing herself for what she was about to see. Slowly she opened to it to see that his room looked just like she remembered. There were CD's stacked on the dresser, a guitar leaning against the wall in the corner, and a bed in the middle. Not just any bed. The bed Edward had bought just so Bella could sleep at his house and be comfortable. She walked to the edge and ran her hand down the soft dark red comforter. The sight of the bed was the moment everything came crashing down around Bella.

_Being deserted by her one and only love and losing his family as well._

_Not being able to move forward with her life._

_A relationship with Jacob that should have never happened and ended with the loss of a friendship._

_Losing the one parent who gave a shit about her and knowing the stress she caused him was partly to blame._

_Being content to just disappear from the world wishing she would just become invisible._

_Being alone at Christmas knowing it was the first of many._

Five years of her life gone and she had absolutely nothing to show for it. This was not how it was suppose to be and as the realization dawned on her, her hands began to shake and the tears began to flow. She fell to the bed and curled up in the middle, grasping at the bedding as she let five years of pent up emotion pour out of her. She cried for hours until her exhausted body and mind finally gave up and she fell asleep, clutching the blanket around her.

o~o~YCB~o~o

Meanwhile, a few miles away…

"You guys ready to head back?" A well-fed Jasper said to his brothers. They had gone hunting while the girls were shopping in Port Angeles. They were supposed to be getting the house opened up so that Alice and Rose could decorate it for Christmas before the morning. It was all part of the plan. But when Emmett suggested a quick hunt, Edward and Jasper quickly agreed. It wouldn't take long.

"Yeah, I want to get that shit done before they come back. Everything has to be perfect." Edward insisted.

His brothers nodded their acknowledgement. They knew how Edward had been hurting since they had left Forks. At the time, it was what Edward thought was best for Bella. An off-handed comment about wanting to become a mother had sent him into a tailspin knowing he would never be able to give her the things she wanted. He had to make sure she had the chance for a normal and fulfilling life. His family tried to get him to at least talk to her about it but he wasn't hearing any of it. In the end, they agreed to support his decision and move away. Alice had tried to keep tabs on her but it was difficult without the proximity and connection of seeing her often. They didn't know it but Bella's inability to move forward with her life made it just that much harder for Alice to see her. In the end, it was Jasper who was staying up to date with the news in Forks that had read Charlie's obituary.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward made the trip back to Forks to see how Bella was handling all of this. They were shocked at how little Bella left the house, how thin she looked, and how little she smiled. Seeing for himself that Bella hadn't been better off without him, that in fact she had suffered, made Edward realize that he was wrong for leaving her. It only left irrevocable scars on both of them. He wanted to go to her right then, drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. It was Alice that convinced them that they needed to tie up their loose ends in Alaska and then come up with a plan to win her back.

Edward's phone range bringing him out of his own mind. It was Alice.

"Hi Alice, where are you guys?"

"Edward, listen to me. Bella is at the house." Edward almost dropped the phone.

"I saw it. She decided to look for us when Jacob told her we were back."

_That fucking mutt. Always sticking his nose where it didn't belong._

This was not how she was supposed to find out. This could ruin everything.

"Okay, don't go back to the house yet. Let me talk to her. I'll get back to you." He ended the call and told his brothers what was going on.

"Go, Edward. It will only overwhelm her if we all show up. We'll wait to hear from you before we come back." Jasper was always the rational one.

"I'll let you know how it goes." He then sprinted as fast as he could towards the house. It wasn't exactly what he had planned but it would have to do.

Twenty minutes later Edward was opening the door to his house. He was immediately assaulted with Bella's scent. It was just as glorious as it was five years ago and it was all he could do from moving at vampire speed to claim what has always been his. He had to slow down, he could not scare her. He took everything in as he followed her scent throughout the house; the folded sheets, the empty water bottle sitting on the counter, the open bedroom, the path down to his bedroom.

When he got to his own doorway, the sight crushed him. There,\ in the center of the bed was his Bella sleeping, curled in the fetal position with Emmett's fleece blanket around her. She looked so small, so fragile. The air smelled of fresh tears and the guilt that he was the cause of them hit him in the gut.

Moving closer to the bed, he carefully sat down on it and lightly stroked her face. Underneath all that sadness was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever known. Why had he ever thought he could give her up? It was impossible. She was his in every way and he completely belonged to her as well.

She began to stir under the coolness of this touch. "Bella." He whispered softly. "Bella, it's me." The voice sounded so soft, so enticing she thought she was dreaming, but when she finally opened her eyes she abruptly figured out that what she was seeing was so very real. She recoiled away from him.

"You. What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing. You do realize that you are sleeping in my bed, right?" He started to smile his perfect crooked smile but it died right there on his lips when he saw that she wasn't the slightest bit amused.

"You know what I mean. I haven't heard boo from you in over five years and you think making jokes now is anywhere near appropriate. What are you doing in Forks, Edward?" She was right of course. He had no business making light of the situation. If anything this was the moment that he needed to take the most seriously. It was the moment that could make or break him.

"I came back for you, Bella." Apparently that wasn't what Bella wanted to hear. Her face began to get red with rage and he sensed she was going to unleash on to him the fury that had built up over the last five years. He spoke up again before she had the chance to. "Just please Bella, let me explain. If afterwards you still can't forgive me, I'll leave and never come back. Just…hear me out." Bella was still fuming but she nodded her head slightly to indicate that she would at least listen. It was after all what she had come here for. An explanation.

Edward began to tell Bella the story behind his abandonment. He described how the reality of their situation came crashing down when she offhandedly said she couldn't wait to be a mother. He knew that was something he could never give her and he started thinking of all the ways her life would be shortchanged if they were to be together. He couldn't bear to be the one to keep her from a normal life with a husband and children and vacations to the beach and staying in one spot for more than a couple years at a time. It was unfair for her to have to choose between him and all of those opportunities. So he did what was best, he made the decision for both of them. He thought she would be better off without him. Without any of them. Against their wishes, he forced his family to leave Forks and Bella behind as well.

"Being away from you, Bella, was absolute Hell. I could barely function and it weighed down on my family. I traveled away from them for awhile. They needed a break from me and my self-induced punishment. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that you were still out there and that I had done what was in your best interest." Bella continued to fume.

"This was all over something I said when I was in high school? You didn't ask me about it, you didn't take my feelings into consideration, and you completely took away my choice. Do I seem like I am better off without you?" All Edward could do was shake his head. "You have no idea what it has been like for me. When you left, you took a piece of me with you. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares for months. I couldn't even think about going away to school just in case _you_ came back. Charlie wanted to send me back to Florida but I fought him tooth and nail on it. All because of this tiny sliver of hope in the back of my mind that you would have realized what you had done and come back for me. As for a husband? You ruined me for any other man, Edward Cullen. I figured out real quick that I would never be able to have a normal, loving relationship with anyone because in my heart I still belonged to you. So how the fuck was your decision ever in my best interest?"

Edward stood so still he looked like a statue. He had nothing, not one piece of reasonable defense. He had fucked up and it nearly destroyed them both.

"Why now?" Her voice had gotten so soft and even though he heard her the first time, he asked her to repeat herself. "I said, why now? After all this time why are back?"

"We found out about Charlie..." Tears starting to form at Bella's eyes and she started shaking her head. She had thought he had come back for her because he loved her and couldn't live without her. But they had come out of pity. It wasn't what Bella had wanted.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me and you don't have to stay." Her eyes went down to her hands that were nervously playing with the edge of Emmett's blanket. Edward's hand immediately covered hers and the electric undercurrent that flowed between them was certainly alive and well. He waited for her to look up, determining to make this right. When her tear filled eyes met his he prepared to bare his soul.

"It's true, we came back because we heard about Charlie and wanted to make sure you were okay. But Bella, seeing you again made me realize that I was completely wrong. I shouldn't have made life-changing decisions for both of us without involving you. I can see now that I didn't save you from anything. In fact my actions did nothing but cause pain for both of us. I also realized that a life without you is no life at all. I need you, Bella. It nearly killed me to walk away from you once. I don't have the strength to do it again. Please, please forgive me."

Bella should have turned him down. He deserved to be alone after the assumptions and the decisions he had made about her happiness. But in truth, Bella had dreamed about this day forever. When it came right down to it, she wanted him back in her life. She needed him just as much as he needed her and to waste another moment apart was pure torture. She made a split-second decision. She let go of the anger she had held on to vehemently for the last five years and submitted to the feelings that were as natural as breathing. Once she gave in, the heaviness that had been weighing her down lifted. For the first time in years she felt her heart beating as if it were whole.

"Show me." Bella said quietly.

"I'm…I'm not sure what…" Bella put her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"I want you to show me. Show me how much you love me." Her eyes told him what she wanted him to know. When he figured it out he swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't resist her any longer. They had not gotten to this point when they were together years before but times were different. Bella was no longer a teenager and he no longer feared that he would kill her. After being away from her for so long he knew he would never be capable of hurting her again. It just wasn't possible.

Ever so slowly he brought his lips to hers. When they connected the electricity between them increased tenfold. Soft and pliant against solid and rigid yet they were perfect for each other as they molded together. Edward could have kissed her all day but Bella needed to breath so he pulled back slightly. He rested his forehead on hers and stroked her cheek with his marble like fingers.

"Are you sure? I want you to be sure." He fucking needed her to be sure.

"I am. I want you, Edward." He sighed in relief. "But I um…have something to tell you first. You're not my…I'm not…" It took Edward a moment to realize what she was trying to say. For a moment hot anger flashed at the thought of someone else touching her this way, taking from her what was his. But he had to remember that he too had given his virginity away to someone he didn't care about. He had tried to distract himself from the loss of Bella and Tanya was a willing participant while he was in Alaska. He came to regret it more than he thought he would.

"It's okay. I mean, I don't really want to talk about it but I get it. I still want you. I will always want you." Edward laid Bella back on the bed so she was lying down and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Bella Swan, I love you and I'm never leaving you again."

_That remains to be seen._

It was Bella's first thought but she stamped it down not willing to let her doubts ruin this moment, this perfect, long awaited moment.

"I love you, too." Edward took that as indication that he could continue. He slowly peeled of Bella's clothing, piece by piece. When she was bare for him he stared at her like someone would stare at a work of art, with reverence.

"You're beautiful." Two words that made Bella's insides warm. Edward began touching Bella, starting with her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. He placed kisses in the valley between two mounds before moving to one, circling her nipple with his tongue followed by a sharp suck making it fully erect. All the while his hand was kneading the other causing the same reaction.

"Edward…" Bella mewled as Edward's ministrations left her needy.

"Shhh. Let me make you feel good." He continued to leave a trail of cool kisses down her body, allowing his face to get closer and closer to her wet heat. The scent of her arousal made the venom pool in his mouth and he quickly swallowed it down. It was taking everything he had not to take both her body and her blood but knowing what it was like to live without her reinforced his self-control. He would not hurt her. Ever.

Taking a moment to regain his focus, he slowly stripped off his clothes. He needed to feel her skin without anything between them. Bella gasped at the sight of his chiseled body and rather large throbbing appendage. Feeling satisfied at her reaction, Edward smirked a little before returning to where he wanted to be.

Kissing the inside of each knee first, he proceeded to use his tongue to taste the sweet juices seeping out of her. Bella's hips rose off the bed, the sensation of cool meeting warmth tormenting her deliciously. It only encouraged Edward to keep going. He was feasting on her, savoring every drop, being sated by her essence and desire for him. The fact that he was making her react this way made him want her even more.

Just when Bella didn't think she could take any more Edward added a finger and then two. They worked her inside and out, over her clit and deep in her pussy. She thrashed and moaned and cried as the tension kept building. She could feel she was on the verge of her orgasm but never saw it coming when it ripped out of her like freight train. Stars exploded behind her eyes and her whole body pulsed over and over.

When Bella screamed his name in ecstasy, Edward had never been more delighted. And aroused. He was hard as steel and was overcome by the sense on urgency to sink himself inside of her. Like a predator, he climbed up her body until they were face to face.

"You are so fucking exquisite when you come. I need to see it again." He wound his hand up Bella's neck and into her hair. Her face was flushed and her breathing was just starting to slow down. He needed her now but it had to be her choice. Always her choice. "Can I have you?"

Bella was dazed but couldn't nod fast enough. She felt this pull to him, like her body knew they were about to become one. She shifted herself and immediately could feel his cock, thick and heavy against her thigh. She briefly wondered how he would fit inside her but quickly dismissed it. She trusted Edward completely.

With her unspoken permission there was nothing stopping Edward and he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance, not going any further.

"You need to tell me if I hurt you. I need you to be honest with me." He searched her eyes for understanding.

"I will, I promise. I want you, Edward. I need you. Please." She begged.

Slowly, even for a human, Edward pushed into her until he was fully sheathed and was instantly assaulted with the most pleasurable sensations. His instinct to pound into her, seek out his own pleasure was so intense he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold off much longer. But just when his resolve was about to break, Bella took a deep breath.

"I'm good. Let go, Edward. I need to feel you." Edward didn't need to hear any more. Bringing his lips to hers for the tenderest kiss, he pulled out almost all the way and then filled her again. Slow, long thrusts over and over brought them both to the edge quickly. He got lost in her. The sweet smell of perspiration that clung to the air, her soft whimpers, the way she tugged at the short hairs on the back of his neck. It all made him wonder how he had survived all this time without her.

Wanting Bella to fall first, he reached his hand between them and softly pinched her clit. She went spiraling out of control bringing Edward with her. His muscles clenched into stone and long streams of cum spurted out of him. When his spasms subsided he looked at his Bella and saw adoration looking back at him.

"Why?" It was the first thing out of his mouth. A look of confusion crossed her face. "Why after everything I have done and all the pain I have put you through, why would you take me back?" Bella took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"To be honest, I was devastated and so very, very angry at you for a long time. I am still angry with you. But as I walked through your house and lay on your bed I decided that it didn't matter. You're it for me, Edward Cullen. I have lived without you and I don't want to do it again. I don't even think I could. I am not saying you are completely forgiven, but I want to forgive you. I believe you when you say you'll never walk away again so I choose you. Please, please don't make me regret it." Edward felt she was so brave for taking this chance on him that he quite honestly didn't deserve. He made a vow, first to himself and then to her. He took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I will never, ever leave you again and I will spend the rest of our lives making the most of this second chance you are giving me. I love you, Bella." He wondered how long exactly that would be. Now that Charlie was gone maybe she would want to become like him. Maybe not. But that was a discussion for another day.

"I love you too." Bella said sweetly. Edward got up and brought back a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned her up. He pulled down the covers of the bed and had her get in, wrapping himself around her from behind. He made sure there was a layer of blankets between them so she wouldn't get chilly. They talked for some time until a slight yawn erupted from Bella's lips. "Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

And she did sleep. It was the best sleep Bella had had in five years.

About an hour after watching her, Edward's cell phone vibrated on the night stand and he quickly extracted himself from Bella to take it. It was Jasper. In vampire speed he explained to him what had transpired with Bella, leaving out the lovemaking of course, and told him that the rest of the plan was still on. His family would be returning. He hoped Bella would be asleep long enough to follow through with his little surprise.

o~o~YCB~o~o

When Bella finally woke, she had felt more refreshed than she had in years. She had been momentarily worried that it had been all a dream but the strong arms around her and the gratifying soreness between her legs had made all her doubts vanish.

"You're awake." She smiled. Of course he would know just by the difference in her breathing.

"I am." Edward rolled her over towards him and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"How do you feel?" Concern marred his perfect face and Bella thought about what a shame that was.

"I feel great. The best ever." The smile he was rewarded with was outstanding.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you. My family is here." Bella's face scrunched up and Edward immediately misunderstood. "I'm sorry. I just thought if you had somewhat forgiven me then you'd want to be reunited with them as well. It wasn't their fault, Bella. I made them leave with me. Please don't be angry with them. They love you." He heard everyone on the lower floor stop what they were doing. Vampire hearing had forced them to hear Bella's doubts. The waited for to her response.

"No, no, Edward. I want to see them too. I was just wondering...uh…how long have they been here?" Edward sighed in relief knowing what Bella was referring to.

"Just a couple of hours. They weren't here when we…you know." He could hear snickering from down stairs and was thankful Bella couldn't hear. He would deal with them later. "Do you want to go see them?

"Of course." Bella got up and put her clothes on and tried to tame her hair. It was the first time she would be seeing Edward's family since they left. She would be mortified if they found out what she and Edward had been doing earlier. Little did she know that it was difficult to hide anything from anyone in this house. They had all smelled the result of their coupling the minute they walked in the door.

Edward linked his fingers with Bella's as he led her down the stairs. She was not prepared for the sight before her when the reached the bottom. The dark and desolate house she had been in the day before was transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Every banister and every mantle was adorned with garland and bright red and gold ribbons. There was a fire in the fire place with eight perfectly placed stockings hanging in front. One even had Bella's name on it. In the corner of the living room was the largest Christmas tree she had ever seen. It had thousands of lights, beautiful glass balls, and the most elegant star at the top. Around it was a mountain of brightly wrapped presents with a delicate bow on every one.

And next to the tree was Edward's family. _Her _family.

Esme stepped forward first and opened her arms. Bella, with tears in her eyes, fell right into them. She hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go. "We've missed you, Bella. Merry Christmas."

One by one, everyone embraced Bella in there own way. From Carlisle's fatherly hug to Emmett's bone crushing squeeze to Alice's energetic four hugs, Bella felt loved by every one of them. When they were finished getting reacquainted, Bella looked back to Edward who looked ready to burst with happiness.

They both knew that not all had been forgotten and there were still things to work out, but today was Christmas. Bella's family had come back and they were here. She was loved, she was happy, and she was never to be alone again.

~The End~

**Thank you for reading!**

**Can you guess which fairy tale was twisted here?**


	3. Rbsschess - Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

**Author: Rbsschess**

**A/N: As always I do not own Twilight or its characters, nor I do I own anything having to do with Little Red Riding Hood. Enjoy the story and have a great holiday season.**

"Tell us the story of you and daddy," both of Bella's sons chimed.

"You want to heat that one again?"

"Yes, it's a good story and daddy beats the bad guy."

"Okay, but after this one it is bedtime." she states firmly. "Remember Santa won't come until you're both asleep." They both nod their heads and snuggle under the covers.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who liked to visit…"

"Her grandma who lived in the woods. The woods is Forks right mommy?"

"Yes Seth, Forks is the woods. It sounds as if you don't need to hear the story again."

"Yes we do, sshhh." Embry tells his brother.

"She likes to visit her grandmother in Forks. Forks is very different from the city she lives in with her parents, in Forks she is free to be who she really is."

As she essentially recites the Little Red Riding Hood fairytale to her sons with their father and herself in place of the main characters Bella's mind can't help but drift back to the true version of that meeting. That story is one that while she hopes they never hear about everything, in the circle they run in they will definitely hear about most of it. The factual way they got together is much more like a Grimm Brothers tale than a Disney fairytale.

It was six years or a lifetime ago depending on how one looked at it, and Bella choose to look at it as a whole different lifetime. In that lifetime, it had been expected that she would marry Edward Cullen.

Bella grew up in Seattle with her mother, Renee, and father, Charlie Swan, but it was Grandmamma Swan who ran the business and the family. She hated the penthouse condo they lived in and the fancy private school she was forced to attend. Bella loved the breaks and summers she got to spend with Grandmamma at her house in Forks.

The school year was spent with Bella tolerating the likes of Alice Brandon, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. But the summers, the summers were spent running barefoot through the forest with Leah, Emily and the boys from the rez. She loved going to the reservation and hearing the stories around the bonfire. Stories about how they came from wolves and are the protectors of the people. She never questioned the way they looked at her every time the story about protecting the people was told, but in later years the meaning became very clear to her. Bella would be one of the ones that needed protecting.

Bella readily admit she was a geek as a young teenager. Glasses, braces, gangly even though she is short and the fact that she was a good student didn't help her image either. Because of whom her family is even outside of school she was forced to interact with Alice, Lauren and Jessica. If Tanya and her sisters were added to the mix it meant a night of hell for her. Bella hadn't always seen through their fake niceness, Rosalie Hale opened her eyes to that and what a true friend should be.

After a particular nasty incident at school involving the bitch trio, gum, and Bella needing a new, much shorter haircut, Grandmamma Swan gave in to her pleading and convinced her parents to let Bella attend school in Forks and spend the breaks with them in Seattle.

Bella loved living in Forks. No one cared that she was a little shy and awkward. They welcomed her as the new girl and as time went on she slowly came into her own. Bella also grew closer to her friends from the rez. While she loves her parents she hated going to Seattle and all the events she was forced to attend.

By the time Bella was 18 she knew what not only her own father did but also what all the others in their tight circle did. She knew she had a family but they were also part of a _family _and one didn't often say no to _the family. _ What Bella should have remembered was that while her father ran the business, it was her Grandmamma who ran their family.

Edward Cullen loved living the high life. Women, booze, money, he had it all at his fingertips, at 25 life had never been better. The only small bump in the road is now his father expects him to marry, marry and take over the business his wife's father runs. Edward doesn't have a problem with that, he has it all planned out. He'll marry the trophy wife, take over his father-in-law's business, and still live the life he is accustomed to on the side. It is the way most men in his position live; it's almost expected of him. Edward Cullen has every intention of living up to what, he thinks, society expects of him. After all, he is a modern day mobster.

When most people think of the mob they envision something like _Goodfellas,_ or maybe _Pulp Fiction,_ the _Godfather_ often springs to mind also. True mobsters laugh at those comparisons. In this day and age, 2014, they have no idea who the true mobsters are. The mob is about power and control, while they may have started out doing illegal business, the real power comes from their legal businesses. The legal companies give them the cloak of respectfulness and clout needed to keep eyes off the illegal side of the things they do.

Edward has always known he would have a small pool of women to choose a wife from; it had been the same way for his father and grandfather. Edward is a second son. His brother, Emmett, as the oldest was free to marry whomever he wanted. Emmett would take over Cullen Trust when Carlisle retired. Cullen Trust ran the banking industry in the United States, they cleaned all the money. Emmett wanted and married Rosalie Hale. Her family sat just outside the inner circle of power brokers, but that was fine. It is seen as a way to introduce new blood into the _family_, couldn't have spouses being too closely related.

As second son, Edward would need to marry into one of the families that had no sons, only daughters, if he wanted to lead. He has four women to choose from, Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley.

Alice Brandon's father owned Brandon Pharmaceuticals. It is the perfect cover for importing raw drugs into the country as most of them are used for legitimate reasons. Alice is 21 and a fireball. She and Edward are actually friends. Most of them are friends or at least acquaintances, having run in the same social circles since birth.

Lauren Mallory's father owns a security company, **the** security company. They were guns for hire, for the _family_ and the US government. When someone steps out of line, they step in. Lauren has always had a thing for Edward, and he knows it. He also knows she is a slut and not the brightest bulb in the box, but she would be very malleable.

Jessica Stanley's father is in politics, he is a king maker. His connections in both parties assure that only the people he wants get elected. He is also the first to hear of any investigations into the _family_. Jessica is even dimmer than Lauren, and would do anything to get her claws in Edward.

Isabella Swan's father is in guns. Import, export, manufacturing, Swan Enterprises does it all, he is the 'go to guy' for any type of fire power. This is the business Edward wants to run, Mallory's would do, but he wants to run Swan. The stumbling block comes in the form of Isabella. Isabella is 20 and a sweet girl, the type of girl that if you are describing her to a friend you'd say she's 'nice', guy code for not a looker. Unfortunately, for Edward, he isn't the only second son looking for a bride.

The families interact at public and private events, some more than others. With school, college, or just personal interest, it isn't uncommon for not all the children to be at such events. Even though it could be months or a few years between seeing each other, they all knew of each other and formed opinions based on those meetings. It also isn't uncommon for the fathers' to attempt to match couples up, based on who they would prefer to take over their business. That is just the match that Carlisle Cullen and Charlie Swan want for their children. In a few weeks the ball is being held at which, hopefully, the matches will be announced.

This year several families outside the inner circle have been invited to the announcement ceremony. The Newton's are affiliated with the Brandon's, and it is well known that he and Stanley are an item. The Denali's are affiliated with the Swan's, while Eleazar has daughters', Edward is very familiar with his youngest, Tanya. As much fun as Tanya is, Edward knows his father will never agree to a marriage to anyone other than a daughter of a leader. The Hunter's will be there with their son, they are the Cullen's, Carlisle's right-hand man. This would also be the Whitlock's first year, with their second son Jasper. The Whitlock's run the transportation industry; they took over when Anthony Masen died unexpectedly, with no heirs a few years ago. Edward knows Alice has her sights set on Jasper, even though the two have never met. There would be a few other people there, but no one of real importance.

These gatherings were only held every 25 or 30 years, the kids needed time to mature, and this was only the 4th of its kind. There has never been a time when an equal number of sons and daughters of leaders were ready, hence inviting families just outside the inner circle.

Isabella grew up knowing that her parents want her with Edward. This knowledge is what gave her the strength to ignore all of his teasing and mockery through puberty. Edward's parents hadn't shared their wish for a match with Swan, so Edward took advantage of every meeting to make sure Isabella knew every one of her shortcomings. She was 15 at the time when he blatantly told her, in front of others, that unless she lost weight, cleared up her acne, developed a chest, and did something with the birds nest on her head she wouldn't be a good candidate even as a trophy wife. That was the night she realized Alice Brandon wasn't her friend, not really, Alice laughed as hard as the others at Edward's outburst.

For years Isabella saw Edward about once a month with her family be it for business or dinner. She watched Edward parade different women in front of his family and took his mockery because she didn't want to disappoint her father. She knew what her life would be like if she agreed to marry Edward. He would sleep with her until she gave him an heir, then he would leave her alone and turn completely to his whores. She'd truly be a trophy wife, cut out of the business, his arm candy to keep his public image respectable. It wasn't the life she wanted for herself, she wanted a marriage more like her grandparent's, based on love.

Isabella kept her opinions and interactions with Edward to herself until the summer before she turned 18 and started college. Carlisle had spoken to Edward about a match with Isabella and he was relaying his opinion to some of his friends. Isabella had gone to Chicago for the weekend to look at Northwestern. Esme had invited her to lunch at their estate; she was on her way to the bathroom when she overheard a conversation.

"_So your dad wants you to marry the ugly duckling huh?"_

"_I know, can you believe it? I mean, here I have Tanya on my dick almost every night and he expects to me go from her to Swan? I saw her a couple of months ago and she looks better, but please, she will never be in Tanya's league."_

"_Then marry Swan and keep Denali on the side. It's not like you plan to be faithful to your wife anyway."_

"_I know and I will. Marrying Swan is the only downfall to taking over Charlie's organization. I will be expected to produce an heir."_

"_She's probably a virgin. Close your eyes, imagine she's someone else and fuck her tight pussy. No problem."_

Their laughter followed Isabella down the hall until she shut the bathroom door. She had no idea who Edward was talking to and she didn't care. Edward's opinion of her would never change, and the truth is he has never tried to get to know her. She is done. There is no way in hell she would marry that asshole, especially when she had someone in Forks she did want to marry. She thought she might be able to put her feelings aside and try to build a life with Edward, but he sealed his own fate. He is an arrogant asshole and she hopes she will be around when fate bites him in the ass.

Edward hadn't seen Isabella in two years. Carlisle had come to him after her visit to Northwestern to see if something had happened between the two of them. Charlie had called to inform him that a match between them may not be as easy as they originally thought and Carlisle wanted to know what had happened to change Isabella's mind. Edward was honest and told his father he didn't know she was visiting and hadn't seen her. Her choice to attend UDUB worried his parents and kept him at arm's length.

Rose, Edward's sister-in-law, warned him that Charlie and Renee wouldn't force a marriage to him, unlike most parents, and he needed to try to get to know her. He scoffed at the idea, but Rose was actually friends with Bella and knew that with her Grandmother on her side there was no way Charlie or Renee could bully Bella into marrying her douchebag brother-in-law. Everyone always seemed to underestimate Grandmamma Swan and forget the power her Uncle held.

Alice and Tanya kept him informed and Isabella hadn't changed a bit, she should consider herself lucky to land a husband like him. Convinced of his own importance and that he knew what was best, Edward never questioned their opinions or motives.

Three months before the announcement ball, Carlisle again went to his son to ask if he and Isabella had had a falling out. Charlie was being very vague about who Isabella had chosen. He even went so far as to tell Carlisle maybe he should look into another match for Edward. Carlisle was worried, Alice and Lauren were the only two, besides Isabella, that he knew for sure hadn't decided yet, and Esme didn't want either of them for a daughter-in-law.

"I have to know Edward. What is happening with you and Isabella?"

"What do you mean what is happening? I'll play nice with the ugl…um Isabella, marry her and take over for Charlie. I told you this years ago. I won't back out."

"I'm not worried about you backing out." Carlisle snapped at his son. "Jesus Edward, have you even been in contact with her? I know she chose not to attend Northwestern and that made it hard to see each other, but you assured me that you were talking to her."

"I have been. We email each other a few times a month and I've called her a couple of times." Edward was getting defensive; he knew he hadn't put forth the effort he led his parents to believe he had. "Besides, I've been busy getting my MBA. She should consider herself lucky I'm even willing to marry her." He didn't say the last bit softly enough and his father heard the statement.

"What the hell does that mean Edward?" Carlisle knew his second son was basically selfish and felt entitled, but he never saw how deeply those feelings ran.

"Have you seen her Dad? I mean she's chunky, has no idea how to dress, her hair is a mess, she's a plain Jane, and I'm being nice about things."

Edward didn't know what to think when his father laughed and shook his head.

"I love you son, I do, I want what's best for you, and I want you happy. Having said that, as deeply as your mother and I feel Isabella is best for you, it would be your just rewards if she turns your ass down. She's a person Edward, not a plaything and she definitely hasn't done anything to earn your disdain. By the way, she will be here tonight." Carlisle caught his confused look. "Isabella. There is a planning session to go over the final details of the ball. The Brandon's, and Swan's will be here as well as Emmett and Rose, be nice to everyone son."

Edward put the conversation with his father out of his head. Isabella Swan would not be a problem for him. He had spoken to almost all the other men that would be at the ball, while they would love to run Charlie's business, they didn't want Isabella. He was the only one whose father was pushing for a match with her.

An hour before dinner Edward went to be social with his parents' guests. Emmett, Charlie and Alastair Brandon were in the study with Carlisle. He found Alice in the living room with Renee going over the menu for the ball and briefly said hello. He assumed Isabella must be in the kitchen with Esme and Rose, schooling his features he went to say a pleasant hello. As he entered he caught sight of a fabulous ass in a tight black skirt walking out with a stack of plates. Who was that and when had his mother hired kitchen help, he thought to himself.

"Good evening mother, Rose." He said and gave them both a hug. "I thought Isabella would be in here with you?" He said looking around.

"She was earlier; she's helping in the dining room right now. You should go say hello Edward." Esme prompted him.

"Okay." He tried to sound enthused but knew he failed by the look on his mother's face. He plastered a smile on his face and went to the dining room to find it empty. He was hoping for another look at the ass of the help his mother hired for tonight. Instead, he considered himself lucky and went to join the other men in the study.

There was a soft knock on the door before the sexiest voice Edward had ever heard told them it was time for dinner. Talk in the study stayed away from the betrothal announcements at the ball and focused on business. Edward knew they wouldn't be discussed during dinner either. There was a head of brown hair seated in the place across from his and Edward assumed it must be Isabella. He didn't remember her hair being so shiny, or long, or having red highlights. He couldn't help but wonder how long it has been since he was face to face with Isabella. He waits until he was pulling his chair out to look at Isabella, and about swallowed his tongue, she was gorgeous. Who would have guessed the ugly duckling would turn out like this. He was having visions of parading her around on his arm; maybe marriage to her wouldn't be so bad.

Edward is sitting between Alice and Rose, while Isabella is sitting between Esme and Mrs. Brandon. Edward is trying to listen to the conversation between his mother and Isabella. He can't believe how much they have in common and is fascinated listening to her, until Alice pinches him to get his attention.

"Have you been listening Edward?"

"Sorry Alice, you have my attention now."

"I was telling you how I can't wait for the ball. I want Jasper Whitlock." Alice tells him. When he doesn't respond she follows his gaze. "I know Bella looks different, but sheez Edward she had no place but up to go."

It isn't what she said but the way she said it that caught his attention. For the first time he wonders if Alice has always been jealous of Isabella, because it sounds like she is now.

"Bella?" Edward says softly to himself.

"Her friends call her Bella." Rose tells him quietly. "I have told you this before Edward. Is she not beneath you anymore because she has grown out of her awkward stage?"

He doesn't miss the bite to Rose's comment. She is friends with Bella and has always told Edward to give her a chance. Now he wishes he had listened.

"Have you been in contact with Jasper?" Isabella asks Alice. Edward thought he heard a slight sneer in her voice.

"Yes, we e-mail all the time and he always makes it a point to dance with me at functions. You would know that if you ever bothered to attend Bella." There is no mistaking the contempt in Alice's voice.

"Now girls, let's all get along. The only talk I want to hear of the ball is the planning of it." They both give Esme a smile and conversation continues.

Edward spends the next three months trying to get to know Isabella. He calls, emails and even went to Seattle to see her once. She is always nice and polite, but he never seems to really learn anything about her. She made time for him the weekend he was in Seattle, but it was awkward, and obvious he confused her. He knew her confusion was because he was finally making an effort. He hoped she wouldn't ask what changed for him to suddenly start trying. She didn't and he was relieved that he wouldn't have to explain his change of heart.

His heart, the more Edward learned about her from others the more he wanted her. He was beginning to see what everyone had been telling him, she would be perfect for him. He knew he had been mean to her when she was a child, but she wouldn't hold a grudge for something he did years ago, would she? He had pretty much ignored her in recent years and that was better than picking on her, right?

The night of the charity ball arrives and everyone is nervous. Carlisle knows Isabella hasn't chosen Edward, Charlie broke down and told him the news a few days ago. Truthfully neither Carlisle nor Esme blame her. Edward treated her horribly for years and expects a few months to make up for the torture. They both hope he can come to terms with what will happen tonight, Edward isn't the only one that will be disappointed.

The first part of the ball goes off without a hitch. People are schmoozing, money is being raised for a worthy charity, the liquor is flowing and everyone is enjoying themselves. At 10 pm the participants of the second part of the ball slowly start slipping off to the smaller private ballroom for the announcements.

No one is surprised when it is announced the Jessica and Newton are engaged. They only have eyes for each other.

There are a few murmurs when the Denali-Hunter betrothal is announced. Tanya makes her disapproval known, she wanted Edward. She knew Carlisle would never approve, but marrying Caius would put her across the country from Edward, if he was stuck with Isabella. Tanya just knew Isabella would gloat too. In her mind everyone envied her.

Lauren's pairing with Yorkie was a surprise. The Yorkie's were fairly new to the US and several of the night's attendees didn't want them involved in the contract process. Their ties to Asia didn't help their cause either. Lauren and Eric looked happy about the arrangement though, and with the biggest players giving their seal of approval, it was a done deal.

Edward knew it was down to Alice and Isabella, he felt relief. Everyone must have been worried about nothing. He had only meet Jasper a few times and thought he is a nice enough guy, he almost felt he should wish him luck with Alice, she is a handful. Jasper was called out of the room and Edward knows he must be with Isabella and they are saving that match for last.

As he waits, Edward can't stop thinking about all he's learned about her in the last months, and all he wants to learn first-hand. Maybe he can be faithful to her, if she is any good in bed. She's piqued his curiosity and he can't wait to unravel the mystery she presents to him.

"It's time Edward." Carlisle calls to his son from the doorway. As they walk down the hall, Edward is surprised to see Alice coming the other direction.

"Why is Alice still here? I thought she went with Jasper?"

Carlisle shook his head, as they both heard Alice start to protest with her parents.

"What is going on? Where is Isabella?"

"I warned you Edward that you needed to make more of an effort with her. Your mother and I have been telling you for years to make amends."

"I know but a match with me is want you and Charlie wanted. I can't believe she would go against her father."

"She didn't Edward. Above everything her family wants her happy. If you want to know more you'll have to ask her yourself. Now, put a smile on your face as we announce our arrangement with the Brandon's."

"I'm not marrying you Edward. I want Jasper. Do you have any idea what happened?" Alice whispered while they were waiting to enter.

"No clue. I do plan on cornering Isabella and asking her about it at the first opportunity though."

"Good, I'll try to talk to Jasper."

Edward and Alice smiled through the announcement. It was obvious that most of the attendees were surprised by their arrangement. When Edward looked to the side he saw Jasper and Isabella standing with a couple he had never seen before.

"That bad man tried to take you didn't he mommy? Didn't he?" Bella heard Embry ask as she was pulled from the memories and back to the child friendly version.

"He did but…"

"Daddy rescued you." They shouted together.

"And why is that boys?" Her husband asked them.

"Because wolves mate for life." They said and each let out a howl.

"That's right. Now to sleep if you want Santa to come and leave you presents." They quickly crawled under the covers and settled down to sleep. Bella quietly backed out of the room and into the waiting arms of her husband.

"Cullen fucking douchebag. He got the ass kicking he deserved for that stunt."

Bella could only nod at that statement because Edward had gotten exactly what he deserved. "I was really scared that night."

Hearing the fear in her voice and the shiver that went through her body had Bella's husband wishing he had actually killed the fucker that night. It was impossible to think back on that night with anything but anger.

He couldn't remember a time that he hadn't loved Bella Swan. From the first her saw her at the bonfire he knew she was the one for him, wolves mate for life and she was his. At 8 years her senior he had been 13 the first time he saw her and knew he would do anything to keep her safe.

They started as friends and he was just another one of the rez boys that she played with when she came to visit her Grandmother in Forks. But his people and her Grandmother knew she would be much more to him.

He watched her sadness grow each time she had to return to her parents in Seattle. He tried asking her about it but she simply said her parents had certain expectations of her and she couldn't disappoint them. He listened to her talk to Emily and Leah about how mean some of the girls were to her at school because she wore braces and was clumsy. She was teased for traits he found adorable.

She never told any of them what happened the day she arrived in Forks with very short hair and a cast on one arm. She just said she would be spending most of her time in Forks and only had to go to Seattle for breaks. This made him happy and he hoped she would develop the feelings for him that he had for her. By the time Bella returned to Forks for more than short visits he was more aware of exactly what the tribe did as 'protectors of the people'. As the son of one of the elders and mate of Bella it was decided he would guard her without her knowledge.

It was during her 16th year that she first mentioned to him that her parents wanted her to marry Edward Cullen. He had heard the stories of how he was cruel to her and couldn't believe her parents wanted that for her. He knew all about the ball and the way the families made marriage contracts. He also knew that Bella hated Edward and did not want to marry him. It was Grandmamma Swan that told him to remember everything he had heard or been told about the families and to remember the fact that she was the head of her family, not her son.

Over the next few years he watched Bella bloom, she came out of her shell and he knew she had started to have the same feelings for he held for her. She was always beautiful to him but now others started to notice also. He watched in fear as others approach her and his hope grew every time they were turned away. He did as her Grandmother requested and waited until her 18th birthday to approach her with his feelings.

"My parents want me to go Northwestern for college. They are insisting I give Cullen a chance. They think now that I have…filled out is the term mom used, he will be nicer to me. He'll never be nice to me. I heard a bunch of them talking about how he should marry me, the virgin with the tight pussy and pretend it was someone else as he was fucking me. How he could keep the Denali whore on the side. It was disgusting."

"You don't have to go Bella, talk to your Grandmother, she won't let them force you into anything."

"I guess, but shouldn't they want better for me. I want love and romance and someone that actually values my opinion. Why can't I have something like?"

"You can Bella. Talk to your Grandmother and then, if you want, come find me. I can give you everything you want."

"But the _family_?"

"Talk to her Bella."

She never told him how that discussion went, but she would be attending UDUB in Washington. She was expected to live with her parents but he was to be her bodyguard. The reaction he received from the Swans clued him in to the fact that Charlie knew exactly who and what she was to him, he just didn't care. He wanted the alliance with the Cullen's, even if it meant his own daughter's happiness. Grandmamma Swan was not happy to hear about that development.

The next few years he watched as Edward Cullen made half-assed attempts at getting to know her through phone calls and emails. He and Bella both had heard the rumors how Edward thought she was so desperate she would jump at the scraps he was throwing her. He watched as, at the few dinners she did attend with her parents, Alice, Lauren and their ilk cut her down and were always rude to her. Bella knew the only true friend she had among that group was Rosalie, which would have been a shock to everyone because she was known to be a colossal bitch. He had a fondness for Rosalie; she was the only telling Bella not to settle for Edward but to hold out for the one she wanted. She was the only one in that group that knew Bella wanted him.

The ball was quickly approaching and he knew Bella was nervous, she had told her parents she didn't want to marry Edward and they were not taking it well. He and Bella were in love and they felt he was beneath her. It didn't go over well when Bella told them that while Charlie ran the business, Grandmamma ran the family and she liked the idea of them together. He knew Charlie had told Carlisle that the merger wouldn't be happening and that he wasn't happy about it either. He couldn't find it in himself to care, Bella was his and he kept safe what was his.

The night of the ball everyone was shocked to see the heads of the European families decided to attend. When mergers of this kind took place the Italian, Russian, and Romanian heads had to approve the matches but no one could remember a time they had actually attended the ball itself.

He stood behind Marcus Volturi as one of his bodyguards and watched as the announcements were made. He saw the confusion on people's faces when Isabella and Jasper Whitlock walked out on stage and continued to their families without an announcement. The confusion grew when Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon were announced. Everyone looked to the European heads, which were smiling, and kept their thoughts to themselves.

As the night progressed he saw Cullen become more frustrated as he tried to corner Isabella but was thwarted by her Grandmother. Alice seemed to be having the same problem getting close to Jasper, but his entire family was working on keeping her away. The Whitlock's, although new to the inner circle, recognized that Alice was nothing but a social climbing whore who wanted their son but would never be faithful to him. While he found her efforts amusing, Cullen was beginning to really piss him off.

Thirty minutes before the final announcement would be made is when he saw Cullen drag her onto the dance floor. He watched as Edward questioned her and Isabella tried to get away from him. He saw the exact moment Edward realized she would never be his and made the decision to try to take her anyway. He was already moving in her direction when Cullen danced them close to the balcony doors and then picked her up and tried to leave with her.

"Hey, come back to me," she said softly, stroking his cheek. "He didn't get very far and you did get to kick his ass after all."

"True and the look on his face when Marcus announced that I would be taking over for Swan and what we really did for the Europeans families was priceless." Bella giggled.

"It was but not as good as when everyone found out that I am the great-niece of Marcus Volturi. People always seem to forget that Grandmamma wasn't born a Swan but a Volturi."

"The best part may be when he challenged me for you. I laugh every time I see that scar down his cheek and crooked nose. Asshole deserved it and had he let me explain we were already married it could have been avoided."

"The best part to me was the night before, our wedding night, when you took me for the first time."

"Really?"

"Um-hm, but I tend to forget exactly how good it was."

"Well, let me remind you." He said as he led me to the Christmas tree.

It hadn't been Christmas time that first night but the room was filled with little twinkling lights like the tree. He pulled the fur rug from in front of the fireplace and placed it closer to the tree.

"Come to me Bella, let me show you how much I love you." He had said those words to her that night. But tonight she had much more confidence as she walked to him and shed her dress, giving him a good look at the snow white bra and panty set she wore.

"I know how much you love me." She said as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders. "You show me every day how much you love me. I never doubt it." With those words his pants dropped to the floor. "I want your passion. I want you to make love to me with same fierce passion that you did the night of the ball, when you thought Cullen might take me. Claim me, your mate."

Those words set off a fire in him for she was right. Their wedding night had been sweet and everything he wanted for her but the night of the ball…while he didn't fuck her, he claimed and marked her in many ways to prove to himself she was his. Hearing the story tonight it wasn't hard to bring back all the fear and uncertainty he felt that night. He slid his hand over the small triangle keeping her from him and felt it was damp.

"So ready for me."

"Always."

He tore the little triangle off her and thrust into his wife. "You are mine Bella. You were made just for me and I will never let anyone take you from me."

Bella cried out as he thrust again and she wrapped her legs around his hips. "You are the only one I have ever wanted. They only one I will ever want. You know this."

"Mine, Bella, mine." He grunted as he rose to his knees and moved her to straddle her lap.

"Yes yours," she screamed as he thrust deeper and she tightened her hold around his neck.

"Fucking Cullen never gives up." She heard him mumble and bit his ear to distract him from that line of thought.

"You are the only one to ever have me. The only one that will ever have me."

He wound his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. "That's right. You are my wife, my lover, my mate." He snarled punctuating each word with a thrust.

"Come for me Bella." He demanded thrusting faster and deeper. She was beyond words caught up in the feelings only he had ever brought out in her.

"I can't stop Bella, come for me." With one more deep thrust they both found their pleasure with sounds that in the forest outside their home sounded like wolves howling.

As he laid them both down on the rug in front of the fire Bella couldn't help but run her fingers through her husband's short black hair. "In my eyes there was never a competition; Edward Cullen never stood a chance against you. I married the man of my dreams literally Paul LaHote and don't you forget it." Bella scolded as she inched his side. "Besides, he was warned, again, to stay away from me. If he steps out of line tomorrow night at the gathering you have been given permission to cause him permanent injury. Remember?"

"There is that and what Christmas gift that would be." He side-eyed his wife. "But that's not a guarantee and I prefer the gift I have right in front of me. Merry Christmas to me." He kissed her small baby bump, something they would be announcing at the gathering, and pulled her on top of him to start round two.

**The End~**

**Can you guess which story I twisted?**


	4. TwiAddictAnne - A Love Like Magic

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I could say otherwise, I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: I would like to thank the awesome Breath-of-Twilight for arranging this countdown. And to you, my dear readers … enjoy! :)**

**Author: TwiAddictAnne**

**A Love Like Magic**

**England, 1110 … 8 Years Old**

"Isabella?" The child hears the sound of her mother's voice as she peeks from behind the big oak tree in the middle of the field. "Isabella? This child tests the last bit of my patience!" Her mother sighs in frustration before turning back toward the farmhouse.

Stifling a giggle, Isabella sneaks out of her hiding place. Once she is certain that her mother will not see her, she breaks into a run toward the hill that marks the opposite end of the field.

She stumbles a few times but manages to get up and crawl through the expanse of the hill. When she reaches the other side, a gasp leaves her.

There, before her, lies a great expanse of green land with wildflowers dotting here and there. Isabella lets out a childish giggle as she runs to the nearest bunch of wildflowers.

She reaches out with her hand to pluck the pretty flowers when a voice calls out, "Stop! Don't hurt them."

The sudden sound, paired with the thick accent, makes her stop. She looks up from where she is kneeling by the flowerbed.

Her curious, chocolate brown eyes meet a pair of worried, grass green ones standing in front of her. She takes in the troubled look on the green-eyed boy's face and asks, "But why?"

"You will hurt the flowers—my mama says so," he replies knowledgably.

Her eyes widen. "Do flowers really hurt when I pluck them?"

He nods urgently. "Yes." Then, he plops down beside her.

Isabella examines the boy beside her closely before asking the question that has been on her mind the moment she heard his voice. "Why do you talk funny?"

He looks offended by her remark and retorts back, "Why do _you_ talk funny?"

She gasps at his behavior. "I do _not_ talk funny!"

This time, he shrugs. "Then, neither do I."

Isabella nods, her uncomplicated mind accepting that as a fact. She then decides to introduce herself to her new friend just like Momma taught her to and holds her hand out to the boy. "My name is Isabella Swan."

He looks at her hand for a moment before taking it in his and smiles at her. "I am Edward Cullen."

Isabella stays right there, talking to her new friend until Edward exclaims that he needs to get going if he wants to make it to the study table before his father gets home.

That reminds her of her mother searching for her, and she stands up as well, ready to leave this new land with a promise to come back once more just to meet with Edward.

**11 Years Old**

"Edward?" A smile finds its way on Edward's face as he hears Isabella call his name softly.

"What, Bella?"

His question makes her giggle. "Why do you keep calling me Bella? My name is Isabella, you know?"

He lifts his small shoulder in a dainty shrug and says, "You can be Isabella to everyone else, but to me, you are only Bella. Isabella is a very long name."

Bella pokes her tongue out at him for teasing her about her name, but in her mind, she does not mind being only his Bella.

Edward pretends not to notice the fleeting smile on her lips and asks, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, right!" Bella slaps her forehead for forgetting. "I told Rose about you."

He starts to feel worried at the mention of her overprotective sister. "And?"

She frowns before saying, "I did not tell her everything. I only told her that I have a best friend who lives across the hill."

"What did she say, Bella?" he enquires once more, already expecting it to be something akin to what his Uncle Jacob said to him a few weeks prior.

In a small voice, Bella replies, "She said that she hopes you are not a bloody Scot."

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose—the way he has seen his papa do when Uncle Jacob makes him mad—and a sudden resentment for all these stupid rules about hating anyone who's English bubbles up in him. "Well, my uncle thinks you are a thieving English!" he retorts before he can even stop himself.

He looks in horror as Bella's beautiful brown eyes fill with tears and her lower lip pulls out a little in a pout. She sniffs. "I did not say that I agree with Rosie, Edward!"

He reaches out with his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes when a much bigger hand grabs his small one in a tight grip. Looking up, he sees his uncle stand beside him with a murderous expression on his face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What are ye thinking, lad? Making friends with a thieving English lass?" Edward's step-uncle, Jacob Black, barks out.

"Hey!" Bella starts to protest, but Uncle Jacob shoots her down.

"Quiet, lass. What in damned hell are ye doing here? Get out and on with yer lot!" he snaps at her, pushing her shoulder lightly.

Edward tries to slacken his uncle's hold on him so that he can get to Bella, but Uncle Jacob only tightens his grip.

"Quit wriggling, lad," his uncle says to him and then starts to pull him toward their home … away from Bella.

"Edward!" He hears Bella call his name one last time before his uncle lifts him up on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and keeps on walking.

Through his own tear-stained eyes, the last glimpse Edward catches of his best friend is her flushed, tear-soaked cheeks as she looks on in dejection.

**England, 1120 … 18 Years Old**

"It is useless."

Bella shrugs as her sister, Rosalie, tries to reason with her once more. "Isabella, listen to me. This is madness. He has not seen you in seven years! I am positive he would not remember you. If he does not remember you, then what is the point of making this journey?"

Taking a deep breath, Bella starts, "Rose …"

But her best friend, Alice, steps in for her at that moment. "Rosalie, stop being so negative! Isabella wants to go and find her long lost friend. It is sweet. Besides, you cannot know for sure that he will not remember her."

Rosalie casts an angry glare at Alice for instigating her already out-of-control little sister and then snaps, "It is a hostile territory, Alice! Goodness! Do you not know that the boy lives among the Scots?"

"Enough!" Bella finally grumbles loudly. "Stop talking as if I am not even present here, will you?"

She waits for a moment to check whether either of them will dare to start speaking again, but when they remain quiet, she says slowly, "Rosalie, you are probably right. It is highly possible that he has indeed forgotten me."

She stops to take a breath, and when Rosalie opens her mouth, she holds up a hand to silence her before continuing. "But that does not mean that I will abandon my wish to find him. I just want to see him once … _one_ time. The day we were separated, I did not have the chance to say goodbye to him. That is the reason I want to go and see him now."

As soon as she stops talking, Rosalie asks, "But why now? Why did you not go when you were separated?"

Bella looks at her sister for a moment before answering. "Rose, we lost Mother to the fever only a handful of weeks after that, and you know how overprotective Father has been of us since then."

"You think he will not notice you sneaking off _now_?" her sister retorts.

"Oh, he will," Bella says with a nod. "But the recent dispute with the neighbor has been on the forefront of his mind for a while now, and I hope to be able to get out of here undetected because of his preoccupation."

Rosalie looks heavenward, as if frustrated with her headstrong sister. "You cannot expect to do that on your own, Isabella."

"Why will she be alone?" Alice exclaims. "I will be with her."

Ever the worrywart, Rosalie cries out, "But then the two of you will be alone!"

"Nonsense! I will be with Isabella, and she will be with me," Alice states as if it should have been obvious to Rosalie.

Sighing, Rosalie speaks through gritted teeth. "That is exactly what I said, Alice."

Before two of her confidants could get into a more convoluted conversation, Bella grabs her sister's hand and says urgently, "Why not come with us, Rose? Then we would not be so alone."

Catching on to Bella's plan, Alice quickly grabs Rosalie's other hand and joins in the pleading. "Pretty please, Rose?"

Rosalie scowls at the two of them before nodding. "All right. We go and see this Edward Cullen and then come straight back home."

Bella throws her arms around her sister's neck and embraces her tightly. "Thank you so much, Rosie," she whispers.

The smile in Rosalie's voice is evident when she pats Bella's back affectionately. "Anytime, little sister."

**Thirteen Hours Later**

As Bella, along with her two accomplices, softly start to walk out of her father's house, a voice stops them. "Rosalie? There you are. We need to talk. The neighbors are getting out of hand." Their father keeps on talking about the situation with Rosalie while Bella hides behind her sister.

Bella holds her breath and waits for him to acknowledge her, but that does not happen. When she carefully opens her eyes, she sees that her sister and her best friend are standing shoulder to shoulder, hiding her behind their backs.

She turns her head to see the slightly open doorway on the other side. Taking a deep breath, she slowly steps away from her family, knowing in her heart what she needs to do to get to Edward.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

"Are you sure about this, Isabella? That land is hostile to us," Tanya Denali remarks seriously.

Bella looks up at the woman employed to keep the borders guarded against anyone who dares to step into the Scottish Highlands and nods. "I know, Ms. Denali. But I need to do this. I need to see him."

The tremble in her voice must catch Tanya's notice, because she lays a hand on Bella's shoulder and asks softly, "You love him, do you not?"

Biting her lip, Bella responds, "I don't know anything about love, Ms. Denali, but I do know that he is the only man I have held in my heart for as long as I can remember."

"That's love, dear." Tanya says, and after a moment of silence, she adds, "All right, Isabella, I will let you pass, but on one condition."

Bella asks worriedly, "What condition?"

"You must not speak while you are there," Tanya replies. "Try to understand, child, this is for your safety. If you speak, the Scots will know you are English, and who knows what those brutes will do then? Promise me that you will not speak when you are in Scotland."

Slowly, Bella nods, understanding the older woman's reasoning. "Very well, Ms. Denali, I will pretend to be mute. In this way, they will think of me as one of their own and will not perceive me as a threat."

Tanya leads Bella toward the border that separates their land from the Highlands and whispers, "Godspeed, Isabella. May you find your heart in that heartless land."

Allowing herself one last look at the distant silhouette of the house she grew up in, Bella steps over the mark that indicates the end of England.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

Around midday the next day, Bella curses her fate as she crouches behind a boulder. During the previous night, she has travelled as far into Scotland, as she could and when she could hardly feel her feet, she decided to take a nap behind a large boulder she found in the middle of a field. What woke her were the sounds of horse hooves, which she can still hear as she tries to hide herself.

As she continues to ask God to help her, the sounds suddenly stop. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Bella cranks open one eye to see if the horsemen are indeed gone. What she sees makes her freeze on the spot.

There, standing before her, is a well-built man with hair of a peculiar bronze shade and vibrant green eyes. Those eyes make her heart stop and then restart at double speed.

_Those eyes … they are so similar to Edward's_, she thinks to herself, remembering the green eyes of her long-lost friend.

Behind the bronze-haired man stands another man with blond hair and green eyes. Although his eyes are not the same shade of green of the first man, his eyes make Bella wonder if all Scottish men have green eyes.

"I ask ye again, lass, who are ye?"

The question makes her snap out of her reverie, and she looks up to see the bronze-haired man look at her with a frown.

"Maybe she is mute, Laird," a voice calls out from behind her, and that is when Bella realizes that she has been surrounded by men wearing kilts.

"If she is mute, then how do we know where she comes from?" the bronze-haired man asks again, his frown deepening this time.

The fair-haired man shrugs his shoulders and says, "Maybe she is from the Lowlands? After all, she cannot be English, can she?"

"Aye, she cannot," the first man replies thoughtfully. "If this lass was English, she would be dumb as a post to even set her feet here."

His words incite howls of laughter from his companions, and Bella silently prays to be able to get out of this mess.

Maybe God is not happy with her, or maybe He does not appreciate being called upon in this manner. Whichever the reason, Bella soon finds herself being lifted onto the horse of the bronze-haired man.

He sets her down in front of him, pulling her back to his chest before kicking the sides of the horse with his thighs. The horse starts to strut across the field, and the man expertly steers their mount toward another hill ahead of them.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

"Son, you do not even know her."

Edward listens to his father try to reason with him. He waits till his father has finished speaking and then says like the hot-blooded Highlander he is, "Father, I am the laird here, and I think I have the right to make the final decision."

"So does the lass." The sound of his mother's voice makes him turn around to face her.

In Gaelic, he mutters a curse under his breath and then responds to his mother's claim. "What do you suppose I should do, Mum?"

Esme, his mother, shakes her head at his idiocy and chides him softly. "I did not know we raised you to be such a heartless man, Edward. If you want to marry her, you need to ask the girl for her hand."

Edward feels bewildered as he exclaims, "She cannot speak!"

"But _you_ can," his father says reasonably. "Go and ask for her hand, and if she accepts, I will have Father Clearwater preside over the ceremony."

"If I ask her, will we be married by tonight?" Edward asks his father anxiously.

What he wants to know is—_will I be able to take her to bed tonight?_ Ever since he looked into those innocent big brown eyes of hers, he has been mesmerized. The way she walks, the sway of her hips makes him want to grab her and explore all those curves that hide beneath the dress she wears.

Usually, he is very respectful of women—never forcing anyone to warm his bed, and despite what the rumors around the clan were, he has not yet bedded seven women in his life.

If it was any other woman, he would just invite her to stay the night with him, but this girl … this girl looks too innocent to be corrupted in such ways. Besides, he has a feeling that once this mute girl warms his bed, he will forever want only her.

The sound of his father's chuckle makes him turn his gaze back to his parents. His father, Carlisle, grins at him and claps him on the back. "Very well, boy, _if_ she agrees, she will be your bride by tonight."

He gives his father a curt nod and then starts making his way toward the room where the girl stands, looking like a cornered animal.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

Bella stares out of the window and admires the vast, green valley before her. The place looks so peaceful that her heart does not want to believe that such a place can hold the brutality of the Scottish people as her father always claims.

Suddenly, she feels a presence behind her, and when she turns her head sideways, her eyes get locked on the vibrant green ones of the rude man who had unceremoniously dumped her on his horse before bringing her to this place.

He looks nervous as he clears his throat and then asks cautiously, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Although his English is heavily accented, his words are clear enough to her. This gives her the first clue that this man is not an uneducated brute.

Remembering her promise to pretend to be mute, Bella shakes her head in denial.

Her response seems to please him for some reason. He stands tall before her and states in a clear voice, "Then I am keeping you with me."

"_Maybe he is not that rude_," Bella thinks to herself. "_At least he is allowing me to stay at his house until I find my friend and can go back to my papa._"

Bella gives him a grateful smile and nods. In return, he gives her a bright smile, and in that moment, Bella realizes that this is the most handsome man she has ever laid her eyes upon.

Her thought makes her blush, and she quickly turns her eyes out of the window, afraid that she might call him handsome out loud in her stupidity.

The next few hours, Bella finds herself amidst a flurry of activities. An elderly woman comes out and hugs her before leading her into a room with lots of beautiful dresses and accessories. Bella finds herself being bathed and then adorned in a beautiful blue dress. The elderly woman, who introduces herself as Esme, places a plaid around her.

For a moment, Bella wants to ask what this is all for, but the plaid makes her think that maybe there is some kind of festivities going on in the house tonight and that is the reason she is being dressed up.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

It is not until she finds herself facing the bronze-haired man with her hand engulfed in his in a firm grasp does Bella realize that something is very, _very_ wrong.

An old priest, known as Father Clearwater, stands beside the couple and begins speaking. "In the name of the Father …" When he reaches the part where he needs to add Bella's name, he looks questioningly at her.

Bella feels relieved that because they do not know her name, they will not be able to get her married to the man beside her. However, before she can fully celebrate the benefit of being mute, her intended reaches out with his hand and nudges her chin to make her meet his eyes.

He looks at her for a long moment before whispering in a soft voice, "Bella."

"What was that, Laird?" Father Clearwater asks him.

In a much louder voice the laird replies, "Since we do not know her name, we will call my bride Bella from now on."

His friends surrounding the two of them let out a cheer, and he smiles widely at them.

As she stands there, wondering how on earth he knew her name, she sees a familiar head of blonde hair, followed by a raven-haired head. She holds her breath when she realizes that her sister and Alice have indeed managed to follow her to Scotland and have found her just in time.

Bella lets her mind wander from the babbling of the priest and focuses on the blue eyes of her sister peeking just above the windowsill. Then she notices Rosalie raise her head just a little bit and begin to mouth something to her.

To Bella, it looks like Rosalie is asking her if she wants them to help her. So she nods vigorously. And then she gets the shock of her life.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

When the beautiful girl beside him nods, Edward hears his father chuckle and say to him, "Well, what do you know? She does agree. Congratulations, son."

Edward smirks at his father, feeling pleased with himself for being successful to marry the woman he wants by that night, and looks expectantly toward Father Clearwater.

As if remembering the part Edward has been anxious for, Father Clearwater announces in his wheezy voice, "Well, kiss your bride, Laird."

Edward looks down at the breathtakingly beautiful girl beside him and gives her hand a squeeze before letting it go. She looks at him with wide eyes, and he cannot help but smile at her as he reaches up with his hand to weave his fingers in her long hair and bring her face close to his.

He feels her body stiffen at his touch, and he slowly runs his thumb along her cheekbone to jaw. Her eyes flutter close at the sensation, and he feels her relax in his arms. He leans in, and when their faces are only breaths apart, he whispers to her, "Relax, Bella, I will never hurt you."

Her eyes snap open, and Edward seizes that moment to brush his lips softly against hers. He hears her take a sharp breath, and then before she can do anything else, he kisses her firmly on the mouth before ending the kiss.

He sees her look at him in utter confusion, but he knows he had to stop the kiss. Otherwise, he would have had her then and there, the clan elders and his family be damned.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

After allowing his family to congratulate him on his wedding, Edward lets his mother pull his bride to his bedchamber—to get her ready for their marital bed.

Edward waits in anticipation and casts a leisurely eye at his guests. He notices a beautiful blonde woman laughing with his best friend, Emmett, and a small, raven-haired woman talking to his brother, Jasper.

In the back of his mind, he knows that these two women are newcomers to his clan, but the thoughts of making love to the brunette beauty who has just become his wife makes him disregard this thought.

The moment Edward sees his mother enter the dining hall of his house with his father, he springs to his feet. "Goodnight, everyone," he addresses his guests in Gaelic. "I hope you enjoy the food and bless me and my beautiful bride to have a very fulfilling life together."

Then, in the midst of cheers and roars of appreciation from his friends, he makes his way to his bedchamber.

After closing the door behind him, Edward looks at the woman sitting on his bed, looking worried and maybe even a little afraid. Putting forth his most charming smile on his face, he saunters toward her.

His footsteps must alert her to his presence, because she looks at him like a caged animal from her perch, biting her lip in what looks to be anxiety.

"Do not be afraid, wife," he says to her, in the hopes of getting her to relax. "As I promised before, I will not hurt you."

He sees her look up at him from her feet, and he smiles once again. "I know people call me Laird Cullen," he continues, thinking she might be intimidated by his title. "But you are my wife. To you, I will be only Edward."

Her mouth drops open at his words, and she looks shocked. Then he sees tears welling up in her eyes as she leaps out of the bed and stands in front of him.

With a shaky hand, she raises her hand to put it on his cheek and then she whispers, "Edward? You really are my Edward?" in a perfect English accent.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

Bella sees something pass in her husband's eyes the moment the words leave her mouth. He narrows his eyes at her and hisses, "You are English? And you can talk?"

His tone makes her flinch as she nods timidly. "Yes, I am sorry I lied. The guardian of the gateway told me that I had to pretend to be mute if I did not want to be killed by the Scottish brutes."

He lets out a sardonic laugh at that. "Scottish brutes, indeed. Then tell me, _wife_, why did you dare to venture out here even after knowing of us?"

The way he sneers the word "wife" at her makes her sniffle. She looks down at her feet and responds contemptuously, "I see that you have been taught well by your Uncle Jacob. You finally hate us as well, Edward?"

Edward looks startled as her words register in his mind. In a whisper-soft voice, he asks, "Isabella? Is that you?"

A sad smile stretches on her face as Bella says, "I used to be your _Bella_, Edward. Or have you forgotten that as well?"

She sees thousands of emotions cross his face until he seemingly snaps out of his stupor and pulls her to his chest in a bone-crushing hug. "Bella … my Bella …" he keeps saying as he runs his hand along her shoulders as if trying to convince himself that his long-lost friend is indeed in his arms now.

Bella mumbles against his neck, "Do you remember me now?"

He holds her at arm's length so that he can gaze into her eyes and gives her a tender smile. "I never forgot you, Bella. You … your face … your eyes have always been in my mind. When I had to put a name on you, your eyes reminded me of my beautiful Bella, and that is why I decided to call you Bella."

Bella lets out a soft giggle. "I came all the way from England to find my friend, and when I do, I find him in my husband."

Edward kisses her forehead and asks, "Do you regret the fact that we are married?"

She thinks for a moment, frowning a little as she answers, "No, I don't. Although, I must say I would have loved to see you ask my papa for my hand and have him walk me down the aisle, and also that we could marry in a church filled with flowers, but you? No, there is not the slightest regret in my mind that I get to call my best friend my husband now."

"Always, love," he says with an infectious smile as he lowers his head to place a kiss on her lips. This time, when they kiss, Bella does not remain the silent spectator. No, this time, she kisses him back with equal passion, making him groan into her mouth.

When she starts to feel light-headed from the lack of breathing, his lips do not leave her body; they simply move to her neck. He stops at her collarbone and touches the laces that hold her slip of a nightgown together. Softly, he asks her, "Can I take this off, love? Can I make love to you? Mark you as my bride?"

Bella lets out a moan as his words make her body react in a way she has never experienced before. "Yes, mark me, Edward. Love me," she replies to him, clutching him to her with all her might.

When Edward finally tugs on the laces hard enough to expose her to his eyes, she looks at him from beneath her eyelashes, knowing in the heart of her heart he is the only man she has always meant to give this to.

When he touches her in the places where no other has ever touched her, she arches her back, seeking any way to get even closer to him.

When he is about to join her in the most intimate way, he stops, making her whimper in anticipation. "Tell me," he says in a voice that tells her how strained he feels to not simply join her at the moment.

"What?"

He allows his hand to skim her breast as he brings it up to her lips and runs his fingertips along her kiss-swollen lips. "You did not get to say 'I do,' and I really want to hear you say those words." His request makes her smile because no matter how tall and muscular he has grown up to be, he still is the sweet boy she knew at heart.

"I do," she says with a smile. "I take you as my husband, Edward Cullen, not because you are the most handsome man I have ever seen, or because you are the Laird in this clan, but because I love you."

Her words seem to still him as he looks into her eyes and asks hoarsely, "You love me?"

Bella shakes her head at his silliness. "Of course, Edward. I have always loved you. I think I fell in love with you the first day I met you."

Edward smiles shyly back at her and kisses the valley of her breasts. "It has been the same for me too, love," he says against her skin. "And I promise I will keep making you fall in love with me every day we have as man and wife."

"So … forever, then?" Bella asks hopefully.

"Forever," Edward replies with conviction before pushing his way inside her. Once the initial pain recedes, all Bella can feel is utmost bliss. The way Edward loves her with his body makes her fall even more in love with him.

As he slowly and steadily builds up the rhythm, she pushes against him, wishing they could always be like this so that no one could separate them.

They both find their ecstasy together, holding on to one another like they need each other to just breathe.

Right before slipping into the most peaceful slumber she can ever remember having, Bella hears Edward whisper to her ear, "I love you, Bella Cullen."

And she falls asleep with a smile playing on her lips.

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

The next morning, Edward formally introduces his bride to his family, and Bella manages to coax her sister and best friend to come out of hiding and meet her new family. It does not escape her notice that both of Edward's brothers, Jasper and Emmett, seem to be quite taken with Alice and Rosalie. In her heart, Bella realizes that this trip has been the best adventure of their lives.

About a week after their wedding, Bella finds herself being pulled into her husband's lap. He playfully nips at her neck before asking her, "Tell me, love, what do you want for Christmas?"

She melts into his embrace and snuggles more into him, kissing his jaw. "I have already had the best present my heart could desire. I have the man I have always loved as my husband. What more can I want?"

He smiles at her and pinches her sides. "In that case, I will just have to figure out something else for you, my love."

"Surprise me," she says with a wink.

What she does not expect is to see horses ready for them the following day. When asked, Edward tells her that he needs to do this in the right way. Although Bella does not realize his meaning, she mounts the horse, content to simply be in his arms.

However, when Edward, along with Emmett and Jasper, stop their mounts in front of their father's house, Bella and Rosalie share a fearful glance. Among the group, only Alice remains silent about their destination.

"Edward?" Bella says questioningly.

Her husband tightens his arms around her and shrugs. "I believe I need to give my beautiful bride the wedding she deserves—with flowers and in her father's presence."

She gasps. "What if he hates you?"

He simply smirks at her and winks. "I am hoping for a Christmas miracle."

**~*~*~*A Love Like Magic*~*~*~**

In the end, when Charlie Swan realizes that his daughters are going to go with the Scottish men, whether he likes it or not, he decides to let them do that properly—by giving away their hands in marriage to the men they seem to have lost their hearts to.

At the altar, he hears his son-in-law say to his daughter, "See, love? I told you there is going to be a Christmas miracle."

To which, his daughter smiles at her husband. "It is not a miracle. It is magic. Our love is like a magic that managed to banish all the hatred from our families' minds."

**~*~*~*The End*~*~*~**

**Can you guess which fairy tale this story was twisted from?**


	5. AlbertaGirl78 - Broken Swan

**Author: AlbertaGirl78**

**A/N: Thank you so much to Breath-of-Twilight for asking me to participate in Countdown to Christmas this year. When I received the email asking if I wanted to participate, I may have let out a little girly squeal. Thank you as well to my beta CullenSweetheart – I can always count on you! I hope you all enjoy this slightly twisted holiday tale! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Broken Swan**

When I was a little girl, I never heard that I was as pretty as a princess. My mom's favourite thing to say was, "Oh Bella, you're the smartest girl I know". I learned from a very young age that meant that I was not pretty; I knew my looks were below average. Stringy and mousy brown hair, dull brown eyes, disproportioned nose, and thick coke bottle glasses. As I got older, those features only got worse. When I hit puberty, instead of blossoming, I gained weight and developed a bad case of acne. Needless to say, being teased in high school was not a huge shock. The worst of my tormenters were Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, co-captains of the cheer squad, and their band of lemmings.

The only person close to my age what was ever nice to me was Jacob Black, the son of my Dad's best friend. I would never have called him a friend, but he was never cruel to me. But even that changed in my junior year of high school. At my mother's insistence, I invited Jacob to my junior prom. He accepted. When he picked me up, my mother took about a million pictures. When we climbed into his old beat up Rabbit, I begged him to go anywhere but the dance. We ended up at the beach in La Push. That night he told me that he was in love with me, that he had been for a while and that's why he accepted my invitation. I let him kiss me and before I truly realized what was happening, my dress was off and Jacob was taking my virginity. I wasn't happy about losing it on the beach, but the way Jacob held me after made me feel special. I was sore from our activities, but I was happy. When I called Jacob the next afternoon to see if he wanted to do something, he claimed he was busy. A week later I found out that he was just like everyone else I knew. He had made a bet with a couple of guys at my school that he could bed me and if he won, he would end up with a thousand dollars.

I never did tell my parents why I never wanted to go with them to La Push again, or why I avoided Jacob and his father if they came to our house.

My mother always tried to tell me that high school was supposed to be the best time of my life. But after Jacob, Rosalie and Alice made sure that it would be my worst. The last two weeks of senior year, they were relentless. Their torment took on a whole new level.

"Hey Isabella," Alice whispered from behind me in Biology class, "Do you think you'll be like the Ugly Duckling? Oh wait, no you won't cause the ugly duckling was a beautiful white swan with a long slender neck, you're just a fat and stout ugly brown one, brown ones never grow up to be beautiful."

I squeezed my eyes shut, the traitorous tears threatening to fall; throughout the years, I couldn't stop their words from hurting. I heard Rosalie snicker from across the aisle. "Yeah Isabella, I think your parents must have been delusional or hopped up on something when they named you Bella." She let out a snide chuckle, "You're about as far from Bella as I am from ugly."

I tried to ignore them; I just paid attention to the teacher as he went over reviews for our final exams. I wanted nothing more than for the school year to be over. I had been awarded a full scholarship to Northwestern University in Chicago and I was leaving the second my diploma was in my hand. They didn't let up, every day, taunting me and then laughing when the tears would fall.

It was the day before Prom, and a week before graduation when things came to a peak. I was on the 101 between Forks and Port Angeles in my Dad's old red pickup. As soon as I left the town limits, I let out a sigh of relief. It was like the whole town was pressing down on my chest. About 20 minutes after leaving town a familiar red BMW speed up behind me. They must have known it was me and not my Dad because they started honking. I kept my speed steady and kept my eyes on the road ahead, ignoring the honks of the ostentatious car and its occupants behind me. The road was practically deserted; they could have passed at any time. When they finally pulled out and went to speed around me, I glanced at the car as they passed and saw Rosalie in the driver's seat, Alice beside her with Jessica Stanley and Leah Clearwater in the back seat. They were all laughing like crazy. Rosalie pulled in front and slammed on her brakes. The brakes on my Dad's old truck were touchy on a good day, so when I shoved my foot into the pedal, the truck took a few seconds to start stopping. I swerved to miss the car in front of me and slid into the ditch, right into a tree on the side of the road, hitting my face and my chest on the steering wheel. The last thing I heard before everything went black was someone screaming.

I woke up the next day at the hospital in Port Angeles; my parents were sitting on either side of me. My mom had obviously been crying and my Dad looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Mom, Dad?" I croaked out.

"Oh Bella, baby! You're awake." Mom cried out.

My dad calmly squeezed my hand and then reached over and pushed the call button to tell the nurse that I was awake. Within an hour the doctor was in to see me and after a few tests, I was allowed to go home. In between the tests, the state patrol officer that was first on the scene of the accident stopped in to get my side of what happened. Apparently Rosalie and Alice tried to make up some story about me driving recklessly, but for some reason, Jessica and Leah actually told the truth. Rosalie and Alice thought it would be funny to scare the crap out of me, but it backfired, causing the accident and putting me in the hospital. Once he had my side of the story, which pretty much matched what Jessica and Leah had said, he asked if I wanted to press charges. I didn't, I just wanted to get to Chicago and get them out of my life, but my parents insisted. I didn't have to do much, just write out a statement and it would be dealt with.

A week later, I walked the stage to accept my diploma, less than an hour after that, my parents and I were on our way to the airport for our red eye flight to Chicago. I had never in my life been happier knowing that I was about to leave my life behind. My parents stayed for a week to help me settle into the small apartment I was renting until school began in August, and then I would be moving into the dorms.

The first month on my own, without my parents just down the hall from me was hard, but it was exactly what I needed. I started making changes in my life. I didn't have a car so I started to walk everywhere and even took advantage of the gym in the basement of my apartment building. I also started eating better, which helped to clear up the acne that had been plaguing me. I was stuck with the glasses for a while longer, but the rest of me was being improved. By the time school started, I had already dropped 20 lbs and my face was clear.

The day I moved into the dorm, I didn't know what to expect from my roommate. The letter I had received from Campus Housing had said she was an English Major like me, but one look at the tall, blonde and beautiful Tanya Denali had me immediately worried that I was going to have to deal with another Rosalie Hale.

I was frozen in the doorway of my room as I watched Tanya empty a box. She glanced up and grinned.

"Hey! You must be Isabella." She said enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah. That's me. And you're Tanya?" I asked, apprehension seeping into my voice.

"I sure am. It's great to meet you!" She said as she bounded over to me and pulled me in for a hug. "You and I are going to be great friends!"

She pulled me into the room and we spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and chatting. I discovered quickly that the only similarity between Tanya and Rosalie was their hair color. Tanya was warm and friendly and easy to get along with. She quickly became an amazing friend. She helped me change my outlook on life.

By the end of November, I felt like a new person. With Tanya's help and guidance, I had lost a ton of weight and was the healthiest I had ever been in my life. Due to the cost of airfare, I wasn't able to fly home for Thanksgiving, so Tanya invited me to go home with her. I didn't want to impose, but the idea of not being along was appealing. Tanya's mother, Carmen, was the one to convince me to go. She called the weekend prior and told me that I was more than welcome, that they had a nice guest room with my name on it and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Tanya and I had arranged to meet up with some of our classmates for an early dinner before heading back to the dorm to pack up. I liked most of the people that Tanya and I had become friends with, except for two. Irina Ivanov and Kate Sawyer. Irina and Kate reminded me so much of Alice and Rosalie that I immediately shied away from them. Even Tanya, who was easy going and friends with everyone, didn't like them much. They found out that Tanya's parents were wealthy, and tried to cling on.

I arrived at the café before Tanya did and grabbed the empty seat next to Angela Weber, a girl from my dorm floor that was also in my many of my classes.

"Hey Isabella, did you decide what you're doing for the long weekend?" Angela asked with a smile.

"I did. Tan's mom actually called to convince me to go up to Madison with her for the weekend, Mrs. Denali didn't think that I should be on campus alone."

I heard Kate snicker under her breath from across the table. "You know that the Denali's are well known for helping charity cases. They must feel sorry for you." She said with disdain. Irina nodded her head thoughtfully from her spot beside Kate.

I was about to say something back when Tanya breezed in and sat down across from me. "No, Kate. If my parent's wanted to invite a charity case, we would have asked you. You're the one in dire need personality replacement and I hear they are very hard to come by."

Tanya turned her back on an opened mouthed Kate and gave me an evil grin. "So my charity case, you ready for the weekend? We are going to have a blast!" She said enthusiastically.

I let out a laugh and shook my head. "I am. I'm actually looking forward to it. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"And they are going to love you! Oh, by the way, I just got off the phone with my Aunt Esme, my cousins are actually going to be home too! So you'll get to meet Emmett and Edward!"

"Emmett 's the one going to school in California on a football thing isn't he?" I asked, Tanya had told me all about her family and I wanted to make sure I had them right in my head.

"He is, and Eddie's at Pritzker in Chicago, he just started his first year of med school."

"Right. So they will both be there too?"

"They will, you'll love them! Well, Em for sure, Eddie's a bit of a tough shell, he's a typical science geek, really shy and quiet, he was bullied a lot in high school. But he's such a great guy!"

I nodded. I knew exactly what he went through.

We spent the rest of dinner chatting with Angela and trying to ignore Kate and Irina. Shortly after 5 we headed back to the dorm and got things ready for our drive the next morning. Tanya wanted to be at her parents for breakfast, so we were in bed early and on the road by 6 the next morning.

We spent the three-hour drive from Evanston listening to music and talking. Tanya filled me in on everything to do with her family. I had already met her parents when they were in Chicago for Tanya's birthday in October. Her father, Eleazar, was a lawyer and her mother, Carmen, was an English Professor at the University of Wisconsin. Tanya's older brother, Jasper had followed in their mother's footsteps and was working on his Masters in History in Minneapolis with plans to become a teacher. Esme, Tanya's aunt, was an interior designer in Madison, Esme was married to Carlisle Cullen, a Doctor at University Hospital. Tanya's cousins, Edward and Emmett, were complete opposites of each other. Emmett, the oldest, was athletic and excelled in anything to do with sports. He was studying Sports Medicine on a Football scholarship in California. Edward was a year younger than Emmett and in his first year of medical school after graduating a year early with honors in Biological Sciences from Northwestern.

"You will love Emmett, he's always been the life of the party, so easy to get along with and fiercely loyal. Edward was always what most would call a nerd or a geek. In high school he shot up several inches really quickly, so add in the glasses and the acne along with suddenly becoming tall and gangly. Poor guy was tormented, but Em, he ruled the school and no one even looked in Eddie's direction while Em was around."

"I wish I had someone like Emmett around when I was in high school."

"Yeah, Emmett would have put those skanks in their place, that's for sure! But you've got me now; no skank is going to mess with you. I seriously don't understand why you were tormented! You're gorgeous! I would kill for the wave in your hair!"

I just shook my head. "You didn't see me last year. I've dropped at least 60 pounds and you're the one that styled my hair for me. It was a mess."

"Still!" She shouted with an indignant huff. I just grinned over at her; it was nice to finally have someone, other than my parents, in my corner.

Just after 9, we pulled in the driveway of a gorgeous, pale blue, two-story house. It even had the stereotypical white picket fence lining the front of the property. It was fully decorated for the holiday; I could see lights strung up around the roof and a wreath hanging from the front door.

Tanya let out a contented sigh and smiled over at me. "Home sweet home!"

She jumped out of the car, shouting for me to follow her and made her way up to the front walkway. I was close behind her as she pushed the door and shouted that she was home. I heard Carmen squeal and a moment later she appeared wiping her hands on an apron, a smile matching her daughters on her face. She pulled Tanya in for a hug, telling her how much she missed her and how happy she was to have her daughter home. Carmen looked over and saw me. If it was possible, her smile got even bigger.

"Isabella! I am so happy you could make it too! Come in, give me a hug sweetie!" I was immediately engulfed in a warm hug. I felt myself tearing up. When Carmen pulled away she noticed my glassy eyes. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. "Nothing at all, Mrs. Denali. Just missing my own mom a little."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and squeezed me tighter. "Well, first, call me Carmen, and second, while you're here, you can think of me as your pseudo mom." She whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled and sniffled.

Carmen then pulled us into the kitchen and made up some breakfast for Tanya and me. It was just three of us. Eleazar was at work until noon and Jasper and the Cullens weren't expected until later in the afternoon.

Tanya and I were in the kitchen prepping pie crusts while Carmen ran to the grocery store for some things she forgot when we heard the front door bang open.

"AUNTY CARMEN! You're boys are heeeerrrrreee!" I heard an exuberant male voice shout.

"You don't have to shout the house down doofus!" Tanya shouted back with a roll of her eyes.

I laughed but the sound died on my lips when the source of the voice along with two others walked into the kitchen. My eyes immediately latched onto the last to enter the room. He had to be the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen in my life. At least 6'2" with messy reddish brown hair and piercing green eyes slightly hidden behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. My mouth went dry and I couldn't form a word.

I was quickly pulled out of my stupor by the shouter. "Don't call me doofus, doofus!" Came from the tallest of the three. He walked over to Tanya and pulled her in for a hug then started giving her a noogie.

"Fuck, Emmett. Stop!" Tanya shouted with a laugh.

He stopped and pulled away, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. "Well, who do we have here?" He asked when he spotted me.

I blushed and looked over at Tanya. "OH! Guys, this is my roommate and new bestie, Isabella. Bella, these three doofuses are my brother and my cousins. Emmett is the big dork that felt the need to shout the house down. The blonde is Jasper and this guy, is Edward." She pulled the man I had been staring at over and gave him a hug.

Before I could say hello, Emmett pulled me into a hug as well. He almost knocked the wind out of me as he crushed me against his chest. "Bella! It's great to meet ya! Tanya mentioned you in a few of her emails."

"Em! Let the girl go, she can't breathe!" Tanya said as she slapped him.

"Oops, sorry." He said with a grin as he let me go.

"It's fine." I said with a small smile. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. Either I was invisible or only got the negative kind.

Jasper stepped over to me and extended his hand. "Hi Bella, It's nice to finally meet you. My sister has talked about you a lot."

I smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Jasper. Tanya's talked about you too. All of you."

I looked over at Edward and he seemed to be lost in his head, his eyes locked just over my shoulder. Tanya gave him a little shoulder check and he shook his head a little. He gave me a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm glad you were able to come, uh, I mean." He started stumbling over his words a little bit and his face turned bright red.

I giggled and felt my face flush. "Uh, thanks." I stuttered a little.

I looked over at Tanya and she was looking from Edward to me with a huge smile on her face. She clapped Edward on the shoulder and cleared her throat. "Okay boys. Mom is going to be home from the store any time now. Go put your crap away and then help her bring stuff in."

Edward glanced at me with a shy grin as he followed Jasper and Emmett out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, Tanya pounced.

"Bella," She said in a singsong voice. "Do you like my cousin? Do you think Eddie's cute? You do don't you? OH you two were too cute! I can't believe how red you both went!"

I could feel my face heating up further as she continued to gush. She finally fell silent and I looked over at her. She had an unreadable look on her face, almost as if she was studying me.

"What?" I asked as I ran a hand over my hair.

"Nothing really. It's just, well, I've known you a few months now and you've never given any guy a second glance, but one glimpse of my cousin and you turn into a giggly little girl. It's kinda nice."

I just blushed again and looked back at the piecrust I was rolling out. "Are you sure he's a geek? Cause he sure doesn't look like one to me, believe me, I'm a complete nerd, I would know."

Tanya started to giggle at my outburst. Before she could reply, the guys walked back in with their hands full of bags. Carmen was a step behind them. She took a look at the dozen pie crusts Tanya and I had made and a smile spread across her face.

"Girls! You're amazing! This will save me so much time tonight! Oh, Isabella, did Tanya introduce you to her brother and cousins?"

I blushed again and nodded my head. "Yeah, she did, as soon as they got here."

"Good! Okay, boys. Unpack those bags, you know where everything goes." Carmen helped the guys unpack the grocery bags and then ushered Tanya and me out of the kitchen. "You girls go change out of those flour covered clothes and go relax in the family room. We're ordering in for dinner, so nothing to cook until tomorrow."

An hour later all of us were in the family room. Somehow, I ended up on the small loveseat beside Edward. He kept glancing over at me; a blush similar to mine kept creeping up every time he looked. We were both quiet as we listened to Emmett talk about his time in California. I quickly realized that Emmett liked to talk; he barely let anyone else get a word in. After about twenty minutes, Edward leaned over a little to whisper something to me.

"Um, I'm sorry about him. He's always been like this."

I looked over at him and blushed when I noticed how close he had leaned. "Oh, no, it's okay."

"So, uh, are you in the same classes as Tanya?" He asked, still leaning towards me.

"Some, we both have the same major. She said you're in medical school?"

"Yeah, first year. It's been pretty gruelling so far."

I nodded. "I can't even begin to imagine. What kind of doctor do you want to be?" I asked.

His whole face lit up as he started talking about his future. How he hoped to become a pediatrician and work out of the Children's hospital in Milwaukee. It was close enough to home where he could see his family often, but not close enough where his mother could just drop in unexpectedly. He asked about my life, where I came from and why I chose Illinois for University. He was impressed when I told him that the biggest reason for my choice was the full ride scholarship I had won.

"That's amazing. So not only are you beautiful, but you're smart too?" He asked softly as his face turned pink.

My eyes went wide and I could feel my face heat up. "Um, well. I've never been called beautiful before."

"Are you serious?" He asked shocked.

I just nodded my head and looked down at my lap.

"Isabella," He whispered, "You're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I looked up and into his green eyes. They showed nothing but sincerity.

"Thank you." I said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Edward looked like he wanted to say something else, but we were interrupted by Carmen calling us into the kitchen for dinner. She had ordered a variety of pizzas. This was a good thing because Emmett ended up eating two of them himself.

After dinner, Tanya pulled me away, yelling to the boys that we'd be right back. She pulled into her bedroom and closed the door.

"So you and Eddie looked pretty cozy before dinner." She said as she bounced on her toes.

"We were just talking about school and what he plans to do in the future. He's really nice."

She nodded. "And what was all that blushing just before Mom called?"

"Oh, uh, heacalledmebeautiful." I mumbled out

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She said with a grin. "Slow it down there, Swan."

I took a deep breath and looked back up at her. "He called me beautiful."

Tanya squealed like a little girl. "I knew it, from the second he laid his eyes on you! I knew you'd be perfect for each other! Oh this is fantastic!"

"Whoa, Tanya. Slow down. What do you mean we're perfect together? I just met him, and besides, he's gorgeous, there's no way."

"Oh ye of little faith my dear friend. Just you wait. I am going to bet that by Christmas, you two are a hot and heavy item on the fast track to the altar! Oh I can't wait for you to be my cousin." She squealed again and bounced out of the room.

I quickly followed her back down to the family room. My spot beside Edward was still vacant. I smiled shyly at him as I sat back down. We resumed our conversation, the beautiful comment from earlier still lingering in my mind.

The rest of the night sped by, Edward and I gradually moving closer to each other. At one point he took my hand and didn't let go. It was starting to get late and I had started to yawn.

"You're yawning every few seconds now. You should head up to bed." Edward said as he ran his thumb across the back of my hand.

I nodded and moved to stand up. I was about to say goodnight when he stood too.

"Would it be okay if I walked you upstairs?" He asked.

"Sure."

He took my hand again, said goodnight to everyone else, and headed upstairs, but not before I saw the knowing look from Tanya and the thumbs up from Emmett.

When we got to the guest room that I was staying in, Edward smiled down at me. "Isabella, may I kiss you?" He asked like a perfect gentleman.

I just nodded dumbly. He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips across mine. I gasped at the spark I felt. It warmed my whole body starting at my lips. He brushed his lips against mine again, this time slightly harder, with a little more passion. I sighed and leaned into him, my hands involuntarily finding their way onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. His tongue lightly flicked my lower lip and I opened my mouth to him. Our kiss deepened and I felt the rumble of a moan in his chest that was pressed against mine. I don't know how long we stood there, our mouths exploring each other's, but Edward's exuberant older brother rudely interrupted us.

"Hell yeah! You go baby bro!" Emmett shouted from the end of the hallway.

We jumped apart; both our faces flushed from our unexpected hallway make out session.

"Aw, don't stop on my account." Emmett chuckled as he walked by. As he passed me, he leaned over, placed a brotherly kiss on the top of my head. "Welcome to the family Bella" he whispered then disappeared into the room he was staying in.

"Again, I'm sorry about him. He lacks a verbal filter." Edward said, his hands reaching for me.

I let him pull me back to him. "It's okay. I don't mind. He's kinda like the goofy older brother that I never had."

Edward nodded his head and kissed me again. This time he kept it chaste. "I'm going to say goodnight now. I heard you tell my Aunt Carmen that you were going to be up early to help her in the kitchen. So you need your sleep."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"You will, sweet dreams." He kissed me once more and then walked down the hall to his room.

The next morning I was up with the sun. Tanya was still dead to the world, so Carmen and I started getting all the food ready to go. Shortly after 8, the front door opened and in walked one of the prettiest women I had ever seen. I knew immediately that this was Edward's mother; they had the exact same hair and eye color.

"Carmen, I am here to offer my service. What can I do?" She called as she came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Es. Not a lot actually. I have the lovely Bella helping me out here."

"Oh right, Tanya's roommate. It's lovely to meet you dear. I'm Esme Cullen. I hope my boys didn't make a bad impression on you last night?"

I blushed and quickly glanced away. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. And no, Edward and Emmett were great."

Tanya chose that moment walk in. "Yeah, Edward was great cause he had his tongue shoved down your throat for part of the evening!" She said with an evil sounding laugh.

Esme looked shocked for a moment. "Edward?" She asked looking over at Tanya. "Edward Cullen? My son?"

I blushed again, embarrassed because I didn't know if she was upset that he was kissing someone like me or for another reason.

"Yes, Aunt Es. You should have seen them. They like clicked from the second they laid eyes on each other. It was kinda creepy, but romantic at the same time."

Esme let out a squeal similar to Tanya's from the night before and immediately engulfed me in a hug. "Oh sweetie! That's fantastic. Edward's been anti-girl for so long now, that I was starting to get worried."

Esme spent the next hour, until the boys wandered downstairs, asking me question after question, about my family, where I was from, my education, everything she could think of. When Edward walked into the room, she pulled him in for a hug and whispered something. He looked at her, smiled and nodded as the tips of his ears turned red. He turned back to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Good morning." He said as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Very good morning" I replied with a sigh, kissing him back. Emmett broke our little bubble again when he came into the room demanding food; Jasper and Mr. Denali weren't far behind him hoping for the same thing.

Carmen had a few dishes full of a breakfast casserole warming in the oven. She pulled them out and told everyone to help themselves as she got the coffee poured. After everyone ate, she made the boys clean up the dishes and then ushered everyone but Esme out of the room so that they could get the rest of the food prepared for Thanksgiving dinner.

I excused myself to go have a shower and when I came back down, Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, Isabella, would you like to go for a drive with me? I have to run to my parent's place to pick up my Dad. Mom took his car because hers is in the shop, we could take the scenic route so you could see a little bit of Madison." He rambled a bit.

I grinned up at him. "I would love to."

"Good! Great! Let's go." He said with a relived sigh.

I pulled on my winter coat and we headed out to his car. I don't know what kind of car I was expecting, but it sure wasn't the silver Volvo SUV. He held the door open for me and helped me climb into the passenger seat. Once he climbed in himself, he smiled over at me and we were off. The first 15 minutes of the drive, Edward kept up a commentary about that area we were in. Madison was a nice city, somewhere I could see myself visiting often.

We pulled up in front of a small blue bungalow, all decorated for Christmas. After seeing the Denali's house, I was expecting the Cullens to be similar.

"This place is so nice. Did you grow up here?" I asked as Edward helped me out of the car.

"No, actually, my parents bought this place shortly after I moved to Chicago for school. Em and I still have a bedroom here, but the place we lived was closer to my Aunt and Uncle's place"

Edward pushed open the front door and called out for his Dad. As soon as Dr. Cullen came around the corner, I knew exactly where Edward got his good looks. He had Esme's colouring, but his height and bone structure was all his Dad.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Dad, this is Isabella Swan, she's Tanya's roommate."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Lovely to meet you Isabella, and please call me Carlisle. I just have a question, and please don't take this the wrong way, but Edward, why is Tanya's roommate with you and not at the house with Tanya?"

Edward stammered a bit and we both turned bright red. Carlisle started to chuckle. "I guess that answers my question." He clapped Edward on the back. "Well, lets go, I'm sure your mother and Carmen will have some appetizers waiting when we get back."

When we got back to the Denali house, the living room was full of boxes of Christmas decorations. Carmen had sent Eleazar, Jasper and Emmett to pull them all out of the basement. I was looking forward to helping decorate the house after dinner.

Edward and I didn't get any time to talk before dinner, but we were constantly touching; my hand in his or his hand on my knee. Always touching in some way.

Dinner was finally served and not only did it look amazing, but the smells that came out of the kitchen were drool worthy. Once we were all seated, Eleazar stood and thanked us all for being there to celebrate Thanksgiving and the beginning of the holiday season with them.

"Now our usual tradition is to go around the table and give our thanks. So, I will start. I just want to say thank you for my lovely wife of 28 years. Carmen, dear, I love you more today than I did back then. I also want to say thank you for our children. Jasper and Tanya, you are both blessings."

We went around the table from there. I was second to last, and tried to come up with something as lovely to say as the rest of the family did.

"Uh, I just want to say thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Denali for inviting me this weekend, thank you to Tanya for becoming such an amazing friend, and uh, for introducing me to Edward." I felt myself blush and quickly sat down as everyone else chuckled. Except for Emmett, he grinned over at Edward and raised his fist for a bump. Esme slapped his hand down and told him to behave.

Edward was the last to stand. "Um, well, thank you for my family, who has always been supportive of me, thank you Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar for hosting dinner this year and uh, thank you to Tanya for bringing along Isabella, who I hope I get a chance to get to know better." He turned bright red but smiled over at me.

Emmett tried to say something, but his mother just raised her hand and he closed his mouth.

Dinner went by quickly. Carlisle and Eleazar recruited the boys to clear the table and to do the dishes. Eleazar kissed Carmen on the cheek and told her to take herself and the rest of the ladies into the family room and start getting everything ready to decorate.

I had never had so much fun decorating for Christmas before. It was always just me and my parents and our tiny house in Forks. Doing it with a bigger family turned it into a party. It also gave Jasper and Emmett a chance to tease Edward and I. They both found sprigs of mistletoe and kept holding them above one of our heads.

"Hey, Ed, Bella over here has something above her head, don't ya think you should do something about it?" Emmett asked with a snicker. Edward rolled his eyes, but stepped over to me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

Jasper thought that Edward's blush was hilarious, but he thought Edward's reaction to someone else kissing me was even better.

"Bella, I have a piece of mistletoe, if I held it above my head, would you kiss me?" Jasper asked, shaking the mistletoe in Edward's face.

Edward let out a growl and grabbed the spring and shoved it in his back pocket. This made Jasper laugh even harder.

"So does that mean you want her to kiss your ass?" I rolled my eyes and then let out a laugh when Tanya slapped him on the back of the head.

After the tree and the family room were decorated, we all found places to relax then Carmen put in a movie. I can't remember what it was, cause Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch. We ended up in the room he was staying in, talking a bit and kissing a lot.

"When we get back to Chicago, would it be alright if I took you out for dinner?" He asked shyly.

I smiled at him and nodded. "You mean like a date?"

"Of course I mean like a date. Isn't that the proper way for a guy to spend time with his beautiful girlfriend?" He turned bright red.

"Is that what I am? Your girlfriend?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"I'd like you to be. I mean, if you want to of course, or we could wait until we've gotten to know each other better, but I know that I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

I let him ramble for a few seconds, I didn't understand how someone so good looking could be so nervous about asking a girl out on a date or to be his girlfriend.

I placed a finger over his lips to stop his rambling. "Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend. But, before you make that a reality, I need to tell you about my past."

I told him all about my life growing up, how I was never the pretty girl, never the outgoing girl, always teased or tormented. That it had just been in the last 6 months, that things started to change for me. I told him all about Rosalie and Alice, and how I was so grateful to Tanya for becoming my friend.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Bella, that is all part of why I like you so much. But I do have a bit of a confession to make."

"A confession?" I asked nervously. Was he going to tell me this had all been a prank, that he didn't' really like me, that he and his family were all laughing at me behind my back?

"Yeah, well, Tanya and I have always been close, she never judged me growing up, and was always my friend. Jasper and Emmett too. You see, I was exactly like you. I wasn't the athletic Cullen, or the good-looking Denali, to most of my classmates, I was known as Geekboy. When Tanya met you, and would talk about you in her emails, or phone calls, I was intrigued. She told me a little bit about your past. Not a lot, just enough for me to understand that you probably knew exactly what I went through in high school. So after several weeks of hearing all about you, I asked her to send me a picture. Bella, you're beautiful, and I knew then that I wanted to know you. So when Tanya mentioned that you weren't going home for Thanksgiving, even before I found out that she had already invited you, I begged her to bring you along because I had to meet you."

"That's your confession? Oh, Edward. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me tight and I could feel his smile against the side of my head. "So does that mean that you'll be my girlfriend? I know I won't have a ton of free time, and in a couple of years when I start my residency, things will be so crazy that we may not even talk for days, but I want to be your boyfriend, Bella, so much. So will you give me a chance?" He rambled on again.

I smiled, loving that fact that he was already thinking ahead a few years. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

His smile was breathtaking. Before I had a chance to return it, he was kissing me. We fell back on to the bed, our hands going everywhere. When I felt his hand slip under my shirt and onto my lower back, I gasped. His hand was so warm, and his touch gave me tingles. I felt his hand inching up, burning up my skin as he trailed his fingers along. Just before he reached my bra, there was a banging on the door.

"Okay lovebirds. No fucking in my parents house." Was shouted by Tanya on the other side of closed door. It was like a bucket of ice water being thrown over us. We both groaned and pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me."

"No, don't be sorry. I was enjoying myself. But Tanya's right, this isn't the place for that. Maybe sometime in the near future?" I asked, a small smile playing across my face.

Edward grinned back at me. "I like that idea."

Edward helped me up off of the bed and he walked me down the hall to my room. He gave me one last kiss goodnight and I headed in to go to sleep.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was Saturday night and Tanya and I were packing up to head back to Evanston the next morning. Jasper had already gone back to Milwaukee to spend some of the weekend with his girlfriend, Maria. Emmett and Edward were heading back at the same time as us; Emmet's flight was leaving from Chicago late Sunday night.

Somehow, Edward convinced Tanya to drive Emmett to the airport so that I could drive back with him. I was ecstatic to be spending 3 hours alone with Edward. We hadn't had much alone time since are make out session on Thursday night.

The drive from Madison back to Chicago was fantastic. It's amazing the things you can find out when cooped up in a car for 3 hours. We discovered we had the same taste in music, which led to finding out we liked the same movies as well. When we arrived at my dorm, he walked me to my door and we made plans for him to drive out the next Saturday. He was going to take me to lunch and maybe something after. When he leaned in to kiss me, I got a little lost. We didn't part until someone walked passed us and laughed.

"Sorry, I seem to lose myself a little whenever I kiss you." He said with his arms still wrapped around me.

"I know the feeling. Thank you for this weekend, Edward. It's been the best weekend of my life."

"Mine too. I'm already looking forward to Saturday. I'll be here around 12, and I'll call and text this week, okay?"

We kissed once more, this time chastely and then he was gone.

Over the next few weeks, we talked on the phone every night. Sometimes just for a few minutes because our schedules were hectic, we both had finals coming up, so most of our spare time was spent studying. Even though we were both very busy, Edward still made time to drive to Evanston every weekend. After our first date, we knew we had something special.

The Christmas holidays finally arrived. Edward had convinced me to stay in Chicago for Christmas, and to spend it with him and his family. I didn't want to spend it away from my parents, so when Edward said that Esme suggested they fly to us and stay with them, I was sold. My Mom was excited to come spend the holiday away from Forks, they were due to fly in on December 23rd.

The weekend prior, Edward wanted to do something different and take me into Chicago for dinner. Tanya helped me get ready, insisting that I wear a dress that she had recently bought. It was a long sleeved, blue dress, a lot more casual than I was expecting after seeing it on the hanger, but what shocked me, was that I actually fit into the size 10 dress.

"It looks amazing on you!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I hope Edward likes it." I said, my usual self consciousness seeping into my voice.

"Oh shut up. He is going to love it. And besides, He loves you anyway, so it's a moot point!"

I felt my jaw drop. "Huh? Love?" I knew that I was already falling for him, I knew it was fast, but to hear someone say that he was feeling the same way about me was shocking.

"Bella, he's loved you since before you two met, he saw the picture I sent and started to drool. Edward doesn't form romantic attachments easily or quickly, it comes with the way he was treated when we were younger, but he adores you, I know he's fallen in love with you. And honestly, what's not to love? You're an amazing girl and I'm so lucky to be able to call you my friend."

I nodded; I could feel the tears in my eyes from everything she'd said. Just as she pulled me in for a hug, there was a knock on the door. I gave Tanya a wet smile and pulled open the door. Edward stood there, looking amazing in a pair of dark jeans and a green sweater.

He looked a little dumbfounded before he shook his head to clear it. "Wow, Bella, you look amazing."

I blushed and thanked him. He gave Tanya a quick hug and we were off.

"I hope you don't mind, but I remember you saying that you'd never had real Chicago deep dish, so I thought we could go to a place I go to often near my place?" He asked as we walked down to his car.

"Yeah, actually that sounds great." I was really excited about that idea.

He gave me a huge, happy smile and helped me into his car. The drive into the city didn't take too long, but the roads were a bit snowy and icy. We chatted about our week and how much studying we had done. When we pulled up in front of a small pizza place, my mouth started to water. I could smell the fresh pizza crust from the street.

Edward taught me the fine art of eating deep dish pizza. Both the company and the food were amazing. We talked and laughed the whole time. When we were done eating, I knew I didn't want the night to end and before I had a chance to voice that thought, Edward was doing it for me.

"So, uh. I really don't want to take you home yet, would you want to do something else?"

"I'd love that, what did you have in mind?" _I'd do anything you wanted_, I thought to myself.

"Well, I don't want to seem presumptuous, but my apartment is just a few blocks away, we could head over there and watch a movie or talk or something." He said nervously.

"Yeah, I'd like that, let's go."

"Good! Great!" He said enthusiastically. He helped me put my coat on, took my hand and led me back to his car. Just before he opened the passenger seat to help me in, he smiled down at me.

"Bella, I'd really like to kiss you now. May I?" He asked sweetly.

I just nodded. He lowered his lips to mine and gave me a sweet kiss. I heard him let out a happy sigh just as he pulled away. He helped me in to the car and gave me another little kiss. We stopped at a little convenience store and picked up some soda and snacks and then headed to his place.

It was a nice, one bedroom apartment with a view of downtown Chicago. I could tell that Esme had been the one to decorate; it had nice furniture and even had some artwork on the walls. Not a typical bachelor pad. He had even decorated for Christmas with a small Christmas tree lit up in the corner.

We picked out a movie and settled on the couch with our snacks. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, kissing my forehead as he pressed play on the remote. We didn't really watch the movie, instead we spent the time chatting and kissing. Every time he pressed his lips to mine they lingered longer. We were almost breathless when we broke apart.

"Bella, I really need to tell you something. I hope it's not too soon, but I think I've felt this way since before I met you." He took a deep breath and looked at me with a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked, I wasn't worried; I could tell from the way he was looking at me that it wasn't something bad.

"Bella, I love you. Like I said, I know it's too soon, but I had to tell you. You're such an amazing person, I just.." He trailed off and I smiled at him.

"I love you too. And yeah, It seems like it's too soon, but at the same time, it just feels right."

His responding smile was almost blinding. I barely had a chance to smile back when he attacked. He pulled me onto his lap and attached his lips to mine. His hands were on my hips, pulling me closer into him. I could feel his arousal through my panties. I moaned a little and ground myself against him.

"Oh, Bella. Please, tell me to stop now, or I won't be able to."

I gasped and looked into his eyes. All I saw was the love he told me he felt mixed with desire. I decided to be a little bit bold. "And what if I don't want you to stop?"

"You don't?" He asked, almost gleeful sounding. "I don't want to take advantage of you. You're everything to me and I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to, Edward, so much. You know I've only had one partner, and how that all happened, but I want you. Please?"

"You don't even have to ask." He resumed kissing me and he let his hands roam, under the skirt of my dress and up my thighs. He slid his hands up my back and pushed the dress up over my head. Self-consciousness tried to take over and I tried to cover myself, but Edward would have none of that.

"Please don't cover yourself. You're beautiful." He murmured and his hands slid up from my hips to cover my breasts.

His touch sent sparks through my whole body. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as he gently kneaded. I felt his hands slip around to my back and he tried to release my bra. He fumbled a bit before it finally gave way.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I've never actually done that before."

I just smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. When we pulled away, he smiled at me and slid me off of his lap. I immediately started to feel the rejection, but he quickly cleared those thoughts from my mind.

"I would love to continue this here, but I don't want the first time I make love to you to be on the couch. Let's go to my bedroom."

I nodded as he took my hand and led me down the hall to his room. He didn't turn on the light as he led me to his bed and lowered me to the lie against the pillows.

"You're incredibly beautiful, I am so lucky that you're going to share this night with me." He said in a whisper and then pressed his lips against mine.

Together we slowly removed his clothes and dropped them in a small pile beside the bed. I took a moment to look at him; his tall frame was thin, but not gangly. His stomach had just the hint of definition, a slight v leading from his hips down. His cock was standing tall and proud, not huge, but bigger than I was expecting.

I let my eyes roam up his body to his face. His eyes were burning with happiness and desire, and his cheeks held the hint of a blush. I smiled up at him, reaching my hand up and I lightly grasped his length in my hand. His head fell back and a moan escaped from his lips. With a bit of pressure I stroked up and down, enjoying the feeling of him in my hand and the sounds that were coming from deep in his chest. He reached down and stopped my hand from moving.

"Baby, I'm going to stop you, not because I want to, but if you don't stop now, I will not last much longer. It's been a very long time for me and I don't want to disappoint you." He said, the strain in his voice evident.

I just nodded and released his cock and smiled up at him. "You could never disappoint me."

He let out a breath and covered my body with his, his lips claiming mine. I closed my eyes and just felt. I let my hands slide across his chest around to his back, pulling him even closer to me. His hands wandered my body, running down my torso, over my hips and to my thighs. He hooked his hand around one of my thighs and helped me part my legs further so that he could slip between them. His arousal, hard and heavy, was against the wetness that was pooling at my entrance.

He pulled back from my lips, just far enough to take a breath before he attached his lips to my neck and slowly made his way down to my chest. His tongue swirled around a nipple of one breast while his hand slid up and cupped the other. He didn't stay there long; his lips and tongue blazing a path down to my stomach. He looked up at me and then swirled his tongue around my belly button, causing me to let out a giggle. He grinned and went back to his exploration. Soon his mouth was hovering about my mound. He looked up at me again, his eyes asking permission. I took a deep breath and nodded. I didn't know what to expect, but was willing to try, for him.

He took a tentative lick of my slit and we let out a moan at the same time. He moved in closer, using his fingers to spread my lips slightly and then gently sucked my clit into his mouth. I gasped and felt my back involuntarily arch off the bed.

He pulled back quickly and looked up at me. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Oh god, yes." I gasped out.

He stared at me for another minute and then brought his mouth back down to my now dripping pussy. His lips attached to my clit as he sucked lightly. I gasped again. But this time he didn't stop. Instead he slowly pushed one of his long fingers into me. I had never felt anything like it before. He continued to lick and suck at my clit as he used his fingers to fuck me. I was sure there was a waterfall flowing out of me. I felt my lower abdomen getting tighter, almost like a knot was forming. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, he was staring up at me, his eyes wide. He detached his lips from me; just long enough to pull his lips back and lightly nibble on my throbbing clit. I felt my entire body tense and the knot snapped. My hands gripped the sheet on the bed and my entire body tried to arch off the bed, but Edward had placed his forearm across my stomach to prevent me from flying away. He removed his fingers from inside me, but continued to lick as I came down from my high.

He slowly moved back up my body, kissing everywhere as he made his ascent. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Thank you for letting me try that." He said, a small smile on his face, his mouth slightly wet from my arousal.

I felt myself blush. "Uh, You're welcome? It was amazing; I've never had anyone do that before. But, you knew that. I'm not experienced at all."

"I know, sweetie. You know that I'm not either." He kissed me, letting me taste myself on his lips. I wasn't sure about the taste, but he seemed to enjoy it.

I felt his cock brush up against the entrance to my pussy and I pushed my hips up toward him. He moaned and pushed himself against me. He pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, if you're not ready for this, please tell me now. I will stop if you want or need me to." He said sweetly.

"I'm ready Edward. I trust you and I love you." He smiled brilliantly again.

He aligned his hips with mine and slowly pushed his cock inside me. Both of us moaning as he filled me, I had never felt so full or felt so perfect in my life. We fumbled a bit getting a rhythm. Both of us were giggling as we tried to find the perfect position for both of us. But once we found it, I felt my heart race. He felt it too, his hips moving against mine, brushing against my clit with every pass, his cock slipping in and out of my pussy at just the right speed. I felt the knot forming again. I instinctively knew that he was getting closer too because his hips started to move erratically and his breath started to come out in pants.

Then he started to speak. "Oh, fuck, my Bella. You feel so amazing, please tell me you're close again, cause I'm almost there. I won't be able to hold on much longer."

I gasped as his pelvis hit my clit in just the right spot. My hips arched again, making Edward's cock plunge even deeper inside. The knot snapped again and I was screaming his name.

I felt his cock swell inside me at the same time that he started panting out my name and a few 'fucks'. He pushed himself inside me once more and then collapsed on top of me, panting against my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him, revelling in the feeling of his weight on top of me. Once he caught his breath, he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you, Bella. That was amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward."

He rolled off of me, onto his back and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and took a long, contented breath.

"It feels so right with you here." He said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I feel right here, I never want to leave."

He took a deep breath. I thought it sounded ominous, but when I looked up at him, his face was happy. "So don't." He said with a smile.

My eyes went wide; the implication behind his statement was huge. But, did he mean just for the night, or forever?

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Ugh, Baby, Do we have to go to this stupid thing?" I asked for about the hundredth time as I pulled on the red dress that Tanya had helped me pick out.

"Yes, sweetie, we do." Edward said as he pulled on his bright red tie with Santa embroidered on the bottom. It was a gift that our daughter Ellie had given him the Christmas before.

Edward and I had been together for just over ten years. After the first night we made love, I didn't go back to my dorm to live. Much to my parent's dismay and Esme's delight, I moved into Edward's apartment. Our first Christmas together was amazing. Our families fell in love with each other, and even to this day, Esme and my mother spoke at least once a week.

A year later, under his parents huge Christmas tree, with all of our family surrounding us, Edward asked me to marry him. A year after that, on New Year's Eve, we were married.

3 years later, on Christmas Eve, our five-year-old daughter, Elizabeth Ann Cullen was born.

I was now about 9 weeks into my second pregnancy. Not showing yet, but my boobs looked amazing.

"I don't understand why they decided to have my high school reunion during the Christmas holidays! We could be in Madison with our family like normal! But NO, we have to be here, in Forks, where my parent's don't even live anymore, to socialize with people I don't even like! Why did I let you and Tanya talk me into this?" I ranted. The pregnancy hormones were really getting to me.

"Bella, calm down or you're going to cause your blood pressure to spike. We don't need you passing out now!" Edward said as he pulled me into his arms. As usual, they calmed me. "You let me and Tan talk you into this, because you need to have closure, you need to show those idiots from high school that you did grow into that Beautiful amazing Swan. Even though you've been a Cullen for a while now." He added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, but felt my heart warm. He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. "You're right, let's go. The faster we get there, the faster we can get back and head home."

The people organizing my 10-year high school reunion had decorated the school gym to look like a winter wonderland, or at least I thought that's what they were trying to do. It looked more like they had the Kindergarten glass from the elementary school do the decorating for them.

Edward and I walked up to the registration table to sign in. Much to my shock, Alice Brandon was manning the desk. Her nametag had her graduation photo on it along with her married name. She was Alice Newton, poor Mike, he wasn't as bad as most of the jocks, but he didn't deserve to be married to a woman like Alice.

Alice looked like she had had a ton of work done. Her boobs were too big for her small frame and her face looked a little too tight for a normal 28-year-old woman.

"I don't think you're in the right place. This is for Forks High graduates from 2004." She said as she eyed my husband up and down.

"Well, that would include me." I said, with a sweet smile.

"I don't recognize you, are you sure you went to Forks?" She asked, looking me up and down, the red Gucci dress that Tanya had picked out fit my size 12 body perfectly and the black Louboutin pumps that Edward had bought me the week before elongated my legs and made them look amazing.

"Isabella Swan." I said and watched with glee as her eyes went wide.

"Isabella?" She squeaked out.

Edward smirked at me, I told him what to expect when people realized who I was. I wasn't the mousy little ugly girl anymore. Thanks to Edward, Tanya and their family, I blossomed. "It's actually Cullen now. Bella Cullen." Edward said with a squeeze to my side.

"Cullen? As in, Cullen Pediatrics? The Cullen Pediatrics that developed the Cullen Pediatric Cardiac pump?" She asked in a ramble.

Edward smirked again, "Ah, you've heard of the product I developed. Good to know that it's name has reached nation wide."

Alice just stared with her overly collagen injected mouth hanging open, until another nasally voice interrupted her stupor. "Alice, GOD, there's a line forming." Rosalie Hale yelled as she sauntered up to the table. Her now plump body seemed to be sewn into a dress that was a size or two too small.

I snickered as I looked at her; she was bigger than I had ever been back in high school. She spun around and sent a glare my way. "Who are you? I don't recognize you, did you go to Forks High?" She asked, the disdain from back then still present in her voice.

"Bella Cullen." I said, "But you would remember me as Isabella Swan."

She looked at me a little wide eyed and then let out a snort. "Yeah right, how much did Isabella pay you to come in her place?"

I felt Edward tense next to me, and heard a menacing growl come from his lips. Rosalie's eyes went a bit wide as she looked at Edward, fear flashed in her eyes for a second before she composed herself.

"My wife did NOT pay or lie about anything." He gritted out, and then turned to look down at me. "God, Bella, you weren't kidding when you said that you went to high school with some real assholes." He looked down at the table in front of us, found my nametag, placed it on my chest, gave me a heartbreaking smile and then turned back to Rosalie and Alice.

"Now, if you will excuse us, my wife and I are going to find our table and enjoy our dinner courtesy of the Forks High School Alumni. It would be in your best interest if you ignore us the rest of the evening." He said with authority and led me into the gym. I melted into his side as we sat down. The tears were threating to spill. I hadn't felt like the vulnerable girl in years, and for some reason, even without saying anything that bad, the bitches that tormented me in high school made me feel like the ugly girl again.

"Bella, darling. Don't even acknowledge what they were trying to insinuate. You are amazing and you are mine."

I sniffed a little bit and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Edward. You are amazing and wonderful and I don't know how I would have survived without you over the last ten years."

"Right back at you baby" He pulled me to him for a deep kiss. We broke apart when the rest of the guests arrived at the table. I was amazed that we were seated with the few people I did get along with in high school.

The rest of the night was spent listening to people reminiscing about high school and I was so happy that I didn't have to relive it. Edward and I left right after dinner was served, before the speeches were made and before all the silly awards that they think are warranted at reunions. We headed back to our motel room, called our daughter, who was at home in Madison with both sets of her Grandparents then made love and fell asleep.

The next day, we flew home. Emmett and his wife Angela picked us up at the airport and we were home, where we belonged, before midnight on Christmas Eve. We celebrated that year by telling our families that we were expecting another baby. Added to the joy, was the fact that Jasper and his wife Maria were also expecting their third. Our family was growing and thanks to that, Christmas would only get better and better.

**Thanks for reading…**

**What story do you think that was twisted from?**


	6. BellaC874 - Glass Eyes

**Glass Eyes by BellaC874**

**A/N: Huge thanks to my friend KFGoodyear for hosting this countdown and looking over my one-shot. Thank you so much!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**SM owns everything Twilight**

A bitter sigh leaves my lips as I stare out my window. The neighbors all around me have decorated for the upcoming Christmas holiday as snow falls heavily from the heavens. In any other circumstance, the scene outside my window would be perfect for the holiday season; in another scenario, I would already be bundled up, playfully grumbling at the frigid temperature as rich laughter taunted me in between snowballs flying past my head.

In an even better scenario, I would be with my family, laughing … having fun … being carefree. I would be decorating with my mother or sitting on the porch with my father, watching the snow fall, much like it is now.

This time of year always reminds me of them and always dampens my mood.

My parents loved Christmas. Every year, after Thanksgiving, my mother would rise with the sun and start decorating for the holiday, humming carols under her breath all with a blissful smile on her face. My father would stand in the background, watching her with his own contented smile, his eyes following her every movement.

After the decorating was done, the three of us would go outside and have a snowball fight, laughing and playing until our fingers were numb and our cheeks were burning from the cold. Then, we would retire inside and sit amongst the newly decorated house, admiring the twinkling lights and festive decorations.

Needless to say, Christmas was my favorite time of year. I counted down the days until my mother would decorate and I could hardly sleep the night of Thanksgiving. It was almost as exciting as Christmas day itself.

Almost.

Then, one year, when I was twelve, my parents had gone out to buy replacement bulbs for the light strands. I opted to stay home and continue pulling decorations out of the box so everything would be ready when they came back.

They never did.

I sat by the window, watching the snow pile up on the lawn, my breath fogging the glass as I watched car after car pass by our house. Two hours after they were gone, Officer Peters came to the house—someone who worked with my father daily—and told me that my parents had been in a car accident on the way back from Port Angeles and didn't make it.

I didn't believe it at first. I was sure they had mistaken my parents for someone else and demanded to be taken to the hospital so I could show them they were wrong. Officer Peters refused, saying he had already identified them.

Despite his certainty they were gone, I still refused to believe it. My parents wouldn't leave me; that was something I was certain of.

Later that evening, my aunt came to the house, her eyes—so much like my mother's—clouded with tears. My uncle stood by her side, an arm wrapped around her waist as he gave me a watery smile.

As soon as they stepped into the house with their grave expressions, I knew. I knew that the death of my parents wasn't a dream or a cruel trick. A sob tore from my chest as I fell to my knees, screaming and crying at the same time. In the blink of an eye my aunt was there, holding me in her arms and whispering soothing words that would do nothing to help the pain that ripped through my chest.

Instead of basking in her comfort, I pushed her away, tearing apart my home. Everything in my path I destroyed. In my mind, it was the season—and the weather that came along with it that took my parents away from me, and I couldn't stomach looking at it any longer.

My aunt and uncle stood by, watching me with pained eyes. It wasn't until I had cut my arm did they rush toward me, stopping my rampage. I tried to fight against them, but their strength was too much for me and I gave in, once more sinking to the floor in a sobbing heap.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur after that. The funeral came and went with me numbly sitting in between my aunt and uncle, my belongings were packed, and I was no longer living at the house I had spent the first twelve years of my life in. Instead, I had moved to Seattle to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousins.

I wasn't the same after I had lived with them. I no longer had joy for any of my previous activities and I never enjoyed the holidays.

Especially Christmas.

My aunt shared the same enthusiasm about the holiday as my mother did, and that made it so much harder. I couldn't stand to watch as she decorated, laughing, smiling, and playing around with my uncle and cousins. She tried to include me in their festivities, of course, but I could never muster up the energy to participate.

It was too much, with many too reminders of happy times that I would never have again.

So I remained in the background and tried to not let my sour and depressive mood dampen their spirits. I don't think it worked much because every time they would look at me, I would get apprehensive pitying smiles and a quick hug, like that would make everything better.

After my second Christmas there, I stopped going downstairs and opted to stay in my room while the house was "Christmas-fyed." I knew my aunt was hurt by my actions, but I couldn't bring myself to join in. Why should I participate in something that inadvertently caused the death of my parents?

Eventually, my aunt stopped asking me to join in and gave me a mug of hot chocolate to take with me upstairs when the Christmas boxes came out. I could tell each time she wanted to say something; she had the same look on her face my mother did when she wanted to talk to me but didn't know what to say.

With my mother, I coerced it out of her, knowing it would drive her crazy if she didn't talk about it. I made no such effort with my aunt. She was too much like my mother, and it hurt.

For the six years I stayed with my aunt and uncle, I spent my time pouring myself over my textbooks, wanting to make my parents proud and do well in school. I didn't date, and I had no friends to speak of . In fact, most people in school tended to stay away from me. It was rather comical to see people cower and give me a wide berth when I came down the hall. Apparently, when you snap at a few people and look pissed off all the time, people don't want to be around you.

The only people that talked to me were my cousins, but that was limited at best. It was fine with me, really. It was one less thing to worry about, one less distraction to contend with.

All of my hard work and distraction free life paid off. I graduated with high honors and received a scholarship to Washington State University that was four hours away. I wanted to head there as soon as I could but my aunt and uncle had begged me not to. They wanted more time with me before I left for school. I think they knew that I wouldn't be back.

And so far, I haven't.

For the last three years I've stayed away, using the excuse of too much schoolwork. It's a shit excuse, I know, but I refuse to return back. It still doesn't stop my aunt from calling every year, asking me with a somber voice to please come back home for the holidays.

I've learned to stop answering the phone when her name appears on the screen. It's better that way.

Across the street, I watch as a young family plays in the snow, squealing and laughing as they throw and dodge snowballs. The memory of my own time doing that activity flashes in my head like a strobe light, each image of laughter and rosy cheeks cutting me deeper than the last.

With another sigh, I turn away, my back resting against the cold glass. My heart aches with every sound of laughter filtering through the glass and my hand flies to my chest, hoping to ease the pain there.

It doesn't work.

Knocking at my door breaks through the laughter, and I rise, my feet dragging along the carpet like they are encased in concrete. Without looking through the peephole, I already know who's there. My landlady, an old woman named Didyme, lives for Christmas and loves to decorate.

_It seems I can't get away from people that live for this holiday._

Every year since I've been here, she's come into my apartment and decorated without my permission. At first, I ranted and screamed, telling her she had no right to invade my space, but she calmly smiled and said I better get used to it … and not take anything down or I'd regret it. If I wasn't slightly scared of her, I would defy her, but something tells me not to cross her.

"Hello, Didyme," I greet when I open the door.

Didyme smiles, her face wrinkling as she does so. "Hello, Isabella. How do you like the decorations?"

I can't keep the grimace off of my face and she clicks her tongue in disapproval. "Goodness, girl, get in the holiday spirit. I brought more stuff for your place, some personal effects of mine that will go wonderfully here."

"Didyme, no. I don't want it," I state firmly.

She pushes her way inside, dropping the medium sized bag on the floor and facing me with her hands on her hips.

"It's Christmas, Isabella. Everyone in this building—everyone on this block—decorates for the holiday. It's so wonderful to see the sparkling lights from the street. You would know that if you'd actually looked around instead of keeping your eyes on the ground."

Feeling scolded, I duck my head and rush to the answer the phone when it rings. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see her start to place garland around the entryway and my fingers twitch to take it down. As if she can read my thoughts, she gives me a glare and I repress the sigh wanting to escape.

_I guess I'll be living at the library this season. Again._

"Hello?"

_"__Bella! I'm so relieved you answered! I haven't been able to catch you lately ..."_

I bite back the groan at hearing my aunt's voice and feel a small smidgen of guilt at her happy tone. "Hi, Aunt Esme."

"_How are you? How is school going?"_

"It's going well, thank you. How are you?"

"_I'm fine. Your Uncle Carlisle has decided he's going to cut down the tree himself this year, so I'm waiting for the call from Emmett and Alice that tells me he's in the hospital." _I force out a strained laugh and Aunt Esme clears her throat, obviously uncomfortable. "_I was calling to see if you could make it for Christmas this year. You shouldn't be alone during the holidays … we all miss you and would love to see you again. It feels like it's been forever."_

I blink back tears and turn away from Didyme's curious eyes, facing the wall. "Yeah, I'm not sure I'll be able to. My course work this semester is terrible. I should probably stay and study."

"_You work too hard, my dear." _She sighs, disappointment heavy in her words. "_The offer is open, anytime you change your mind, you know. This is your home too. I know … I know I'm not your mother and Uncle Carlisle isn't your father, but we do love you. We _are_ your family."_

"I know," I choke out through quivering lips. I clear my throat a couple of times to dispel the tightness in my throat and try to sound more upbeat. "I'll try and make it, but I'm not making any promises."

Aunt Esme is silent for a moment before she speaks, quiet and somber. "_Okay. I do hope you can make it. It would mean the world to us if we could see you this year."_

"I'll try."

_"__Okay. I'll talk to you later. Merry Christmas, Bella."_

My eyes water and a lone tear falls down my cheek at the loving tone in her voice and the fact that she called me "Bella." While it is a nickname I used to use, I stopped going by that name after my parents died. I told everyone I met to call me Isabella. Everyone except my aunt and uncle. I didn't have the heart to correct them for some reason.

I hang up the phone and turn, seeing Didyme hanging more garland and lights around the fireplace. She looks over her shoulder at me, her eyes flickering between the phone and me.

"You're not going home for the holidays? Again?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why ever not? This is the time to spend with your loved ones, whether they're your family or friends. No one should be alone during this time."

"I can't."

"No, you _won't,_ and I must say, you're throwing away a precious gift. You're being stubborn and stupid. Open your eyes before it's too late. See what you have in your life and in front of you. Love is all around you; here and with your family. Don't be a fool and push it away."

My anger rises at her words, knowing they're true but not wanting to admit it. Instead of arguing, I pick up my book bag and toss it onto my shoulder, picking up my keys on the way out.

"I'll lock up behind myself, Isabella."

I shut the door with a little more force than necessary and stalk down the hall, my eyes drifting to my feet as I pass endless doors of Christmas wreaths, lights, and varying pictures, all relating to Christmas. A few people coming out of their apartment or toward their apartment hurry away from me, running as fast as their feet can take them. I roll my eyes and ignore them, continuing on.

I'm so focused on the floor below me that I fail to see another body stepping in my path before I plow into them.

Hands wrap around my arms as we both stumble and hit the wall, our feet twisting together. Luckily, we manage to remain upright, but our books scatter along the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Looking up, I see green eyes, partially obstructed by strands of messy bronze hair, peering down at me worriedly and a tad apprehensively.

"It's quite alright," he replies, a shy smile on his face. "You okay? You were leaving in quite a hurry."

"Yeah, I'm heading to the library," I answer, bending down and picking up our books. "Studying waits for no one."

The stranger kneels down with me, helping me gather our belongings.

"I know how that is, I just came from there. Two hours and I needed to get out. I was going crazy. I thought the shelves were closing in on me." He laughs, brushing his hair back.

I laugh with him, knowing what he's talking about. "Yeah. Sometimes it's better though."

"Better?" he asks, tilting his head to the side. "How so?"

"Sometimes you just need to get away."

"Definitely," he agrees. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella." As the nickname leaves my lips, I gasp loudly, my eyes wide. I haven't introduced myself as Bella since my parents died, so why I would do so now?

Edward gives me a curious look and instead of explaining my thoughts, I hold my hand out to shake and squeeze his hand, shivering at the cold.

"Sorry. I really need to buy gloves."

"It's fine. I'm not really one to talk. I don't have any either."

We stand in awkward silence for a moment before Edward clears his throat. "I should let you get to the library. It looks like you have a lot of studying to do," he says, pointing to my books.

"Yeah." Honestly, I don't have that much to study for. I'm pretty much acing my classes, but I can't be in my apartment. Not while Didyme is there. Not while it's decorated. "I'll see you around."

Edward nods. "Sure. Wanna grab a cup of coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Great. I'm sure I'll see you around, since we live in the same building."

I laugh lightly. "I'm sure we will. See you later."

"Goodbye, Bella."

To my surprise, Edward picks up my hand and places a barely there kiss on the back of it. My cheeks flood with color and I look down at the floor, certain that I have stars in my eyes. Edward chuckles at my reaction, which makes my cheeks heat up even more and butterflies to swarm my stomach.

"Until later, Bella."

I nod, still looking down, and leave the hall as fast as my legs can carry me, all the while feeling Edward's gaze on my back. I have no idea why I blushed like that; I haven't blushed since I was twelve years old … and I have no idea why I felt so tingly in his presence … and why I can't wait to see him again.

8*8*8*8

"You're still here?"

Edward's voice brings me out of my bubble and I jump, startled at the intrusion of his voice. Confused, I question his words, and he looks at me like I've gone daft.

"It's nearly eight o'clock. You've been here for four hours."

My eyes bug out of my head as I check the time on my phone, realizing that he's correct. I've been in the library for four hours.

For a moment, I'm confused as to why I've been here so long. I haven't spent that much time in the library since last year around …

_Oh. _

Now, I remember. I escaped to the library after Didyme came to my apartment.

_Right. Well, I better get used to this. The library will be my new home. _

"I guess I got lost in my textbook."

"I guess so," he replies, astonished. "I've never seen someone spend so much time in a library."

I shrug. "No big deal, really. I needed to study. What are you doing back here?"

"I needed another book for my paper. I didn't see it on the list until I was halfway done. That's what happens when you skim the reference materials." He rolls his eyes at his own idiocy. "Luckily I noticed before the library closed. I have to get this paper done before break."

I suppress the grimace at the mention of the holiday break and manage a tight smile instead. "Yeah, lucky."

"Speaking of the library closing, I think there's only a few minutes left before it actually _does _close. What do you say we go get that cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to," I rush to say, thankful that there's one more thing to keep me away from my newly decorated apartment a little longer.

Edward smiles brightly and waits patiently as I gather my things. To my shock, he takes my bag and slings it over his shoulder, gesturing for me to walk first. Once outside I shiver at the temperature change, my body longing to be in the warm building again.

"Jeez!" Edward exclaims, his whole body shaking. "Come on, there's a great diner down the street that sells the best apple pie you can dream of."

This time, I can't hide the grimace from my face. Apple pie was something my mother cooked every Christmas and it's another thing that I can't stand to be around.

Edward notices and looks at me curiously. "Not a fan of apple pie?"

"I used to be," I mumble, looking away from Edward's inquisitive eyes and up at the street light, watching the snow fall in big, fat flakes.

_It's a beautiful sight. Mom would have dragged Dad and me outside for a picture, saying it was the perfect backdrop … and it is. It truly is._

I push those thoughts away, not wanting to cry. "So, there's a good diner down the block? I'm afraid you'll have to lead the way. I don't eat out much."

Edward looks at me for a beat longer before nodding. "Yeah, this way."

Silently, I follow him and we both rush inside, sighing simultaneously when we're encompassed in warmth. There aren't many patrons in the diner, but the few that are there look between Edward and I with curiosity and fear. I suppose their reaction is understandable. I'm not a very pleasant person to be around.

Instead of focusing on their puzzling reactions, I look around and groan under my breath. The entire diner is decked out in Christmas decorations, complete with old fashioned carols playing softly in the background. My stomach twists at the sight and I fight my instincts to run in the opposite direction. Edward walks over to a booth in the back and looks expectantly at me, so I take a seat, relaxing into the cushions.

Well, he relaxes. I'm sure I look like I'm being sentenced to the death chamber.

"Edward! How are you?" A man with shaggy hair and light beard walks up to the booth, slapping a hand down on Edward's shoulder. Edward looks up with a grin.

"I was fine until you showed up, Garrett." Edward's eyes twinkle with mischief, and Garrett laughs. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm driving with Kate to her parents' place in the morning. Wish me luck."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Please. Kate's parents love you."

"Yeah, but her grandparents are going to be there, too."

"I'm sure they'll love you just the same."

"Hope so," Garrett mumbles, turning his eyes to me. They widen, but he composes his expression quickly. "Sorry I interrupted you. I'm Garrett, this buffoon's brother."

"Jury's still out on that. I still say you were left by the mailman," Edward teases.

"You just wish you were this awesome," he brags, puffing his chest out.

"This is Bella. We share a few classes together and live in the same apartment building."

I give Edward a strange look. I didn't realize we had classes together. Honestly, I didn't even know he existed until this afternoon. How could I have not noticed him before?

Edward gives me a sad smile, like he knows that I haven't noticed him before, and oddly enough, a heavy wave of guilt washes over me.

From his pocket, his phone rings and Garrett rolls his eyes lightly. "Gotta go. I was supposed to pick up a slice of apple pie for Kate half an hour ago."

Edward laughs. "You're busted."

"She should know me by now. Anyway, I really gotta go. You goin' to Mom and Pop's?"

"In two days, bright and early."

"Great. Can you take my gift for them? I forgot to send it."

Edward rolls his eyes, but nods. "Sure. Drop it by my apartment before you leave."

"You're the best! It was … nice ... meeting you, Bella. I'll talk to you later, Edward," he says pointedly.

Edward sighs and nods as I wave at Garrett and focus my attention on Edward. I intend on asking him what classes we share, but we're once again interrupted by a waitress, who takes our order. Edward immediately says what he wants while I take a little bit of extra time, not wanting to even try the apple pie, no matter how much Edward or the waitress boasts about it.

In the end, I get the blueberry pie and a cup of coffee, drumming my fingers on the table when we're left alone again. My nerve to question Edward about what classes we share has faded. I guess it's a good thing; there's no sense in making things awkward.

"What are your plans for the holiday break?" Edward asks.

_So much for not being awkward._

"Nothing, really. Staying here, getting some studying done."

His lips fall in a heavy frown. "Really? You're not going home to see your parents?"

My throat tightens. "No."

His frown deepens and as he starts to speak again, thankfully we're interrupted by our order being delivered.

Before he can resume his questioning, I dig into my pie. Edward watches me for a moment, staring hard at my face. I have no idea what he's looking for and it's starting to make me uncomfortable. I fidget in my seat and give him a pointed look, making him break his gaze away from me, and dig into his own dessert.

For the remainder of our time together, we sit in silence, taking quick peeks at one another every now and then.

_Yeah. So much for things not being awkward …_

8*8*8*8

"You don't have to walk me to my door," I tell him, wanting to give him an out. "I can make it on my own."

"I'm sure you can, but I want to carry your things. Besides, I live at the end of the hall," he replies, pointing down the hall.

"How long have you lived there?"

"'Bout a year and a half."

"Oh." I'm even more puzzled and, quite frankly, I'm starting to hate myself a little bit. How could I have not noticed this man? I know I've spent a majority of my time with my nose in a book, but I've seen cute guys around before. So why not him? Why not Edward? He's definitely cute and he's definitely someone I would have noticed before now.

Automatically, I unlock my door and groan out loud at the sight that greets me. My apartment is dressed to the nine's in Christmas décor. Even more than it was before. Lighted garland, twinkling lights, a multi-colored lighted tree in the corner, and little knickknacks placed on every surface throughout.

My chest throbs as I take in the sight. It's exactly how my parents would have decorated if they were still alive.

Internally, I curse Didyme for doing this to me and silently vow to take this down. This is way too much. In all the years she's decorated my place, she's never gone this far, and this time it's too much.

"Wow," Edward breathes from beside me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just … you don't seem like the type to decorate for Christmas. I never expected to see this in your apartment."

"It's not staying up."

"Why? Don't you like it?" he asks, puzzled.

Instead of explaining my thoughts, I wave him off. "It's fine. Thank you for walking me home and for the dessert."

"No problem. I hope to see you again sometime?"

His offer brightens my mood a little. "I'd like that."

Edward beams, but looks surprised. "Really?"

"Why do you seem amazed?"

"Well, you've never noticed me before," he says, voicing my previous thoughts. "I mean, we share three classes and live down the hall from one another and you haven't ever spoken or looked at me."

My chest tightens, but for a different reason this time. "Edward, I'm—"

He holds up a hand, giving me an understanding look. "You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you've agreed to see me again instead of blowing me off."

I nod and give him a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

He walks six apartments down and unlocks his door, giving me another wave. I repeat the gesture and head inside my own apartment, looking at the job Didyme has accomplished. My mind flashes with memories of my childhood, my parents' faces flying to the forefront of my mind. In the quiet of my apartment, I can practically hear my father beckoning me to sit next to him to watch Christmas cartoons and I can almost smell the peppermint candles my mother lit every night.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm tearing the decorations down, smashing the ornaments and ripping the lights from the sockets as tears pour from my eyes. In a matter of moments, my once neatly decorated apartment is in shambles and I collapse amongst the chaos, sobbing loudly.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

Edward's voice, followed by loud knocking, drifts through the door. I don't even bother trying to answer him; I know I won't be able to. I'm crying too hard.

"Bella? I'm coming in."

_The only way you'll get in is if you knock it down. I'm pretty sure I locked the door. _

To my surprise, the knob turns easily and Edward rushes in, his face contorting in shock. "What on earth," he breathes. When he sees me sitting in the middle of the floor, he slides toward me, his eyes watering. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I try to answer him, but all that come out are gut-wrenching cries. Edward folds me in his arms, hugging me to his chest.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

8*8*8*8

Hours later, my cries cease and Edward brings me a glass of water to help soothe my sore throat. I manage to choke out a "thank you" and guzzle the liquid down, feeling drained and wanting to sleep until the New Year.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks hesitantly.

"No."

"Obviously there's something bothering you. Please, talk to me." I shake my head defiantly, but he doesn't back off like I expect him to. "Bella, you can't keep things bottled up inside. Talk to me."

"I said no," I snap. "Leave it alone."

"I won't. Something is bothering you. You can't keep it locked away."

"You don't know a thing about me, so don't sit there and pretend you do."

Edward's nostrils flare. "I know when you're nervous you bite your lip and twirl your hair. When you get a good grade on a test, you smile so big it looks like you're just won the lottery but it doesn't reach your eyes. When we get a big assignment you're the only one who looks pleased; and I also know that around Christmas you spend more time at the library than I thought humanly possible and are constantly looking at the ground, so you don't have to see what's around you. I also know that everyone is afraid of you, but I'm willing to bet everything I own that you're not as scary as you're trying to be."

I swallow thickly, not knowing that he had been paying such close attention to me. How could have I been so blind?

"I can tell just by looking in your eyes that something terrible happened to you. But, Bella, don't let that pain, that grief, take away the joy of life. Live, if not for yourself, then for who you're obviously still grieving for. Whoever they were, they wouldn't want this life for you."

My hackles rise and I jump up and stand over Edward, who looks slightly shocked. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know a thing about me. You may see me in class and around this building, but you don't know me; you don't know what I've been through or what I've lost. How dare you even insinuate that you do! You know nothing of the pain I've been through. Nothing!"

"You're right," he replies calmly. "I don't know you. But I do know about loss."

"Yeah, right. You don't know what it's like to lose someone," I spit.

He jumps to his feet, his eyes burning. "I do. It may not be the same thing, but I know about loss and pain and grief. I know what it feels like to have someone taken from you, so _don't you_ stand there and tell me about what I've been through."

Guilt slithers up my spine, but I push it back down. _He _started this. "Fine. You know about loss, just don't presume to know how I'm feeling. Get out."

"How did you come to be this way? How did you come to be so bitter and hateful? "

His words tear me apart on the inside, but I don't let that show. Instead, I fix my face into a glare and point toward the door. "Get out of my apartment."

Without another word, he walks away from me but stands at the door, taking in a few deep breaths. After a beat, he speaks. "I had the biggest crush on you. I was so sure that there was more to you, that maybe your shell would break away, that you weren't as mean and empty as you presented yourself to be. I always thought someone so beautiful couldn't be so withdrawn and angry. Turns out I was wrong."

The door shuts behind him with a soft click, but in my empty apartment it sounds as if he slammed the door. His words echo in my head and once more I collapse onto the floor, crying for the second time. I try to think back to when I became this way, so distant and uncaring about things around me.

In my younger years—before my parents died—I know I wasn't like this. In fact, I can clearly remember my mother telling me I was the happiest child she had ever seen and she was absolutely sure I wouldn't be one of those moody teenagers. She had told me she was thankful for that and proud because it must have been something she and Dad had done.

I can't help but think … would my parents be proud of the person I am now?

Immediately, I know the answer. No, they wouldn't.

In fact, they'd be pretty damn disappointed in me, especially with how I treated my aunt and uncle, who unselfishly took me in after their death. In my mother's book, nothing was more important than family, and, during that time, we needed each other. After all, I wasn't the only one suffering from a loss. My aunt had lost her sister—her best friend—and I didn't comfort her or make living with her easy. I pretty much ignored her existence and spat in her face when she tried to make me feel better by incorporating my mother and father's holiday traditions.

My cries increase and I fold in on myself, feeling ashamed and embarrassed by my actions. Instead of making my parents proud, I disgraced their memory by cutting myself off from the world and treating my only remaining family members like crap.

"Shh, hush now, dear."

I jump at Didyme, looking up at her with watery, swollen eyes. I didn't even hear her come in.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." She produces a handkerchief that looks vaguely familiar to me, but for life of me I can't place where I've seen it. Gently, she wipes my face and smiles softly, smoothing the hair away from my face. "Are you calmer now?"

"I've made such a mess of things, Didyme. I've treated my family horribly for something that wasn't their fault."

"It's not too late," she replies softly. "You can always make amends."

"What if they don't forgive me?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, sweetie. Your family loves you unconditionally."

"You can't know that."

"But I do. Don't argue with me, young lady."

"So what do I do now?"

Didyme smiles. "What does your heart tell you to do?"

I pause, listening to my instincts for the first time in years. "Go home."

"There you have it. You better get going. You'll get there late enough as it is."

Eager to see my family, I don't think twice before I grab the packed bag from her hand and run out of the apartment. It's only when I'm on the highway that I realize that not only did Didyme produce a packed bag out of thin air, but my apartment was also back to the original state it was in before my rampage.

8*8*8*8

It's around one in the morning when I pull up in front of my aunt's house. Nothing has changed since I've been gone; lighted reindeer still stand in the middle of the yard, an inflatable Santa sits on the roof—something my cousin Emmett said _needed _to be had—the porch is lit up with fake snowmen and shiny tinsel garland and the walkway lighted with candy canes.

It brings a smile to my face and, for the first time, I don't fight it. I don't grimace or flinch against the onslaught of memories that rush through me. Instead, I stand in the middle of the yard, basking at the sight in front of me, knowing that my mother would have loved this … and my father would have tried to outdo it.

Eventually, the cold seeps through my jeans and coat and I know it's now or never. I have to know whether or not I've ruined everything with my family. I have to know whether I'm still welcome here.

If I'm not, I know it'll crush me, but I have no one but myself to blame.

With a deep breath, I walk up to the door and knock, berating myself for coming so late, but there's nothing I can do about it now.

I wait patiently as I hear footsteps and the sound of the locks disengaging on the other side of the door. A second later, my uncle Carlisle's face comes into view, his blue eyes clouded with sleep. When he sees me standing on the other side, his eyes widen.

"Bella? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The concern in his voice and the love and worry in his eyes make my tears start again. I haven't cried this much since my parents passed and I should be ashamed, but I can't find it in me to feel that emotion.

"Come inside, you're shivering."

He ushers me in and grabs a blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around my shoulders and rubbing my shoulders to warm me up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he questions again.

"Carlisle? Who was it?" Aunt Esme's sleepy voice carries down the steps and I hear her feet shuffle as she walks into the room. She sees me standing in the middle of the living room and blinks twice before flying toward me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Bella, oh my dear. I'm so glad you're here." She pulls back, her hands running through my hair. Her face grows concerned when she sees my teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

Aunt Esme looks at Uncle Carlisle, who I see shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "She hasn't told me."

"Come. Sit." Aunt Esme leads me to the couch and asks Uncle Carlisle to make something warm to drink. He sets off to do so and comes back minutes later and places the warm mug in my hand. "Tell us what's wrong, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I begin, my voice hoarse from all the crying I've done. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. For shutting you out after Mom and Dad died. For exiling myself away from you. For ..."

Aunt Esme takes the mug out of my hand, placing it on the coffee table. "Sweetheart, there's nothing to be sorry for. I know you miss your parents and I know you took it hard. I didn't expect you to open up to us right away."

"But I never opened up to you! I never let you in. I never gave you a chance, and I pushed you away. I pushed everyone away."

"You were angry," Uncle Carlisle says quietly. "You were angry at the world, right?" I nod and he continues. "It's very common to feel that way after a loss. I imagine you were also afraid to open up so you wouldn't experience that loss again."

I think about his words and realize how right they are. I was too afraid to let them in because I didn't want to lose them, so I pushed them away, thinking that if I didn't get attached, then I couldn't get hurt again.

"I'm sorry."

"No more of that, now," Aunt Esme says. "You're here and you're trying to make it right; let's leave the past where it belongs, okay?"

Nodding, I lean into her side and for the first time in a long time, I allow myself to relax in her embrace and soak in the motherly love she she's always wanted to give but I never allowed myself to receive.

8*8*8*8

"Be safe and call me when you get back, you hear me?" Aunt Esme says, holding my shoulders.

"I promise."

She smiles and leans forward, giving me a hug, sniffling. "Good. Thank you for coming," she whispers in my ear. She pulls back and nods toward my bag. "I put something in there for you to look at. I wasn't sure you would accept it before; it's a family album that belonged to your mom."

My eyes tear up. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Aunt Esme steps out of the way and allows Uncle Carlisle to say his goodbyes, followed by my cousins, Alice and Emmett. They each give me tight hugs and kisses on the cheek, both telling me how glad they are I made it for Christmas. My throat tightens with guilt for distancing myself for so long, but that's all over now. Now, I'm going to enjoy the things I refused to.

The first thing was spending Christmas break with them. For two weeks, I took part in every tradition our family ever had—except for decorating, of course. While I did feel a small pang of guilt for enjoying myself, I also knew deep down that my parents would have wanted me to have fun and enjoy life. They would have wanted me to accept my new family and embrace the life I had been given.

I wave goodbye through the window, laughing as my cousins jump up and down, looking as if they're landing planes instead of bidding me farewell.

The drive goes by quickly, and when I finally make it back to my apartment, I stop in the hall, wondering if Edward is home yet. There's so much I need to say to him, and, really, it can't wait. I owe him an apology.

Walking down the hall, I stop at the door I saw him enter over a week ago and knock before I lose my courage. A few seconds later, he opens the door, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Bella."

"Hi. Listen, before you say anything, I need to say something first." When he nods in acknowledgment, I continue. "I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted toward you. It wasn't right or fair; and you were right. I was bitter and hateful because I hated that my parents were taken from me. I hated that I was here, while they weren't. I hated Christmas and winter because that was when they died and it didn't feel right to celebrate Christmas without them, so I never did … and I never got close to anyone because I didn't want to lose them. But that was a mistake. I see that now. The person I am … was .. isn't someone my parents would be proud of, and I _want _to make them proud. But in between then and now, I grew resentful of the world because they were gone and I don't want to be that person ever again."

Edward is silent for a long moment. "I understand. When my sister, Irina, died from Cancer, I was the same way; angry at the world for the injustice of her death. I didn't understand how someone as sweet as her could die so young; I didn't understand how she could be punished. For a long time, I took my anger out on everyone. My brother, my parents, my friends. I didn't want to experience anything because why I should get to when she couldn't? But, later on, I realized that was no way to live my life. So, I understand your reasoning and where you're coming from."

"So you forgive me? I really hope that you do because I want to start over. I want to live life and start loving it … and I want start letting people in. I started with my aunt and uncle and I want to continue with you. If you'll let me."

"Only on one condition."

"Name it," I reply immediately.

"Go out on a date with me."

I smile brightly. "You got yourself a deal."

We make plans to meet the next evening for your first date, and I practically float back to my apartment with a goofy grin on my face. Inside my apartment, the decorations are hanging back up, shining brightly under the sun streaming through the window. I remember when I left to see my family the decorations were magically back up. My curiosity flares and I start to head over to see Didyme when the photo album Aunt Esme gave me peeks out from my bag.

Unable to resist looking at it, I take it out, noticing my mother's handwriting on the front. My hand traces over the lettering and I fold myself up on the bed and open it up. On the first page is what I swear was the handkerchief I saw Didyme use to wipe my cheeks, but I quickly dismiss it's the same one. The company made more than one, obviously.

I spend hours combing through the photographs, starting with the ones that contain me in them, going back to when my mother was a little girl.

Mostly it's pictures of her and Aunt Esme during the important times in their lives; weddings, prom, their first steps. I smile at each one but pause when I reach the last photo.

The picture contains a family portrait of my mom and Aunt Esme, as well as my grandparents standing in the back. But that's not what makes me take a closer look and gasp. The woman noted as my grandmother is none other than Didyme—my landlady. Or so I thought.

I'm not sure how my grandmother came to me, but I get the feeling that she was here to help me get past my issues and open myself to love around me. After all, she did tell me to open my eyes and see the love that was in front of me and with my family.

Closing the book, I hug it to my chest and smile, feeling a warmth spread through me.

"Thanks, Grandma."

8*8*8*8

_One year later_

"Merry Christmas, Love."

"Merry Christmas," I whisper against Edward's lips.

He pecks my lips three times and turns me, holding me against his chest. "Tell me another story about your parents."

"Only if you tell me one about Irina."

He agrees and I begin the story of how my father nearly set the Christmas tree on fire when he put it too close to the fireplace and Edward tells me about the time he let Irina paint his nails pink and blue and how he was teased at school because of it. According to him, it didn't bother him in the slightest. All that mattered was that his sister was happy.

When our stories are done, we sit in silence in our newly decorated apartment, watching the snow fall through window.

In the past year, so much has changed. Edward and I have gotten much closer and my behavior and attitude has changed for the better; I'm no longer the same withdrawn person I was. I have more friends than I ever dreamed of and, most importantly, I embrace all the good life has to offer and enjoy every minute of it.

My relationship with my aunt, uncle, and cousins has improved greatly. Now that I don't keep them at arm's length anymore, I see how much I've missed. I get sad about how much time I've wasted, but I push past that, knowing there's no time for regrets. Life can change so suddenly and you can't spend your life hiding or feeling sorry for your mistakes. You have to acknowledge you've done wrong, make amends and move on … and that's what I've done.

Instead of running away from my feelings, I've embraced them and, hopefully, I'm now a person my parents can be proud of.

"You look thoughtful. Everything okay?"

I look back at Edward and smile softly. "Yes," I reply, leaning forward and kissing him once. "Everything is great."

He smiles in response and pulls me in for a kiss. Before I know it, our hands are moving over each other's bodies, our clothes are discarded and we're joined in the most intimate of ways. We stare into one each other's eyes and hold onto one another as we both fall off the precipice.

Afterward, I lay in his arms, feeling complete and warm, knowing that not only do I have his love, but the love of my family as well. Something I didn't even know I was missing when I was watching the world pass me by through my glass eyes.

**Can you guess which fairy tale this fic was twisted from? **


	7. StillDreaming85 x x - Bella Swan - Loser

**_A/N: _**Thank you very much to SunflowerFran for betaing this for me, and to CristinaN, and Banshee69 for pre-reading me. This is a little different from something I would normally write. I hope you enjoy it.

**_Disclaimer:_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author: StillDreaming85 x x

**_Monday 1st December 2014_**

_Loser_

_Weirdo_

_Klutz_

_Ugly_

Those were only a few of the names that people called me.

Every day of my life, for as long as I can remember I've always been taunted … picked on … teased, all because I was different, all because I wasn't like _them_.

I was hated by everyone around me simply because they didn't understand me, not that they would ever take the time to get to know me.

I think they would have been happier if I just disappeared or ceased to exist.

I had thought of disappearing … But the truth was I just didn't have the strength to see it through. I knew I could make it out there on my own, but who was to say that wherever I went wouldn't be just as bad as here?

I was so sick and tired of my life.

Sick of being Bella Swan, the loser.

I wished I were someone else, someone like Lauren Mallory. She had a full group of friends. Her boyfriend, Mike was on the school football team. She had parties and functions to go to every weekend. She never had to sit in the house bored, with a mother and father who only pretended to like her.

She was beautiful ... skinny, the envy of all the girls at school.

I glanced up and saw her walking towards me. I pretended to busy myself in my locker, hoping that she wouldn't approach me, but she did anyway.

"Hey Loser," Lauren greeted me. "Do want to buy a ticket for the Christmas Ball?" She asked, motioning to the tickets in her hand.

I shook my head.

"No? No one to take you?" she teased.

I shook my head and she burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I forgot, losers don't get dates." She sneered before turning around and walking away.

I forced myself to hold back the tears. I would not give her the satisfaction of seeing me broken.

I would not let her know how deep her words actually cut.

Yes, I was a loser, and yes, I would never have a date or someone to love me.

I was fated to be alone for the rest of my life … And that shit hurt.

I spent another five minutes at my locker pretending to be busy before I headed into the cafeteria for lunch. I hoped that I had wasted enough time so that Lauren and her crew were already seated and out of my way. I wasn't sure I could handle being the brunt of any more of their jokes today.

When I entered the cafeteria, they were nowhere to be seen. I sighed with relief and I quickly joined the queue, keeping my head down, hoping that no one noticed me.

It wasn't until I had my tray in my hand and was heading to my table that I spotted Lauren and Jessica. They were both walking towards me, which panicked me a little, making me wonder what they were up to, especially when they were wearing those smug grins.

When we reached each other, they both stepped to the side to let me pass. I found it odd that they were so nice, but I never said anything. I just wanted to get to my seat and eat my lunch so I could get the hell out of the cafeteria.

As I took a step to move past them Jessica stuck out her foot, making me trip and sending me flying towards the floor.

My tray flew up into the air before crashing down just in time for my face to fall flat onto my plate, getting covered in mashed potatoes and gravy.

My face stung from the impact and I could hardly see out my eyes from all the mess. I had to fight to stop myself from crying.

The entire room was in an uproar, laughing and pointing at me as if I was a clown.

I guess I was a clown, their clown.

I willed the floor to open up and swallow me whole. There was nothing more I wanted at that moment than to just disappear.

I hated my life.

"Klutz," Lauren muttered before flicking her hair and walking away. Her BBF Jessica laughed at me before turning and hurrying after Lauren.

I sat there humiliated on the floor, too frightened to move. I knew I had to get up and but I couldn't handle everyone watching me, laughing. I was frozen on the spot.

I wanted to die.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a set of bright green eyes staring at me with a look of concern. Those eyes belonged to the most handsome face I had ever seen, but I had no idea who he was. I had never seen him before in my life; I knew I would definitely remember a face like his.

"I'm fine," I snapped. If this was another one of their tricks, I wasn't willing to play along.

"You don't look fine," he said, grabbing hold of my elbow and helping me to my feet. I pulled my arm away from him the second I was steady on my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering who he was and why someone was offering me help.

"I'm Edward … Edward Cullen. My family just moved here."

Ah … He doesn't know. I felt it was only fair to give him a warning. I didn't want him to be picked on because of me.

"Well, newsflash Edward, no one likes me … So unless you want the rest of the school to hate you I suggest you keep your distance."

Edward looked hurt by my words. "I don't care what they think."

"You should …" I stuttered. "Or they'll make your life a living hell."

I had seen them do it before. A new girl joined our school a few years ago. She made the mistake of talking to me, so they flushed her head down the toilet. She never came back to school the next day.

I wished my parents didn't force me to come to school.

"I'd like to see them try," Edward smiled.

"Are you okay?" A little brunette asked, appearing at his side. She was just as beautiful as he was. I didn't recognize her either.

"I … I'm fine," I mumbled, feeling uneasy with all their concern.

I wasn't use to people caring.

"This is my sister, Alice," Edward said, motioning towards the girl.

I nodded my head towards her, unsure what I was supposed to say to that.

"Alice, why don't you help Bella clean up."

"Sure," Alice said as she came over and linked arms with me. I repelled from her touch. I wasn't use to people touching me either.

If I had offended her, she hid it well.

"Why don't you follow me?" She said walking ahead. She led the way out the cafeteria and towards the girl's restroom.

When she pushed the door open, I could hear giggles coming from Lauren and Jessica. I stopped in my tracks. There was no way I was going in there.

Alice frowned. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I guess those are the girls that did this to you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want her to cause trouble that I would have to pay for later or for her to get herself into a fight because of me. "There is another restroom down this way," I said, pointing down the hall, hoping that she would walk away.

She paused for a second, watching me before she turned and walked down the hall.

I had never felt so relieved.

I hated confrontation.

Once we were in the restroom, Alice helped me as best as she could, wiping my face and rubbing the stains on my clothes. But no matter how hard we tried one gravy stain just wouldn't budge.

"I have a spare jumper in my bag that you could borrow," Alice offered.

I shook my head. I was still unsure about trusting her.

She frowned. "I'll go and get it. I'll just be a minute. Wait here, okay?"

I nodded, but if I was honest, I had planned to run the moment she was gone. Alarm bells were ringing in my head, warning me that this was another one of their tricks. But before I had plucked up the courage to leave Alice was back with a beautiful navy jumper in her hand.

"Here," She said, handing it to me. "I think we're about the same size."

I reluctantly took the jumper and looked at it. It looked expensive. It probably cost more than my full wardrobe. "I … I can't," I said trying to hand it back to her.

She frowned. "Of course you can, you can hardly walk around in that stained jumper for the rest of the day. Why don't you try it on?"

Alice could be convincing. So I did, I tried it on.

The material was so soft and silkily on my skin.

"You really suit that color," Alice said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Don't worry, I'll look after it and wash it tonight so I can give it back to you first thing in the morning."

Alice shrugged. "You don't have to do that. I have loads of clothes. You should keep it."

"I couldn't."

"Of course you could. We're friends after all," Alice said, beaming from ear to ear.

And that was how Alice and I had become friends.

~BSL~

**_Tuesday 9th December 2014_**

"I bought you a ticket to the ball," Alice said as she went into her bag and pulled out two tickets. "I thought we could go together."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to the ball. Everyone would laugh at me and make fun of me. I wasn't setting myself up for that.

Alice frowned. "Edward's going to be there."

She had guessed that I liked Edward and had tried to use it to her advantage several times now.

I shook my head and folded my arms. "Alice, I'm not going, and even if I did want to go, I have nothing to wear and there is no way my parents would ever give me money to buy a dress."

Alice jumped off her bed and ran over to her walk-in wardrobe, reappearing a few seconds later with a navy cocktail dress in her hands. "I was thinking about that and you could borrow this one," She said bouncing up and down.

"No … Alice … No," I sighed.

**_Friday 12th December 2014_**

"So, my mum spoke to your mum last night and she agreed to let you stay here next Friday," Alice whispered to me as we stood outside my locker.

Next Friday night just so happened to be the same night as the ball.

"Alice … I,"

She put her hand up to shush me. "My mum knows that we're going to the ball, she even hired us a limousine and she's totally happy to lie to your parents, she's cool like that."

Her mother had hired us a limousine?

I was horrified.

"You know, if you don't go, I can't go, right?" Alice pouted.

And that was how I knew I was going. Alice always got her own way.

**_Monday 15th December_**

"Alice, where are you taking me?" I asked, alarmed as she pulled me along the street. She said that she had a surprise for me, but I had no idea what it was, and that scared me.

"You'll see," Alice said, grinning back at me. "We're almost there."

A few minutes later, we stopped outside a beauty salon. I turned to look at Alice in horror. I had never been in one of those places.

"No need to look so frightened, Bella," Alice said as she pulled me inside. "This is supposed to be fun."

"Fun," I mumbled, trying to convince myself of the word.

Alice walked up to a girl at the desk. "Alice & Bella Cullen, we have an appointment at four."

And that was how I started my transformation.

**_Friday 19th December _**

"Just a few more finishing touches and then you can look in the mirror," Alice said, beaming down at me as she worked on my make-up.

"Okay … Done," She exclaimed a few minutes later. She ran off to get a mirror before I had a chance to stand up … She held it in front of my face. "What do you think?"

I stared at my reflection, completely stunned.

I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me.

She was glamorous … beautiful, nothing like the ugly, grimy girl I was used to seeing.

I touched my face, my reflection moving at the same, proving that it was indeed me.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, unable to hold in her excitement.

Tears whelmed in my eyes.

"Isabella Swan, I am warning you, don't you dare cry, that make-up took me hours."

"Alice … I … I don't know what to say," I cried, trying to hold in my tears.

"Just say that you like it."

"I do, I do," I exclaimed, jumping off the chair and wrapping my arms around Alice. "I didn't think I could look this pretty, thank you."

Alice pulled back and looked at me. "Bella, you've always been pretty. I just helped you see it. Now let's get our dresses on and go and show these fools what true beauty looks like."

We arrived at the school an hour later in a limousine. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. If Alice hadn't worked so hard all week getting me plucked and primed, I would have probably considered turning around and going home.

Alice held my hand as we walked into the hall. Everyone turned to look at me as we entered. I expected them to laugh or snigger, but instead they gasped and stared.

"What are they looking at?" I asked Alice worried.

"You," She answered with a huge smile.

I wanted to turn and run to the nearest bathroom to see what was wrong with me, but Alice squeezed my hand, reassuring me that it was okay.

She led the way to the drinks table and poured us both a punch. I took one sip and sat it down. It was vile.

Alice giggled. "I guess someone's already spiked the bowl."

"Hey ladies," Mike Newton said as he walked up behind us, pouring himself a drink.

"Hey Mike," Alice said with a smirk.

"So Alice, who's your friend?" he asked, smiling at me and offering me his hand.

I stared down at his hand, unsure what to do.

"Mike, you already know my friend … This is Bella, Bella Swan."

Mike's eyes darted up to my face. "No fucking way! You're Bella Swan the loser?"

"I …"

Edward stepped up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I had no idea where he came from. "Bella's far from a loser, Mike. You might wanna go and get your eyes checked. Bella, may I have this dance?"

I turned around to look at him, shocked.

"Yes."

He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. Slow music filled the air as he pulled me into his arms. "Bella, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I blushed. I had never had a man look at me before, never mind tell me that he thought I was beautiful and I didn't even need to question his sincerity. I could hear it in his voice.

"I'm glad Alice talked you into coming tonight."

"Me too, though I wouldn't exactly say she talked me into coming, more like twisted and forced my arm," I joked.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, she can be a bit of a handful."

Silence settled between us for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward. Edward seemed to be lost deep in thought.

"Bella?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Hmmm?"

"There's been something I've wanted to do since the moment I first saw you, may I?"

I nodded, unsure what he planned.

Edward's eyes locked with mine as he slowly leaned in towards me, his hand going to the back of my neck, pulling me towards him.

Was he going to …?

My breathing hitched as my heart pounded in my chest.

My stomach twisted in a knot of anticipation as I waited for him to make his move.

Just when the wait became almost unbearable, Edward's lips met mine. His soft lips sent a current of excitement through me.

I had never felt so alive.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I loved the way his breath tasted of peppermints and the way his lips massaged mine, and the way his hands ran into my hair, catching it between his fingers.

If I could, I would stay trapped in this moment forever.

All too soon, Edward pulled away, giving us both a chance to catch our breaths. He leaned his forehead against mine as we both gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was …"

"Amazing," he said, finishing my sentence for me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can I do it again?" he asked and I laughed.

And that was when I knew that this Christmas was going to be the best one I've ever had.

Not only had I found a best friend I had also found a man who thought I was beautiful and wanted to kiss me. I never thought that would happen.

Life was about to get better and I couldn't wait to see what it would bring.

I was going to find happiness after all.

**_A/N:_** Thanks for reading, can you guess which fairytale this was based on?


	8. GeekChic12 - Lucky Number Thirteen

**A/N: Thank you to Breath-of-Twilight for including me in this year's Countdown to Christmas! **

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Sophiacorgi for helping me so much with this. You ladies rock my socks off as always. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine, including any mistakes.**

**ExB, Rated M, AH - I do not work in the business portrayed here and have taken liberties. It's all in fun. ;) This is also my first real foray into third person. I hope you enjoy!**

**Lucky Number Thirteen by GeekChic12**

* * *

><p>"I need dicks."<p>

Emmett choked on his coffee, dribbling some of the hot liquid onto his sweatshirt. "Jesus, Rosie. It's eight o'clock in the fucking morning. At least let me finish my breakfast before you spring some shit like that on me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and ate the last bite of her oatmeal, standing and taking her bowl to the sink. "It's never too early to talk business. Do you think you could get some of your frat brothers to come to the office? I really need some nice new dicks. Actually, one perfect dick would be great."

Emmett smirked at her. "I got your perf—"

She leaned down and kissed him, interrupting what she'd obviously predicted he would say in response. Her hand crept down to graze over the head of his growing erection, pulling a low moan from him. "This is mine," she said. "I don't share. Even if they'd never know it was you. I'd know."

He licked his lips as she pulled away from him. "Got it. Anyone in particular you want me to send over?"

Rosalie's light blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling for a moment as she thought, and then she leveled them back on him with a smirk. "Any guy you've heard with a girl who's made her scream."

Emmett gaped at her, and she winked.

She started to gather her things to leave but paused. "Oh, would Edward Cullen be on that list?"

Emmett nodded.

"Good," she said. "Make sure he comes." She laughed at her own pun and got a smile out of Emmett.

"Why? You got a thing for him I should know about?" He was half-joking, but he'd always been a little insecure in their relationship. He often wondered what a sophisticated woman like her was doing with the likes of him, but she said she loved him. And God, he loved her. So much.

"Uh, no. It's nothing like that. And I won't be seeing or handling any of the dicks anyway."

His own hard length twitched at how casually she talked about 'handling' dicks. He wanted her to handle his.

"How am I supposed to make them go?"

"Tell them I'll pay them just to come by." College students always needed money, and Christmas was coming up. "Deal? Around noon tomorrow?"

"Alright." He shrugged his broad shoulders and watched her move around their kitchen in one of the fuck-hot suits she'd started wearing since she opened her business. He adjusted himself and glanced at the clock, wondering if they had time for a quickie. He could just bend her right over this table, push her skirt up, and…

"Don't even think about it, loverboy." She knew that look in his eyes, the way they glazed over. "I really have to go." With a quick peck on his lips, she was out the door.

Emmett slumped in his seat, defeated. He loved being with a woman a few years older than him, and he was insanely proud of her for being brave enough to open her own business. But he hated how busy she was now. He'd just have to surprise her for lunch and hope she'd let him fuck her in her office like she had once before when they were both desperate for each other.

That thought was not helping the situation in his pants. He groaned as he stood from the table, depositing his bowl in the sink.

After rubbing one out quickly in the bathroom, Emmett was off to class, wondering how in the hell he was going to get his friends to agree to offer up their dicks to a sex toy company.

~XXX~

Bella was already at work when Rosalie breezed in the door, as was everyone else who wanted to keep their jobs at Venus. Rose was young, but she was sharp as a tack, and she didn't tolerate incompetence or a weak work ethic. She was tough but fair, and you always knew where you stood with her, whether you liked it or not.

Bella appreciated her no-nonsense approach. Rose didn't abide kiss-asses, and Bella had never been good at kissing ass anyway. She liked to think of herself as genuine and straightforward, or at least she tried to be.

Bella had met Rose through Emmett, whom she'd been best friends with since high school. And even though she considered Rose a friend now too, Bella never took advantage by slacking off or showing up late to work.

"Good morning, Bella. I need to see you in my office, please."

Bella's spine went stiff for a second, even though she knew she hadn't done anything to get herself into trouble with the boss. Standing at almost six feet tall, with the face of a supermodel and the brain of a Rhodes scholar, Rosalie always intimidated her a little. But Bella could hold her own, and she reminded herself of that as she closed Rose's door and took a seat at her desk.

"As you know, breaking in to the sex toy business hasn't been easy, but we're gaining ground."

Rosalie's approach had been innovative. Research showed that women bought more sex toys than men, yet most sex toy packaging seemed to be geared toward men. She'd softened the hardcore porn aspect of it and marketed more toward women.

Genius.

"I'm going to need your help tomorrow with a new project. We're going to be making some molds, and depending on how things go today, we might have quite a large group. Are you willing to pitch in?"

"Molds of…?"

"Cocks."

No nonsense.

Bella's hands shook, but that was easy to hide from Rose. Or so she hoped. She nodded confidently. She worked at a sex toy company, for Christ's sake. Cocks should be no big deal, considering she was faced with fake ones all day, every day.

"Of course. No problem."

"Good." Rose smiled at her in a way that made her slightly apprehensive, but she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

It was likely just nerves. She'd helped mold cocks once before, but she'd been more comfortable when she'd done other types of molds. Bella wasn't inexperienced with men, but being so up close and personal with a stranger's erect penis was always a little daunting.

~XXX~

"Okay, I went over to the frat house and found some guys who said they'd go," Emmett told Rose that evening when she got home from the office. "Flounder, Mouth, Cap, and Pinto for sure. A few more said maybe. Oh, and Edward said he'd go too."

Emmett and Edward were both in grad school, and Emmett lived with Rose, so they weren't at the frat house often. But they still went to a party here and there and had gotten to know some of the younger guys.

"Did you tell him Bella works for me?"

"No. It honestly didn't cross my mind. That thing with them was like a million years ago."

"Good."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her. "Why is that good? What evil little plan do you have going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, moving closer to him and running her hands down his chest, effectively distracting him from his line of questioning. "I'm sorry I couldn't take lunch today. I missed you."

Emmett moaned as her hand trailed down to the front of his pants. "But… what about… Bella… Edward… Aw, fuck it." He molded his lips to hers and let her have her way with him right there on the purple couch in their living room.

~XXX~

Rosalie knew the story of how Edward and Bella had met back in their freshman year of college. After spending almost an entire evening getting to know each other during a frat party and an almost-kiss, Bella had ended up embarrassing herself and then avoided Edward at all cost after that night.

When Em had insisted Bella tell the story at dinner one night with him and Rose, it was clear to Rose that she hadn't wanted to relive it. Emmett just thought it was a funny story and wanted Rose to hear it. He was a sweetheart, but he could be really oblivious sometimes.

After throwing a tortilla chip at Emmett, which he jovially ducked, Bella had relented and launched into the story.

For as long as she'd known her, which was a couple of years now, Bella had always struck Rose as a confident woman, so she took notice of the way Bella's shoulders had hunched when she'd spoken of how she'd scurry in another direction if she saw Edward on campus after the incident. Or how she'd make sure not to show up somewhere if she knew he was there.

Em never could get her to go to another party at their frat house.

When Bella had commented that it was all for the best because Edward was out of her league anyway, Rose had scowled in disagreement. But she'd also taken note of something she'd seen in those dark brown eyes whenever Bella had said his name.

If she wasn't mistaken, and she rarely was… that something was longing.

Rose had met Edward a few times, and she thought he was a decent guy. He was in med school, so she didn't think intelligence would be a problem. He was good-looking, in a preppy sort of way. That wasn't her thing, but she could see how he would appeal to a lot of women. She also knew he'd been single for the past several months, having broken up with his girlfriend, Maggie.

And now... Rosalie had a plan.

~XXX~

On Tuesday at exactly twelve o'clock, Bella walked down the hall to the small office where her first client of the day was waiting. She wore her favorite midnight blue button-up blouse and charcoal slacks, knowing that a skirt would have been a mistake on a day that she'd be doing molds. She remembered from the time before that it was better for the men to stand, so she'd had to squat and bend a lot. She glanced at the name on her information sheet so she could be ready to introduce herself and did a double take, narrowing her eyes at the paper.

Edward?

No. It couldn't be. They didn't provide last names, but there had to be thousands of Edwards. Millions, maybe.

Bella squared her shoulders and knocked once on the door before going in, confident in the fact that the man waiting for her in this room couldn't possibly be Edward Cul—

She stopped short with a gasp when she saw him.

An introduction wouldn't be necessary.

The shock on his face mirrored hers, which made her feel marginally better. She let her eyes roam over him for the briefest of seconds. Same chiseled jaw, same messy copper hair, same dark green eyes that had once stolen her breath. Maybe even her heart.

She'd tried but never quite succeeded in forgetting about Edward Cullen. There'd been something palpable between them, but she'd convinced herself it was probably just the alcohol that had made her feel that.

Bella released a shaky breath, shifted on her feet, and lowered her eyes to the clipboard in her hand. "Excuse me a moment."

She was nothing if not polite and professional.

After backing out into the hallway and pulling the door closed, she turned and marched straight to Rosalie's office, knocking sharply on her door.

"Did you know he was coming in today?" she said in a frantic whisper.

"Yes," Rose said, never one to beat around the bush. "I had Em send in some of his frat brothers. Will it be a problem?"

Bella didn't want to show weakness or disappoint Rose. She was a business professional. She could handle this. "No." She coughed and cleared her throat to excuse the break in her voice on that little word. "No problem at all."

"Good. Hold on a second." Rose stood from her desk, and before Bella realized what she was doing, she'd reached forward and undone the top two buttons on Bella's pretty blue blouse. "There. That's better," Rose said with a wicked smile.

Bella's jaw dropped, and she looked between Rose and her now-exposed cleavage. "Wha—"

"Oh, one more thing." She fluffed Bella's hair, and Bella batted her hands away.

"Would you stop that? What the hell is going on? You…" She narrowed her eyes at her boss. "Did you plan this?"

Rose arranged her face into a neutral expression. "I have no idea what you mean. Don't you have a client waiting?"

Back in boss mode, just like that.

No nonsense, my ass.

Bella swallowed down her indignation and gave Rose a curt nod before leaving her office and heading back to the torture chamber… er, small room which held the most gorgeous man on the planet.

And she'd be touching his dick…

Fuck.

~XXX~

Rosalie kept her smirk at bay just long enough for Bella to leave and close her door.

She truly didn't want Bella to be uncomfortable, but she knew her friend needed a little push. In this case, it was a rather big push, but she knew Bella would be fine. She wasn't that timid freshman anymore. She was a college graduate with a great job in a kick-ass company, if Rose did say so herself. She was confident and poised.

She would be fine.

Bella was great at molding, too. Rosalie liked for her team to be hands-on in their operations. It gave them a better sense of what they were researching and selling. Her R & D team especially, which Bella was an integral part of, did a lot of product testing for her as well.

And if Rose's plan succeeded, Bella would be testing out one Mr. Edward Cullen tomorrow night.

~XXX~

Bella's stomach somersaulted as she grew closer to the door which separated her from Edward. That was… if he hadn't taken off after seeing her, afraid of a repeat performance of that fateful night.

With a deep, cleansing breath that did nothing to stop her hands from shaking, she grasped the handle and opened the door.

Edward's head snapped up, and he murmured her name in a way that made her knees turn to jelly.

Luckily she was still gripping the door handle and kept herself upright.

How was he even more gorgeous than she remembered?

"Hello, Edward." She swallowed hard, not having tasted his name in her mouth in a very long time. It went down like a fine wine. "I'm supposed to be doing your mold today, but if you're not comfortable with that, I can—"

"No!" he almost shouted, shaking his head and lurching forward the tiniest bit. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no. Uh… That's not necessary. But thank you."

That smile would be the death of her.

Thank you again, door handle.

She finally released the metal knob and stepped fully into the room with him, inhaling another deep breath and instantly realizing her mistake. The small room was saturated with his clean masculine scent, and it was intoxicating to her. It pulled memories from her mind of that night when she'd been in his arms.

She'd wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her.

And then she'd ruined it all.

Clearing her throat, Bella smoothed down her hair. She didn't think she could re-button her shirt without causing suspicion, so she left it, sure that he wouldn't care to look anyway. He'd never pursued her after that humiliating night, and although part of her was grateful for that, a larger part had yearned for it.

"Have you read over the information provided?" Bella asked without looking at him, crossing over to the workstation that had been set up on the desk against one wall.

"Yes."

She snapped on a pair of gloves and picked up the electric shaver that was set out.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

When he didn't respond, she raised her eyes to his face.

"Hi," he said with a slight smirk.

The heat bloomed on her face before she could even take a breath, and she hated that he still had that kind of effect on her. Her hands shook again, and she fumbled the shaver, looking on in horror as it dropped to the tile floor and broke apart into what she was sure was a thousand tiny pieces.

"Here, let me help," Edward said, bending down and picking up the scattered parts. When Bella got down onto the floor as well, Edward smiled at her again. He really needed to stop that. "It's good to see you," he murmured.

Bella attempted a smile too, and she must have pulled it off because Edward's widened. "You too," she said. "Although these are some seriously weird circumstances to be meeting again under." She picked up the last piece she found of the device and looked back up at him. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

Another devilish smirk pulled at one side of Edward's mouth. "I think I can handle it. You?"

Bella stood and threw away the debris in her hands, then straightened out her clothes. "Yes. I've done several of these. You're in good hands."

He appeared to chew on his smirk a bit while stifling a laugh. "I have no doubt."

Bella shook off her nervousness and reminded herself for the millionth time since learning that Edward Cullen was her first client of the day that she was a professional adult woman. She'd seen plenty of dicks. Edward's was not special. Not. Special. "I guess I should've asked if you already shaved," she said, returning her attention to the desk. "If not, I'll go and find another shaver."

"I did. I usually just trim, though, so hopefully I didn't miss any."

He manscapes.

Bella appreciated a clean work space, always had.

"It should be fine. I'll clear away the substance quickly, so it shouldn't stick and pull any hairs you might've missed."

"Great," he replied with a smile. "So should I just…?" Edward rested his fingers on the top button of his dark, extremely well-fitting jeans, awaiting her instructions to take them off.

God, could she really do this? Be so close to this beautiful man and touch him so intimately?

She could already feel herself becoming aroused, and he was still fully clothed.

Professional. Keep it professional, Bella.

"Yes. Once I blend the mixture, we don't have much time to get you into the mold. I'll go and get the warm water I need and be right back. Would you like the DVD turned on to uh…" She cleared her throat, averting her eyes after catching herself looking at his button fly. "...help with arousal?"

A soft chuckle tumbled out of Edward's mouth. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Um…" Flustered by his completely unruffled state, Bella turned toward the DVD player anyway, then back toward the desk, and then finally the door. "Okay, I'll just…" She pointed in the direction she needed to go and then stepped out into the hallway, hearing another chuckle from Edward as she closed the door.

He was laughing at her. Awesome.

As if she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of this guy enough already.

Bella entered the small breakroom and moved to the sink. She fished a thermometer out of a drawer and proceeded to get the water she needed to 98 degrees and walked briskly back to the office, careful not to spill.

Facing the door yet again, Bella steeled her nerves against what she would likely see once she went inside.

Edward's back was to her, and she almost dropped the bowl in her hands at the sight of him. His rust-colored sweater laid neatly folded with the rest of his clothes, and she let her eyes follow the lines of his lean-muscled back, to a small but perfectly curved ass that she wanted to squeeze the hell out of… preferably while he was on top of her.

Shit.

These were not professional thoughts at all, but there was no stopping them. She licked her lips as her gaze traveled down his long toned legs.

Powerful thighs, she thought, blushing at the path her mind had taken.

"Are you gonna come in and shut the door?" Edward asked without turning around to face her. "Or were you planning to just stand there and stare at me for the foreseeable future?"

Bella's eyes snapped shut. "I'm… I was just…" She released a sigh. "Sorry." Opening her eyes, she managed to close the door and set the bowl of water down on the desk without spilling. It felt like quite a feat with a naked Edward Cullen less than five feet away from her. "Why didn't you use the robe?"

He shrugged, turning toward her. She kept her eyes averted for the moment, desperate to cling to some shred of her dignity around this man. "I didn't see the point, really," he said. "You're going to see it all anyway."

He was smirking. Again. She could tell without even looking at him.

Bastard.

Another deep breath helped Bella force calm through her body. She would not let him see the effect he was having on her—not after everything.

Affixing a pleasant but indifferent expression onto her face, she turned fully toward him, and shock flitted across Edward's features before he smoothed them out again. "Let's get started then," she said, proud of herself for not letting her eyes glance down below his waist... yet.

Edward fidgeted… actually fidgeted, one hand skimming through his already unruly hair as he looked anywhere but at her. After palming his neck for a brief moment, both hands moved down to cover his junk for a second before he finally let them both fall back to his sides.

Maybe he wasn't quite as sure of himself as he wanted her to think.

This time, she smirked, breathing out a short laugh through her nose and then letting out a noisy sigh of relief. "Thank God you're nervous too," she said. "I was beginning to think you really were some kind of demigod sent to Earth to make women swoon and then melt their panties right off."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, one side of his mouth pulling back up. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"No," he said in a nonchalant tone, putting on a show of furrowing his brows and scratching his head. "I don't think I do. Rewind to the melting-panties-off part again?"

Bella tried not to smile. She really did. But it couldn't be helped. She never wondered why she'd liked Edward so much. There were some guys in her past who, once she was over them, made her question why she'd ever liked them in the first place.

But not Edward. He was smart and funny and so passionate about becoming a pediatrician. They'd bonded over their shared love of '90s grunge bands, having grown up listening to them because their parents did. They'd cracked up together, volleying Tropic Thunder quotes back and forth. And he'd actually listened to her when she talked, something not many guys his age did, she'd noticed.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun all you want," she replied. "You know exactly how good-looking you are."

Both of his thick eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "You think I'm good-looking?"

"No," she deadpanned. "Not at all."

He nodded, a phony look of sadness on his face, his arms folding inward and hands coming to rest on his junk again. "Makes sense. After all, you did puke all over me when I tried to kiss you." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Obviously I disgust you."

The color drained from Bella's face before it burst into flames at the mention of that night. She had hoped with everything in her that he'd somehow forgotten about that part.

She cleared her throat. "We should get started. Uh… Sorry. I'll just be another minute. I need to go reheat the water."

"Hey, you okay?" Edward said, reaching an arm out to her but letting it fall before touching her.

"Oh, yeah. Fine." She forced a smile. "Be right back."

Bella did her best to shake off the hot prickles of embarrassment that had washed over her when he'd brought up the incident between them. It was the single most humiliating experience of her life, and he'd joked about it.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, she realized. He'd never tried to get in contact with her again, so he clearly hadn't wanted to kiss her even half as badly as she'd wanted to kiss him. Having their one and only night together end in that way was no big deal to him.

She mentally kicked herself. They'd finally gotten to a somewhat comfortable place in there, and she'd freaked out again.

That night was ancient history, she reminded herself. He'd dated since then. She'd dated since then. Why was she clinging to this so much?

Bella breezed back into the room with a smile on her face after giving herself a pep talk and deciding she was totally over it.

Totally.

"Okay," she said, placing the bowl of warm water on the desk again and picking up a large hard-plastic tube. "Ready to finally get— Oh…" She'd turned toward him and let her eyes follow the trail of dark hair that led down his taut stomach, to that defined V of his hips, noticing he'd gone soft.

"Sorry," he mumbled, cupping himself fully again and reaching for the robe that hung from a hook near the door. He held it loosely in front of his body. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "I feel like I upset you or something. I was just kidding around. I thought…" He trailed off, running his free hand through his hair, but Bella knew what he meant. He thought they'd gotten past the initial awkwardness and could joke around with each other.

"No, really." She swiped her hand through the air. "I'm perfectly fine. I really did need to go reheat the water. It has to be at 98 degrees." She glanced down, and Edward shifted uncomfortably. "So if we want to get the show on the road, you'll need to… uh…" Her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip and then slowly released it. "Do you want the DVD now or...? Oh," she breathed out as she saw him lengthening again right before her eyes.

Without conscious thought, Bella licked her lips, and her hand twitched at her side in much the same way Edward's cock twitched, accompanied by a soft groan from him.

She wanted to touch him. Without her gloves.

Swallowing the saliva that had filled her mouth, she turned back to her workstation. "If you're uh… fully erect, I'll go ahead and mix the molding powder in with the water."

The only sound she heard for a few seconds was her own unsteady breathing.

"I'm ready," he said.

Was his voice huskier than it'd been a minute ago, or was that just her own lust clouding her thoughts?

Bella worked fast and poured the mixture into the tube, which had been pre-cut to the specifications given by Edward beforehand.

As she approached him, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye, so she watched his chest expand with his deep breaths.

He had a really nice chest—solid and smooth with just a smattering of dark golden hair.

Bella swallowed thickly again and glanced up at his face. She was pretty sure the look he was giving her qualified as... smoldering.

Move over, Flynn Rider.

A giggle burst out of her at her internal musings.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Something funny about my dick?"

Definitely not, but Bella couldn't answer him. She couldn't stop laughing either.

When Edward's hands went to his hips and he released an annoyed huff, she happened to glance down to see his cock bob comically with his movements.

She doubled over then, losing complete control and cracking up, tears gathering in her eyes.

This whole situation was just so absurd, and it was all catching up to her.

Edward picked up the robe again. "Look, I don't appreciate being laughed at while I'm naked," he said. "Not cool, Swan."

"Sorry, sorry," she rushed out, finally able to pull in a sufficient breath. "It's just… This whole thing… Us… It just struck me as funny all of a sudden. But I'm being unprofessional, and I apologize." Calming herself, she gingerly took the robe out of his hand, relieved to see he was still aroused. "We need to get you in here before it sets up." She cocked her head at him. "How did you stay…?" She pointed upward to indicate him still being erect and then instantly dropped her hand, feeling stupid.

He shrugged. "Your tits were bouncing around while you were laughing."

Bella's eyes about bugged out of her head. "Oh... Well…" She shrugged. "Okay, whatever works."

Edward let out a soft laugh through his nose, and she let herself look at his face. They were standing so close together now, and she could see that his relaxed smile went all the way up to his eyes, crinkling them in the corners and lighting them up with happiness.

Was he truly happy to see her, as he'd said?

Focusing back on the task at hand, she centered the tube in front of Edward's erection and pushed forward until his entire length was encased within.

He moaned, deep and throaty.

It was a normal occurrence. The molding mixture was warm and squishy, but this was the only time it had made her clench around the hollow ache between her legs.

"Try not to move," she whispered, still holding the tube against his body. She then bent down carefully to remove the inevitable spillage from around the base of the tube and the floor.

Her gloved hands brushed over the skin of his balls and inner thighs, and she could actually hear him gulp. She saw his toes press hard into the floor and start to curl under. She may have let her hands linger a touch longer than necessary before standing again, coming almost nose to nose with Edward.

"All clean," she said.

"Bella…"

Her eyes fluttered closed under his intense gaze. "Not much longer now. It only needs a couple of minutes to set… up…" Her last two words came out as nothing but breathy whispers as she felt one long, warm finger trail over her collarbone and then descend to skim the soft skin just at the top of her cleavage. Her lips parted, and a low moan escaped her. It seemed to make him even more brazen, and his finger curved and traced the swell of one breast, then the other.

"So soft," he murmured.

Bella opened her eyes, because she needed to see the look on his face. His green eyes were following the path his finger was taking over her skin, and he appeared to be in awe.

"Wh…" She released a heavy breath as his finger stilled right at the top of the valley between her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Though her voice was breathy and soft, Edward dropped his hand, and a contrite look took over his face. "I'm sorry. I just… had to touch you. I mean…" He gestured at his body. "I've been naked in this room with you for at least a half hour, and you just… You're still so beautiful, Bella. And those gorgeous tits…" He trailed off, staring at them unabashedly.

Bella swallowed hard and cast her eyes down at the tube she was holding. Edward's touch wasn't unwelcome, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he'd never tried to contact her after that night. Even though she avoided him, he could have gotten her number from Emmett. If he'd just reassured her that everything was okay, then she could have been okay. Instead, he'd left her to wallow in that humiliation—the look of horror on his face, the sound of his friends and countless girls, girls she knew were much prettier than her, laughing at her.

How could he be so casual about it now? Should she just let it go?

Bella shook her head to herself. She felt like she couldn't. Not without knowing why.

She had a surge of confidence as she held Edward Cullen's dick in her hand. Sort of.

She raised her eyes back to his soft green ones. "Why didn't you ever try to talk to me again after that night?" she asked. "Did I just imagine all of that between us? Was the vomiting really that much of a deal-breaker?"

Edward's eyes widened at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

"What?" she asked, irritation clear in her tone.

"Emmett didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Uh…" Edward palmed the back of his neck. "You should probably talk to him. I… uh, actually did want to get in touch with you, but…"

Exasperated, Bella asked, "But what?"

"Just… talk to him. If you still want to talk to me after that, then… yeah. I'd really like that."

His soft smile and the clear adoration in his eyes made Bella want to forget everything that had happened and just jump him right there. But she was at work. And apparently she had a giant man-boy to interrogate.

She gave him a small nod. "Okay, I will. Um." She pointed down. "This should be ready. I'm going to go on out. Just slide it off slowly and leave it on the desk. There's lotion and tissues in the top drawer if you want to… uh… Yeah." She flashed him an awkward smile, her mind conjuring up unbidden images of his large hand fisting his cock and stroking it, his head tilted back, neck straining and voice groaning his release.

Letting him take hold of the tube, she felt her cheeks warm even further as he brushed his fingers over hers. The heat that invaded her hand and traveled up her arm made her knees weak again.

"You have my number on my info sheet," Edward said, tipping his head toward her clipboard, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

She nodded again and stepped to the door, trying like hell to hold it together.

"Bella," he called to her just before she left the room. "Please just remember that I was a dumb kid, okay? And Emmett was a scary fucker, even back then."

Her brows knitted together in confusion, but she uttered an "okay" anyway.

"And just know that if you don't call me, I'll understand. But after seeing you again today… It just brought everything back, and…" He sank a hand into his hair. "Sorry, I probably sound like an idiot. My point is, I'd really like to see you again."

"You would?"

"Very much, yes."

A shy but pleased smile spread across Bella's face and once again, she quietly said, "Okay," before slipping out the door.

~XXX~

Bella raised an eyebrow at Rose, who was not so casually leaning against Bella's desk when she returned to grab her next client information sheet.

Bella smoothly ignored her until Rose huffed and asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

It took extreme effort on Bella's part to contain her laugh at Rose's epic eyeroll.

"You know damn well what. How did it go? You were in there for quite a while. Did you guys talk? Kiss? Fuck?"

Bella gasped. "Seriously, Rose? You think I'd fuck him at work?"

"I…" Rose shrugged and blushed.

Rosalie Hale never blushed.

"You… Really?" Bella asked. "Wow." She processed that for a moment. "Wait. Like, in your office? Eww. I don't think I can go in there anymore. God only knows where Emmett's hairy ass has been."

"Oh, don't worry," Rose replied without missing a beat. "I wax it for him now."

Bella gaped at her.

"What?"

She snapped her mouth shut. "Nothing."

"Okay, so… I need details."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Payback for blindsiding me," Bella replied with a satisfied smile. "Although… depending on how my conversation with your boyfriend goes, I may be thanking you with cupcakes and cookies. Or… y'know, riding crops and nipple clamps. Whatever."

Rose laughed. "What does Em have to do with it?"

"I actually don't know. Edward just said I needed to talk to him about what happened back then."

Rose's eyebrows climbed her forehead. "Huh. Okay. Well, let me know how it goes."

"I will," Bella said as Rose began to walk back toward her office. "Rose?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Next time you want to set me up with someone, maybe just dinner out or something?"

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, sweet Bella. There won't be a next time."

~XXX~

Bella's conversation with Emmett was… interesting. She didn't end up having to pummel her best friend too hard, but she was disappointed in both him and Edward for taking her choice in the matter away.

Still, she knew she wanted to see Edward again. No question.

She'd gotten to know him as much as she could within a few hours that night years ago, and her friends knew him well. She knew he was a good guy, and now she knew he was genuinely interested in her. She'd wanted to call him right after talking with Emmett, but she had a job to do.

The night after the moldings were done, Bella had taken home her three sample dildos to try out. As part of Venus's research and development team, she often tested out products and reported back. She knew Jessica had collected the molds and poured the silicon mixture in, adding vibrating mechanisms and using random colors. Then Rose had assigned a number to each one and handed them out to the team.

Bella had numbers 8, 10, and 13.

After a glass of wine, she removed her clothes and got ready.

She took her time, slowly coaxing herself to climax with each one and making notes afterward as she let her body relax and regroup.

Number 8, a six-inch black one, was pretty good but a little too thick for her comfort.

Number 10 was pink and about nine inches long, too long to fit completely inside her. But the girth on it was fine.

"Lucky number 13," she muttered to herself, placing the sparkly purple dildo at her entrance and sliding it inside of her. "Ohhh," she moaned as she pulled back and pushed it in again, releasing a long groan after she flicked on the vibration.

It was just right—about seven inches long and just wide enough to stretch and fill her without any pain. It curved upward just slightly at the tip, rubbing against her G-spot on every pass.

Perfect.

Bella palmed her breast and then pinched and tugged at her nipple as her other hand worked the vibrator in and out. Her free hand then traveled down her abdomen to her pussy to rub and pinch her clit until... "Oh… my… fuck," she exclaimed, her body going rigid as she came hard around her new best friend.

She was going to have to find a way to keep this one.

Her mind was so far gone, floating in orgasmic bliss, that she didn't even think about the fact that it was an exact replica of one of the men who'd been in her office building the day before.

~XXX~

Edward was in his apartment the next afternoon, studying for finals when his phone vibrated and skittered across his desk. He didn't recognize the number but took a chance and answered anyway.

His hope that it was Bella was fulfilled as her husky voice greeted him.

"Hey," he said back to her. "You talked to Emmett?"

"I did," she confirmed.

"And you called."

She laughed softly. "I did. But this is actually a business call."

Edward rubbed his forehead where it had wrinkled up. "What do you mean?"

"Something went wrong with your mold. We're going to need you to come back in to the office. Can you make it in this afternoon?"

Edward checked his watch. "It's already four. Doesn't everyone leave by five?"

"Usually, but we need to get these done before the end of the week, and we're running out of time."

"And will you be doing my mold again?" he asked with a smirk.

Bella sounded like she had a smile in her voice as well. "It's a possibility," she teased, leaving it at that.

"Hmm. Okay. I can be there in thirty minutes."

"Make it 45," she said mysteriously and then hung up.

Edward stared at his phone after the call ended, not quite sure what had just happened or what would happen when he showed up at Venus. But there was no fucking way he wasn't going to go.

~XXX~

Light snow was coming down when Edward arrived at Venus at 4:43pm. He shook it out of his hair just before stepping through the door. They'd decorated for Christmas since he'd been there earlier in the week. There were normal things like a nice Christmas tree in one corner and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling in various places. And not so normal things, like dildos wearing tiny Santa hats.

Edward chuckled and said hi to Rose when she stepped out of her office with her laptop bag in tow. "Heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You can go on back to the same office you were in last time and get ready." She started to walk off but then stopped and turned back toward him. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Use the robe this time." Her conspiratorial wink caused a flush of embarrassment to flow over Edward's skin. Either she had cameras installed in the offices, or Bella had talked to her about him.

With a strong nod and a deep breath, Edward strode toward the small room and went inside, removing all of his clothing and pulling on the soft robe that hung on the coat rack.

It took him a few minutes to realize there was nothing out on the desk to indicate that he would be molded again.

His brows pulled together in the middle, and just then, there was a light knock on the door. God, he hoped it was Bella. "Come in."

Edward smiled in relief when he saw that gorgeous face appear in the doorway. And when he let his eyes roam over the red wrap dress hugging her luscious curves, he couldn't help the way his dick jumped to life.

Bella's eyes dipped down, and she smirked, one eyebrow pulling up.

"Shit," Edward said, glancing at the way he was tenting the front of his robe. "No hiding that, I guess." He shrugged playfully, to which Bella gave him a seductive smile as she walked toward him, her swaying hips mesmerizing him. "I take it I'm not really here to be re-molded?"

Her lips quirked upward even more, and she shook her head. "No. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied, licking his lips.

Bella's gaze rested on his mouth for a moment before her face scrunched slightly in anger. "Ugh. I could kill Emmett for meddling like that."

Edward reached for her hand and pulled her to stand closer to him. He caressed the soft skin on the back of her hand with his thumb, hoping to offer some comfort. "He was just looking out for you. He didn't know that I wasn't a player. Think of how that looked to him. One minute, I'm about to kiss you, and then after you leave, a different girl is kissing me." He shook his head and ran his free hand through his hair. "I was so pissed that you'd left because I just wanted to spend more time with you. I shouldn't have done those shots. The room started tilting, and I had to sit down. That girl just dropped into my lap and glued her mouth to mine. I got her off of me, but I was so uncoordinated that it took me a minute. And then Em was in my face. It had been such a good night, and then it just turned to shit."

Bella looked down at their feet. "I'm sorry."

"God. No." Edward grasped her upper arms and waited for her soulful eyes to reconnect with his. "I didn't mean that part. I mean, yeah. It was unfortunate, but I was talking about after you left. Please don't apologize for that. I'm sorry I didn't man up and go after you like I wanted to."

"It's okay."

He shook his head. "It's not. Yes, I was scared shitless of Emmett because he told me he'd grind my 'pretty face into the asphalt' if I came near you again, but I should have found a way around that."

He'd kicked himself for a long time for being a pussy and not going after her. She'd been such a refreshing change from all the vapid, fake girls he'd encountered since starting college. And as bummed as Edward had been about not getting to know Bella more, he'd eventually decided that if it was meant to be, then she'd tell Emmett to shove it and come to him. That thought had been niggling at him ever since he found out Bella didn't even know that Emmett had threatened him. It made its way back to the surface then, and he released her arms. "But… If Em didn't say anything to you about that other girl, then…" His brows furrowed. "Why didn't you ever try to get in touch with me again?"

Bella crossed her arms and rubbed at the places that were tingling from Edward's touch. "Um… I was just really fucking embarrassed. I mean, the look on your face… You looked absolutely horrified. And everyone was laughing, and I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. Emmett already had to practically drag me to that party in the first place, and of course I had to make a huge scene and humiliate myself and the hottest guy in the room," she rambled. "I thought for sure you'd never want to see the girl who puked on you ever again. And…" Her eyes darted to his and then away. "I kinda felt like you were out of my league anyway, so… Yeah." She finished with a little shrug, and Edward couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him. "What's so damn funny?" she said, her hands moving to her hips as she cocked her head at him and waited for an explanation.

"You thought… I… was out of…" Edward couldn't stop laughing. "Oh… shit, that's funny."

Bella's forehead creased in the middle. "I don't get the joke here."

"Bella, I was such a nerd." He reached out and hooked his index fingers around both of hers and pulled her hands off her hips. "I still am in a lot of ways. I couldn't even believe you wanted to talk to me that night. I figured you could've had any guy you wanted in that room."

"I don't… What?"

Her confusion was adorable, and he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "Bella… You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Uh… That can't be tr—"

Edward cut off her protest by brushing his lips over hers. "It's true."

Seemingly in a daze, she whispered, "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

"For the record," she said, squeezing his fingers lightly and kissing the corner of his mouth, "you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen too."

"Then I guess we're even."

Her lips quirked up at the corners. "Guess so."

They stayed that way for several minutes, foreheads aligned and fingers locked together, stealing little kisses.

Edward couldn't believe it had taken this long to finally get a taste of this girl's lips. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her go now.

"Bella?" He pulled back enough so that he could focus on her face.

"Hm?" Her eyebrows rose slightly, but she didn't open her eyes.

He smiled at her cuteness. "Why did you ask me to come back here? Just wanted to get me naked again?" He waggled his thick eyebrows at her, half-joking but dying to know.

"Something like that," she replied with such nonchalance that Edward sucked in a breath and choked on his saliva. She was looking at him now with a sexy smirk on her full lips, the shy girl who thought he was out of her league having disappeared and replaced with a vixen, it seemed.

He was glad to see it. There was no mistaking that he wanted her. Badly.

The fact that she knew it and seemed to want him just as much, even after all this time, overwhelmed Edward, filling his chest with a kind of warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. Probably not since that fateful night when he'd first met this unique beauty.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Is everyone gone?"

Bella smirked. He wanted to lick it. "Yes."

"Good. Because we have a lot of lost time to make up for." He kissed the side of her mouth, murmuring against her skin, "And I'd like to do very dirty things to you in here."

"Oh yeah?" she replied innocently as he reached her earlobe and nipped at it. "Like what?"

The breathiness in her voice caused Edward's dick to pulse against her stomach.

He sucked at the spot just below her delicate ear. "Oh, I was having all kinds of fantasies the last time we were in here. Like taking you up against the door." Bella released a heavy breath, and he smiled against her skin. "And the desk… so many possibilities."

"Mmm."

His lips traveled up and down her graceful neck, and she tilted her head to grant him better access to her silky smooth skin.

Edward was certain he would never get enough of this woman for as long as he lived.

A sound of protest left his mouth when she pulled away from him, but the wicked curve of her lips reassured him.

Bella pulled at the tie of her dress, letting it fall away from her body and revealing the sexiest set of red underwear Edward had ever seen.

"What is…?" He squinted and stepped closer to her, examining the object in the center of her bra, and then he let out a surprised laugh, recognizing the little sprig attached there. "Wow... Well... I definitely plan to kiss everything under this mistletoe."

They laughed together at their cheesiness, but Edward wasn't even close to kidding. He wanted to devour her.

She'd been beautiful at eighteen too, but now she'd grown into herself more, possessing a level of confidence and grace she didn't quite have back then.

And those curves…

His hands moved up to slip the dress off of her slender shoulders, and he ran his palms down her sides, to her waist and over her hips, just feeling her.

It was still surreal to Edward to have the girl he considered the one that got away right here in front of him again, letting him touch her, kiss her.

Bella reached forward and untied his robe, pushing it off and running her hands over his chest and shoulders. "So… The desk, huh?" she said with a shy smile.

In response, Edward bent down and retrieved his robe from the floor, spread it out on the desk, and then lifted her up, earning a squeak of surprise from her. He deposited her ass on top of the desk and immediately leaned in to her, cupping her jaw and molding his lips over hers.

Bella kissed him back with such fervor that he felt intoxicated from the feelings coursing through him. With great reluctance, he released her petal-soft lips and knelt down to kiss a line down her stomach, to the top of her small red panties. They also had a tiny sprig of mistletoe attached to the front, and he looked up at her with a salacious grin.

She shrugged. "They're from our 'Christmas Goodies' line. I couldn't resist."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Merry Christmas to me," he quipped, earning a sweet laugh from Bella.

Edward hooked his fingers under the fabric at her hips and pulled the scrap of satin down her long legs, dropping them to the floor. Wrapping his arms under and around her thighs, he wasted no time spreading her open and taking a long lick up her slit, groaning at the taste of her. So warm and wet for him.

Bella's head fell back, a breathy moan spilling out of her pouty mouth. Braced on one hand, she pushed the other into his hair and gripped the strands at the root, spurring him on as he moved his focus to her clit. He wanted to make her explode on his tongue.

Edward slid a hand up her abdomen to palm one of her heavy breasts, giving it a firm squeeze and moaning against her flesh. When he rolled and then lightly pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, Bella gasped and bucked her hips against his face.

Her reactions to him were perfect. He licked and sucked, relishing her cries of pleasure, until she was shaking and chanting his name. Sliding two long fingers inside of her, he rolled her clit between his lips and stroked her G-spot until she fell apart with the sexiest groan he'd ever heard in his life.

"I want you inside me, Edward," she said breathlessly as he got to his feet. "Please."

He kissed her hard, pressing their bodies together and sliding his rock hard dick through her wetness. "I want to. God, so much. But I don't have anything."

"I'm on the pill. But…" She dipped her finger and thumb into one of her bra cups and produced a red-and-white-striped condom.

He laughed, plucking it from her hand and ripping the packet open. "I knew there was a reason I hadn't taken that off yet," he said with a wink.

Bella took care of that for him, reaching behind her and unhooking it to let it slide down her arms and to the floor. She must have wanted his lips on those nipples as badly as he wanted to put them there.

Edward wasted no time rolling the condom on, making his dick look like a candy cane, minus the hook, thank God. She smiled down at it, and he asked her the same question he had the last time they were in this room together, only this time, it was much more lighthearted. "Something funny about my dick?"

Bella arranged her facial features into total seriousness, although her underlying laughter was trying to break through. "No. Not at all," she said, her lips twisting to keep from curling up at the corners.

He tickled her sides lightly, making her pretty tits bounce as she laughed and squirmed on the desk. He stopped and stared. He couldn't help it.

Bella giggled and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

One side of Edward's mouth pulled up, and he slid both hands up to cup her breasts, needing to feel the weight of them again. Dipping his head down, he pulled one of her hard candy-pink nipples into his mouth.

Bella supported herself on one arm again as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him to her.

He licked and sucked and nibbled and then switched to the other breast to give it the same attention. "Do you know how many fantasies I've had about these? Holy shit." His mouth latched back on immediately as his hands played and squeezed.

Bella tilted her body back with a moan and pushed her hips closer to his. "Please," she breathed.

Edward released her swollen nipple and took hold of his length to guide it to her entrance. "Anything," he murmured, looking directly into her dark chocolate eyes.

He meant it. He'd give her anything she asked for.

They gasped together as he slid inside, and as he pulled out and pushed back in, she mumbled, "Oh, God. Number thirteen."

"What?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing. God, you feel so good."

"You too," he breathed out, looking down at where they were joined. "Fuck." Edward gripped the outside of her thighs and spread her wider for him. He needed to get deeper, needed to bury himself inside of this woman as far as he could go.

Both of Bella's hands were planted on the desk behind her, and she used the leverage to push her hips into his. Edward gripped behind her knees and lifted them up toward her chest, watching himself disappear inside of her over and over again.

It was the sweetest fucking sight.

She gasped and mumbled incoherently as he pushed in and pulled out, letting her feel every inch of him before thrusting back inside.

He couldn't stand the distance between them, even though he was balls deep in her, so he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist and then pulled her upper body to his. Bella threw her arms around his neck, tucking her face against him as his thrusts continued. Overwhelmed at having her in his arms and the fact that she was sharing her body with him, Edward buried his face into her neck and smoothed his large hands up and down her back, up under her hair to cup the back of her neck and down to the top of her ass in a continuous circuit.

With her arms now anchoring her to him, he didn't need to hold her to keep their chests pressed together. She was already so responsive to him, but he wanted more. Gliding both hands back down to her exquisite ass, he wedged his fingers underneath and lifted her slightly, pulling her hips hard against him as he slammed up into her.

Bella's body shook, and she screamed his name, somewhat muffled against his damp skin.

"Yes," Edward hissed, immensely satisfied with that reaction. He wanted to hear it again.

And again.

He pounded into her, keeping hold of her ass, squeezing and pressing, grunting and groaning at the feel of her muscles fluttering around his cock.

"Fuck," she gritted out, her teeth pressing into his shoulder, and he decided that was infinitely hotter than anything. Ever.

He knew his pubic bone was bumping against her clit on every pass, and Bella suddenly let out a strangled cry of his name, throwing her head back and stiffening in his arms.

"Ah, God," Edward yelled as she clamped down on his dick and then went slack against him seconds later, her forehead coming to rest on his collarbone. He released her ass cheeks and moved his arms back around her to keep her pressed to his chest, pumping into her hard and chasing his own release. Her inner walls were still rippling along his cock, and after a short moment, his thrusts grew choppy, until he emptied himself with a loud grunted, "Fuck."

Bella still had her arms hooked around his neck, and she brushed sweet kisses along his collarbone and shoulder as he came down from his intense orgasm.

Sated, they leaned on each other as they caught their breath.

"You're amazing," Bella whispered, fingering the sweaty hair at the base of Edward's neck.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, and she laughed softly. "Because you're kinda my dream girl."

Bella pulled back and placed her palms on each side of his face, looking into his eyes. He felt like she could see deep down into his soul, every secret and mistake, yet she didn't seem to want to look away. "Edward…"

He licked his dry lips. "Yeah?" He grew a little nervous at her hesitant tone.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

A relieved laugh tumbled out of his mouth. "No," he said, and she blanched. Edward cradled her jaw and slid his fingers into her silky hair. "I'll go on an infinite number of dates with you."

Her answering smile made his heart flip over in his chest.

"Deal," she said.

~XXX~

Once they were redressed, Edward pulled Bella into his arms again. "I have finals coming up," he said against her hair, "and then I'm flying home to Chicago for Christmas."

She nodded against his chest, blinking back the tears gathering in her eyes. She would miss him like crazy, but it was only a couple of weeks. "I'll miss you."

His strong arms squeezed her tighter. "I'll miss you too, Bella. I still can't even believe all of this happened."

"Yeah. Thank God for Rose and her scheming."

"Really? She planned all of this?"

Bella pulled back and played with a button on Edward's shirt. "She never came out and said it, but yeah. She was the one who unbuttoned my shirt the other day so you'd get an eyeful." They both chuckled.

"And you didn't button back up."

Bella's cheeks heated. "No. I didn't." She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see if you'd even care to look. I don't know," she finished uncertainly, lowering her gaze.

"Not care to look…" Edward tipped her chin back up toward him with his index finger. "Let me be clear. It took everything in me to not stare like a pervert and drool on them the entire time, okay?"

Bella laughed. "Got it."

She kept her face tilted up toward him, hoping he would take the invitation to kiss her again. She got her wish, and his soft lips pressed against hers, pulling and sucking at them. She sighed into his mouth as they opened to each other and slid her tongue against his.

After their heated kiss ended, Edward's head cocked to the side slightly. "Oh, what was that number thirteen thing you said earlier, when we first…" One of his eyebrows lifted and came back down as he trailed off.

Bella's eyes widened, and her cheeks went nuclear. "Oh, uh… Well…" She scratched at the back of her neck where it suddenly felt hot and prickly.

"You can tell me anything, Bella. I won't judge you. It's just a little weird that you'd call out which number I am on your sexual partner list while we were actually..."

Bella guffawed. "What? No. That's not it. Trust me. I'm nowhere near thirteen."

Edward couldn't quite hide the relief on his face from her. And as liberal as she considered herself to be, she understood. She couldn't bear to think of him being intimate with twelve other people before her.

"It was… um… God, this is embarrassing," she said. "After you guys were molded, obviously dildos were made from the molds, and then they were numbered. As part of the R & D team, I was assigned to take three of them home, supposedly at random, and test them out. And well…"

"No shit? You had mine? And you recognized me when I slid inside?"

Bella flushed at the mention of him pushing into her. It had been surreal and the best thing she'd ever felt.

"Yeah. I came so hard on that sparkly purple dildo, you have no idea."

"Fuck," he breathed across her lips, his dick hardening against her stomach again. "Wait." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Sparkly purple? Seriously?"

Bella shrugged. "It's beautiful. I'm keeping it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He pushed his cock against her, and she let out a soft whimper. "You have the real thing now. That thing is going in the trash."

"Mmm." She slid her hands down to his ass and squeezed, pushing his hips into her. "We'll see."

Edward gathered her hair in one hand and sucked at her neck. "Mhm. Did they lock us in the building?"

Bella huffed out a breath as his teeth skimmed her earlobe. "Yes."

"And do you need to be home anytime soon?"

"Unh-uh," she said dumbly, the feel of his warm hands roaming over her curves again rendering her thoughts an incoherent mess inside her head.

"Good," he murmured. "I think it's time to live out some more fantasies in here before I have to go back to studying and taking exams and flying across the damn country and being away from you."

Bella nodded and then tipped her head back as Edward's lips blazed a fiery trail down her neck and over her shoulder where he'd pushed the fabric of her dress aside. She swallowed and licked her dry lips. The only word she could get out as Edward began to untie her dress again was… "Deal."

~XXX~

A/N: Thank you so much for reading!

**Can you guess which fairy tale this fic was twisted from?**


	9. BellaC874 - Christmas Miracle

**Christmas Miracle by BellaC874**

**A/N: Thank you to my friend, KFGoodyear for hosting this countdown and looking over this one shot for me.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful New Year as well! :) **

Edward POV-

My arms are tired, my legs are sore, and my back aches. But I can't stop. I have to find the way back to town to get my sister, Alice, the help she needs. We've been out here for hours with me wandering around like a fool. I would think I would be able to find my way back since I've lived in this area my whole life, but, apparently, I'm wrong.

Oh, how I wish I didn't listen to Alice when she requested me to accompany her on this hike, but she begged and pleaded and I could never refuse my little sister anything.

A few weeks back—before the major snowstorm hit two days ago—she had found "a beautiful meadow that she just had to share." She knows my love of the outdoors and is always trying to find me quiet places to write my compositions.

When she first asked me, I flat out refused. It was too cold and I didn't want to freeze my ass off, but the minute she pulled out those puppy dog eyes and told me it was part of my Christmas present, I caved. Alice always has a way in getting me to do what she wants and it's been like that since she was born.

At the age of five, my parents announced I was going to be big brother. I hated it. I didn't want another sibling; I was perfectly happy being the baby of the family and voiced my opinions on a regular basis. I wasn't shy about telling my parents I hated my newest sibling and I would run away when it was born.

That all changed shortly two months after she was born.

One night, a few weeks away from Christmas, Alice got really sick. I knew something was wrong because she didn't cry at all during the night. For weeks after she was brought home, every night at two in the morning, she would wail, waking up the entire household, but, that particular evening, she didn't.

I was already awake because my body was used to waking at that precise time. I lay in my bed counting down in my head to when the "Alice-alarm" would sound, but nothing came. After an hour, still nothing.

Something didn't sit well in my gut, so I went into her room and found her wheezing and struggling to breathe. Panicked, I rushed to get my parents and they sped off toward the hospital with a barely breathing Alice in their arms.

She was in the hospital for weeks, and each day I was there, sitting by her plastic crib with tears in my eyes. I knew somehow, her sickness was my fault. I didn't want her there, and now she was being taken away.

During one of my many stays there, I had run into a little girl around my age with dark brown hair and eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen. She reminded me of that Snow White fairy tale, and I embarrassingly blurted that out when I first saw her. Her cheeks lit up in a brilliant blush and I that's when my crush on "Izzybella", as she introduced herself, began.

Every afternoon, she was there in the waiting room and after every visit with my baby sister, we would talk or play while my parents had their time with Alice. I avoided any conversation about me and why I was there each day; I didn't deserve her sympathy. It wasn't me who was sick.

During one of our talks, she told me her parents came by every day to help spread cheer to the patients, hoping to brighten their day with a little Christmas cheer. She confessed that she often wandered off, something always leading her to the children's ward, where she could spend time with kids her own age and relate to them better.

Looking back, I could see that Izzybella didn't have many—if any—friends. There was something in her eyes that showed an aching loneliness that longed to be filled. Being so young, I didn't know what exactly to do to take that pain away, so I did what I thought was right.

I asked her to play.

Every afternoon in that waiting room that smelled horribly of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol, we played a board or card game, and, for an hour or two, the loneliness in her eyes faded away.

Two days before Christmas, the doctors told my parents Alice wasn't going to get better. She had caught an infection and her condition was worsening every hour.

I had never cried so hard in my life. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out. My baby sister was going to die simply because I was too selfish to want a baby sibling.

Izzybella found me sobbing in the corner, my face wet and red from my tears. She collapsed on her knees and rubbed my shoulder, begging me to tell her what was wrong. After looking into her kind eyes, I caved. I spilled everything about how I didn't want Alice and now she was being taken away from me.

Izzybella gave me a soft smile and gently requested if she could see my sister. Without hesitation, I brought her into Alice's room, seeing my parents down the hall, talking with the doctor. Whatever was being said made my mother wail and collapse in my father's arms.

It was that moment that I wished for a miracle. I wished for someone to save Alice.

Izzybella walked into the room and stood on the rocking chair next to Alice's incubator and stuck her hand inside, gently rubbing her fingertips over Alice's head while she spoke soft words. After a moment, she turned to me and smiled.

_"Everything is going to be fine, Edward." _She had told me.

I didn't believe her, but I appreciated the kind words.

Shortly after her visit, a miracle occurred. Alice had woken up in all her screaming, wailing glory—the first sound besides a wheeze she had made in weeks.

The doctors rushed to check her while my parents and I stood by, waiting for their verdict. After twenty minutes, they declared her in perfect health, with no explanations on how she got better so quickly.

But I knew.

I eagerly told my parents of Izzybella and what she had done. My parents didn't know what to believe, but I think on some level they knew I was telling the truth.

When Alice was discharged from the hospital, my mother and I had asked around, looking for our Angel. But strangely enough, no one knew her. I asked everyone around town and everyone said the same thing. They hadn't ever seen such a girl; although, I felt a couple people knew _something _because they got a strange look in their eye and hastily told me they didn't know anything.

After two years, I despondently gave up on my quest to find her, all hope gone. After all, how could I find someone who wasn't known around town? I fell into a small depression, saddened that I would never see the girl that I had a huge crush on again … the girl that gave me a second chance with my sister.

After that event, I promised myself I would never refuse her anything. I would always be the best big brother she could ask for and I would try my best to make her happy.

Something I've regretted today.

When I had agreed on this little outing, I had thought we would be gone an hour or two at most, then we would be back at home, nestled by the fire as we listened to our father's annual Christmas stories. Personally, I knew all of them by heart, having heard them for twenty-five years, but Alice—not to mention my mother—wanted us all together to hear them together because they were tradition.

However, that wasn't in the cards tonight.

While we were hiking, trying to find that stupid meadow Alice had found, she slipped on an icy rock and fell down a short cliff. I swear my heart lodged in my throat when I saw her fall and it's been stuck there ever since.

When I reached her, she had a large gash on her head and several scrapes and bruises that were turning a nasty dark color. I immediately picked her up and started running, hoping I would find a way out of this forest before nightfall, but I took a wrong turn somewhere and now I'm lost ... and Alice has gained a high fever.

The sky above me has faded to a pitch black, making seeing nearly impossible. If it wasn't for the full moon above my head, I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face.

I walk for a little while longer, my eyes tearing. My sister could be dying, all because I can't find my way out of this damn forest.

Up ahead, the trees start to get thinner and my steps quicken. I hope this is the main road where my car is parked.

Disappointment and fear runs through me as I come to a stop. Instead of the road that's mine and Alice's salvation, it's a house, a house with missing sections of the roof, broken windows, and rotting wood. If it wasn't for the dull flickering of a fire inside, I would swear this place was abandoned.

Everyone in town talks about this house, with whispers about a mean woman that lives here that has made more than a few people disappear. Talk is that she's some kind of witch that'll kill you if she catches you on her property.

I take half a step back, not wanting to see if the legends are true. After all, I can't risk my sister. I turn and start to make a run for it, but I hear the loud creaking of a door opening and the soft voice of a young woman call out from behind me.

"What do you want?"

I pause, not sure if I should answer or run, but the decision is made for me.

"I said, what do you want? I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it."

With a harsh swallow, I slowly turn, facing an attractive woman about my age wearing a sweater that looks like something my grandmother wears. I look at her a little more closely, noting she looks slightly familiar, but I have no idea where I've seen her … and if she lives _here, _then I know I _definitely _haven't seen her. This person doesn't come into town, thankfully.

"Please," I beg, my voice raspy. "I'm not here to cause you harm. My sister fell and she's got a fever. I'm trying to find the main road to get her help."

The woman eyes me, looking back and forth between myself and Alice.

"You're a long ways from the main road. About ten miles, I'd say."

I curse under my breath, feeling hopelessness creep up deep within me.

"Come inside. It's a little warmer in here."

My eyes shoot up to her, incredulous. "Uh, no."

She sighs, looking slightly hurt but mostly pissed. "Fine," she answers, shrugging a shoulder. "It's going to get cold tonight and there's no way you'll make it back to the main road in this darkness. But by all means, face the coldness and risk yourself and your _sister._"

She does have a point. It's foolish to stay out here in these rough conditions, especially when another snowstorm is supposed to come through.

On shaky legs, I step in front of the woman and walk inside her house when she steps to the side, opening the door wider. She closes the door behind me and ushers me into the living room, where she has a small fire roaring in the fireplace.

My eyes scan the little area, seeing a Christmas tree in the corner that resembles something out of the _Charlie Brown_ cartoon decorated with a single strand of multi-colored lights and a few green and red ball ornaments. Directly in front of the fire is a single chair with a stuffed cloth bag next to it and knitting supplies sitting on the arm of it.

The woman brushes past me and lays down blankets and a pillow in front of the fire, instructing me to lay Alice down there and disappears again. I hesitate, but do as I'm told and take a seat next to my sister, my skin burning deliciously with the feel of warmth.

She comes back in again, her hands full of medical supplies and herbs. Without a glance toward me, she makes a quick work of addressing Alice's wounds and mixing something in a jar. I watch with rapt attention, ready to spring at the first sign of anything suspicious.

"There's some food in the kitchen," she murmurs after a moment, never once taking her eyes off of her work. "I'm sure you're hungry, so eat up. It's not much, but it's enough to fill your stomach."

"No thanks," I reply, not trusting her at all.

She sighs harshly, but shrugs and continues with her work. I watch with fascination as she quickly and expertly creates a golden liquid from the herbs in front of her. When she reaches for Alice's head, I jump up, grabbing my sister and pulling her away from the woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spit.

The woman meets my glare with a patient neutral look, still holding the jar in her hand. "Your sister is very sick and she's caught a cold from being exposed to the elements. There's an infection starting to come up due to the wound in her head, which is helping move her fever up to dangerous levels. This liquid," she says, shaking the jar. "Will help that. All she needs to do is drink it and she'll be better by morning."

"How can I trust you? I've heard stories about you ..."

"Of course you have. I'm evil. I'm a witch, a murderer." She trails off, shaking her head. Her eyes glisten with tears for a moment, but she blinks and they're gone. "Look, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now. I had the opportunity to shoot you when you were standing outside. The fact that you're still alive should tell you something."

"Or maybe you're just biding your time until the perfect moment."

She growls under her breath with frustration and slams her hand against the floor. "Your sister is sick and if her fever gets any higher, there won't be anything a doctor can do because, most likely, she'll be gone by morning. I'm trying to help you. Now, do you want to risk your sister's life or do you want to help her?"

Looking down at Alice, I see her eyes fluttering under her eyelids, her cheeks flushed with fever. In the past few minutes Alice's temperature has risen to dangerous levels and I know what this woman says is the truth … and I can't risk Alice's life.

Nodding, I set Alice back down on the blanket and watch as the woman slips a hand under Alice's neck, tilting her head forward so she can pour the liquid into her mouth. For the first time in hours, Alice groans, her head twisting from side to side.

"Hold her still. She needs to drink all of this."

I do as I'm told and soon enough, the liquid is gone. I wince as Alice releases a loud cough, a rattling sound escaping her mouth. She groans again and opens her eyes, looking up at me with hazy eyes.

"Edward?" she croaks.

"Hey, Sissy. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

"I don't feel good," she whines slightly. Alice never has been a good patient when she's sick.

"I know, but you're going to feel better soon. Just rest now, okay?"

Alice nods and immediately falls back to sleep. The woman runs her hand over Alice's forehead, smiling with satisfaction.

"Her temperature is already going down."

A quick feel of Alice's hand tells me she's right. She's already much cooler than she was a few moments ago.

"Thank you," I murmur.

"You're welcome. If you're now convinced I'm not trying to kill you, there's food in the kitchen. Go eat and try to get some rest. I have someone coming by in the morning that drops supplies off to me every other week. He'll take you back to town."

I rise from the floor, wincing as my joints crack. I pause for a moment, wondering if I should leave Alice alone with her, but a feeling in my gut tells me she'll be safe. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do. Plus, my hands are shaking from over exertion and lack of food, so I know I have to eat something to maintain my strength.

Like the living room, the kitchen is run down and in bad need of lots of repairs. The only difference is it's much colder in here than the previous room and I imagine the rest of the house is the same.

How can someone live like this? With broken windows and a barely there roof?

Shaking my head, I see a small plate of bread and fruit on the table and begin eating. Guilt creeps up on me because it's evident this woman doesn't have much, and here I am, eating her food.

_If I make it out of here, I'm going to pay her back. I swear._

Once I eat enough to get rid of the shakiness, I go back into the living room, seeing the woman sitting in the chair, knitting what looks to be a teddy bear. I resume my previous seat, watching as methodically knits, her concentration solely on the object in her hands and I can't help but think how beautiful and mystical she looks.

"Did you get enough?"

"Yes, thank you."

Alice whimpers and groans. I move closer to her instantly, my hands hovering in the air.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The mixture I gave her is fighting off the fever. She'll be that way for a little while."

She finishes the bear and stuffs it into the bag, where there are many other colorful items laying inside; blankets, sweaters, socks, bears. One of the blankets, made of blue and green, looks like the one I have at home and before I know what I'm doing, I'm reaching out, taking the item in my hand, feeling the softness of it, which is just like mine.

"I have one exactly like this at my house. I got it when I was little."

After Alice was sick, my parent's struggled to pay her hospital bills. Most of their savings were wiped out by the numerous tests and medicines that had been given to Alice to help her get better, which resulted in a meager Christmas.

But to my—and my parents—surprise, there was a small bag of items under our tree, waiting to be opened. There was a lovely green sweater for my mother, blue socks for my father, a blanket for me, and a handmade teddy bear for Alice.

Just like the ones this strange woman is making now.

I look up at her, my eyes wide with curiosity.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes."

"How long have you made them?"

"About ten years now."

Ten years. That's too recent for the gifts I received as a child to be from her.

"My mother."

I look up as the woman speaks, her eyes intent on the next project.

"What?"

"My mother did this before I did. I took over for her after she left."

"Where is your mother now?"

"She left," she says with a sigh. "My parents got tired of waiting for the goodness in people to come out, so she left."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because I want to prove them wrong; I still believe that people are generally good. I _have_ to believe it."

"You make gifts for people?"

"Yes."

"But why?" I ask, astonished and slightly confused. "The way people treat you … the way they talk about you..."

"I'm well aware of what they say and do," she snaps. "_I'm _the one who gets talked about and treated like scum."

"Why do you do this? Why not just give up?"

"I can't. If I give up, then that means that there's no goodness in this world anymore and I refuse to believe that. I keep hoping that one day, this act of kindness will change them."

"So you make and give gifts to people who treat you horribly."

"Yes."

"How do they know it's you?"

Her lips quirk as she fights a smile. "They know. They know about me and my mother, that's why I'm treated the way I am."

"What did your mother do?"

"She … said something and it came true. Then, people started to fear her and subsequently me and here we are."

I start to say more, but a loud yawn escapes me instead and she looks away from her yarn for a moment.

"I've made up a cot in my room and built a fire. It's not very comfortable, but it'll due for a few hours of sleep."

"I can sleep in the living room with Alice."

"She's moaning. I doubt you'll get much rest." As if to make her point, Alice whimpers again.

"Then I should be here with her."

"There's nothing you can do except get some rest. Your body needs to rest to fight off illness as well."

"I'm not sick."

"Not yet, but you've been exposed to elements just as long as she. You need to rest. Don't worry, you and your sister are safe."

The sincerity and kindness in her eyes makes me agree but a question burns on the tip of my tongue and I have to ask.

"How do you get inside houses to deliver these gifts? I remember the presents I received were under my tree, so how do you get in? Most people lock up pretty tight."

Her eyes twinkle mischievously. "Magic. Goodnight."

I find myself walking to the back of house but, before I disappear completely, I hear faint whispers, drawing me back to the living room. I peek around the corner and see the woman leaning over Alice, running her fingertips over her forehead as she chants something too low for me to hear.

The image is familiar to me and I'm reminded of the little girl that helped Alice when she was ill as a baby. As I fall into the stiff cot, I can't help but wonder if I've found the angel that healed my sister before.

8*8*8*8*8

I wake sometime later, with the sun turning the sky a vibrant pink. My body is stiff from sleeping in one position for so long and I groan as my muscles protest against my movements. From the living room, I hear my sister's cheery voice as well as two others; the woman that graciously opened her home and a deeper timber of a man.

Curious, I walk out, seeing my sister sitting crossed legged, talking animatedly with someone I knew from my high school class: Jasper Whitlock.

I stand in the entryway, watching as Alice hangs on his every word and laughs heartily at whatever he's saying. I've never seen my sister so taken with someone. It's actually quite alarming to see.

"She likes him."

I turn, seeing the woman behind me and I can't help but feel that tug of familiarity as I gaze into her brown eyes. I stare at her longer than necessary, making her shift and clear her throat, making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry. You just seem so familiar to me. Have we met before?"

She smiles sadly, but I see something in her eyes that looks like hope.

"Jasper will take you and Alice back into town. You'll find she's back in perfect health, but I'm sure you'll take her to the doctor, just to be safe."

I keep my eyes on her for a beat longer before looking back toward my sister. "Yeah, it couldn't hurt. Although, she does look like her old self." I smile as Alice squeals over something Jasper has said, covering her face with her hands as she giggles and blushes.

_Very strange to see her like this, indeed._

"Well, you should get going. It's Christmas Eve, and I'm sure your family is worried."

With that, she steps into the living room and Alice's eyes fall on me, lighting up.

"Edward!"

"Hey." I go into the room, leaning down and pulling her into a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper and the woman step off to the side, conversing quietly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I can't believe I fell though. I wanted to show you that meadow." She pouts.

"Some other time when it's not so icy. We are never doing this again."

Alice agrees and rises with little assistance from me, showing me just how well she's feeling. We walk over toward Jasper, overhearing the last part his conversation with the woman that showed us the people in town know nothing about her at all.

"You're an amazing person, to do what you do."

"I couldn't turn them away. They would have died in this weather."

"That's why I admire you, B. Okay, I'll be back later to deliver the rest of your supplies, after I drop them off."

"Great, thanks."

"No problem." Jasper turns to us then, raising an eyebrow at the fact that we were eavesdropping. "You two ready to go?"

"Yep!" Alice answers. She darts forward, pulling our hostess into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for all of your help."

"No problem, Alice. Merry Christmas."

Alice repeats the sentiment, going outside with Jasper. I follow behind them, observing that at least three feet of snow had fallen last night. There's no way Alice or I would have survived if I hadn't gone in.

I stop two feet away from the door, realizing something.

"I never asked for your name."

"It's Bella."

I smile, thinking that the name suits her. "My name is Edward. Thank you … for everything you've done."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

With nothing else to say, I start to follow Alice and Jasper into the woods but Bella calls my name and I turn, seeing her smile softly.

"Everything will be okay, Edward."

Something about those words strikes me hard and my mind grapples with how familiar they seem. However, I can't dwell on it long; Alice's voice calls me to hurry up and I scurry after my sister, pushing everything else back.

8*8*8*8*8

After we're home and Alice is given a clean bill of health, we're taken back home and eat a hearty meal while being fawned over by our parents, who declare a Christmas miracle after they hear our story.

"It's like when Alice was a baby. Remember, Carlisle? She was so sick, but like magic, she got better. Oh, we're so blessed," my mother cries, leaning into my father's arms.

Suddenly, it strikes me like lightning. Bella looking so familiar, Alice's speedy recovery, and the words Bella said to me just before I left.

_Bella _is the little girl that healed Alice when we were younger. _Bella _is Izzybella.

Jumping up, I throw on my coat and ignore my mother's questions as I jump in my car, racing off to the Whitlock house. There's no way I could possibly find Bella's home again so the only option is someone who's been there before.

Jasper.

He answers the door, his blond hair in a mess, regarding me with sleepy eyes. It's only then that I realize it close to midnight, the day passing much quicker than I realized.

"Yeah? Edward?" he asks when he gains enough coherence.

"Take me to Bella's house. Please."

"I can't."

"Please," I beg. "She's done so much for me. I _need _to see her."

Jasper shakes his head, regretful. "Sorry. The roads are too icy and there's no way I can navigate them right now. I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait."

"I can't wait," I reply, my tone desperate.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asks then, catching me off guard.

I look at him, perplexed. "What?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" he repeats calmly.

Without thinking, I answer. "To see Bella again."

Jasper smiles. "You never know. You might just get it. After all, it is Christmas."

"But—"

"I suggest you go home and see if your wish comes true."

Without any other option, I head back to my house where my family is sleeping.I'm in no mood to feel the warmth and joy of the Christmas season. Not without telling Bella how thankful I am for how much she's done. Not without telling her I think she's an angel and I've had a huge crush on her since I was five years old—something that hasn't faded over time, but merely lay dormant.

A heavy sigh escapes me as I shut my bedroom door, throwing my jacket over my desk chair.

"Why the sad face? It's Christmas."

My eyes pop open at the sound of Bella's voice, seeing her standing next to my bed. I gape like a fish as she smiles, her eyes shining.

"How did you get in here?" I ask. It's not what I wanted to say, but it's the first thing that came out.

"I told you before. Magic."

"So you _are _a witch?"

"A good one, yes."

A little laugh escapes me and I step in front of Bella. "You saved my sister. Twice."

"So you remember?"

"I do."

"I saw how much she meant to you; how scared you were when you thought you were going to lose her."

"Which time?" I question, another little laugh escaping.

"Both. Besides, I couldn't let her die. She was a child and she has so much to do in life. Plus, I can tell how much you love her—then and now."

"Thank you," I breathe, my fingers ghosting along her cheek. "Thank you for saving her. Thank you for helping me."

"You're a good person, Edward, and you've helped me see that there still is good in people."

"How? I didn't do anything."

"You came into my home, knowing the stories about me. You let me help your sister when you were scared I would harm her. You allowed yourself to trust me when you had no reason to."

I shake my head, astonished that such a small thing could have a such a big impact on someone.

"You're more than human. You're an angel."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. And I know I shouldn't ask because it's most likely against the rules, but may I kiss you, angel?"

Her breath stutters and she looks up at me with wide eyes, nodding slightly. I lean down, pressing my lips gently to hers and move back and forth between her top and bottom lip. When we're both breathless, I pull back and lean my forehead against hers.

"I think I got what I wanted for Christmas, so what you would like for Christmas?"

"What?" she asks, stunned.

"You do all of this for other people, giving homemade items to people who never have made the effort to seek you out and say thank you, so I'm asking you; what would you like for Christmas?"

"To be accepted; loved."

I smile gently, brushing my fingers down her cheek once more. "I think this is the year you'll get what you ask for."

Bella smiles, lighting up her entire face. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Angel."

**Can you guess which fairy tale this was twisted from ;-)**


	10. Dolphin62598 - Madness

**Countdown to Christmas - A Magical Twist**

**Title: Madness**

**Author: dolphin62598**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine – no copyright infringement intended! **

**A/N: Thanks to Kelli for hosting yet another countdown! She does such an amazing job with these awesome countdowns! Thanks to Kay for reading this monster over for me – all mistakes are mine as I like to tinker after I get it back. **

**Here are some song recommendations for this story! I hope you enjoy!**

_Stay ~ Rihanna_

_You Got Me ~ Crash Kings_

_I Don't Love You ~ My Chemical Romance_

_Shake It Out ~ Florence + The Machine_

_Head Like a Hole ~ Nine Inch Nails_

_Sober ~ Tool_

_Do I Wanna Know ~ Arcitc Monkeys_

_Time is Running Out ~ Muse_

His presence loomed in the back of the club once again as Bella spun around the pole. He'd been showing up every night for the past week. She couldn't make out his face, but she knew he didn't belong. His tailored suits and shiny shoes were nothing like the other patrons of the club. He didn't reek of desperation like so many of the middle aged, portly men that tried to touch her every night.

The smoky haze cleared enough that she could make out his hair style and his high cheekbones. His facial features were mostly shadowed, but his hair was in a comical disarray compared with how well he was put together. There was something oddly familiar about him.

Every night when Bella's shift ended, she would walk from the club to her meager apartment. She never worried about her safety as she carried pepper spray tightly in her hand and always had her apartment key between her fingers facing out in case she needed to react quickly. Lately, though, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she walked home. She knew she was being watched, but she didn't know why or by whom.

She didn't live in the best part of Los Angeles and she knew that, but she was biding her time and trying to save money. When her parents, Charlie and Renee, died in the plane crash three years ago, they left her with nothing. Neither one had an insurance policy nor did she have any living relatives. She had to drop out of college and find a job to support herself. Selling her parent's home, where she grew up, gave her just enough to pay off their debt and pay for their funerals.

As she walked home after her shift ended, she broke into a light jog as the headlights of a car spilled across her legs and lit up the sidewalk in front of her. Panic ebbed in her chest as she reached the stairs to her building. She stumbled and yelped as a hand wrapped around her waist and then across her mouth. She blindly threw her arm behind her trying, but failing, to stab her attacker with her key. A familiar scent washed over her, _Aqua Di Gio_, she thought just as her head spun wildly as adrenaline took her over.

"What are you doing working in that hell hole?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She squirmed in his arms knowing he'd eventually let her go. The panic slowly dissipated, leaving her exhausted and limp.

"That's a good girl," he praised her and walked backwards. "I'm going to put you in my car and you're not going to scream or try to get out, got it?"

She nodded weakly as he opened the door and deposited her in the buttery, soft leather seat. He closed the door gently, but she knew that was no indication of his mood. He was always gentle with his cars.

"Edward," she whimpered as he got in the car.

"Not yet, Isabella. I need to get you home and that filthy stripper stink off your skin before we talk," he said calmly. "Have you been eating? You look like a strong wind could blow you over."

She knew better than to answer him. She'd take his concern and bask in it for now. It had been a while since anyone took care of her and if anyone could dote on her, it was Edward. He'd always been attentive in their relationship.

They turned onto a long, winding driveway in Bel-Air. Bella shouldn't have been stunned at the enormity of his house, but she was. She knew he was always destined for great things and she spent a moment feeling sorry for herself because at one time she felt that she was destined for great things as well.

He escorted her through the dimly lit kitchen and up a set of wide stairs at the front of the house. They walked down a few hallways until they reached a set of mahogany double doors. Edward pushed the doors open into an oasis of comfort and relaxation. The room was done in shades of brown and blue. It was gorgeous and the king sized bed looked fluffy and extremely comfortable.

She heard water turn on and realized that he wasn't standing next to her anymore. She took her time glancing around the room. A picture of Edward's parents was on his dresser. They looked exactly the same as they did the last time she saw them ten years ago.

"Come on," he barked from the bathroom. She hurried in and stared at him blankly. "Are you going to be shy about disrobing _now_? You don't have a problem taking your clothes off for other men, Isabella, what's stopping you now? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Her cheeks flushed as she peeled off her clothing and stepped into the bath he prepared for her.

"You'll find the body wash and shampoo to my liking. There are other personal necessities by the sink. Please use them and come to the kitchen when you're done."

Bella took her time, relaxing into the warm water and luxurious bubbles. Velvety softness coated her skin as she smoothed the washcloth over her body. Once she was clean, she stepped out of the tub, dried off and found a pair of new panties, cotton shorts and tank top on the sink. She unwrapped the new toothbrush and polished her teeth with care then ran the comb through her tangled hair. After appraising her sunken appearance in the mirror, she made her way through the enormous upstairs until she reached the stairway.

She carefully padded down the staircase and tiptoed into the kitchen. Edward had always been a powerful presence no matter what type of situation he was in. Even standing in the kitchen with a dishtowel thrown over one shoulder, his tie thrown over the other and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he still commanded the room. She tamped down the hurt that welled within her heart as old feelings bubbled to the surface.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in here?" he asked softly. His harsh tone had softened considerably since he left her in the bathroom.

She moved into the kitchen and sat at the granite breakfast bar watching him work. He was preparing what looked to be a breakfast of champions. Her mouth watered, but she knew that she'd never be able to eat everything that he'd prepared.

"You need to eat," he murmured, glancing up at her through his lashes. The lush green of his eyes burned straight into her veins. He lifted one side of his mouth in a smirk. "I know you won't be able to eat all of this, but you'll be sharing with me."

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"It's my pleasure, darling," he whispered. She gasped, her eyes widened at the term of endearment. He didn't seem to notice though and was focused on plating their food.

They spent the next ten minutes eating eggs, toast and bacon. Bella managed to eat over half the food on her plate, which surprised her.

"Can you eat any more?" Edward asked gently? She shook her head and glanced up at him just in time to see the disappointment wash across his face.

"I'm sorry," she replied automatically.

He put his hand up and shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I've spent three days trying to figure out how to approach you. It took me three years to find you..." he trailed off and huffed.

"You...you've been looking for me?"

"Tomorrow," he hissed. She nodded and took his offered hand as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Where is the guest room?" she asked timidly. "And do you want me to clean up those dishes before I go to sleep?"

He sighed and pulled her into his bedroom. "You're sleeping in here with me. Don't worry about the dishes right now. We'll discuss that tomorrow."

She nodded and glanced at the humongous bed with longing. "Go on," he chuckled and motioned to the bed. "I'm just going to shower and then I'll join you."

Bella's head hit the soft pillow; her eyes closed and she drifted easily. She didn't feel Edward brush the hair from her face or the kiss he pressed to her forehead. Nor did she stir as he gathered her in his arms and wrapped himself around her. The last thing he did before he closed his eyes was press the button to descend the room darkening shades over his windows and sent a message to his assistant that she could take the next day off as he wouldn't be working. He was certain that she would still show up at the house, but he'd deal with that later.

Several hours later, Edward woke to a tapping noise on his bedroom door. He glanced over at a peacefully slumbering Bella and grinned before sliding out of the bed and padding to the door. Bright sunlight flooded into the bedroom from the hallway as Edward squinted at Lauren, his assistant.

"What?" he hissed.

"You never take a day off, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Lauren. I'm not working today and possibly not tomorrow. Go home and enjoy a couple days off. I'll call you tomorrow night and let you know the plan for next week."

"Do you have a woman in there?" she screeched.

"Keep it down," he growled and stepped into the hallway closing the door. "It's none of your business who I have in my bedroom. Now, I'd suggest you remove yourself from my home before I fire you."

"Oh my god, you do have a woman in there. You told me..."

Edward cut her off, "I told you there were no guarantees. You're dismissed," he said, his tone cutting and harsh.

Lauren huffed and stomped down the hallway. Edward waited a few moments before opening the door to his bedroom again. Bella was still sound asleep, snoring softly. He chuckled quietly as he crawled back into bed with her and curled himself around her. He was pleased when he felt her body move towards his. He knew that the pull would still be there. He just wasn't certain if she'd be willing to admit its existence yet.

Edward knew without a shadow of a doubt that letting Bella go all those years ago was the biggest mistake he'd made in his life. The steady throng of women that marched through his life were proof that there was no one else like Bella.

Her understated beauty was no match to the overly made up women that usually graced his presence. Her caramel colored hair was untouched by chemical processes and her chocolate colored eyes shone brightly without the help of color changing contacts. Her submissive nature was something that he was drawn to from the beginning. He wasn't into controlling women, but he didn't want defiance in his relationships either.

Lauren, his assistant, was as close to Bella that he'd been able to find as of late. Her dull brown hair didn't reflect light like Bella's did and her green eyes didn't hold the depth of emotion that Bella's did either.

No one could hold a candle to his Bella.

Bella woke with a gasp as she shot up in bed and looked around the room frantically. Her mind caught up with her as she remembered that she was in Edward's bed. The room was pitch black and she glanced around for a clock thinking that she hadn't slept for very long. She couldn't find a clock and as she peered around, she realized that she was alone in the bed. Tentatively, she reached her hand out to feel the sheets on Edward's side. They were still warm with sleep and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She wasn't sure if she were glad that he slept with her or that he wasn't there when she awoke, but she didn't have long to think about it as Edward padded quietly into the bedroom. He carried a tray with an array of foods.

"Hey sleepy head," he greeted her with a lopsided smile. She ducked her head and grinned.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Just about fifteen hours," he replied. "You must have been exhausted."

"Oh my god," she screeched, showing the first real burst of emotion since last night when he dragged her away from her apartment steps. "I'm going to be late for work."

"No need to worry. I've taken the liberty of resigning for you," he said smugly.

"Edward," she cried. "I need that job. I can't pay my bills or feed myself without money coming in."

"It didn't look like you were feeding yourself much anyway," he murmured.

"Fuck," she breathed and raked her hands through her hair.

"I think a 'thank you' is in order rather than profanity. You didn't belong there," he pointed out.

"I'm not the same person you knew, Edward. I _have _to work to pay my bills," she screamed. "I don't have a fucking choice but to work there. If I took any other service sector job, I'd have to work twice the hours for the same pay. Shit..." she trailed off and hopped up from the bed rummaging around for her clothes.

"Sit down," he commanded as she frantically paced around the room. "Isabella," he grunted, his deep, forceful voice caused her to pause and look at him.

"You will _not _be going back to that shit hole to work. I'll be employing you and you'll be staying here with me. My butler, Craig, has already been to your apartment to retrieve your things and I got your security deposit back as well as turned in your keys."

She stood, planted to the spot where she paused, staring at him and unable to speak.

"Who do you think you are?" she finally whispered. "I'm not your fucking girlfriend, Edward. You ruined that years ago." Her feet moved slowly as she paced from one end of the room to the other. "Did you think I'd just fall at your feet for you to take me back?"

"You don't really have a choice, darling," he replied calmly. He'd taken a seat on the bed and rested against the headboard; his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

"I...I can't do this right now. I need air," she started to storm out of the room, but he caught her by the elbow before she could leave. She didn't have time to wonder how he'd gotten up so fast before his lips were planted on hers.

The familiarity of his kiss raced through her body. She fell into the kiss as his tongue traced her lips, gentle yet commanding. His fingers pushed into her hair as he cradled her head.

"I know you still feel it," he whispered after he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against hers. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do about the mess he'd made today. She'd have to start job hunting tomorrow.

There was no way she could stay with Edward. He'd broken her heart once and she wouldn't let it happen again.

Bella and Edward spent the better part of the evening avoiding conversation of their past and Edward describing the job duties that he'd hope Bella could accomplish. He'd offered her a handsome salary of almost double what she was making as a stripper. It was enough to accept his offer of work, but only if he allowed her to have her own room. She wasn't going to be his live-in housekeeper _and _his whore.

The next morning, Bella found herself face to face with Edward's assistant, Lauren as she stomped into the kitchen from the garage.

"So you're the whore he had in his bedroom?" she sneered. "You can pack up and head on out now, he won't need your services anymore."

"And you are?" Bella asked leaning back against the counter. It didn't escape her attention that Lauren resembled her in many ways.

"I'm Edward's assistant, Lauren. I take out the trash when Edward is through with it."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lauren, but no need to show me out, I'm the new housekeeper."

"Bella," Edward called from the den down the hallway. "Who are you talking to?"

Bella didn't say anything, waiting to see if Edward would appear. If he was still the old Edward she knew and loved it would only take him a couple of seconds to come to her rescue.

"Lauren, I thought I told you to take a couple days off?"

"You had me worried. I guess I had good reason," Lauren snapped and glared at Bella.

"That will be enough," Edward growled. "I already told you once that I'd fire you if you kept it up and I meant it. Be here Monday morning and if you call me or show up here again before that, it will be the end."

Lauren's face scrunched up in anger as her cheeks tinted pink before turning on her heel and storming out.

Bella wanted to comment, but didn't say anything as she continued tidying the kitchen. Edward took a seat at the breakfast bar and observed her moving around his kitchen. She felt his eyes on her, but continued her work. She was happy for her regular clothing, although Edward insisted that he'd be purchasing a uniform for her to wear while she was working around the house. She didn't ask about it or argue with him, but she feared that he'd have her wearing a French maid's uniform if he had his choice.

The weekend passed by with Bella becoming familiar with the house and where everything was. She didn't have to worry about anything outside of the house as Edward had a grounds crew to take care of the landscaping and the pool. She avoided speaking about their past as much as it seemed Edward avoided it. Generally, she just avoided speaking to him. While she was happy to have a safe roof over her head and absolutely elated that she didn't have to take her clothes off in front of strangers any longer, she couldn't help but wonder what Edward's end game was in all of this.

Sunday afternoon she found herself in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to prepare for dinner. The garage door opened and Bella stiffened thinking that Lauren had come back.

"Oh...I'm sorry to barge in; I didn't realize Edward had hired a full-time housekeeper." Esme's voice was apologetic and just as sweet as Bella had remembered. She turned slowly and gazed at Esme striding through the kitchen her arms laden with bags.

"Be...Bella," she gasped and dropped the bags, her hand flew over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Hello, Esme," Bella whispered.

Tears gathered in Esme's eyes as she pulled Bella into her arms. "Oh, sweet girl. I'm so glad he found you again. How are you, sweetheart?" she asked pulling away slightly and holding Bella's arms gently.

"I'm okay," Bella answered softly.

"I was so sorry to hear about your parents, darling. I wish I would have known sooner."

Bella shook her head and hushed Esme. "Please, it's okay. You had no way of knowing."

"I came to make dinner for Edward. He's always working and I worry that he doesn't take care of himself like he should."

"I'm fine, Mother," Edward interrupted. "You worry too much."

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry."

"I see you've reacquainted with Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she chastised in a way that only a mother can.

Edward shook his head but grinned as he turned and disappeared to his office where he'd spent a majority of his time over the weekend.

Esme and Bella caught up while preparing dinner. Edward avoided all awkward questions from his mother. Bella wasn't sure how he avoided answering them, but he always got Esme talking about something else in a roundabout way.

After the kitchen was cleaned and leftovers put away Esme said her goodbyes with a promise to bring Carlisle over for a visit soon. Bella felt elated at the chance to be in Carlisle and Esme's lives again. Even if she parted ways with Edward soon, she promised herself that she'd still keep in contact with Esme.

"We need to talk about the weekdays and what I expect of you," Edward murmured while leading Bella from the kitchen and into his study. He poured two fingers of scotch for himself while Bella took a seat on the leather couch.

"As you've probably guessed, I do most of my work from home. Lauren is here with me from around eight in the morning until around five or sometimes six. I expect you to prepare lunch for us during the day, but Lauren will not be staying for dinner."

Bella nodded in acceptance. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with Lauren.

"At times I will also have clients visiting the house for meetings. I'll let you know ahead of time if that is going to happen, but I expect you to have refreshments ready for them."

"Okay," she squeaked.

"This is why I need you to wear a uniform," he pointed out, draining what was left in his glass.

"I know Lauren can be hard to handle, but she doesn't like change and she doesn't like new people in the house."

"Did you sleep with her?" she blurted.

Edward's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"She wants to though."

"It doesn't matter what she wants. She's my assistant and that's it. If she gives you too much trouble you need to tell me."

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"On that note, it's time for bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow since I took two days off last week."

Bella tried to go to a guest room the second night, but Edward told her in no certain terms that she would be sleeping in his room and he wanted no arguments about it. She didn't fight it after that because she knew it was pointless. Edward had always been a force to be reckoned with, but Bella had grown and matured since they were last together and he had no idea how far he could push her now. She knew in her gut that things probably wouldn't turn out very good for her and Edward this time around, but she was so torn. She wanted to fall back into his arms and into a relationship with him because she knew that he'd protect her and keep her safe as well as love her. Another part of her wanted to slap him in the face and run as far away as she could. He'd broken her heart ten years ago and she didn't want to go through that again.

_Edward and Bella's relationship was one for the storybooks. They met the first day of junior year in high school. Bella was new to the area and Edward was happy to show her around. _

_Their relationship moved quickly, but neither one saw anything wrong with that as they knew they were in it for the long haul. _

_They spent their senior year planning their future and where they'd go to college. Both scored well on their SATs and decided to stay in California and close to their families. Bella was on track to become an engineer and Edward wanted to major in business so he could take over his grandfather's corporation, much to his father's disappointment. Carlisle wanted Edward to follow in his footsteps and become a surgeon. _

_One unusually dreary day in late April of their senior year, everything fell apart. Bella woke feeling downtrodden and miserable, but couldn't figure out why. Edward immediately sensed her distress as she entered his car. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing," she snapped. _

_Edward shook his head and drove them to school. He walked her to her first class and kissed her forehead before he left her. Bella immediately felt guilty for being nasty and vowed to make it up to him later. _

_The day went on and Bella never got a chance to speak with Edward or apologize, but she didn't think anything of it as their paths usually didn't cross during the day. _

_As the day ended, she gathered her books and made her way out to his car. She was humming along to a new tune that had implanted itself in her brain. She chuckled at the pop tune that she knew would drive Edward crazy. _

_Approaching the car, she looked up, her smile widened as she spotted Edward leaning against the driver's side. She could see he was speaking to someone, but his height blocked the other person out. The smile slowly slid off her face as she neared the vehicle and noticed that he was speaking with Mallory Masen, who Bella absolutely despised. Bella's features turned into a sneer as she observed Mallory grinning and twirling her hair around her finger while speaking to Edward. She giggled and then not-so-innocently ran her finger down her cleavage. She expected Edward to look away, but instead, his eyes followed her finger hungrily. _

_"What the hell is going on here," Bella screeched as Edward leaned in to kiss Mallory. _

_Mallory jumped back but rolled her eyes at Bella. _

_"Not my fault that you can't keep your man satisfied," she sneered at Bella. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_"I can't do this anymore, Bella. I had planned to break up with you weeks ago, but I never found the right time. I've been seeing Mallory for a while." _

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bella hissed, her heartbeat quickening as her lunch crawled up her throat. "You know what? You can have him," Bella growled, her attention on Edward. "Have fun with my sloppy seconds." _

_Bella called her mother for a ride home from the diner down the street from the school. She held herself together until that evening when she finally retreated to her room. A part of her was in shock, she was sure of it. She knew that this had to have been a horrible nightmare and she'd wake up tomorrow with everything back to normal. _

_It wasn't a dream though and her last month of senior year turned into a living nightmare. At every turn, Edward and Mallory were there throwing their public displays of affection in her face. Her heart was shattered, but she would never let him see that. _

Monday morning dawned with bright California sunshine. Bella was up and had a pot of coffee brewing by seven, which pleased Edward. Bella could feel his eyes on her ass as she bent over to load the dishwasher with their breakfast dishes. She'd donned her tightest pair of yoga pants today and paired them with a comfortable, but presentable sweater. She didn't want to look shabby should any of Edward's associates stop by.

"I meant to tell you," Edward started, clearing his throat slightly as she stood up. "Since Christmas is right around the corner, Luke, the groundskeeper will be pulling all of the decorations out at some point this week. You can use what you'd like and decorate how you see fit."

"Okay," she replied with a smile and a nod. Edward stared at her for a few moments causing Bella to raise her eyebrows. "Anything else you need?"

He stalked around the breakfast bar and caged her against the counter with his arms. "You are a naughty little tease," he murmured while running his nose down the column of her neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered as her pulse quickened.

"Those pants are sinful," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe and grabbing a handful of her ass cheek. His lips traced across her cheek to her mouth where he devoured her. She melted into him letting him lift her to the counter.

"Fuck," he whispered biting her lip. She yelped quietly, but he ran his tongue over the raised flesh soothing it. "Think you can handle me again, baby?" he asked thrusting his erection against her center.

"Is that a challenge?" she whimpered, feeling the arousal coat her panties.

A throat clearing burst them from their erotic bubble.

"Lauren," Edward greeted her while staring into Bella's eyes. "You can go up to my office; I'll be there in a few moments."

Lauren huffed, but didn't say anything which Bella was slightly disappointed about. She was ready for a good fight.

"Now I only have a few moments to do to you what I've been dreaming about," he grunted while yanking her pants down to her ankles. His pants dropped to the floor next, the dull thud echoing through the quiet kitchen.

He entered her swiftly groaning while she cried out. She kicked her leg out of her pants and wrapped her legs around his waist while he pounded into her hard and fast.

Bruising kisses covered her moans as his fingers dug into her backside searching for more friction and that perfect angle.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself, pressing her pelvis against his and crying out at the pressure and friction it created.

"That's right baby, let it go," he growled. She bit her lip, her eyes rolled back and her orgasm took her over. He followed closely behind, panting and setting her back on the counter.

"We'll continue that later," he murmured while fastening his pants and licking his lips hungrily. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and exited the kitchen.

In that moment, she decided that she was going to take advantage of whatever time she had with Edward. She wasn't going to waste the best piece of ass she'd ever had.

***  
>The morning went by without incident. Luke had brought in several totes of beautiful Christmas decorations and also gave Bella some direction on where some pieces usually go, but he left her with total creative control. By eleven, she had half of the decorations out and placed around the ground floor. She was leaving the banister for last as that seemed to be the most difficult and intricate.<p>

She prepared some sandwiches and knocked on Edward's office door. The door opened slightly with her knocking so she edged herself into the room only to find Lauren perched on the edge of Edward's desk right next to him. She was leaning into him and the situation looked very intimate which infuriated Bella. She was certain that Lauren purposely put herself in that position with the hopes that they'd be discovered that way. Edward certainly wasn't doing anything to push Lauren away though.

"I've made some sandwiches," Bella growled and threw the tray down on the coffee table at the end of Edward's office. She didn't wait for Edward to reply before she made her way out of the office.

The rest of the afternoon, she fumed while she put the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations. She didn't want to listen to Edward's excuses again. She wouldn't do that to herself and decided that she needed to figure out a way out of this situation. She was giving herself whiplash with her emotions, but Edward had the ability to do that to her. One moment she wanted to bury herself in him and the next she couldn't get far enough away from him.

Her salvation, it seemed had come late in the afternoon when a short, tornado like woman blew into the house through the garage.

"Hey," she greeted Bella who was doing some prep work for dinner.

"Hello," Bella replied her brows furrowing.

"I'm Alice," she announced.

"Okay..."

"Urgh," Alice groaned. "I suppose Edward didn't tell you I was coming then?"

Bella shook her head while Alice stomped her foot and balled her fists.

"He never takes me seriously," she murmured. "Anyway, I can show myself to his office."

Bella nodded and went back to chopping carrots.

"You have a very slender body," Alice stated.

"Uh...thanks?"

She nodded and then breezed out of the kitchen in a much calmer fashion than she did when she arrived. Bella shook her head and chuckled slightly at Alice's intrusion.

Lauren stomped into the kitchen moments later with a scowl on her face. "Where are the refreshments?"

"What?" Bella snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"You're supposed to have refreshments prepared for when guests arrive. I'm sure you can handle such a simple task, can't you?" Lauren smirked and placed her hand on her hip.

Bella rolled her eyes, but prepared a tray with bottled water and a carafe of coffee along with cream and sugar. Lauren waited, tapping her fingers against the counter, but Bella carried the tray to Edward's office herself setting it on the end table.

"She's perfect, Edward and I won't take no for an answer," Alice barked. Bella smirked slightly as she headed back out of room without waiting to hear Edward's response.

She busied herself with getting dinner in the oven and tidying up the kitchen, but it wasn't long before Alice was breezing back through the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm sorry for not introducing myself properly earlier. My name is Alice Brandon and I'm a designer. I want you to model my next line of clothing at my Holiday gala that I have coming up in a couple of weeks."

"I'm not a model," Bella pointed out.

"That's okay, you don't need to be. I'd rather have someone normal modeling my clothing anyway. Models are so droll and miserable. It's probably because they don't eat," she said chuckling lightly. "I've already spoken to Edward and he's agreed to let you come to my studio a couple times per week so I can get you fitted and help you learn how to pose on the stage."

At first Bella was incensed with rage over the fact that Edward had to _let _her go to Alice's studio, but then as she thought about it, she realized that this was her way out from under his thumb again.

"I'll do it," Bella agreed with a firm nod.

"Great, I'll see you Thursday this week. Edward has a driver that will bring you to my studio so you don't have to worry about driving or directions."

With a quick wave, Alice was gone and Lauren was shortly behind her sneering and glaring at Bella on her way out the door.

Edward was quiet during dinner and as much as Bella wanted to bring up his precarious position with Lauren earlier, she didn't. Excuses were not something that she could handle from him.

She tried again to go to the guest room, but Edward wouldn't have it and dragged her to his room with him. "I don't know why you fight it," he murmured.

"Because I'm not your girlfriend, Edward. I'm your live-in maid."

"Bella," he started, but sighed deeply and shook his head. He ran his hands through his hair causing it to turn into an even more riotous mess than it already was. "I couldn't take not knowing that you were safe. This was the only alternative that I could come up with at the time. I can't...I made a mistake all those years ago, Bella and I know we haven't spoken about our past, but I know there isn't anything I can say that will really convey the depth of my apology, but this is my way of trying to make it up to you. I want to take care of you."

She remained silent as he got himself ready for bed. Bella wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she knew that making her clean his house and cook his meals wasn't the way to ask for forgiveness.

The following days were filled with finishing the Christmas decorations and dealing with Lauren's ridiculous demands. Edward had since brought on another temporary assistant who had taken Lauren's lead with the barking orders. If Lauren wasn't quietly demeaning Bella then Tanya was taking her place. Bella was reaching her boiling point and as much as she snapped and snarled back at them she really couldn't do anything about it. Edward was buried in work and barely had enough energy left at the end of the night to eat a re-heated dinner and crawl into bed.

Even Bella's first trip to Alice's studio wasn't enough to bring her out of her miserable mood. Alice was a force to be reckoned with, but she had Bella laughing and feeling slightly better by the second week and final fitting.

"You shouldn't let that Lauren bitch get to you," Alice had told her. "It's obvious that you and Edward have a history and if you're trying to rekindle things, don't let her stand in the way."

"I don't know that I want to rekindle things with him. He broke my heart, shattered it really."

"Were you high school sweethearts?" Bella nodded as she smoothed the fabric of the dress that Alice was fitting her with. "We all make awful decisions when we're teenagers. Perhaps it's something that he's trying to make up for now?"

"That's what he claims, but I don't see how me cooking and cleaning for him is really going to make me forgive him."

"I don't think he knows any different," she stated quietly. "I've known Edward for a few years now and as much as he tries to be heartless, he's not. I can see it in his eyes. He harbors a very deep pain, but he has warmth in his soul."

Alice had given her a lot to think about after that second week and Bella returned to Edward's house feeling a little bit lighter and more forgiving towards him. She wasn't, however, willing to deal with the two degrading bitches that currently resided in his office during the daylight hours.

That evening she approached Edward in his office, a plate of steaming pasta in her hand. "Can we talk?" she asked him as she set his dinner on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch in his office.

Edward unfolded himself from his desk chair and approached the couch. He nodded silently before he sat grabbing the plate and shoving a forkful in his mouth.

"I know Lauren is your assistant and I understand why you had to bring Tanya on board, but I refuse to put up with their shit any longer."

"What?" he asked confused, one eyebrow raised.

"They're so nasty to me, Edward. If Lauren isn't asking me to do her laundry then Tanya is demanding I scrub her shoes or repair a hem in her pants. It's not that I mind doing that stuff, it's the fact that they're so demeaning about it. They treat me like a slave."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Women are so catty," he scoffed.

Bella was starting to see red, her blood pumping so fast that she could feel it in her ears.

"I'm not catty," she hissed. "I won't tolerate it, Edward."

"I'll talk to them," he offered. "Was that all? I really need to get back to work. I should be done in an hour or so."

She left his office without a word. If he wasn't going to do anything about their behavior then she'd take matters into her own hands.

The next morning, she woke with a determination she hadn't had before. She prepared a light breakfast for Edward, but chose not to eat with him as he scoured the business section of the morning paper. He looked exhausted, but there was nothing she could do about that.

She busied herself dusting the den and living room, carefully avoiding the drama twins. It didn't last long before Tanya found her.

"Bella," she hissed, her voice grating like nails against a chalkboard. "You need to clean the bathroom. It's an absolute disgrace. You're just lucky that I discovered it before Edward or a guest did. You should try to do a better job," she simpered with a sickeningly fake smile.

Bella rolled her eyes but headed towards the half-bath located near Edward's office. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. It was a complete disaster. Toilet paper hung from the lighting fixtures, the water in the sink was about to run over as the hand towel was stuffed into the drain. Soap was spilled all over the sink vanity and there was some kind of slick substance all over the floor.

"Oh hell no," Bella shouted and stomped her way to Edward's office. She barged in, the door slamming against the wall, but what she found shocked her more than the destroyed bathroom. Tanya was draped across the couch in nothing but her panties and Lauren was just as scantily clad getting ready to straddle Edward's lap.

"What the fuck," Bella screeched. "Are you kidding me right now? Again?"

"Bella..." Edward started.

"No...no, I'm not doing this again." She scrambled up the stairs and grabbed the first bag she saw and started throwing clothes into it. She could've cared less about anything else. She was back downstairs and out the door in less than five minutes. She could still hear Edward's thundering voice as she exited the garage. She didn't think about where she was going until she arrived at Alice's studio.

"Hey Bella," Alice called as she burst into the studio. "It's not Thursday," she said as she looked up from the bolt of fabric she had laid out on her table. She dropped her pen as she took in Bella's appearance. "What happened?"

Tears trailed down Bella's face as she spilled the story for Alice.

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't worry about it," Alice brushed off her concern. "You can stay with me and I won't even make you clean," she snorted trying to lighten the situation. "We'll figure something out."

Alice led Bella upstairs to a small apartment above her studio. It was clean and warm with nice feminine touches throughout.

"Sometimes I get so busy that I wear myself right down so I always keep this place stocked in case I need to crash. It's yours for now," Alice smiled and ushered Bella into the apartment.

"Alice, I can't thank you enough for this. I just...didn't..." Bella trailed off as her voice cracked.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Bella," she shushed her. "We will figure things out tomorrow."

Bella nodded and once Alice left, she crashed into the queen sized bed and immediately fell asleep. Her sleep was fitful and broken though. She was certain that Edward would find her at Alice's and she couldn't face him. She wasn't sure she'd ever be ready to see him again.

Days passed without any contact from Edward, which helped Bella to relax slightly. Alice slowly started giving Bella small tasks around the studio and by the third day, Bella had gotten a great handle on answering the phone, taking messages and making appointments. She also had a keen sense for knowing what Alice needed before she even needed it.

Her thoughts were consumed with her broken heart and the man that destroyed it again. She spent her time chastising herself for even allowing Edward to coerce her into staying with him. Alice chattered happily throughout the day about many subjects. She'd grown quite fond of Alice in a very short time and knew that Alice felt the same way about her.

"Well I'm calling it a night," Alice announced one evening a few days before the gala. "I'm exhausted and the next few days are going to be extremely long."

"It's exciting though," Bella pointed out helping Alice shut down the lights and lock the front door.

"It is," Alice agreed. "I just hope it's worth it in the end."

"It will be," she reassured her. "Are you leaving out the back?"

"Yes, my car is in the alley."

"I'll lock up behind you," Bella called out from the stairs to the apartment.

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Night," she hollered while she entered her apartment and went straight to the coffee pot. Alice had left everything terribly disorganized downstairs and Bella knew that with the coming days being so hectic that everything needed to be organized a little better.

A huge mug of coffee in hand, she made her way back downstairs and turned on the work lights over the tables in the studio. She cranked up the music and started the task of organizing the fabric swatches and supplies.

She didn't hear the back door open and screamed when Edward cleared his throat from the back of the studio. She narrowed her eyes but turned down the music chastising herself for not just ignoring him. A small part of her wanted an explanation though. She wanted closure and he was the only one that could give it to her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came to talk to you. I'd hoped that you'd cooled off a little so I could try to explain what happened the other day."

"Edward, I'm past the point of caring," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It was bound to happen eventually."

Edward's shoulders slumped and he deflated slightly. "I was hoping you would be open to talking to me," he sighed. "I can understand why you feel that way though. I'm sorry, Bella. I know it's not enough and it won't ever be enough, but I really don't know how to express my deepest regret for hurting you not once but twice."

"You didn't just hurt me, Edward, you shattered me," she screeched.

He nodded his head and moved further into the studio. As he got closer, she could see the tears shining in his eyes. "You have always been the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I sure did go about things the wrong way with you and I never realized it until I had a conversation with my mother the other day."

He leaned against the table, his weight buckling his upper body as he collapsed against the surface, his forearms holding his the rest of his body up. She'd never seen him look so dejected, so miserable.

"The first mistake I made was assuming that you could do better than someone like me," he started. "I wanted you to go out and find yourself. I didn't want to hold you back..."

"That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard," she huffed. "Did you ever think about asking _my _opinion before breaking my heart like you did?"

He shook his head against the table before lifting his face to look at her. "I didn't think, Bella, that's the problem. I was an eighteen-year-old who thought he knew everything. You know I have control issues," he pointed out. "Not like that's an excuse."

"What happened the other day then? What do you call that disgusting display?" she fumed. "Did you ask them to fuck up your bathroom knowing I'd storm in there and find you in that position?"

"No...Bella...no," he stammered, standing up straight and holding his hands out in front of himself in surrender. "I had no idea what was happening until you barged into the office. I have cameras in my office, I can show you the tapes. I'm looking down at my desk the entire time that they were getting undressed. I also have tape of Tanya going into the bathroom shortly before she came to get you. I know that she destroyed it. I was so fucking blind," he cried. "I'm so sorry..."

"Are they still working for you?" she asked ignoring his apology.

"No," he growled. "I fired both of them as soon as you left. I knew that they set it up and while I know that Lauren had issues with new people, I didn't think she'd go that far. They're lucky I don't slap them with sexual harassment suits."

While she didn't want to believe him, she knew in her heart that it was true. Those women were evil and they picked the perfect time to attack.

"I don't know if I could ever trust you again, Edward," she sighed. "There's too much hurt."

"I understand," he murmured and hung his head. Exhaustion laced his features as he glanced at her. "You'll never know how sorry I am."

She watched as he walked out the back door and followed moments later flipping the lock and retreating to her bedroom. She tried not to think about Edward's explanations and excuses, but his words played on a loop in her head all night, which had Alice questioning her as soon as she came in the door the next morning.

Bella replayed the whole story, fatigue spilling over every painful word. Alice cried with her over lost love and sent her back upstairs to nap and recuperate.

***  
>Alice didn't allow Bella any time to contemplate Edward or his confessions over the next few days. The gala was that evening and Alice had turned into a hyper tornado of fashion and stern direction.<p>

They arrived at the hotel ballroom early on the morning of the gala. Bella had taken a cue from Alice and directed the workers on where to place the lighting and decorations. She used her best judgment and hoped Alice would agree with her decisions.

The morning passed swiftly and soon Bella was herded to a suite upstairs to start preparing for her runway debut. She'd been plucked, polished and buffed within an inch of her life. Her hair had been pulled back tight to her head in a high ponytail with dark, dramatic eye makeup. The attendants helped her into her first dress and shoes and shuffled her to the back stage. A few other models traipsed around the runway with some of Alice's creations, but Bella had the honor of showcasing Alice's most coveted line.

Stepping onto the runway, she felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement that she hadn't felt in a long time. Applause rang out as she pranced down to the end of the runway in the tight, grey metallic dress. She heard a few whistles from the back of the room, but with the positions of the lights, she couldn't see anyone past the first row of attendees.

Once she made it backstage again, she was whisked away and put into the second dress. The whole process repeated three times until she'd showcased each of Alice's dresses. The last one was the most risqué and received the loudest applause. She saw a few people standing while clapping which caused her to smirk and wink at Alice who was hanging out right by the curtain that led to backstage. She grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out on the stage. The stage lights were lowered slightly and a spotlight was placed on Alice as the entire room was standing, clapping and cheering. Alice bowed deeply and blew kisses into the audience.

The DJ handed her a microphone and she smiled before speaking, "thank you," she gushed. "Stick around and let's enjoy some food, music and dancing."

The clapping was deafening as the DJ spun a pop track and the crew came out to start disassembling the runway. Tables were pushed into the room as people milled around the bar.

Alice pulled Bella backstage and put her into a red, sequined dress with a grin and a hug she was gone.

Bella blew out a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like ages.

"You were amazing," a deep voice boomed from behind her.

She spun around, her eyes wide and startled to find a tall, dark haired man standing there.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're too beautiful for Alice's creations though, you should think about modeling for some bigger names."

"Oh...thanks, but I think this will be my one and only show," she chuckled awkwardly feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

"I'm Liam," he said as if he sensed her discomfort. "You're Bella, right?

She nodded and cleared her throat, "sorry to cut this short, but I need to get out there," she pointed towards the ballroom and started to sidestep him, but he shuffled in front of her.

"I wasn't done talking to you," he hissed and grabbed her arm.

Frantically, she looked around for anyone backstage, but it was strangely deserted.

"There's no one back here," he laughed evilly. "I made sure of that."

"Please," she begged. "Someone will come looking for me eventually."

"We've got at least ten minutes before that happens," he said cupping her face with his large hands. He ran his hands up her trembling thigh causing the bile to rise in her throat. "I knew I recognized you," he whispered in her ear. "You worked in that strip club. Your pussy is sweeter than any other I've ever seen. I've wanted a taste for a long time."

"No," she screamed as his fingers inched between her legs. "Get off me," she struggled, her legs waking up and clamping closed around his hands.

"It'll only be worse if you fight it," he warned.

"Fuck you," she spat in his face.

"You bitch," he thundered.

"Hey," a voice bellowed from the other side of the large room. She was never more thankful to hear _his _voice. "Get the fuck away from her."

"We were just having a little chat," Liam said, his posture relaxed as he removed his hand from between her legs.

"Bullshit," Edward growled and threw a punch across his cheek. "Keep your fucking hands off her."

"What the hell, man," Liam cried, holding his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. "I was just trying to get some ass."

"You picked the wrong girl. Get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

Liam stumbled away, blood dotting the path he'd taken.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," he murmured, panicked. "Are you okay? Did he...did?"

Bella shook her head frantically, Edward sighed relief flooding his features, but his eyes were still tight with worry.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked and pulled out a pair of black slippers from his pocket.

She nodded and looked at the slippers curiously.

"I know you hate heels," he whispered and kneeled in front of her. "May I?"

She lifted her foot, resting her hand on his shoulder for balance. He unstrapped the stilettos and rubbed his thumb along the arch and ball of her foot before placing the slipper on her foot. He repeated the same process on her other foot, draped his jacket over her shoulders and picked her up bridal style then carried her out the back door to his car.

"Thank you," she whispered once she was settled into the front seat of his car.

"I'll spend the rest of my life trying to protect you, Bella, even if you don't want me in your life. It's the least I can do. I...I love you...I've never stopped."

"Edward," she gasped.

"Let me try to make all of my mistakes up to you," he plead. "I...this is not the right time after what you just went through, but maybe...can we start slow? Have coffee with me, Bella."

She leaned back in the comfortable seat, the good times of their relationship flashing through her mind. Kisses, gentle touches, holding doors open for her, bringing her chocolate when she had her period, massaging her back after being on her feet all day and loving her.

"Okay," she whispered with a nod. His answering smile lit up the entire car.

"Best Christmas present ever," he shouted.

She chuckled and gazed out the window at the passing city, her heart content with letting him back in. She may be hurt again, but she had to have faith that he wouldn't hurt her like that again. She had to give this a chance and she would.

**Any guesses as to what fairy tale this one was twisted from?**


	11. MysticIce24 - Meddling Consequences

**Meddling Consequences**

**I'm being told to add an author's note. Boo hoo, I'm not SM, all that good jazz and fluff and whatnot. My thanks to Breath-of-Twilight, because without fail, it seems, every time I do a one shot I never get it to her in time and she's wonderful about it!**

**I hope y'all enjoy the story, because personally, I think what I wrote sucks.**

**Author: MysticIce24**

**Emmett x Bella**

In all the ways I had ever imagined finding a husband and starting a family, how it actually happened never once entered my mind. Or that my best friend would come up with the hair-brain scheme that would result in our meeting. I always thought we'd be introduced to one another through a mutual friend or maybe bump into one another somewhere, like the mall or at a coffee shop, and hit it off. He'd chat me up, ask for my number, call a couple days later, and then we'd go on a date.

He and I would date for a year or two before he proposed to me. I would say yes, of course. We'd plan our wedding, get married, move into a house, settle in, and finally start our family. We'd have four and a half kids and be blissfully happy, even during our fights. But, is that what happened? Not. Even. Close!

Sure, a friend was involved in our meeting, but not to introduce us. He certainly didn't chat me up and ask for my number so he could call a couple days later. No. He fucked me that night and then disappeared for two months. And when we did meet up again it was because he wanted me to remove a curse he believed I'd cast on him. Looking back, the entire thing seems like something out of Grimm's Fairy Tales.

I suppose all this rambling would make more sense if you know the story. How do fairy tales start? Oh, that's right! Once upon a time… Though, I think I prefer… Once upon a fae…

**Christmas Eve**

I'd gone to bed late the night before, finding it difficult to sleep some nights. Slumber had wrapped itself around me like a warm blanket and I hated the thought of its departure, since it was so rare to sleep this well. Something kept nagging at me, however, demanding my attention and if I didn't wake up, I'd never find out. With great difficulty, I fought through the layers of sleep, struggling to wake up.

Blinking my eyes, I curled my fingers, not noticing that they weren't grasping my bed sheets, and taking a deep breath. The scent of dirt failed to register in my sleep-fogged mind as the world slowly came into focus, causing me to bolt into a sitting position. My attempt at imitating an owl by turning my head a full 360 degrees failed, forcing me to my feet.

Turning in a full circle, I felt the dirt, leaves, and twigs beneath my feet, seeing nothing but trees around me. Trees that were old and gnarled and trees that were black and decaying. All of them with branches reaching to the sky like arms with long, thin fingers. None of the trees had a lot of leaves, but there were enough to block out the sky, letting in only the barest hint of sunlight. Many of the trees possessed trunks that appeared to have faces.

"I get the feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore," I muttered to myself, taking deep, calming breaths. "The question remains… Where the fuck am I?"

Stopping in my turning, I pinched my arm on the off chance it would wake me up. "Ouch!"

Closing my eyes, I counted to ten before opening them once more, coming face to trunk with the forest.

"Okay. I'm not dreaming. Though, would pinching really wake me up? I'm not in Oz," I commented to a random tree before glancing around for a yellow, brick road. Spotting none, I continued talking to the tree. "Nope. Not in Oz. Middle Earth? The forest sure fits… No. Walking it is."

With a deep breath, I headed off in a random direction. Thankfully, I'd worn my flannel pajama bottoms to bed, but my tank top and bare feet weren't doing anything to help with the cold I felt.

Smirking, he watched her set off through the forest. She'd at least managed to pick the right direction, saving him the hassle of directing her to where he wanted her to go. She'd spend a couple hours walking, since he'd deposited her in the middle of the forest, but as long as she didn't deviate from her current path, she'd make it out.

Once he'd finished playing with her, she'd never want to see him again. He could get her to remove the curse she'd placed on him and get back to his normal life. He'd encountered a blonde at court that he wanted to fuck, but when he'd imagined what she'd look like spread out on his bed, nothing. He'd been unable to get aroused over any picture he conjured up. Since the last person he'd fuck had been the girl, she had to have done something to him and he was damn well going to get her to remove it! Once she did as he wanted, he'd go back to court and fuck the blond till she couldn't walk. Yes. All would work out, and soon. Then his life would return to normal.

Stumbling for the umpteenth time, I threw my hands in front of me, narrowly avoiding face planting, but scrapping my palms up more. Heaving a sigh, I shifted to sit on my butt, taking a moment to examine the bottom of my feet and seeing all the small cuts. Pulling my knees to my chest, I hugged them, resting my chin on top.

"There's got to be a way out," I sighed, near tears. I had no clue how long I'd been walking. Hours most likely. I ached from all the cuts and bruises I'd acquired, and I was cold. A hot bath sounded really good.

Sighing, I gingerly got back to my feet, finally looking up. In front of me stood a wall. At least I think it was a wall. Green vines had grown up and over the top, or grown down from the top. Walking closer, I put my hand against the vines, pushing them aside to see grey stone beneath. A wall. Most definitely a wall. Trailing my hand along it, I walked down its length seeking out a door. Maybe I'd be lucky and find a house hidden beyond where I could get a bath and tend to my injuries.

If I hadn't been feeling the vines I would've missed the gate. The vines had grown down from the top of the wall, covering the gate and blocking it from view. As my hand moved across the vines in that area, they rustled and moved into the emptiness behind, causing me to stop. Pushing them aside like a curtain, I slipped behind them, seeing a black, wrought iron gate. Hoping to find it unlocked, I pushed at it, breathing a sigh of relief when it creaked open.

Opening it enough to get past, I found myself in an eight by eight foot courtyard, surrounded on three sides by the green vines. The fourth side was a grey stone wall with a single wooden door decorated by black swirls.

On the ground, in front of me, were flat stones of varying shapes and sizes, covering almost every inch of the enclosure. In seemingly random locations were large patches of dirt. Maybe at one point there had been plants growing in them.

Some of the stones held a bit of color still, making me wonder if they'd been laid out in a pattern. Time had taken its toll, though, and nearly all the stones had a weathered look to them. Many were cracked or broken and quite a few were missing altogether, leaving more random spots of dirt. As I gazed around, I noticed two benches; one in the lower left corner and one in the middle between two patches of dirt. This may have once been a very peaceful place to sit in.

Taking a few steps in, I glanced up at the sky, seeing the pale blue slowly being replace by grey. Where ever I'd ended up seemed to be mostly grey. Shaking my head, I continued over to the door, grasping the handle and pushing. The door creaked open, allowing me access into the castle.

"And more grey stone," I muttered, moving into the hallway that had been revealed, the door shutting with an ominous sound behind me.

The moment the door shut, he waved his hand, bringing to life the sconces that adorned the wall. He watched her take a deep breath before starting down the hallway, leaving little trails of blood behind her from her injured feet. She walked past two other hallways before he lit the sconces in a third, prompting her to leave her current path. Once she was further up, he put out the sconces from the hallway she'd left.

He continued illuminating and putting out sconces, sending her in a circle around the castle, wondering how long before she'd try one of the doors that she'd passed. Her feet had to hurt and he knew she had to be exhausted. He'd whisked her away not long after she'd fallen asleep and she'd been walking nearly all day. If she were lucky, the first room she tried would be the unlocked sitting room.

"Fuck!" she finally yelled, running her fingers into her hair. Stomping over to the next door, she gave a yank and then a push, slapping it with her hand when it wouldn't open. Apparently she wasn't lucky. This repeated six more times before she came to the door he'd left unlocked for her.

"Finally," I sighed, making my way into the sparsely furnished room. All I cared about was the chair I saw sitting in front of a cold fireplace. This was not my day. I had no clue how long I'd been in the castle, since I'd seen no clocks. Nor did I know how long I'd been walking. I did know my feet hurt and it felt like heaven to finally sit down.

"Okay. Let's take stock. I'm in a castle. Not in Middle Earth. Not in Oz. That still leaves the question of where the fuck am I?" I mused, looking around the room. There weren't any windows, but a couple tapestries hung on the wall. Underneath each was a single empty table. The only other items in the room were the wood stacked next to the fireplace and the tools to tend a fire.

Groaning, I stood back up, walking over to the fireplace. "I know I was spending it alone, but, shit, this is so not how I thought I'd spend Christmas," I grumbled as one by one, I threw a few logs into the fire. I had no desire to sit around in the cold. Heading over to the nearest sconce, I hefted it off the wall, taking it back over to the fireplace and using it to start a fire. Since I didn't have any kindling to get the fire started, it shocked me when the wood lit. Happy all the same, I replaced the sconce before sitting back down and curling into a ball on the chair, ignoring the fact that my feet were most likely getting blood on the upholstery.

"Nap and then figure out what to do," I mumbled, letting sleep claim me.

The moment he was sure she was asleep, he entered the room, walking over to the chair and looking down at her. She couldn't have been very comfortable, yet she'd fallen right to sleep. When he'd come in here, he had no intention of touching her, but as he gazed down at her, something in him turned over and without another thought he picked her up, ignoring the satisfaction he felt when she curled into his chest with a sigh.

Making his way out of the room, he headed off to put her in one of the bedrooms. The humans did have a phrase about flies and honey and it might work better than his original idea. If he were nice to her and pampered her, she might be more willing to remove the curse she'd placed on him. Carefully opening the door, he carried her into the room, making his way over the bed and setting her down.

He went into the bathroom – there was something to be said for modern appliances – and emptied the decorative bowl holding some towels before filling it with hot water. After taking one of the discarded towels, he made his way back out to the bedroom, setting the bowl of water on the floor. Gently, so as not to wake her, he started tending to the cuts on the bottom of her feet, making sure no debris was left to start an infection. When he was sure her feet were thoroughly cleaned, he took the bowl and towel back into the bathroom, emptying the water and leaving both on the counter. With one last glance at her sleeping form, he left the room.

Moaning softly, I stretched my body, enjoying the feel of my soft mattress beneath me. Opening my eyes, I bolted upright, looking around the room, the hope that I'd been dreaming dashed when I saw that I wasn't in my own bed. I most certainly didn't have a four poster bed.

Sighing, I got out of the bed, ignoring the pain in my feet in favor of finding a bathroom. Wandering over to an open door, I peeked in, grateful to find a bathroom, and a modern one at that. The thought of a hot shower taunted me, but with no change of clothes, I didn't bother. A quick snoop through the cabinets revealed a toothbrush and toothpaste and I made use of both.

Heading back into the bedroom, I noticed a table in front of one of the windows covered with food at the same time the smell of French toast hit my noise. Taking a seat, I read the note covering my plate.

"_You may go anywhere in the castle you please. Except through the black double doors."_

Well, whoever wrote this has elegant handwriting. But, okay.

Shrugging, I set the note aside, dishing up eggs, bacon, French toast – without syrup since it made me nauseous, and plenty of fruit. I poured a cup of coffee and glass of orange juice. Despite being starving, I took my time, not wanting to throw it all up later because I'd eaten too fast. Finishing up, I leaned back in the chair, setting down my utensils. I needed to take a look at my feet and tend to them, and I really wanted to change.

"Alright. I can abide with not passing your double black doors. But, if I'm going to be here awhile, a change of clothes would be much appreciated!" I yelled to the ceiling, feeling silly for doing so. I didn't get a response, not that I'd really expected one. Shaking my head, I stood up and went back to the bed, sitting cross-legged on top of it. Lifting up my left foot, I gazed at the bottom, quickly looking at the right afterwards. Someone had cleaned and tended them! Which meant I couldn't be here alone…

A thump distracted me and I got up again, going over to one of the two closed doors and opening it to find a closet filled with clothes. Reaching out, I randomly grabbed an item, looking at the size. Setting it down, I grabbed another item, examining the size. I repeated this several times, coming to the conclusion that everything in here was my size.

"This is a bit disconcerting," I grumbled, taking some sweats, a top, and underwear – I didn't even want to think about that, and headed back to the bathroom for a shower.

"She's interesting," Esme remarked, walking up behind him.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion. Or extending an invitation," he replied, not bothering to look at her.

"I cursed her family, you know," Esme continued. "Interesting how things come about."

"What do you want, Esme?" he demanded, finally looking at her.

"I took care of clothes for her. She'll need a larger size soon."

"Are you saying she'll be getting fat?"

Esme's tinkling laugh was his only response as she disappeared. Fuck if it didn't seem like she could see the future sometimes.

He went back to spying on his guest, seeing the servants hurry into the room and clean up breakfast while she showered. He'd give her time to adjust before showing himself. He wanted her receptive to the idea of breaking her curse.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. I used the note I'd found the first morning to count down each day that passed. I never received another note. Not that I cared. Almost anything I asked for appeared. With the exception of company. I was getting lonely and wanted someone to talk to. Well, someone who would talk back. Talking to the ceiling certainly didn't constitute a conversation by any means. Annoyed, I picked up a vase on the nightstand next to my bed and threw it through the window, immensely enjoying the crashing sound of glass.

"Was that necessary?"

His voice wrapped around me like it had before, reminding me of a warm blanket. My body came to life and the first thing I wanted to do was jump him like a hussy and have my wicked way. I could still remember how right every touch felt and how empty I'd been when I'd awoken the next morning to find him gone.

"Apparently," I snapped, the hurt and anger I'd felt rushing forward. I'd known then not to expect him to be there, but it hadn't stopped me from cursing him up one side and down the other. "It got your attention didn't it?"

"There were other ways you could have done that," he remarked walking into the room and over to the chair where I sat and ate my meals. I watched as he sat down, stretching out his legs in front of him and folding his hands behind his head.

"How? By getting naked? Given you're fae, I'm sure you've been watching me. That didn't work. Would masturbating have helped? Oh! Wait! Done that, too," I stated, folding my arms over my chest. "Pray tell. What would have summoned you sooner?"

He didn't respond, and I took the time to study him. In the few months since I'd last seen him, he hadn't changed. His hair was still curly and the color of chestnuts, with a single curl laying over his forehead. Even his eyes were the same shade of sapphire dotted with silver flecks. Had I really thought his appearance would change?

"Your accent. It's gone," I murmured, tilting my head to the side quizzically.

"You'd summoned me from old Scotland. I can adopt it again if ye like," he offered, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. You're fine."

He merely shrugged, his gaze moving up and down my body, lingering at my midsection.

"Where the fuck am I?" I blurted out the longer he stared at my stomach.

"My home," he replied absently, standing up and walking over to me.

"Which is where?" I pressed, taking a step back. His stare was really starting to unnerve me.

"I brought you across the veil. Your clothes don't fit."

"They're getting tighter, yes," I admitted, pulling at the shirt I wore.

"You don't look fat."

"Thanks," I snapped, pushing past him, with the intention of making my way to the terrace door to go outside. His hand on my stomach stopped me.

"You're with child," he breathed, feeling the baby kick.

If my counting down of days were correct, I'd been here two months, which would now make me, "About four months."

He removed his hand from my stomach and took a step back, not saying anything.

Unwilling and unable to take any more of the silence I'd endured since I got here, I blurted out, "It's yours."

"Bloody hell it is!" he yelled vehemently, stepping back again..

"Well, I sure as fuck wasn't pregnant Halloween night! And I haven't slept with anyone since!" I retorted, stomping over to the bed and sitting down on top of it.

"You're human!" he started pacing, running his finger into his hair.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The fae can't get humans pregnant."

"I beg to differ."

"It's. Not. Mine."

He stormed out of the room afterwards, leaving me alone once more.

"He's always been rather hot headed," a female's voice commented, causing me to whip my head towards the shattered window.

"Who are you?" I demanded of her. She stood a couple inches taller than I did and had caramel hair that billowed around a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a soft grey, which seemed odd with her hair coloring.

"I have been wronged and you shall pay. Your line die out, its powers no more. No male heir to be given. To right the wrong will do no good. A fairy to bed, a child borne, light of life extinguished, relit again, and thus this curse you'll find no more."

"You're the fae who cursed my family," I muttered, somewhat in awe. I'd never expected that I'd ever get to meet or see her.

"Yes," she answered, waving her hand and fixing the window. "Your ancestor killed my son. I never expected the curse to ever be broken."

"Why?"

I watched as she made her way over to the bed, perching at the end.

"What Emmett said is true. To a degree. A fae cannot get a human pregnant-"

"But, I am pregnant. And I know it's his," I said, interrupting her.

"Unless," she continued on. "The human is the fae's mate. The child you carry is Emmett's child. You are his mate. I left bigger clothes in the closet for you."

I opened my mouth to respond, but she was gone, leaving me alone in the room again.

"Well fuck," I grumbled, staring at the window and debating breaking it again.

It wasn't possible. The child couldn't be his.

"It is, Emmett. I know what you're thinking," Esme said, appearing before him.

"That would mean," he started, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"It would."

"No."

"You cannot deny it, Emmett. The child is yours. She placed no curse on you."

Emmett stared at Esme in disbelief. He'd never said anything.

"Don't look at me so shocked. I am the queen of the fae. You think I know nothing?" Esme laughed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm. "Admit the truth. She placed no curse on you. She has not the power. She is your mate."

Emmett turned to gaze over the grounds, not responding. Never once had he ever expected to find his mate, much less find her in a human. And now, not only had he found her, but he supposedly had a child on the way.

"If you let the child be born and watch it grow, you will see the proof. Send her home. That is an order."

Sighing, Emmett waved his hand, sending Bella back to her realm. He couldn't disobey an order from his queen.

"You will see, Emmett," Esme said again, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

I woke up, blinking several times when I saw I was back in my own bedroom. He'd sent me home. Getting out of bed, I ran from my room, yelling, "Alice! Alice! Where are you?"

"Right here," Alice answered, coming out of the living room as I ran down the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"What day is it?" I demanded, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "What day?"

"Uh, February 21," she answered, blinking up at me. "Where have you been?"

"Two months. I've been gone two months," I muttered, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Uh, are you going to bother answering me?" Alice demanded, standing in front of me and tapping her foot.

"Fae. I was in fae. Why aren't you more upset at my disappearance?"

"There was a note on your bed. It said something about a trip and you'd be back."

So Emmett had covered my disappearance. I should be thankful for small favors. "Emmett took me. I was in fae for the last two months."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He never said. I didn't even know he'd taken me until yesterday."

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Alice inquired, sitting down next to me.

"Yes. He denied it and left the room. Same as I did when I found out," I laughed, leaning back.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. Return to my life," I answered, getting up and heading back to my room. A hot shower sounded really good right now. Then, after that, I was going back to bed. This had all been a bit too much without having had any wine.

I opened my eyes to the grey walls of the castle, only this time, I knew I was dreaming. I took off running, my bare feet slapping against the floor and the lacy nightgown I'd put on for bed billowing out behind me. I kept turning down various hallways, not knowing where I was going, yet knowing at the same time. Eventually I came to the black double doors I'd been told to avoid. Grasping the handles I pushed them open, entering the room beyond.

Emmett stood in front of a mirror, staring into it. Slowly I walked over to him, taking in his naked back. When I was close enough to see into the mirror, I saw the room I'd occupied. He had been spying on me, but I couldn't find it in me to be angry at him.

"I thought you'd cursed me. That's why I brought you here. To remove the curse," he spoke, turning away from the mirror to gaze at me.

"I didn't curse you."

"I know. Now," he replied, walking the few feet to me and trailing the back of his fingers down my cheek. "I've been alone for centuries, happy with my ways. Until you came along."

"I toppled everything?"

"Yes," he whispered in my ear, sliding the straps of my gown down my arms.

"Don't think."

Pushing my nightgown down further, he bared my breasts, immediately taking one nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh! Emmett!" I moaned at the sensation, my breasts more sensitive due to my pregnancy. I heard the rip of fabric before feeling cool air against my quickly heating skin.

"So beautiful," he said, kissing over my stomach. "Mine."

"Yours," I replied, watching him through half closed eyes.

He scooped me into his arms, stranding upright and carrying me for a little bit before finally setting me down on a bed.

It didn't take long for him to remove his pants, even with two fingers in me. "I can't wait, Lass."

"Don't," I told him, extremely turned on and ready. I'd been perpetually horny for months. After shifting me onto my hands and knees, he lined himself up with my center, pushing into me with one stroke. "Fuuuuck…"

"Lass, you feel so tight," he moaned, moving out only to slide back in.

"Faster!" I moaned, pushing back against him. "You won't hurt the baby."

He sped up, holding onto my hips as he moved. I fisted the sheets below me feeling him move his hand to use his fingers to play with my clit. "Come for me, Lass."

"Emmett…" I panted, feeling my muscles tighten the closer I got to my release. Pinching and slamming into me at the same time, I came on a scream, every muscle tightening and releasing at once, leaving me feeling like nothing more than jelly. With a grunt, Emmett came right after me.

Breathing heavily, we collapsed onto our sides, Emmett curling around my back as I fell asleep.

I was getting tired of bolting awake, but I did it again as I woke from my dream, which hadn't felt like a dream.

"I'm going to kill you, Emmett," I hissed, grabbing my pillow and screaming into it.

"Ah, Lassie, I'd rather ye didn't," his Scottish brogue answered.

I put the pillow down, slowly looking up. He stood leaning against my bedroom door. Getting out of bed, I realized I no longer wore my nightgown. Ignoring Emmett, I glanced around, trying to find it. Not seeing it, my mouth dropped open and I turned to Emmett, seeing the fabric dangling from his finger, a smirk on his face.

"It was a dream," I whispered, sitting back down on my bed. Emmett's eyes darkened at my nakedness and I snagged by comforter, wrapping it around me.

"Did ye have to, Lass?"

"If we're going to talk, yes."

He shrugged, letting the fabric fall to the floor. "It was a dream, but it wasn't. I can't explain. The child is truly mine?"

"Yes."

"I can't promise ye I'll be good," he said, walking over to me and squatting down to look at my face. I bit my bottom lip, contemplating his words.

"You are the troublemaker fae."

"I can promise to love ye."

"I can live with that."

"Then ye'll be mine?"

"We'll work on the details," I teased, laughing as he captured my lips in a kiss. "Yes, I'll be yours."

**Guesses on this fairy tale twist?**


	12. Countdown to Christmas collab and note

**Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great holiday. I am curious as to what your New Year resolution might be. Mine is to lose some extra pounds and save some extra cash.**

**Anywho, please take a moment to read this.**

**As many of you know this is like the 15th countdown, maybe more than that. I have loved putting these together for y'all and working with so many brilliant authors. However, as the years have gone by, this process is getting harder and harder. Life is busy, for me and for the writers who try to commit to this project. Many end up dropping out, more so this time around than ever. It is stressful on all of us who have to pick up after that kind of loss and with everyone's own writing, lives, work, families, it has been most stressful.**

**That being said, this collab will post as submitted. I did a quick spell check through Word; that is it. This may turn out chunky and disjointed; I am not sure. I do hope you are able to still enjoy it. At very least try. These girls worked hard, some picking up extra pieces/chapters to help fill in where many bailed, AND this is the very LAST COUNTDOWN, at least in the foreseeable future. Sorry.**

**I do hope to collaborate with some of these girls in the near future though. So never say never.**

* * *

><p><strong>Collab written by:<strong>

**Breath-of-twilight**

**AlbertaGirl78**

**GeekChic12**

**HisMysticMuse**

**Isannah**

**LeadMeIntoTemptation**

**TwiAddictAnne**

**AnnaFluttersBy**

**MysticIce24**

**Rbsschess**

**BellaC874**

**dolphin62598**

* * *

><p>"I can't thank you enough. I…I don't know what to do, how to protect her, and with your…different abilities, I fear you and your family might be my only hope."<p>

"Don't fret, dear friend. We will make sure no one finds her, and when she is once again safe, you will be reunited with your sweet, little one."

Blending with the inky dark sky, they dashed into the night, a small basket filled with a pudgy-cheeked angel tucked into the fastest woman's side.

* * *

><p># 1<p>

"Edward! You're back!" Bella called, not even acknowledging the other two men that were with him.

Edward smiled down at the beautiful little girl. "I am little one. Sounds like you missed me?" He asked, stepping back just slightly as she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I always miss you when you go away, Edward. Did you have a good time hunting?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling as she gazed up at the man who had a part in raising her. She loved everyone in the family, and even though she didn't understand it completely, she knew the love she had for Edward felt different. Even when she was a very little girl, she was drawn to her Nana Esme's nephew.

"What am I? Chopped liver? No greeting, no hug? I'm sad now!" Emmett asked with a grunted laugh. Bella bent to the side to look around Edward and grinned.

"Hi, Emmett, Hi, Jasper!" She said enthusiastically. "I missed too! Did you have fun? I sometimes wish I could go hunting with you, but Rose says that it's not as fun for girls. Do you think that's true Edward?" She asked, her tinkling voice rambling on a little.

Edward was horrified at the thought of his little Bella watching him hunt. It was not something he ever wanted her to see. But he hid the thought quickly and gazed down her. "Rosalie is right, girls, especially ones as pretty as you, are much better suited for other things." His mind wandered a little bit, thinking of what other things she could be doing if she wasn't confined to staying with his family. She deserved so much more than a life on the run, a life where she was constantly under protection.

Bella scowled a little bit, she liked spending time with Rosalie and the other ladies in the family, but she wasn't as much of girly girl as they were. She liked to play in the dirt and get dirty, she loved taking risks and being a dare devil! Before she could speak her mind on the subject Rosalie walking in the room to greet Emmett.

"Edward is right Bella. Wouldn't you rather have me braid your hair or take you shopping over getting dirty and playing with the boys?" She asked of the little girl who was growing way too fast for her liking.

Edward felt a slight growl build in his chest at the thought of Bella playing with any boy other than himself, but he quickly stopped that thought form growing. Bella was a little girl and would eventually grow in a woman and leave his family to live her own life. Rosalie must have heard the beginning of the growl and gave Edward a warning look.

Bella just rolled her eyes. She wasn't a little girl anymore; she wanted to pick and choose what she did for fun. As an idea formed in her mind, a small smile spread across her face. After everyone was settled in for the night, and she was supposed to be quiet and asleep in her room, she was going to go on an adventure.

"Okay, enough of this chatter about hunting." Rosalie said with an indulgent smile. "I heard a rumor that Nana Esme may have done some baking and that she may have made someone's favorite cookies."

Bella giggled and took off towards the kitchen where her Nana Esme had set a plate of white chocolate chip cookies out for her.

Edward watched the little girl run down the hall, her long hair trailing after her. He always felt a connection to the little girl, one that seemed to be getting stronger as time went on. He refused to call it attraction, as attraction meant some measure of romantic feeling, but he couldn't deny the connection.

Rosalie was also watching Bella run to the kitchen, her thoughts much more protective and motherly than Edwards. When Bella was sent to live with the Cullen's as a baby, she somewhat sated Rosalie's desire to have a baby of her own. Her feelings now, were very melancholy, Bella was growing so quickly, becoming more independent with each day. It made Rosalie miss the days when she needed constant care.

Later that evening, after Rosalie read the bed time story that Bella felt much to grown up for; Bella snuck out of her bed, pulled on some jeans and her running shoes and tip toed to her bedroom door. She cracked it open just slightly and peeked out into the hallway. Once she saw that there was no one in the hallway, she moved as quickly as she could to the front door. She strained her ears to listen for movement. She heard the TV playing a football game as well as Emmett and Jasper discussing what was on the TV. She crept closer to the door, her ears listening for any sound that could get her caught. She eased the door open and took off into the trees surrounding the secluded house near Hope, BC.

Bella had made it several miles into the trees when back at the house, Alice burst into the living room. She'd had a vision of Bella and wasn't sure exactly when it would take place, but she knew it would be that night.

"Rosalie, Edward!" She shouted. Edward was immediately on alert; all he could focus on was a vision from Alice of Bella lying on the ground in the forest, blood oozing from a wound on her head.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, her voice going an octave higher than normal.

"It's Bella!" Alice quickly relayed the vision she'd had.

Before she could finish, Rosalie took off, running as fast as she could up to Bella's room. She had tucked her in for the night less than an hour earlier. She didn't even make it there before she realized that she could not hear Bella's heartbeat. Edward, who was close behind, noticed it at the same time.

"She isn't in there." He said, anger immediately bubbling to the surface as he whirled on Rosalie. "I thought you put her to bed."

"I did!" Rosalie screeched. "She was almost asleep when I stepped out of the room."

"Well, where is she?" He asked, his hands raking through his hair, the thought of losing his little Bella causing more pain than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

Alice gave him a sympathetic smile, sad that he still wasn't willing to admit his true feelings, but knowing that he couldn't deny them forever. Just as she was about tell them where she saw Bella running to; the rest of the family joined them. Alice was assaulted with another vision, this time of Bella running and giggling through the nearby forest, then tripping over some roots in the forest floor, tumbling to the ground, a tree breaking her fall but knocking her unconscious.

Edward gasped as he saw the vision float through Alice's mind, knowing that it was happening at that exact moment. "We need to go, now. She's hurt!" He shouted much louder than necessary.

Not many were faster than Edward when he started running, but in that moment, Rosalie surpassed him. As soon as Alice was able to give her a location, she took off. As she ran she thought back over the last ten years. Tending to and taking care of Bella was an unexpected bright spot in her life. Rosalie's one true regret of becoming a vampire was losing her ability to become a mother. When Esme took Bella into the family, as a baby, Rosalie immediately became the nurturer. Tending to Bella's every whim. Kissing little Bella's boo boo's and bandaging scraped knees. In almost every sense of the word, Rosalie was her mother. She knew this would be no different. She would find her Bella and make sure she was safe.

Edward was not far behind Rosalie; close enough that he could see every memory she had of Bella growing up. It was almost bitter sweet, as he too felt protective of Bella, but for many different reasons. This time, he wanted to be the one to tend to Bella, but knew that Rosalie would never allow him that pleasure.

The rest of the family ran behind Edward, hoping for the best and willing to do anything to help the little girl that had become a very important part of their family.

As they neared the spot in the woods that Alice had seen Bella fall, they were assaulted by a heavenly scent. Edward knew immediately what the smell was. Alice had seen Bella had hit her head, which resulted in a long jagged cut along her hairline, and as most head wounds, was bleeding quite badly.

Before Edward could call out to the family and warn them, he froze. Rosalie's normally maternal and protective thoughts towards Bella suddenly turned feral.

Alice gasped and shouted for Edward to hurry. The vision she was stuck in at the moment was of Rosalie attacking Bella, draining her of her magical blood. Edward roared and doubled his speed. Overcoming Rosalie seconds before she attacked Bella who was lying unconscious just a few feet away. Calling for Jasper and Emmett to help him, Edward pinned Rosalie to the ground. Her thrashing and growling unnerved him, but as soon as Emmett had her in his arms, she calmed enough to be pulled away. Once she had been pulled away and the breeze diluted the smell of Bella's blood, she immediately felt remorse and sadness. How could she try to attack her little Bella? She allowed Emmett to pull her even further away as Jasper sent waves of calm towards her. She didn't know how she would ever ask Bella for forgiveness for what she had almost done.

As soon as Rosalie was pulled away, Carlisle immediately jumped into action. Edward stood off to the side as he watched Carlisle clean the wound on Bella's head. As if he could sense Edward's tension, Carlisle looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Edward. It looks and smells a lot worse than it actually is. As you well know, head wounds tend to bleed quite a lot. It's not very deep. A few butterfly bandages, some pain medicine and some pain medicine and she will be as good as new."

With a shuddering and relieved sigh, Edward released the breath he had been holding. He pressed his lips together in a firm line and nodded his head. He turned to Alice.

Before he could form what he wanted to say, Alice already had his response. "Don't worry about it Edward. I just wish I had seen this before the little escape artist got out of the house." She said with a wry smile.

He let out another relieved sigh and turned back towards Carlisle. He was done cleaning and bandaging Bella's wound and was moving to pick her up.

"Let me do that Carlisle." Edward said. He scooped Bella up into his arms and started to walk back to the house. Alice, Esme and Carlisle followed close behind.

About half way back to the house, Bella started to stir. The first few sounds out of her mouth were grunts and groans of pain before she opened her eyes. Once she did she gazed up at the handsome man carrying her.

"Oh no, what happened Edward?" She asked, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"You, little one, wandered off when you were not supposed to and then fell and hit your head."

"I'm sorry!" She cried, burying her face in Edward's chest.

"Don't be sorry, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Her Nana Esme said from beside Edward. Bella looked over and her and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, Nana." She buried her face again and was soon lulled to sleep by the rocking feeling as Edward carried her home.

When they got back to the house, Rosalie was sitting on the front porch waiting. She jumped up, clasping her hands in front of her. Her thoughts reflecting exactly how she felt. A mix of remorse and anger at herself, as well as relief of knowing that Bella was going to be okay.

"Is she okay? Has she woken up at all?" She asked as fast as her lips could move.

Edward didn't respond, but bit back a growl. Deep down he knew that it wasn't Rosalie's fault, but he wanted to blame someone. Before he could say anything, Esme patted him on the shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Bella is going to be fine, and yes, she did wake up on the way back. She's back to sleep now. Carlisle says that she will be just fine in a day or two."

Rosalie nodded her head relieved, glad that there would be no lasting damage. Her only hope was that Bella could forgive her for what she almost did.


	13. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 2

# 2

Bella hated moving. In her eleven years of life she's moved six times, and she's hated each and every one of them. Not only were they moving, but they were moving to the boonies. She thinks that's what Emmett called the place. According to Emmett the boonies would not be fun, no city, no movies, no shopping for Alice, just lots and lots of trees. Bella didn't think the boonies sounded like fun at all.

As everyone rushed around to pack the house up Bella heard them talking. They tried to whisper but more often than not they tended to not realize how close she was to them. Sometimes it was like they knew things about her, like when she was scared or excited. Nana Esme had told her too many times to count that she needed to calm down or telling Emmett not to scare her, he could give her a heart attack. But she liked the times it seemed as if they forgot she was in the room that was when she learned things. Things like no matter how many times Nana Esme told her they weren't moving because of the lady that came to her school, that is exactly why they moved.

Bella heard Jasper and Rosalie talking, they were moving because of the creepy lady with the red eyes. Bella didn't know they said the lady was only there because of her but she did know they weren't happy about it or moving. Bella couldn't remember a time when they were happy with her. She was almost positive they hated her and she had no idea why, but hearing Nana Esme tell them all it time it wasn't her fault didn't help things.

The boonies turned out to be Maine and she only knew that because Emmett wouldn't shut up about hoping to meet the author of those creepy books, Stephen King. He loved to scare Bella by watching those movies when she was around. Bella thought that guy had a weird imagination to write some of the things he did. She didn't know where in Maine they moved to and she didn't care. When she looked out any window in the house all she saw were trees, trees, and more trees.

"Why am I being punished Nana?" Bella questioned.

"You aren't being punished Bella."

"Really, because it sure feels like it. I can't go to school, I can't have any friends, there isn't even a town to go to once in a while. How is that not punishment?"

"You are not being punished, I promise."

"Whatever." Bella mumbled with all the 11 year-old sarcasm she could muster and walked away.

As much as she hated moving she found herself really hoping they wouldn't be here long. Bella knew she would just die if she had no one but her family to keep her company for a long period of time. She loved her family, she really did, but she wasn't sure how they all felt about her. She had seen how her friends acted with their families and hers was definitely different.

For one thing they all looked so young, but acted so old. They didn't act anything like what her friends older brothers and sisters did, well except for Emmett. But sometimes Emmett acted younger than Bella. The thing Bella noticed most was that her friends from school families tended to hug each other more or they would just hang out after dinner with each other, Bella's family didn't do that.

Nana Esme and Poppa Carlisle gave her hugs every day, lots of hugs and they were always interested in what she had learned and seen that day, but the others acted like they couldn't get away from her quick enough. All of them except for Edward and even he wasn't always comfortable around her. While Bella had just noticed it in the last year or so, some part of her felt as if it had always been that way.

With the move to Maine her families…quirks seemed to become more pronounced to her. Over time she noticed that while Alice was more than happy to play dress up with her, which meant she was willing to use Bella as Barbie doll, she was rarely comfortable around her. Alice had this really high laugh that was hard to listen to and hurt Bella's ears. When Alice used that laugh Bella knew she had done something to make her uncomfortable.

Rosalie and Jasper avoided her. She made them uncomfortable and she knew it. They always looked mad when she was around. It was like she was making them do something they didn't want to and couldn't get away from her fast enough. She didn't like being around them too much. She knew they didn't like her no matter what Nana Esme said, she knew when she wasn't wanted and every time she was surprised when they agreed to move with the rest of the family.

Emmett was always lots of fun to be around, he would play with her until Rosalie would make him stop and do something with her. But Emmett also liked to tease everyone and Bella didn't like that. She didn't always understand the meaning of everything he said and often it was if they were laughing at her, because she wasn't laughing at anything.

Edward was the one who was nicest to her. He always made time for her and rarely lost his patience or temper with her. Now that she wouldn't be going to school she had plenty of time to spend with him. He was her favorite person, even more than Nana Esme. She loved to sit next to him while he played the piano or talk to him about the books she was reading. They were doing the Harry Potter books now and she would giggle every time Edward said something about the creatures in the books. Bella thought it was funny that he acted like those creatures were real for her benefit. If she could she would spend her whole day with Edward, he made her feel safe.

Edward wished he understood his fascination with Bella. At first he determined it was because she was a human baby and he had never been around one for very long. Then he knew it had to be because she was a _singer_. He felt positive she was unintentionally using her power over him, but in the last year he had come to question that decision.

When they moved to Maine Bella changed. The others were convinced it was just her age and she was growing up and change was inevitable but Edward knew it was something else. Even though he couldn't read her mind he knew, she knew the reason for the move was because of the woman that showed up at her school. Bella was very intelligent, more intelligent than most of his family gave her credit for being.

Yes they tried to hide their vampire nature from her, but he knew they had slipped many times and she definitely knew they were different. Sometimes he thought she knew she was different, not just different from them but from other humans also. He worried how she would take things when she found out the truth. He worried how his family would handle things when she started asking questions, and the questions would start coming very soon. She was too curious for her own good.

When she came home that day talking about the creepy lady at the school with the weird eyes they didn't stick around long enough to see if it was someone from the Volturi or not, they packed up and left. They had managed to stay ahead of the Volturi and in large enough cities that they could never be directly linked to Bella easily, moving to the middle of nowhere in Maine made that kind of denial hard if found. He knew Bella had hated the last year. She was isolated from everyone except his family and not all of them were happy to have her around.

Jasper was so worried that she would use her power on him that he scared her half to death. Edward knew he didn't necessarily mean to, but he didn't rein it in either and that pissed Edward off. How would Jasper like it if he went around scaring Alice all the time? When Edward realized exactly how much she was afraid of Jasper he insisted that Jasper just avoid her altogether. That worked out fine for both of them and had been the norm in Maine.

Alice liked her but not the fact that her visions of anything involving Bella were rarely accurate. Rose was jealous because now Bella garnered most of attention of the family, albeit not always in a good way. Emmett loved playing with her but after one incident where her heart rhythm didn't return normal for 30 minutes after scaring her that playtime was stopped.

Of course Esme and Carlisle adored and doted on her, this was their chance to raise a child. A chance for Esme to have what she missed out on in her human life and as her mate Carlisle wanted that for her. Even though Bella called them Nana and Poppa Edward knew they both thought of her as a daughter and were not looking forward to the day they would have to tell her the truth.

The past year in Maine caused a shift in Bella and Edward's relationship, a shift Edward wasn't sure he welcomed. He had always be intrigued by Bella, but she had always had other human friends her own age to keep her occupied without them around he found her gravitating toward him more than the others. He also found he was very protective of her, especially around Jasper and Rose. He would not allow them to be a threat to her well-being.

As much as Edward didn't understand his actions he couldn't stop them either. Time and time again he found himself playing for her or going for a walk with her in the woods even if he had had every intention of saying no when she asked. It was during one of their walks that Edward first thought maybe they had been wrong by agreeing to take her and protect her. Maybe she would have been better off if they had just relocated her in an orphanage somewhere and watched her from afar. Bella had proven herself to be a fairly selfless child so her question didn't necessarily surprise him but the pain it caused him did.

"Edward, would it be better for the family if I went away?"

"What do you mean went away Bella?"

"If I lived somewhere else would the family be happy again?"

"We're happy now Bella." Not being able to read her mind was a hindrance now, Edward wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Please, I live with 2 people who hate me, 2 who tolerate me because they think of me as a toy, 1 that loves me, and the last 2, it's almost like they want to study me. I don't know why they do, but that's how they look at me." Bella stopped walking and looked Edward in the face before speaking again. "I sometimes think about running away. I see more than you all think I do and I know if I was able to leave it would only be because you guys let me but I'm pretty sure that if I waited until just the two that hate me are in the house I might actually have a chance of getting away."

Edward didn't admit to himself that it hurt a lot to think that she wanted to get away from him, or why it hurt. He did decide in that moment that she would never be left alone with just Rose and Jasper because she was right, given the chance they probably would allow her to escape and he couldn't allow that to happen.


	14. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 3

# 3

St. Mary's, Pennsylvania

12 years old

"I've already completed the arithmetic you gave me," Bella sighed as she rolled her eyes, handing Carlisle the stack of papers she was clutching.

Carlisle couldn't hold back the smirk on his face as he took the papers and eyed them with interest. He knew she had spent most of the morning doing several different ways to do the problems, showing all of her work, and then checking the answers on the scientific calculator.

He couldn't help it. He just wanted to be near her and therefore always found himself trying to give her more and more school work to do to keep her next to him.

Esme appeared at the door, leaning on the jamb. "I think you could use a break, Bella." She smiled as Bella looked up at her with confusion.

"Oh, of course." She said but there was confusion lining her face.

"Would you like to go to the store with me? I thought you may want to visit the pet store while I go look at some of the yarn, next door.

Bella nodded with excitement. Her eyes lit up with the prospect of seeing the various animals. For some reason the little things disliked Esme, but they did seem to tolerate her well enough. She knew better than to ask for one of the animals, knowing the answer was always going to be adverse.

But it was also one of the only things she was allowed to do on her own; by herself, in the small town. Most of the people in town kept to themselves and judged harshly someone seemingly new. People just didn't mover there. They were stuck there with minimal ambitions to leave.

Esme, as a newcomer to town, was often called a "Stepford Wife" especially after the movie came out. They constantly whispered their theories of the Cullen's splendor and how it was entirely possible they were in fact, robots.

It was further assured when the Cullen's were rarely seen eating any food or drinks.

Whether from the townsfolk or her parents, being under constant surveillance was something Bella had to do get used to, if she could get used to it. There always seemed to be an eye on her.

"I'd love to see the animals, thank you." Bella smiled.

"When you get back, we can start on Language Arts," Carlisle beamed as Bella quickly turned her head toward him.

She tried to hide the grimace and gave him a curt nod.

Esme's eyes were narrowed on Carlisle and his grin stymied, having the grace to look sheepish. He pulled Bella into a fatherly hug, breathing her alluring scent in as carefully as he could. It wasn't the whole folklore aspect of her scent that he enjoyed, but he didn't know why- he just needed to be near her.

Bella was the first to move away, giving a polite goodbye as she followed Esme through the house and into the garage in silence.

They both pulled their seatbelt on before Esme started the car and Bella watched as Esme looked in the rearview mirror as she backed out of the garage and onto the street.

"He means well," Esme sighed, watching Bella warily as they drove farther away from the house. She could see that Bella was holding her emotions in about everything and it wasn't good for anyone to do.

"I know, Nana." Bella gave a slight smile as she shrugged.

She did know. Her grandparents were always so doting in insufferable ways, especially when Esme's nephew was around. They were always interrupting and spying because Bella constantly wanted to be near him. She was always curious of what he had to say, and what he thought about anything and everything.

He seemed to think the same way about her, she thought, but it could just be her wishful thinking.

"You're exceedingly smart and he wants to cultivate that while you're still in the sponge mode."

"Sponge mode?" Bella scoffed, "I haven't been a sponge since I was about five."

"You'd be surprised how much more you learn compared to your peers." Esme complimented.

Bella blushed, her eyes softening around the edges. "You just say that because you're my Nana."

Esme shook her head as she pulled Bella's hand into hers. "I see you clearly, young lady. There are great and marvelous things in your future."

"Oh, of course," Bella snickered. That was one of her grandmother's most favorite things to say.

With two pats on Bella's hand, Esme turned off the car and moved to get out. She smiled at the clouds, as she pulled the scarf over her head.

It was another one of Esme's quirks.

She always had one or more scarves with her and her matching gloves.

"I won't be long. Just next door." With that, Esme moved away, leaving Bella at the door of the pet store.

Bella went in and was instantly bombarded with a parrot flying at her head. She pulled her arms over her face and ducked but the blue, green, and red bird landed on her arm, anyway.

"Pretty bird," It squawked, making Bella giggle.

"I am so sorry," the store owner, gushed as she carefully pulled her bird off of Bella.

"It's okay," Bella laughed as she stood up straight, pulling her fingers over her hair nervously. It was something she picked up from Edward.

"She has yet to learn manners," the woman chided, tsking the animal playfully. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, just in here avoiding the yarn store that my Nana is in," Bella touched the bag of bird seed, watching the seeds move with the added pressure. She poked it several more times, until the shopkeeper moved her hand.

"Break it you buy it," she grinned and Bella smiled in apology. "You can browse if you would like, just be nice to the animals."

With a nod, Bella moved away, noticing how the woman's eyes watched her with scrutiny for several moments.

It was something she couldn't avoid.

There was a bell on the door than chimed and Bella ignored whoever it was, although thankful for the diversion of attention of the shopkeeper. She picked up one of the small kittens that were sleeping in one of the makeshift cages. It was a silver white colored cat with sharp cerulean eyes.

"Hi," she cooed, wishing she could keep the little one, but knowing she couldn't. Esme wouldn't ever allow it. "You are the prettiest cat I have ever seen."

"She's only a few months old," The shopkeeper said as she pulled some items from a box she brought in. "Her brothers and sisters are all spoken for, but she remains to be found by her person."

"Her person?" Bella mused, nuzzling the kitten's neck as she breathed in the feline's scent.

The shopkeeper gave a gracious smile, unlike the other town folk who preferred to stare at her and her family rather than converse with her. "I like to believe there's someone for everyone, including animals. How does the dog that's running down a street find you rather than someone who may harm them? They choose you just as much as you choose them. That little priss hasn't been handled the way she's allowing you to hold her. She's chosen you. Just as you could have plucked up any of her siblings, or the birds, hamsters, or the dogs- you chose her above everything else. Isn't that curious?"

"Curiouser and curiouser," a soft voice interrupted. Bella instantly beamed at the sound of Edward's voice. He was quoting one of her favorite movies back to her and it thrilled her.

"Edward," she gushed and without thinking she wrapped her arm around her nana's nephew in a hug. The cat hissed slightly, recoiling at the interruption of her snuggling. Her eyes were bright and staring at Edward and then to Bella. She then jumped from Bella's hands and hid behind the curtain of hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually ran into my aunt and was sent to fetch you before you fell for one of the animals, but it seems I am too late." He smirked and gestured toward the kitten peeking at him warily.

Most cats would be hissing and scratching to get away from something like Edward, but it was odd that this little one was more curious of him than scared.

"She wouldn't let me keep her," Bella frowned and Edward instantly felt the adverse feelings that her unhappiness created.

"Even if I get her for you?" He grinned, waiting to see the hope in Bella's eyes. She didn't disappoint. Her coffee colored eyes brightened with specks of gold.

"You would be in such trouble." She huffed and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes breaking the rules is a good thing," He laughed. "Or we consider her a present from me to you. You can't give back presents; it's rude."

"Oh, Edward," Bella squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"She just needs a name," he leaned over and whispered softly in her ear. Bella shivered and her scent rippled over him in waves. He breathed deeply, without care.

"I would name her after one of my favorite books, Snow White! Snow for short."

Edward smiled wide, ignoring the shopkeeper's sharp intake of breath as he turned toward her. "The kitten has indeed found her person."

With that, he pulled out his wallet and they went about the store picking out all the items they would need for a new kitten.

"She needs a collar," the woman beamed, "and a tag." Pointing to a large machine, the woman gave Bella a heart shaped metal tag and Bella busied herself with putting all of her info it.

The store bell chimed again and Edward turned to see the seething glare of his "Aunt."

"Edward, how could you!" She admonished, but it was already too late. Bella was playing with the kitten as it only seemed to pay attention to her. All the other animals were hiding from the threat of a predator close by. The cat was seemingly unbothered.

"How could I say no to that?" He gestured toward Bella and her new kitten. There was a sense of childlike happiness they didn't often see on Bella. She was always older than her years.

"Let's get home," Esme sighed, picking up the bags of new cat products. Edward followed close by with the bags of litter in his arms. He had spent a small fortune, but it was worth it to see the happiness the pet made Bella.

"_Carlisle called today after we left_," Esme said in her head, knowing Edward could hear her. "_He says we are going to need to move again soon. Our presence here was fleeting as it is and with Bella growing up fast, we need to be somewhere where we aren't such an anomaly._"

Edward nodded stoically as Bella nuzzled the kitten again, pulling her to her chest.

"_You need to decide if you're coming with us or if you're going on your own again_." Esme continued after she caught Edward's eye.

He winced at her words, knowing he should probably go on his own, but he was intrigued with the young human girl and he didn't know why.

Like puzzle pieces he needed to find where they both fit.

"I'll come with you," He whispered too low for Bella to hear.

As if he could stay away.

"How long?" He asked after the door of the car opened and closed.

Bella was sitting in the car watching Edward and her Nana Esme talk for several moments before her attention was diverted toward the kitten. She was yawning and pawing at Bella's clothes trying to find a soft spot to nap.

"A month, maybe two. Just long enough to secure another home." Esme frowned. "Carlisle won't like the deviation of Bella's attention from her studies."

"Even more reason to get the cat, then." Edward bit out. He didn't understand his own affection toward the human child, but he didn't understand Carlisle's obsession with her. He always wanted to teach her new things whether it was hours of lessons or homework.

It was a huge means of contention between the three vampires.

"You get to deal with him, then!" She pinched Edward's cheek before tapping it twice. "See you!" She called out as he moved toward his own car and she towards hers.

Bella rolled down her window slightly and called out to Edward, "Bye Edward!" She waved enthusiastically and he waved back.

"Be safe," He grinned and winked at her, enjoying her instant blush.


	15. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 4

#4

Bella—13 years old

The cold wind bit into Bella's cheeks, whipping her hair around her face. She shivered and even though she wore sweaters, shirts and a thick coat, the cold still seeped through the material.

She looked around at the new place she and her family will call home; the structure itself is a good size with more than enough room to hold everyone in the family without anyone stepping on each other's toes. At least, it appeared that way. On the outside, it's the same size as their previous home—the one they lived in before.

In fact, it looked to be the same house, except for the colors; the previous home was a charcoal and dark gray brick; this home is made of maple and mahogany wood … and it's in the middle of nowhere—even farther away from town than the other places they've lived.

Some previous residences were a little out of the way, but there something always within walking distance. A store, a bus stop, another home. Here, it took a minute and a half to get the house from the long drive and from the town they passed through to get here? Bella had stopped counting the minutes after it reached the five minute mark.

"Nana Esme," Bella said quietly, standing next to the woman that was her mother in every sense of the word. They weren't technically related, but to Bella, that didn't matter. Esme and the Cullens had been there for Bella her entire life. Blood or not, they were her family. "We're out so far away. Are we in the middle of nowhere? Will we get lost out here?"

Bella looked around. No other building is in sight. All she can see is white from the snow that had fallen the previous night—that continues to fall now. There are trees a few hundred feet away, but they too are covered in the snow, with a bit of bark peeking through here and there.

How could she go to the store? How could she play outside when it was so cold? Surely she would freeze if she was out here longer than five minutes. She had been exposed to cold before, but it was nothing like _this. _

"No, my dear. We won't get lost. I know it's a little farther from town than usual, but that's the way it is here. Everything is spaced out in rural Alaska," Esme replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She squeezed her softly to her side, dropping a kiss to her head. "But it's for the best. You'll grow to love it, just like the other places."

That is what Bella has heard in form or another most of her life. Why they couldn't stay in one location puzzled her, but she whenever she asked, she could never get a straight answer.

To be honest all of this was starting to get a bit old. After all, some of the places they had lived, Bella had really enjoyed and wished they could stay a little longer, but her wishes were explained away with vague excuses on why their time in whatever town had come to an end.

Despite the frustration of never having her questions answered, Bella did enjoy the adventure and opportunity of a fresh start which each move held. Plus, as long as Bella had her family and Edward with her, everything was right in her world.

When his name entered her mind, her eyes darted over to the boy standing with the others, conversing quietly. As if he sensed her stare, his eyes met hers and he shot her a quick wink, which made her cheeks heat and redden, something that had nothing to do with the cold.

Out of everyone in the family, Bella was closest to Edward. For what reason, she didn't know. In a way, Bella was close to every member of the Cullen family. She had a bond with each of them that was special and unique, but with Edward, it was something different.

All she knew was whenever she was near him, she felt calm and comfortable. Just his mere presence could take away her fears from a bad dream or make her happy when she was having a bad day.

Next to her, Nana Esme chuckled, watching the two gaze at each other from across the yard. Her chuckle made Bella blush even more and she attempted to hide her face in her coat, to conceal her embarrassment.

"So what can we do out here? It seems so cold." Her statement was backed up with a shiver and Bella was convinced the coldness was soaking down in her bones.

"Not much, I'm afraid. It's much too cold this time of year to spend a lot of time outdoors."

Bella sighed just as the others stopped talking and Emmett ran forward, snow flying under his feet and a big grin on his face. They all had heard Bella's saddened tone and wanted to help her forget where she was, even for a few minutes.

"Snowball fight!"

He bent down, scooping up a hearty amount of snow and packing it into a ball. Bella squealed and ducked as he aimed it at her, but at the last minute he turned and threw it at Jasper.

Bella and Emmett laughed at Jasper's surprised face and she laughed even more when the two began battling it out. After a few minutes, neither one of them made the effort to pack the snow into a ball. They grabbed and threw, hitting Bella every once in a while.

Each time, she squealed and retaliated, not minding the snow melting through her gloves. When things started to get too serious and too playful for Bella to keep up, they wandered away a bit, so they didn't accidentally hurt her.

Once Edward got involved, things got more serious and Bella knew that the boys had a competitive streak that could last for hours and hours, until Nana Esme broke it up.

Alice and Rose came over to stand next to Bella, so they could be away from the boys and their battle. They wanted to build a snowman, but a strong gust of wind whipped around them, and Bella's shivers grew more pronounced and harder—so much so that when her body convulsed, her teeth clanked together loudly.

"I'm taking Bella inside," Esme told the others. They each stop and nod, smiling at Bella.

Bella wondered why the others don't feel as cold as she does, but chalked it up to them being tougher than she. After all, most of their favorite activities took place outdoors and they probably had a higher tolerance to frigid temperatures.

Inside, the house was decorated very similarly to the others they had lived in before. Rich, deep colors, dark wooden floors, abstract paintings and a huge kitchen, filled to the brim with every item of food imaginable. It was comforting yet sad at the same time. Bella loved the small reminders of their homes before, but longed to be the locations, were she was much comfortable and closer to towns.

Bella was ushered inside by Esme, who helped remove her coat and first sweater, but Bella kept the one underneath that one; the house was still a bit chilly and she needed to warm her body.

Then, she sat by watching as Esme made a quick work of getting the fireplace on and covered Bella with a thick fleece blanket. That, along with the roaring fire, slowly warmed Bella's frigid body.

Bella's lips were a little blue and Esme cursed herself for letting Bella stay outdoors. She knew that the temperatures were colder up in Alaska and next time, she would have to remember to not keep her out so long so Bella didn't get sick.

Esme disappeared into the kitchen, and prepared a big mug of hot chocolate, complete with mini marshmallows that Bella enjoyed. With the cup in her hands, she took careful sips and watched as the others came in, snow flurries blowing in behind them. Esme looked at them, astonished and slightly outraged that her clean floor was already wet and dirty.

Bella suppressed a giggle as Esme rose from the couch, shooing everyone into the sitting room as she began to mop the floor. Bella smiled at everyone as they gathered around her, sitting comfortably. Alice and Jasper sat the furthest away from her, but still close enough where she didn't feel like they were trying to keep their distance.

"What do you think of the house so far?" Carlisle asked, his eyes gentle as always.

"It's great. It sort of looks like the others though."

Carlisle nodded. "Esme has designed all of our houses and made small and subtle changes to each one. She wanted to have familiarity in each one."

"Is my room the same then?"

"Do you not want it to be?" Alice questioned.

Bella scrunched her nose as she thought. It would be nice to have a change, after years of having the same color scheme and furnishings. She felt that if they were in a new place, then perhaps she could have new things as well.

She nodded and before she could even explain her reasoning, Alice beamed. "Leave it to me, Rose and Esme!"

Bella smiled in thanks at each person and took another sip of her drink. The question about why they had moved once more burned on her tongue, she refrained from asking. There would be no answers, so instead she pushed the urge down and looked at each and every one sitting around her.

They all looked calm and happy and as long as that continued, then she would be okay. For now.

8*8*8*8

Bella woke in the morning, bleary eyed and more tired than she had ever been. She had been around winter weather before, but never this much where the wind whistled and howled for all hours of the night. It seemed like every time she had gotten to sleep the wind howled and she was wide awake again.

It wasn't until after two in the morning when she was able to fall asleep, exhaustion taking over every sense. She slept hard, but not long enough. She longed to climb back in the warm bed and sleep for a few more hours, but just as the thought entered her mind, Nana Esme knocked on the door.

"Bella? Breakfast is on the table."

With a sigh, Bella quickly went through her morning routine and changed into her warmest clothes. Despite the heater being on full blast, Bella still felt cold; it was a cold that settled into her bones and didn't seem to want to leave.

Downstairs, everyone sat in the living room, watching the television that had been put up sometime between her going to bed and when woke this morning. Bella didn't know where they got their energy to accomplish so much, but she wished they would share their secret with her. Right now, she could definitely use it.

Bella sat at the table and looked out the huge picture window with a heavy sigh. More snow had fallen, thus packing more onto the ground. Ordinarily, in the mornings Bella would go outside to play with the others, running around and enjoying the fresh air. Then, she would go inside and study, followed by reading and more time outdoors, if she felt like it. Most of the time, she didn't feel like doing much outside but she was content to sit with her book on the porch swing that Carlisle put up just for her.

But here, it seemed like going outside would be difficult to obtain. The snow on the ground now would definitely reach her knees. Plus it was way too cold to stay out for the hours she had spent before the move. Bella didn't realize how much she had enjoyed going outside until the option was taken from her.

"What's wrong?" Edward took the seat next to Bella, wondering why she looked so forlorn.

"There's too much snow. I don't think we'll be able to go outside."

Now, he understood. For the years Bella had been with them, they tried to keep a routine, so Bella could have consistency and familiarity in a world that beneath the surface, was anything but normal.

It was true that going outside would be impossible—for Bella. Her fragile body couldn't take the extreme conditions like his or his family members could. His heart broke for the young girl, who looked so downtrodden at the mere prospect of not being able to go outside. He had to do something to cheer her up.

The thought struck him like lightning. If she couldn't go outside, then they would have to bring the outdoors, in.

_ "That's a brilliant idea, Edward!" _Alice's voice came through his head, interrupting everything else. _"Leave it to me! We'll have an amazing day!"_

He could hear Alice tell everyone about his idea and his lips quirked into a smile when they matched Alice's enthusiasm. They all started to plan out the day and Edward hoped this would be something Bella would enjoy.

"Hey," he said, nudging Bella and breaking her gaze away from the window that depicted a winter wonderland. "Don't be so down. I have a plan that will hopefully make up for you being housebound."

Bella's eyes light in hope and excitement. From past experiences, she knew that whatever the plan was, she would enjoy it. Earlier this year, Bella had caught a nasty cold and while she was laid up on the couch, everyone in the family had planned a movie day, allowing her to watch her favorite movies so her mind would be focused on something else besides how awful she felt.

"What is it?"

Edward shook his head, not bothering to hide his smile. "I don't think so. Eat your breakfast first."

With an excited smile, she dug into her oatmeal and Edward watched on with a sense of ease and happiness, knowing that he made Bella happy.

8*8*8*8

After breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned, Bella followed Edward to basement where she could hear the excited whispers of the others drifting up the stairs.

With each step down, she felt her excitement grow. When she finally made it downstairs, a gasp of surprise left her as her face lit up with a brilliant smile.

The entire basement had been transformed into a tropical paradise. Inflatable palm trees, beach chairs and even a small children's pool filled with water was in the center of the room, complete with a plastic sheet covered in sand.

Bella didn't know where all of this came from or how they got it—for she had never seen it before—but that didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that this had been done for her.

"Thank you so much," she gushed, running down the remaining steps and quickly hugging everyone.

Everyone matched her happiness, but no one was more pleased and satisfied than Edward, who stood by with a smile just as great as Bella's.

"You're welcome," Alice said. "There's a one piece bathing suit in the bathroom, as well as a cover up."

Before anything more could be said, Bella raced off to the direction Alice pointed, leaving behind the laughter of the others. Five minutes later, Bella came out, dressed for a day at the beach.

The guys immediately started to play with an inflatable ball, knocking it back and forth and trading insults. Rose and Alice grabbed Bella and laid underneath the heaters, which they pretended was the sun.

The game between the boys got a little heated and all three girls sat up to watch the scene unfold.

"You cheated," Emmett spat, furious that he had lost against Jasper for the third time.

"I did not," Jasper retorted, his own ire rising and feeding off Emmett's.

"Yeah, right. I know you did. I made that shot in!"

"It was out!"

"It was in!"

Edward knew their argument would only escalate and he didn't want that to happen with Bella in the room. She had seen many of their arguments before, but he didn't want things to get too out of hand this time.

It was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Come on, let it go." Edward stepped in between his brother, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Start the game over and call this one a draw."

Jasper was eager to let the argument go, always the one to calm down faster than Emmett. "Go idea. Your serve, Emmett."

Jasper tossed the ball toward Emmett, who was in no mood to start over. He knew Jasper had used his freaky gift to win the game and he wanted him to admit it.

"No," he snarled, batting the plastic device away. "I want you to admit—"

The ball came rushing at Bella's face too fast, leaving no time for her to duck. The ball hit her forehead harder than something made of plastic should. The impact caused her head to snap back and hit the corner of the coffee table behind her that was pushed back so they could put up their beach.

Around her, the room became a standstill as her head began to the throb and the feeling of something warm trickled down her neck. Bella's eyes darted to each person in the room, who seemed to be holding their breath.

Fear started to pump in her veins as everyone's eyes seemed to darken, but her fear kicked into overdrive when she heard a low growl emitting from Alice. Bella gaped as Alice's face transformed before her eyes. Her eyes seemed to darken more than the others and face contorted into a snarl, something that would surely haunt her nightmares for years to come.

As Alice leaned forward, her hands twitching, the room jumped into action. Edward had pulled Bella up into his arms and pushed her behind him as Jasper lunged for Alice at the same time she sprung toward Bella. Emmett stood in between Bella and Alice, ready to fend off his tiny sister, should he need to. Rosalie had come to stand by Edward's side, looking at Bella's wound.

Jasper held Alice close to his body and sent her wave after wave of reassurance and calm, trying to quell her thirst. It was difficult, considering that his own was burning hot, but he knew that Alice would never forgive herself if she hurt Bella in any way.

He had had the same feelings toward Bella in the past, struggling with her scent and the desire to drain her. It didn't help that occasionally he felt the urges of the his family member's as well, but he pushed past that, thinking of the life he would take—not only from Bella herself, but from her birth parents and Carlisle and Esme, who had loved Bella like she was their own. This helped during the many times he had almost lost control and he hoped that Alice would think the same way.

"You must calm down, Alice," he whispered in her ear, hoping his voice would bring her back to her senses. Instead, it did the opposite. She thrashed and clawed at him, growling too low for Bella to hear. "Alice," Jasper barked, his voice not the one of a worried husband, but of a solider, commanding attention and order. "Calm down. You do not want to hurt Bella."

"Let me go," she snarled and thrashed more. Her voice was not of the sweet Alice everyone had known loved. It was the vampire inside her. "I want her. I want her blood."

"Think of what will happen if you kill her. Think of the lives that will be destroyed," he told her, his voice still commanding.

At the sound of his words Alice's mind flashed. She saw the devastation that not only rocked her birth parents and Carlisle and Esme, but Edward most of all. She saw the pain etched onto his face and heartbreak he would endure for the rest of his days, until he could no longer bear it. That, along with the sadness of Carlisle and Esme, was enough to suppress her desire for Bella's blood for the moment. Instead of fighting Jasper, she griped his arm tightly, digging her nails into his skin, adding more scars to his marred flesh.

"Get me out of here."

In an instant, Emmett and Jasper pushed Alice out of the room and left Edward and Rosalie to look after Bella. Thankfully, Bella's injury wasn't severe, but they still placed a quick call to Carlisle and Esme, who were away hunting. When they were assured that their parents were making their way back, they breathed a sigh of relief and cleaned Bella's head as well as they could.

"What happened to Alice?" Bella's voice was timid and scared.

The two siblings exchanged a look, unsure about what they could say. They couldn't very well blurt out what had occurred without spilling their secrets.

"You know how sometimes Alice goes into a trance?" Edward began cautiously.

"Yes."

"Well, she had another episode, except this time it was much worse."

Bella thought about it, thinking back to all the times before she had seen Alice stare off into space. She had been told before that Alice had a serious medical condition that Carlisle was monitoring closely. She didn't know how bad her condition could get and always worried if it would get to that stage.

Today, it had ... and it had scared her.

"Will she be okay?"

Edward smiled, though it seemed a little forced. "She'll be fine. Give her a little time."

Bella nodded, but she was still worried about Alice. She had never seen Alice act so feral and Bella hoped that she would never see such a sight again.


	16. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 5

# 5 –

Stepping out onto the front porch, Emmett looked around at the mountainous scenery that looked like it should be featured in one of those free calendars nature organizations give out to people who donate. Closing his eyes he deeply inhaled the air of their new home.

_Definitely bear, maybe even a hint of mountain lion._

It seemed that Elkins, West Virginia would provide more of a variety than he originally thought. He didn't begrudge having to move again. Emmett knew staying in one spot for long periods of time was not the best strategy in keeping Bella safe. Moving periodically was just a small sacrifice he and his family were willing to make to ensure she stayed out of danger.

Besides, he had a good feeling about this place. Just outside of Elkins they had found a large secluded house half-way up a summit called Bearlick Knob. How fucking hilarious was that? The inappropriate innuendos and puns flew through Emmett's mind every time someone brought it up. He couldn't even say the name out loud without busting a gut and he never passed up a chance to share his creative thoughts because that shit just never got old.

At least to him. The rest of his family had other opinions on the matter.

He could hear footsteps behind him and knowing exactly who they belonged to made him involuntarily smile. "Emmett, do you think you could drive me into town?" Bella's shy, soft voice rang clear in his ears. He turned around to face her.

"Sure, sweets. Something you need?" He had started calling her that a few years before and it kind of stuck.

"Yeah, I need tampons." She deadpanned. If Emmett could have blushed he would have been red like a tomato. This was the part of having a human teenage girl around that he never, ever wanted to talk or even think about. He knew it was inevitable with her being fourteen years old and all but he wanted to live comfortably in denial and that could only happen if it were never spoken about. He had already been through enough torture three years before when she was eleven and Alice insisted she needed a bra. Once it was out there Emmett couldn't help but look to see if what Alice said was indeed true. He could not bring himself to look Bella in the eye for a month after that because a – she certainly did need a bra and b – he couldn't believe he had actually looked. The whole incident had been deeply disturbing for him and he tried everything in his power to forget it ever happened.

An uncharacteristic choking cough escaped him and Bella laughed. "Relax, you doofus. I was just kidding. I just want to get another journal and maybe a couple of pens."

"You can't say shit like that to me." Bella just laughed again, knowing she had gotten him good this time with her woman issues talk. It almost made up for the previous day when Emmett thought it would be funny to tie all of her left shoes together and string them around the room just out of her reach.

It hadn't always been this easy between them. Emmett was committed to his animal diet, but there was a time when Bella was really young that her blood had made him question his choices. It was just so damn tempting. However, one look at those chestnut curls and chocolate eyes and he realized he had to get himself in check so that he would never hurt her. By the time she was a toddler he felt comfortable enough letting Bella climb all over him like a jungle-gym, something she loved to do often. As time went on his need to protect her overpowered and replaced his desire to consume her blood. The cravings had become a nonissue as they all but completely disappeared. The older Bella got, the more in love he fell with the little girl with the zippy personality. He was hooked just like everyone else in his family. There was nothing Emmett wouldn't do for that girl, especially to keep her safe.

"Let's get Rose to come with us." Emmett said as he headed in to get his keys. He was pretty confident that the trip to town would be fine, but having only arrived a few days before it was still new and unknown. It would be wise to bring someone else just in case.

Elkins wasn't a large town but it had all of the essentials. Emmett took note of what stores they had and where they were located. There was no doubt they would need to frequent the town for supplies. Familiarizing themselves before one of their shopping trips would make them look less like tourists and more like they belonged there. The key to being inconspicuous was to not stand out. The longer they could remain unnoticed, the longer they could stay in one spot. Or at least that was the theory.

"Hey, Emmett." Rose barely whispered but it was enough for him to hear. He looked up at his mate from the display of area maps he had been looking at. She had a smirk on her face as she nodded over to where Bella was at the register counter. She had brought up her items to purchase and was being waited on by a kid who was obviously a couple years older than her. Emmett could tell by the sound of his rapidly beating heart and the blood rushing through his veins just what that little schmuck was up to. And he didn't like it one bit.

"So, Bella. That's a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Emmett scowled at the kid's pathetic pick up line. He thought there was no way Bella would fall for anything that cheesy. That is until he looked at her.

Red crept up her face as she nonchalantly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She fidgeted a little and vacillated between one foot and then the other. When she looked up at teenaged clerk before her she didn't look disgusted at all. She looked interested.

_What the fuck?_

"I know what you're thinking and don't Emmett. He's harmless. Don't embarrass her." Rose warned him. Emmett protectiveness of Bella had always been in the forefront of his mind, but he had never really had to act on it except to clear out the monsters from under her bed and the kill the occasional spider. But Emmett blinked and Bella grew up. The awkward, gangly pre-teen had been replaced by a stunning young lady who clearly had no idea just how lovely she was. There were new monsters he needed to take care of but they were now in the form of pimply-faced boys with braces and out of control hormones.

"I would never dream of it." Before Rose could snort at his blatant lie he had strode over to the counter and leaned his elbows on the top of it so his face was effectively between the two kids. "So Bella, who's your friend?" Emmett's tone was extremely friendly but the murderous vampire glare he was giving the boy behind the counter said otherwise. Without thinking the boy took a step back.

_Good choice, motherfucker._

"Emmett, this is Seth. Seth, this is Emmett…my brother." Bella was mortified by Emmett's attempt to make this kid shit himself. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came across more as a grimace. It didn't put anyone at ease.

"Yeah, I'm the brother. The _big _brother." Emmett shifted his stance so that he was now standing at his full height and his muscles were on display. Seth's eyes widened as he took yet another step back.

"Well…" the boy's voice cracked. "…thirty-seven cents is your change. It was nice to meet you. Uh, have a great day." At that Seth made himself busy behind the counter effectively dismissing Bella like she had the plague. Dejected she picked up her bag and change and turned to leave. On the other hand, Emmett mentally high-fived himself on a job well done. He left a still petrified Seth at the counter and went to follow Bella outside.

"You are in so much trouble." Rose said as she joined alongside of him. She had seen the whole thing from where she was standing in the make-up aisle and knew Emmett was oblivious to the hole he was digging himself. For the most part Bella had always enjoyed Emmett's over-attentive side. He was always willing to indulge her whenever she wanted. However, this situation was a bit different in that she didn't want his interference. Yet she was unwillingly subjected to a taste of overprotective Emmett when he believed there was a real threat to her safety. It wasn't at all pretty.

"What?" Emmett had no idea what she was talking about.

"You just humiliated her in front of that boy. She is not going to forgive you like she always does." The thought of Bella being mad, like real mad at him was extremely distressing. He didn't like it.

When he found her outside the store leaning up against the car, he could tell right away by how her arms were folded across her chest that she was pissed. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes were narrowed in his direction. He could smell the remnants of her tears and he immediately felt like an asshole. It had been a long time since she had been that angry at him.

"I'm just going to wait for you guys in the car." Rose breezed by Bella to let herself in the passenger side. When she shut the door, Bella pounced.

"How could you embarrass me like that, Emmett?" She didn't care how big the oaf was. She was not going to let this go.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Like, like…like he liked what he was seeing." Emmett cringed at his ridiculous attempt at explaining himself. Even he didn't buy it.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Like there isn't any possible way a boy could find me pretty." Bella threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What? Wait, that's not what I'm saying. In fact it's the complete opposite of what I'm saying." He rubbed his hand on his face and let out a huff. He needed to take a second and figure out his thoughts before he said something real stupid. It was difficult, but he finally figured it out.

"Bella, I don't know when it happened but all of a sudden you went from this cute little thing that would spend hours decorating my hair with flowers to this beautiful grown-up girl that is making heads turn. I will never be happy with boys looking at my little sister like that. I will always want to guard you from getting hurt."

Bella's anger began to soften as she took in the teddy-bear of a man that had always had her back. Sure, Emmett didn't handle himself very well in the store and she had been beyond mortified. But his overbearing protectiveness came from his heart and she understood he meant well. She knew he loved her just as much as she loved him and their sibling bond was worth more than any boy's attention.

"I get it Emmett, I really do." She surprised him with a long hug in which he responded by wrapping his massive arms like a shield around her fragile human body. "Just promise me that you'll at least try to control yourself in the future." He chuckled heartily at that.

_Yeah, not likely, sweets._

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll try. Now, let's go home. I have a feeling Edward is just going to _love_ hearing about all about this." Emmett couldn't wait to tell his brother all about Bella's admirer. Edward was going to flip.

Bella seemed a little confused by Emmett's declaration and got the feeling there was something more to it. What though, she had no idea.


	17. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 6

# 6

As the morning light slowly started to filter through the heavy baby blue curtains hanging from the windows, Bella scrunched up her eyebrows, and, with her eyes still tightly shut, pulled the covers over her head.

Barely a moment later, she felt the covers being pulled away from her face. "Alice!" she whined, already knowing it could be the doings of one person only.

A tinkling laughter answered her. "Bella! Wake up. I have a good feeling about today."

With great effort, Bella cranked open one eye and looked at the annoyingly happy vampire standing before her. "Don't you always have good feelings about the first day after we move?"

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position before joining her on the bed. She wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder and said, "This time is different. New Orleans seems like a good choice for a shopping trip."

"Great!" Bella said with fake enthusiasm, rolling her eyes inwardly. "If I wish you to have fun on your shopping trip can I please go back to sleep?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope, you can't. You're coming with me."

The moment Alice's words registered on Bella's mind, she felt her mouth hang open in shock. "What did you just say, Alice?" she whispered, not yet daring to believe what she heard.

Alice offered her an understanding smile and said, "Bella, you are fifteen now and we all feel it's time you were introduced to the human civilization."

"But ..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Alice told her in an attempt to calm her down. "I have checked it out. We shall be able to get in and out of town without any trouble."

"Are you sure? What if someone finds out that you are ..." Bella stopped herself before uttering the word.

"That we're vampires?" Alice asked, completing her thought.

When Bella blushed, Alice laughed lightly. "Don't worry. Today's gonna be a cloudy one. We shall be safe," she continued with a wink.

For the first time since Carlisle had told the family about their move to New Orleans, Bella felt true excitement. "We really are going to go out? On a shopping trip?"

Her excitement made Alice smile at her. "Yes, we are. Now get out of the bed and get ready!"

Bella jumped out of bed and gave Alice a tight hug before rushing off to the bathroom, eager to explore the city for the first time.

In the next room, Edward cursed his sister as he laid his head against the wall, barely resisting the urge to punch the wall in frustration.

He had no idea why Alice was being so stubborn about taking Bella to town.

So what if she hadn't foreseen any danger on the trip? Didn't she know that her visions were subjective? What will happen if the Volturi suddenly changed their minds and came searching for the Cullens instead of just Bella?

As his mind kept conjuring up images of what could go wrong in the upcoming trip, another horrible thought came to him. What if some of the vicious human who preyed on innocent women got hold of Bella? She was not the little girl Esme brought home on that dark night anymore. No, Bella had grown up to become a very attractive woman. And if something happened to her ...

"Edward, calm down."

The sound of his sister's voice broke his train of thoughts. Without responding to her, he stood there stoically.

He heard Alice let out a sigh as she approached him. "She will be fine, Edward. I've seen it."

Turning his head to the side, he asked her, "Why?"

"Because it's time."

Her simple answer angered him, and he shot a glare at his favorite sister. "Have you thought about what will happen if something happens to her?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Alice roll her eyes at him. "Nothing will happen, Edward. I'm sure of it."

He felt her narrowed eyes on him as she asks softly, "Why are you so worried about her anyway? If anyone should be worried, it should be Esme since she is the one who promised Bella's mom to keep her safe."

Edward cursed his sister again, this time for her intuitive mind, and then shrugged unconvincingly. "I'm not worried for her."

In answer to his denial, Alice just raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him to tell the truth.

Without blinking, Edward returned her stare, daring her to say her what she was thinking out loud.

He heard Alice mutter in her mind, "_And now comes the sulking._"

This angered him even more and he pulled a face at his sister. "I'm _not_ sulking," he snapped at her before turning and leaving the room.

Although in his heart, he knew that he really was sulking. But that didn't mean he needed to explain his thoughts about Bella to Alice!

For a moment, Alice stared at the way her dear brother had left before turning her attention to the visions she had had a few weeks back.

At first, she had just had visions of Bella with her and rest of the family, laughing and having fun. But then, the vision shifted … as if a curtain was lifted from in front of her eyes and she could see everything clearer.

That's when Alice had realized that the Bella in her vision was a vampire. She had always had the foggy visions where Bella seemed to be like them, but she was never sure … until that vision.

Looking back, Alice had figured it out. She had always seen how in sync Bella and Edward were. It was like they were two magnets, always gravitating toward each other.

She had seen how fascinated Bella was with Edward. Everything he did, she adored. To her, the best music was the songs he played on the piano. She loved all the books he loved and could happily spend hours at a time discussing them with him.

_Edward was changing as well_, Alice thought.

Even though her brother had always been pretty protective of Bella, things changed once she turned older. Alice could see that Edward was attracted to Bella, but his own stubbornness was preventing him from accepting the fact.

She had seen him smile from the other side of the room simply because Bella was smiling. She had seen him attempt to eat human food—which he despised even more than everyone else in the family—just because Bella had cooked a meal.

All of these had been explained the week before—when she had another vision. This time, Bella was with Edward. The way they laughed together clearly would have told Alice that they were together even without the added sight of the matching gold bands on their fingers. Bella's being a vampire came into a sharp focus with this vision and Alice had realized that it will be soon when Bella will join them as a true Cullen … as a vampire … as Edward's mate.

The sound of her brother's shuffling feet made Alice smile. He didn't know what that girl truly meant to him. The day she had had the vision of him and Bella, Alice had wanted nothing more than to let Edward know who Bella was to him. However, Carlisle and Esme had stopped her.

They thought that since Bella was still a young girl, and Edward had yet to discover the full potential of their connection, Alice should let them both be and allow the chips to fall where they may.

If they just _happened_ to fall in love without her doing anything it will not be considered meddling, Alice had figured. So she had come up with this ingenious plan to simply _help_ the chips to fall in the right places.

Like she had imagined, Edward walked back into the room, looking more agitated than before. He raked a hand through his hair and huffed. Then he said, "Are you sure nothing will go wrong, Alice?"

Alice suppressed a smile and simply nodded.

She walked to her brother and took his hand. "Edward, trust me. She's a part of this family, and I would not take risks with her life if I thought she'd be in any danger."

Before Edward could answer her, Alice realized that he was going to try to read her thoughts to see what she was actually thinking. So, she let her thoughts about Edward and Bella fade to the background and started to make a mental-list of everything she was going to buy on this shopping trip.

She saw a look of frustration cross Edward's face for a moment, and then it was gone.

"Are you sure the New Orleans weather will suit you?" he asked, which in extension meant if she was sure that their secret will be safely hidden if she ventured out in the city.

Alice laughed at him and said, "Yes. That was a vital part of my making sure that we'll be okay."

Instead of sharing her humor, he just let out a breath. "But if anything goes wrong, promise me you'll call me?"

She rolled her eyes at him and pretended to draw a cross over her heart. "I promise."

Edward gave her a sharp nod and left, sulking inwardly without a doubt.

Bella inhaled sharply as she looked up at the building Alice had brought her to. "So this is the mall?"

Her question met with a tinkling laughter from Alice. "Of course. Where else was I going to take you to? You need some decent clothes."

Bella felt the corners of her mouth turn up as she grinned at Alice. "And you needed an excuse to shop."

Alice winked at her, not even attempting to deny the statement.

As Bella let herself be guided through the crowd of people in the place, she felt an unknown fear grip her. However, with each passing moment, she found herself relaxing a little bit more.

So when a little boy stumbled right into her, she didn't freak out … much. Instead, with a helpful smile she had seen Esme give her a thousand times, Bella even helped the boy get up. When Alice murmured in her ear, "They're just people, sweetie," she nodded, knowing that she was right.

In the next few hours, Bella found herself becoming fascinated by anything and everything she laid her eyes on.

When Alice tugged her into a dress shop, Bella went willingly, wanting to find out why her friend was so excited about the prospect of buying clothes. However, when Alice handed her several low-cut tank tops with skinny jeans, Bella grimaced, not entirely sure she would feel comfortable in something more revealing than she was used to.

"Alice, my usual T-shirts are fine," she tried to reason.

Alice gave her a horrified look and said, "No, they're not, Bella. You're a teenager now. If you won't dress like this now, then when do you plan to start?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer with something witty, but Alice quickly added as an afterthought, "Besides, the blue tank top will look good with your complexion. I think everyone in the family will like it, Esme, Rose, even Edward."

The last name sent a slight flutter through her heart which Bella didn't know what to name. So she chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking it over and finally gave up. "I guess if Esme likes it, I can give it a try," she said with a smile.

Although in her mind, she was hoping someone _else_ would like it on her as well.

"Alice, please? I let you drag me to the shoe store!" Bella said in a hopefully pleading voice.

She saw Alice roll her eyes before motioning with her hand as if to say, "Lead the way!"

Bella let out a happy squeal, and this time, Alice was the one being dragged into the huge bookstore in the mall.

When they reached the bookstore, Bella looked around in absolute astonishment. Although the Cullen's home library in New Orleans was a pretty big one, she felt another kind of excitement in here. The feeling of seeing shelves upon shelves full of books added with the new book smell made her want to curl up by the bay window in Esme's sunroom and get lost in the world of the written words.

She saw Alice uninterestedly look at the books before her and then pick up a magazine to flip through.

Bella suppressed a sigh. Even though she loved Alice to pieces, she knew Alice didn't share her love for books.

In fact, only person in the Cullen family who truly loved books like she did was Edward. The thought brought a smile on her face. _Maybe I'll buy some new books and share them with Edward. I think he'll like that_, she thought before walking toward the adventure section, looking for a book they both will enjoy.

The moment Bella walked up to get a book, Alice had another vision. In this vision, she saw Bella wearing the ensemble she bought for her and reading the book, sitting beside Edward. What truly made this vision special were the matching looks of happiness on their faces.

Alice smiled to herself. This trip helped Bella get her first exposure in the human society and it was going to bring her brother and his mate closer. Her brilliant plan was working.


	18. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 7

#7

It was a strange dance, that in which Edward's and Bella's gazes and bodies orbited each other. One in which she succumbed freely to the fascination while he tried to recoil from it, inevitably, miserably failing, as is the case more often than not where love and lust are concerned.

"Are you coming down, Edward?" Bella asked, coquettishly from the doorway to the library. She had taken her time getting ready, and was wearing a feminine dress for once, instead of the androgynous, mild outfits she usually favored; and what a dress it was. She wanted to make an impression on him, make him see the woman in her, not the child he insisted she was. She was seventeen, dammit.

"Hmm?" Edward responded, pretending not to know what she was asking about. His eyes fastened to the page as though it contained something worthier than her, though he truly could not read a line more once he had heard her climbing up the stairs; her inebriating scent preceding her.

She sighed. "It's my birthday," she explained patiently, like this was an unknown fact. "Will you remain here and read, or will you join us in celebrating the magnificent event of my birth?" she asked with faked flare.

"Yes, of course, Bella. Of course. Magnificent, indeed." Edward was struggling to keep his eyes on hers, but the fluid dress that cascaded from the skinniest of straps from her shoulders to her ankles heightened every part of hers he'd kill to be able to ignore. The innocent, ethereal flowery pattern didn't diminish the raw sensuality of the deep cleavage or of the lovely young woman donning it.

Bella took a step inside, and Edward promptly got up from the chair he was occupying, gesturing towards the door she had just crossed. "Let's not keep Esme waiting. I'm sure she wants to speak with you before the guests arrive," he murmured.

"Actually, Edward, _I_ wanted to talk with_ you_ for a bit." Her eyes were wide and trusting as they met his, but her heart sounded like a hummingbird's wings.

He gulped, swallowing venom, yes, but also trying to placate the voracious craving he had to touch her cheek with the tip of his fingers, her lips with his. He felt an ache in his hands that only the curve of her waist could have soothed.

He felt retched that the allure of her blood, the enchantment of her loveliness affected him this way. Why couldn't he feel just the need to protect her, to submit to her will and leave it at that, like everyone else did? Why did he have to feel this painful desire for her? Her whom he had helped raise since Renée placed her under the capable tutelage of Esme? It felt warped, incestuous, and yet he could not help how the scent of her blood and the incandescence of her beauty bended his self-control.

She had come looking for him with the conviction of her courage, courage that the veracity and force of her feelings granted her. Now, looking at him, so utterly detached, in such a hurry to relinquish the intimacy of the tenuously illuminated library, she hesitated.

This hesitancy, paradoxically, served to spark her resolve. If she didn't do this now, when she was feeling beautiful, womanly, she never would.

Edward looked at her and waited, paralyzed by her beauty and the premonition of a crucial moment to come.

"I love you, Edward" she stated clearly, straightforward.

What was the point of circling around that, of trying to adorn with words a truth so profound that the only elegant, honest way to express it was with simplicity?

He blinked, and composed himself. "I love you, too, Bella, since you were a tiny thing. What is this about?" He felt relieved. This was familiar territory. They all loved each other, their strange family.

She shook her head. "No, I meant to say that I'm in love with you, Edward."

"No, Bella. You can't possibly…" He sounded pained. He dropped his gaze and took several staggered steps back, collapsing against a wall, making the wall tremble and the pictures rattle.

"No? I believe I have the right to be in love with anyone, Edward, you included. Isn't that what you have always asked of me, to dream? That all my dreams can come true if I believe and reach for them? Well, it's of you that dream. This is me reaching…"

As she spoke, she stalked him, daring him with the naked vulnerability in her eyes to move away, to hurt her, confident that he never would.

"I can't see you like that, Bella, please don't do this." His voice lacked persuasion, it was eloquent of despair. I sounded as if he actually said, "Please do, break me, shatter my walls, convince me…"

Bella said no more, she closed the last inches that separated them, and taking advantage of Edward's stillness, she kissed him softly on his cheek, then dragged her lips slowly until they found his, and caressed him that way. He let out an unwilling, almost inaudible moan, but she heard him. That moan fed her audacity, so she suckled on his lower lip and let the tip of her tongue tickle it.

Edward's reluctance wilted, and he returned her kiss, soon taking over and overruling her timid attempt with his unleashed passion.

What Edward felt while they kissed left him wobbling, gasping, unbelieving, and irredeemably hopeful.

His mate.

Bella was his mate.

There was no other possible explanation.

He had seen this in his family's minds, read it though Jasper's in particular. The intense cycle of longing and completion they went through as they parted and reunited each day. Every single time, equally powerful.

He had been no stranger to the longing side of it, but this awareness of belonging to someone, and that someone alone, was as new to him as it was old in his world.

He looked in wonder into her eyes. He had found his mate when he had come to be certain that she didn't exist. She had been there, right in front of him all along, camouflaged by the enigmatic mysticism that defined her for all vampires.

All his chaotic feelings for Bella aligned themselves with perfect transparency. Everything made sense now.

"You see now?" she whispered after a while.

He was about to answer when Esme called.

"Bella! Bella, it's almost time, my darling, I only need a minute with you, before."

Edward, had forgotten all about tonight's significance in the midst of his own wonderful discovery.

_Oh!_ He thought.

They adopted a more appropriate posture, untangling their arms and turning towards Esme's approaching voice.

Bella was in no state to ponder on this important event Esme had been warning her about. Before this momentous happening: kissing Edward and him kissing her back, she had been itching and twitching with curiosity and anticipation. Nothing seemed as interesting now. She wanted to return to kissing him and gazing indefinitely into his eyes, but she wouldn't deny Esme.

"Come sit with me, my darling," she asked, reaching for her hand as she sat. "Edward, would you mind giving us some privacy?" This was mere courtesy for Bella's sake, as he could have heard their conversation from anywhere in the house.

"Of course," he replied.

"No!" Bella almost yelled, grabbing his arm. "No, please, Nana, let him stay," she said in a more subdued tone.

She regarded them shrewdly, but only nodded her consent.

"Isabella," Esme began, the use of her full name was irrefutable evidence that this was a serious conversation. "You came to us so little, so beautiful even then with your wide innocent eyes of chocolate, the fussy hair, rosy cheeks and cupid lips, though you drooled a lot," she said chuckling, her eyes far away in her memories, and a nostalgic smile shaping her lips. "And we loved you from the first second, and our love for you has done nothing but grow."

Bella felt tears gather in her eyes. She had been so blessed to have been raised by these woman.

"I love you, too, Nana. I feel so grateful that life brought me to you. I know you are my aunt, but no one could have a better mother than me, and that's you."

"Oh, Bella. This is so difficult." She shook her head.

And Bella's heart picked up speed, changed tempo from emotive to alarmed.

"What? Why? What's happening?"

"Please, don't panic, nothing's wrong, trust me. It's just me being silly and a little possessive." She collected herself. "There are some very important people here to meet you."

Bella frowned and racked her head thinking what important people might have any interest in her. She came up blank. "Who?"

Esme took a deep, settling breath, and looking into her eyes she said, "Your parents."

Bella had walked down the stairs clinging to Edward's arms, looking like she was attending some cotillion, Renée and Charlie had been sitting with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper on the couch that faced the stairs, and got on their feet immediately.

Charlie's face hardened as his eyes glistened, and Renée's hands flew to her chest and mouth, to muffle the sob that escaped her.

"Bella, will you greet your parents?"

Bella nodded, and extended a hand to shake, first Charlie's and then Renée's; never once letting go of Edward. Her palms were clammy and tremulous, and her voice seemed to have disappeared.

Renée and Charlie Swan, her parents —Bella didn't think she'd ever wrap her head around that incomprehensible idea— were in their early forties. Renée —her mother!—was slim and graceful, she had slightly golden skin, as if she lived in a sunny place, only marred by a couple of freckles and a few delicate lines. Her eyes were green and surrounded by the longest, fullest eyelashes she had seen outside a mirror. And her hair was long, silky, and light brown, like burnt, bubbling caramel. Charlie—her father!—was tall and elegant, and even if he looked uncomfortable and bitter, he had lines around his eyes that bespoke a face that had smiled many times, though perhaps not lately. His eyes were the same color as hers, and the parts of his hair that wasn't grey, matched hers, too.

They were truly beautiful people, but to Bella they looked old and plain compared to the magnificent people that had surrounded her all of her life.

"Let's sit, so we can talk more comfortably," suggested Edward, who could feel Bella quivering.

"Isabella, we have been waiting to see you again for over sixteen years."

"Well, you have, Renée. I thought she was as good as dead, remember?" Charlie muttered, bitterly. "I thought I'd never see you again, until recently," he told Bella.

"This isn't the time, Charlie," Renée's words were chiding but her tone was pleading.

"Well," said Bella. "I had assumed you were dead, too. What other reason could there be for me to grow up with other family but my own?"

Bella sounded tired. As if this small fragment of conversation has been a marathon. She wasn't angry, not really. If these people had wanted to keep her, her life would have been other, and Bella didn't want another life, she wanted this one, where Edward was beside her, beautiful and strong, and now hers; at least that's what she hoped after that kiss. And what she had said to Esme was true; she had had the best mother in her.

The silent that rang after her words was broken by a tiny whimper from Renée.

"Isabella," Esme warned.

"Why now, Nana? Will they take me away from you?"

"No, my love," said Edward, "Never. They are here to meet you."

"But why?"

"Because we love you, Isabella, and it's finally safe for us to be here."

"Safe?"

"There are many things you need to learn tonight, my sweet Bella," Edward said. "I believe we should start with the harder to believe part?" He addressed Carlisle, this time. Bella noticed Rosalie and Emmett were now standing directly behind Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, and leaned forward seeking Bella's eyes.

"I know you have noticed some strange things about us, Bella. Maybe you dismiss them because you have not much experience in the human world," he said, softly. "But still you have been curious about many things you see in our home."

Bella considered his words. She _had _noticed uncanny things. They seemed to never age, for once. That alone was staggering. Once she had seen Alice's hand burst in an explosion of glitter when she had reached to punch the access code at their gate, muttering a word she had never heard before that now she knew all too well, thanks to TV, and occasionally Emmett. She had been so small, she had found it beautiful and entertaining, but as she grew up, she could find no logical explanation for that, other than imagination. Except the Cullens never went out on sunny days. They always seem to know everything! As if they had cameras and mics all over the house, but she had never found more than the usual equipment around the house. Also, they made a show of mealtimes, whenever they did sit at a table and pretended to enjoy the food, which happened almost never. They were up at all hours, though they expected her to go to bed at "reasonable hours", which she had always protested. And their beauty! Gosh, they were unreal. And a myriad details more.

"Yes?" she prodded. Were they finally going to clarify all this to her?

"We are not human, Bella," Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean, we are not human?" She felt human enough.

"You are, my sweets, but we," he pointed towards the rest of the Cullens, "aren't."

Ah. She really wasn't one of them.

She thought harder about all of her life with them, and reached the only logical conclusion she could. It explained a lot of what she'd experienced with them, including Edward's reluctance to be romantically involved with her; and feared what that might mean for the relationship she desperately wanted to have with him.

"Are you angels?" she whispered.

Emmett let out a startling boisterous laugh.

"Heavens, no," Esme answered, smiling angelically at her.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Jasper added with a smirk.

"Demons?" Bella squealed, though she was having an impossible time accepting such a notion.

"Jazz, don't be so cavalier about this, you'll scared her. No, Bella, we are not demons," said Alice.

"We are vampires," Carlisle admitted, eventually.

Bella regarded them attempting to make sense of the situation.

"But you are awake during the day, and you are reflected on mirrors, and… and…" she pointed insistently towards a wooden crucifix they had always in a place of honor in every house they inhabited. "We have that!"

"Yes, well, we are actual vampires, not fictional ones. Anne Rice and Buffy are full of crap," Rose supplied. "Our faces don't contort in horrific grimaces, and we have souls, you know," she added with a haughty expression.

"Debatable," muttered Edward.

"Enough," said Esme. "Yours are natural questions, my dear. And we will tell you every detail of what being a vampire means, but for tonight suffice it to say that we are not evil, and that we are the same people who you love and who have loved you all of your life."

"Okay," she agreed, but she felt far from okay. Because however many perplexing things she understood about the Cullens now, she had nearly a million new questions, and not all of them innocuous. She decided to listen first, and ask later. That had always worked best when she wanted to find out things. She was too stunned to organize her thoughts into sensible questions, anyways.

"It was important that you knew what we are, so you could understand the reason your parents had to trust us with you …"

"Her mother. I had nothing to do with this!" Charlie interrupted, heatedly.

Renée opened her mouth to speak, but Carlisle lifted a placating hand, and nodded.

"Please, Charlie, let me explain this to Isabella, and then you can have the floor, if you so desire."

Charlie grumbled his assent, and Carlisle continued.

"Esme and Renée have been best friends for many years, and though back then she didn't know what we were, she suspected we were different. She sensed that our power went beyond our money. So when Felix of the Volturi came knocking on your family's door, set on stealing you from them, Renée turned to Esme for help."

"He wanted to eat me?" Bella squeaked.

"Not precisely," Carlisle said.

"Then why would he want to kidnap me if not for my blood? You do drink blood, right?" she asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"We do, yes. But we like calling ourselves 'vegetarian' because we only drink from animals."

Bella felt her face drain of color, thinking of all the poor animals they had to sacrifice to get their nourishment. Then she remembered how much she love hamburgers and shook away the hypocrisy.

"But you are right that he wanted you for your blood, Bella, though not to drink it. You are what we call a singer."

She couldn't help the incredulous giggle that escaped her as she thought of her singing. No one had accused her of having a good voice ever.

"A singer?" she asked, this time dissolving into laughter.

The Swans and the Cullens, except Emmett who laughed along with her, remained silent. They were rather concerned that she had had such a calm reception of all the alarming facts she had learned so far, and thought this might be the start of a nervous breakdown.

But Bella quieted down after a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but you have heard me sing, that just sounded ridiculous," Bella chuckled some more and this time all the Cullens laughed with her. "Please tell me more. I'm sure that's not what you were referring to."

"No." He was serious again, but his eyes had lost some of the tension that had been there. "Singer is the term vampires have coined for people whose blood and exquisite beauty are as alluring as to be considered almost magical." She felt herself blush at the factual compliment. "A singer can bend the will of any vampire and control him," Carlisle went on. "So you see, Felix wanted to take you to Volterra and hand you over to his masters, the Volturi, so they could wield you like a weapon to increase their already unmeasurable power."

Carlisle started explaining about those powerful vampires that lived in Italy and who were as close to royalty in the vampire world as they could become. She knew she should care about what he was saying, she knew she should pay attention to this. After all, they wanted to kidnap and use her, but all she could think about was that she might have, unintentionally, coerced Edward into that kiss


	19. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 8

# 8

The morning dawned bleak and dreary as Bella roused from her bed. She stretched and groaned as aches set in from a tense slumber. It only took a moment for her to remember why she had a night filled with distress.

She never would've thought that her entire world would've been turned upside down yesterday when she awoke, another year older. A part of her wanted to stay sixteen forever. Her life yesterday was much easier than it was today. She feared for her future and what it could bring.

The woman that was introduced as her mother resembled her and Bella finally saw where she got her chocolate colored hair and her deep brown eyes. Her small stature was similar to Bella's, but Bella was far more beautiful than Renee.

Bella's personality came largely from the man that was introduced as her father, Charlie. He was quiet and reserved with a bushy moustache and inky, black hair. His dark eyes were calculating and constantly observing his surroundings.

She couldn't help but wonder what her life would've been like had she lived with her birth parents. Would she be a normal teenager? Would she live in one place for more than a short time? Would she have a boyfriend? Normal friends?

She stopped her thoughts right there because as much as she wondered, she would never regret growing up under the care of Nana Esme because if she regretted that, then by default she'd regret knowing and growing up with Edward. She'd never regret that.

The thoughts continued to swirl around her head as she ascended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Bella, sweetie," Esme called softly. "What can I get you?"

"Don't bother, it's not like you eat real food," Bella hissed, but immediately felt guilty. Esme had been nothing but nice to her and really to take her in for all these years and protect her...she would never be able to repay them.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme cried. "We only did it to protect you."

"I know, Nana Esme. I'm just so confused right now," Bella admitted, her head hanging low in shame.

"It's understandable, sweetie," Esme replied quietly with a sad smile. "We had to take you away at a very young age and while I wanted to tell you once you were old enough to understand, we kept it from you for your own protection."

"Why can't I just be a normal teenager?"

Esme pulled her into a tight hug, one that was meant for comforting, but it only made Bella more upset as she felt the ice-cold chill of Esme's skin bleed through the barrier of her clothing. Something that she never questioned and she should have. She was so naive and oblivious to her own surroundings sometimes. She had to wonder though, if deep in her subconscious she knew that something wasn't right about her family, but she pushed it aside for fear of the answer.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Bella mumbled and made her way out the back door of the house and into the woods. As she padded along the path in the forest, she let the tears run down her cheeks. She wanted to run to the only person who could really give her comfort, Edward, but she wasn't sure that what she felt for him was genuine.

She thought back to when she really started to notice him and how he made her feel. He was a beautiful specimen of a man. His brown hair came alive in the sunlight, sparkling with reds and even some blonde. It was always a riotous mess, but it worked for him and added to his beauty. His topaz eyes held so many emotions that she could get lost in them for hours.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered, appearing out of nowhere. That was something that she would never get used to.

"There aren't enough pennies in the world," she grumbled. Her emotions and thoughts pulling her in two different directions.

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't know," she replied, sitting on a large boulder and curling into herself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I always fought for you knowing. Jasper and Carlisle stood their ground and always had convincing arguments for keeping you in the dark."

"It doesn't make me feel better, Edward," she snapped, lifting her head and narrowing her eyes. "Why don't you try to put yourself in my shoes?"

"I know, Bella, and that's why I was always for telling you. If I were in your position right now, I'd be running for the hills as fast as I could."

"I just don't really understand the severity of the situation I guess. I mean I don't really know what a singer is," she pointed out.

"Try to imagine not eating for a few days and then smelling your favorite food. You know that feeling you get when you're so hungry you feel like you could eat your own arm then you smell that amazing meal?"

She nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"It's like that, but amplified by thousands. Your blood, Bella, it's the most amazing smell to vampires. It smells so good that it's hypnotizing to us. You have the power to control vampires with the scent of your blood and according to the Volturi that's a deadly thing for our species. They're so power hungry that they fear you'll create an army of vampires and overthrow them."

"I have no desire to do that," she whispered.

"We all know that, but that doesn't matter to them. You're seen as a threat that needs to be eliminated. You are one-of-a-kind, Bella. You are what legends are made of," he exclaimed, the excitement in his voice captivated her.

"Your perfect rosebud lips, they mesmerize. Your deep, soulful eyes, they enchant. I don't have words adequate enough to describe your body. You are very enticing to any male that you come in contact with, even the human kind."

"I don't feel captivating, Edward. I don't look into the mirror and think, 'oh man, I'm so gorgeous I can't even stand myself.'"

"That's because you're so humble, Bella. You're unassuming and it adds to your beauty. You're perfect. I've been smitten with you since we took you in, but you know that."

She shook her head and looked out into the forest. Looking at him was starting to hurt her brain.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle, he can probably explain things a little better than I can. I am pretty biased," Edward chuckled, but it fell short when he noticed the glare she shot him.

Carlisle was on the phone when they entered his office. His tone was harsh, but hurried. Jasper was sitting, tense on the sofa.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted with a small smile after he clicked off the phone.

"What's going on?" Edward growled moving Bella behind him and squaring his shoulders protectively.

Carlisle shook his head grimly. "I think we'll need to be moving again soon."

"Has Alice seen anything?" Edward looked to Jasper for guidance, but he shook his head, a frown marring his lips.

"She's getting frustrated too. They should've made a decision by now."

"What are you talking about?" Bella barked.

"Bella, why don't you go see if you can help Esme in the kitchen?" Carlisle suggested gently.

"No," she snapped. "I'm an active participant in this situation whether I want to be or not. I will not turn a blind eye to what's going on now. Don't keep me in the dark any longer, Carlisle."

"I apologize, Bella. Keeping you safe is second nature to me. It's going to take some getting used to now that you're in the loop. I mean no disrespect," Carlisle soothed.

"We believe the Volturi are going to seek us out soon and we'd rather be in a different location when that happens," he explained. "We have a story prepared for when they do catch up to us, because they will eventually, but I'm not sure we're prepared to face them just yet."

"Why? Why can't we all play dumb and just let them come here and see that I'm no threat to them. I'd prefer not to leave my birth parents now that I just found out about them. Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

Bella's anger was starting to build and as her heartrate heightened, Jasper swallowed painfully.

"It's not that easy," Carlisle said shaking his head.

Bella let out an anguished cry before running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. Edward was right behind her, knocking softly.

"Bella, please," he begged.

"Go away, Edward. I can't...I can't do this anymore. I don't trust any of you anymore and I don't know what's genuine or real in my life. Please just...leave me alone," she cried.

She heard him thump his head against the door and saw his shadow as he slid to the floor. Obviously he wasn't going to leave her and while a week ago, she would've appreciated that, today it just made her more angry. She just wanted to be left alone.

Looking around her room, she relished in the memories she did have of the past sixteen years. She spotted a picture of the entire family in front of a huge pine tree covered with snow. They all had Christmas sweaters on and Bella was barely a toddler.

The next one was taken when they were camping, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all squished together, their faces lit up from the orange glow of the campfire. Bella remembered that day and how much fun she had. She was only seven at the time.

The photo to the left of that was Bella riding a two-wheeled bicycle with Emmett running behind her holding the seat so she didn't lose her balance and fall over. Emmett was giving the camera a thumbs up and a huge grin while Bella had a determined look on her face.

Below that, a photo of Bella on a skateboard with elbow pads, knee pads a helmet and a mouth guard. Jasper was in the background, a worried expression on his face as Bella sailed down the driveway on the skateboard.

To the right of that one, Alice, Rose and Bella from just last year with green, goopy masks on their faces. Huge smiles painted their features as their girls night was completed with a selfie of the three of them.

Her eyes wandered over the other pictures, one theme standing out in all the group pictures. Edward's deep devotion to Bella. In each picture, Edward was always gazing at Bella. Even when she was just a tiny tot, his eyes were always on her, a serene smile on his face.

The bulletin board above her desk contained only pictures of Bella and Edward. The pictures told the story of two souls, kindred and tethered together by love. Bella wasn't so sure now that it was love or obligation.

Did he only feel the way he did because he felt obligated to protect her? Why did they volunteer to protect her? They'd given up the past sixteen years of their lives to protect her and keep her safe from the Volturi, but did they have something to gain from that?

As she pondered these questions and observations, a piece of white notebook paper appeared from beneath her door. She quietly got up and grabbed the sheet and opened it.

_Bella, _

_I know you're confused and I'm sorry that we aren't making it any better. You have no reason to trust any of us, but please trust in us. Trust in the bond that we have. _

_I know you're wondering if I'm so protective of you because of obligation. I'm sure that same thought would cross my mind if I were in your position. I can only ask that you allow me the chance to prove to you that you mean more than the world to me. You are my heart and soul and you have been for the last sixteen years. _

_You will have some difficult decisions to make in the near future, but please know that no matter what you decide, I will always be near you. I can't bear to be away from you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you. _

_I love you, Bella. I think I always have. I know that I always will. Please never forget that. _

_Love, _

_Edward_


	20. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 9

#9

Over the next several months, Charlie and Renee spent as much time with Bella as possible, wanting desperately to know their only daughter.

Bella learned that Charlie was quiet and stoic, but when he let go and laughed, it was a deep, rumbling sound that she found to be both comforting and contagious. He was a good man, and she found herself wanting to soothe the pain she saw in his deep brown eyes. _Her_ eyes.

He'd thought for so long that Bella had been kidnapped, gone forever, likely dead. And though she didn't know him well yet, she _wanted_ to.

She felt guilty for being born the way she was, the consequences of which had been devastating to her parents.

At first, Bella had blamed her mother, not understanding how she could just let her go so easily. But the more she talked with her, the more she understood that it had been the ultimate sacrifice for her, done purely out of love, in order to keep Bella safe.

Bella had not grown up lacking in parental guidance, but the opportunity to get to know her real parents was rewarding in its own ways. Seeing herself in them was surreal. She had her father's dark eyes and hair, her mother's delicate nose and slightly dimpled chin. She found that she laughed in almost the exact same way her mother did, and her quiet nature was most likely attributed to her father.

She came to appreciate and love them, perhaps not in the traditional way that a child loves his or her parents, but she grew to be immensely thankful to have been reunited with them, despite her initial misgivings.

.

.

The Cullen family—_her_ family—had lied to her all these years, and Bella was struggling to come to terms with that. On a rational level, she understood their need to conceal the truth, but she couldn't shake the underlying layer of betrayal.

Their relationship was restored slowly but surely over those months that Charlie and Renee spent with them in Canada. They'd all apologized profusely, especially Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. They seemed devastated by the thought of Bella turning her back on them.

And she realized she truly didn't want that. To leave and never see them again would tear her apart.

"No more secrets," Edward had said to her the first time she'd sat down to talk with him after her birthday. He'd reached out and held her hand, stroking the back of it with his cool thumb. It had brought her immense comfort to be near him again, to have him touching her.

She'd had no choice but to put her trust in him again and hope with everything in her that he was being truthful. She wanted to believe him. She _loved_ him.

Bella still worried, though, that any attraction he might feel for her was simply due to her being a singer. They were all drawn to her because of the blood running through her veins. She'd always felt nothing but adoration from all of the Cullens, expressed in different ways, but there, nonetheless. Maybe Edward had only accepted her kiss because of that innate draw to her.

Bella resolved to prepare herself for the very real possibility that Edward would find his true mate someday and that she would be left nursing a broken heart.

After her talk with Edward, she worked on rebuilding her trust in her family.

The first time she hugged Emmett again, she felt his huge sigh of relief against her ear as she pressed it to his chest. Similar expressions of relief were evident in each of the Cullens as things started getting back to normal between them. She took a shopping trip with Alice, and Renee went along. She resumed studying with Carlisle and helped Esme prepare meals for her and her parents.

Her relationship with Edward was a different story, however. She'd kissed him just before finding out about everything, and they hadn't had a chance to discuss it. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to discuss it, if she was being honest with herself. She wasn't ready to hear that it hadn't meant half as much to him as it had to her. Or that he'd simply been humoring her because it was her birthday and perhaps because of her singer blood.

Bella and Edward seemed to start dancing around each other, not quite sure how things should be between them now. Bella took notice, though, of the way Edward always seemed to need some kind of contact with her when they were close. When they sat quietly, reading or listening to music together, it was almost always with their thighs touching or his arm slung over her shoulder. At mealtimes, Edward would often sit and talk with the Swans while they ate, and his foot would always come to rest, touching Bella's underneath the table.

These small gestures made Bella's hope soar, but she did her best to remain level-headed and to remind herself that his affection could all be attributed to the blood that rushed to the surface of her skin whenever he touched her.

.

.

Edward struggled with his strong attraction to Bella in those months. He allowed himself mostly innocent touches, but what he really wanted was far beyond that. He wanted her enveloped in his arms. He wanted to feel her pillowy-soft lips against his own again.

He wanted her in ways he'd never wanted anyone before.

His connection to her since that kiss was stronger than ever, and he was having an increasingly tough time controlling his lust around her. He'd seen many sex acts played out in people's minds, and it was torture now to imagine Bella as the woman underneath him, her legs spread and head thrown back in pleasure.

How could he have such lewd thoughts about a girl he'd known her entire life? He'd watched her grow up, known her as a sweet, innocent little girl. Reconciling that little girl with the amazing woman she'd become was not an easy task.

And she was still so innocent, so fragile.

Edward stood in the archway to the kitchen, watching Bella as she moved from the refrigerator to the stove, gathering ingredients for dinner. He could watch her for hours, but he didn't want to seem like a creeper, so he stepped into the room and dropped onto a stool that had been tucked under the large marble-topped island.

Bella didn't notice him until she turned around to chop some celery. She gasped and clutched the bunch of green vegetables to her heart. "You're too quiet," she admonished. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

She waved him off and began chopping the celery into small, uniform pieces.

Edward admired the way her silky hair fell over her shoulder, the way her long eyelashes dusted her cheeks, the way her arm flexed as she handled the knife, her small fingers gripping the handle.

He squirmed in his seat as images of her hands on him, gripping... _things_, flitted through his mind. It made him terribly uncomfortable to think of her in that way, disappointed in himself for letting his thoughts go there. He prided himself on being a gentleman, and this was not gentlemanly behavior in the least.

"Can I help?" he asked, shifting his thoughts to the many other things he loved about Bella—her intelligence, her sense of humor, her sweet smile. He couldn't think of a thing he didn't love about Bella...

"_Ow_," she suddenly yelled, sucking on her finger.

...Except maybe her propensity to hurt herself.

Edward tensed, preparing himself for the onslaught of her fresh blood on his senses, but it didn't come. "What happened?" He walked around to stand beside her, pulling her finger from her mouth.

It slid from between her luscious lips slowly as her big brown eyes focused on his face, and Edward felt something tug at him below his belt once again. He groaned quietly, inspecting her middle finger.

"I don't know how I didn't cut myself," she said. "The blade hit the nail, thank God. But it hurts so bad."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, stroking the inside of her wrist with his fingers.

He noticed her sway on her feet, so he gripped her gently by the tops of her arms, looking at her with concerned golden eyes.

"I'm okay," she whispered, her gaze moving to their hands. "Kind of."

"You can talk to me," he told her, gently squeezing around her delicate wrist. "About anything."

She trained those doe eyes on him once again, and the tug at his heart right then was unmistakable.

Could she truly be his mate? How could he ever have her, though, if she was? Maybe they were only destined to be the best of friends, mates in every sense of the word, except for the physical.

He could live with that. Maybe.

Besides, he could never truly have her in all the ways he wanted. There was no question she would get hurt, possibly die.

And if she died…

Edward couldn't bear that thought, couldn't bear to think of living in a world without her sweetness, her beauty, her smile in it.

He vowed to himself that he would be there for her in any capacity she needed, but he would stay his lust, keep it in check.

"It's just…" Bella began, trailing off and sinking her top teeth into her plump bottom lip.

Edward stifled a groan and reached up to tug her lip free.

Her free hand came up to her mouth, and she traced over the spot he'd touched.

Edward's field of vision seemed to narrow to that spot, that simple action. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Not being able to read her mind was a blessing and a curse.

"Our kiss."

Edward sucked in an unnecessary breath. "Me too."

Bella licked her lips. "You were?"

He nodded. "Yes. I… think about it all the time."

She gasped softly. "You do?"

Edward still had hold of her wrist, and he gently tugged her toward him, closing the distance between them. He hated _any_ distance between them. His head tilted toward hers, the magnetic pull so strong, undeniable. "Yes," he whispered, skimming his nose alongside hers.

Bella's breath hitched, and the rhythm of her quick heartbeat faltered, at which Edward smiled softly.

"How…" she started, taking a shaky breath and licking her lips again. "How do you know it's not just my blood?" Edward pulled back to look into her concerned, question-filled eyes. "How do you know it's not only because you're unmated that the draw to me is different from everyone else?"

He was taken aback. He had no idea she thought his attraction to her was only due to her unique blood. "Bella," he said softly, skimming the backs of his fingers down her cheek and watching her eyes flutter closed. "I know because my strongest desire for you is not for your blood."

She gasped again, and her eyes flew open, locking back on his. "It's not?"

Edward shook his head. "Not even close." His eyes dipped down to her soft lips. "May I kiss you again, Bella?"

She nodded, her lips parting as he moved in to rest his forehead on hers. Bella's sweet breath washed over his lips, and he knew he would do anything, _anything_, to keep this beautiful creature safe, even if it meant denying his basest desires.

Their lips were just a millimeter apart. Edward was about to taste heaven again…

"Edward!" Alice's voice cut through their moment, and both of their heads snapped to see her standing in the kitchen entryway. "I'm so sorry," she rushed to say and then leveled her brother with a look full of worry. "We have company."


	21. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 10

# 10

_"We have company."_

"The Volturi?" Edward asked. Alice's eyes darted to Bella. "Alice?" he insisted.

"No." She locked eyes with him and showed him in her mind, a vision she had of three nomad vampires—two males and one female. All with vivid crimson eyes. "I thought they were only passing through, but they just made the decision to come here. They…" Her golden eyes landed on Bella again.

"Caught her scent," Edward finished for her, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his hold on Bella. He brought one hand up to tug at his hair, looking to his sister again. "How much time?"

"A few minutes, ten at most. We'll go intercept them. You have to leave with Bella and her parents. Take them to Alaska and explain the situation to our cousins. They'll help protect her."

Edward nodded. He knew better than to question Alice. If she could see that they wouldn't hurt his Bella, then he would take her there.

The entire house suddenly buzzed with activity.

"There's no time to pack anything. They'll have clothing for you and your parents," Edward told Bella on the way to the car. "We'll send someone out for food. It… It'll be okay."

He wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself. Maybe both.

Renee and Charlie came bursting through the garage door from the house, their eyes frantic. "What's going on?" Renee asked. "Esme said we had to come out here and get in the car, but she said she didn't have time to explain anything else." She reached for Bella, pulling her into a hug. "Please tell me what's going on. Is someone after you again?"

Bella sniffled and nodded against her mother. "Yes. We have to go. Now."

They didn't waste another moment. Edward backed the Volvo out of the garage the second the humans had their seatbelts clicked into place and sped toward Denali as fast as he dared.

.

.

There was a large clearing about ten miles from the Cullens' house, where they often played baseball together when the weather permitted it. Today would not be a day filled with sports and laughter, though.

The sky was gray and dreary, misting lightly. Typical for Forks.

The thunderstorms required for their games were few and far between in this region of the country.

The Cullen family stood in a line, watching the edge of the forest. Waiting.

Alice had seen that the nomads would come this way. Yet the moment she realized they'd sensed the Cullens and their plans had changed, she started barking orders at the others.

"They've split up! Esme, Rose, the redhead went east. Go!"

The two of them split off and raced in that direction as Alice worked to pinpoint the dark-haired one and the blond.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of outcomes based on who she sent after Laurent. She wanted Jasper with her, but she saw that it would be better to send him with Carlisle.

"Jas, Carlisle… The dark-haired one headed southwest."

Jasper laid a soft kiss on her cheek before darting off at his top speed in the direction she dictated.

"Emmett. I didn't want to tell Jas, but I think the blond is the most dangerous. He's gone northwest, toward…"

"Shit." He curled a large fist and pounded it into his other hand. "We got this, little sis. Let's go."

.

.

Fiery red hair streaked through the forest, a lithe body darting in every direction.

Three pairs of legs moved at inhuman speed.

"She's fast," Rose said, coming up on Victoria's flank.

Esme nodded but remained silent about her plan. She faked left so that Victoria would overcorrect to the right. She thought it had worked at first as Rose closed in, but Victoria suddenly jumped high into the air, and Rose and Esme almost crashed into each other.

"Dammit."

"We'll get her," Esme assured. "We won't let her hurt our Bella."

They darted over fallen logs and roots, between trees. Leapt over a rushing river in hot pursuit.

Carlisle and Jasper were hot on Laurent's trail in another part of the vast Canadian forest. He didn't have an arsenal of evasive maneuvers like Victoria, but he was fast.

They ran for hours.

Before they knew it, they'd crossed into Washington state, and one jump over a wide river brought Laurent into Quileute territory.

Carlisle stopped just in time and shot his arm out to halt Jasper. "Stay here."

Laurent glanced over his shoulder and smiled at seeing them give up, his face contorting in confusion when Carlisle smiled back.

He and Jasper watched as no less than a dozen massive wolves emerged from the surrounding forest, instantly circling around and trapping the raven-haired vampire.

They didn't even give him time to get a proper scream out of his throat. He was destroyed within seconds in a cacophony of snarls, howls, and metallic keening.

The largest wolf, Sam, nodded at Carlisle before the pack dispersed, dragging pieces of Laurent with them to be burned.

Satisfied, Carlisle called and checked in with Alice.

"He's too fast," she said into the phone. "We're losing him!"

"We're on our way."

Jasper didn't like the panic he heard in his mate's voice and took off like a shot, with Carlisle following close behind.

He called Esme as they ran. "Es, is everything all right?"

"Yes. We finally got her. You should've heard the vile things that came out of her mouth, Carlisle" she complained. "Awful person. Apparently the three of them make a game of hunting down singers and..."

Carlisle knew what she'd omitted. They all had bright red eyes, after all. He heard the flick of a lighter and knew his wife was safe for the moment. "When you've finished there, head toward Denali. James is getting too far away from Alice and Emmett." He closed his free hand into a fist. "And he's closing in on Bella."


	22. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 11

# 11

The tires of Edward's sleek silver Volvo crushed the fresh-fallen snow in front of the Denali coven's large cabin as he rolled to a stop. Surrounded by acres and acres of pristine forest, the monstrous house was quite secluded, and he could only hope that Bella and her parents would be safe there.

"I'll just go in first and let them know what's going on," said Edward. "Please stay in the car until I come back."

"Okay," Bella murmured.

Reaching over, he squeezed her hand gently, trying his best to reassure her, before stepping out. He had parked some distance away, hoping the vampires inside wouldn't catch Bella's scent before he could explain what was happening.

Running at his full speed toward the front of the cabin, he focused his thoughts on his family for a brief moment. He was confident that they would take care of the nomads quickly and be on their way to Alaska within a few hours.

"Edward!" Eleazar boomed when he opened the front door.

"Eleazar," Edward replied smoothly. "How are you?"

"We are well, my boy." He scrutinized Edward's face. "You look troubled. Come in," he said, stepping back to allow Edward inside.

"You always were observant," Edward said. "I've come to ask for your help. All of you." His eyes fell on each member of the coven as they emerged from various places within the house. Their thoughts held nothing but concern for him and his family. All but Tanya, whose vast mind also made room for the fantasies she'd always had of throwing Edward down somewhere and mounting him.

Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily and did his best to ignore those particular thoughts.

He only had eyes for the brunette beauty sitting in his car.

"My." He trailed off, not knowing what to call her exactly. Girlfriend didn't seem even close to sufficient. His love? His life?

She was most definitely those things to him.

"I've brought three humans with me. They need protection."

"Protection from what, exactly?" Carmen asked, taking a seat on their tan couch.

"The Volturi, among others," he added angrily, "have been after her for years. Bella is. special. Her blood calls to our kind like no other."

Kate gasped. "A singer?"

Edward nodded, his face grave.

"But that's impossible," Tanya said.

"And you brought her _here_?" asked Irina at the same time. Out of all of the Denali coven, Irina had always irritated Edward the most, though he couldn't pinpoint why. "What if we can't-"

A loud growl cut off her sentence, rumbling out of Edward's chest as the thought of draining a faceless girl flitted through Irina's mind.

"You _will_ maintain control," he said, fists clenched at his sides. "If my family can do it, then so can you. Almost all of you are significantly older than most of us. You _will._ Maintain. Control," he repeated, just the thought of one of them biting into his precious Bella enough to make his body vibrate with anger.

"Of course we will," Eleazar assured. Dubious looks were cast in his direction, but the ladies remained silent.

Edward's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Knowing it was likely one of his family, he answered it without delay.

"Edward," Alice said in his ear, her voice laced with panic. "James. He."

"What, Alice?"

"He got away. We've lost his trail." Her words were pained, like it was taking everything within her small body to push them out of her mouth. "I just got a glimpse of him, and he's following Bella's scent. Get her inside, Edward. Now."

The line went dead, and Edward didn't question how Alice knew Bella was still sitting in the car, away from those who could protect her from James.

Alice always knew.

Edward cursed under his breath and bolted out the door and toward his car, not bothering to explain to Eleazar and the others. They would have heard everything anyway.

"We need to get you all inside quickly," he said once he reached the Volvo and wrenched the door open, almost pulling it clean off its hinges.

He didn't care.

All he cared about was getting Bella and her parents to safety. She was his priority in all things, her parents a close second because of how important they were to her.

Edward wanted to use his full vampire speed again to get them to the house, but the logistics of carrying all three of them proved impossible. Instead, they ran as fast as the six human legs could carry them through six inches of snow.

Every nostril in the cabin flared as soon as Bella was close enough that the vampires could smell her. They sucked in her scent greedily, but to Edward's relief, made no move toward her. He was constantly on alert, though, not only because of James but because he didn't quite trust some of his 'cousins' to resist the call of Bella's tantalizing blood.

"Bella, Renee, Charlie, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." They each nodded toward the Swans in turn. Edward had said the last woman's name with a slight snarl that was not lost on Bella.

"We are happy to have you in our home. Please forgive us for not shaking your hand, sweet Bella," Carmen said, her tawny eyes warm and inviting.

"I understand," Bella said, glancing at Edward, who had an encouraging smile on his face just for her. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

Edward grew somewhat impatient with the pleasantries and glanced out each of the windows within his line of sight. Nothing moved outside. Either animals didn't come near the house because of some innate preservation instinct, or James was lurking somewhere outside, scaring them away.

"How long?" Eleazar asked, addressing Edward.

"I don't know."

"How long what?" Bella asked, her deep brown eyes looking up at Edward with so much love and trust in them.

He rested his palm on her warm cheek. "Bella, I don't want to scare you, love. I'm so sorry. But Alice called just before I came to get you all from the car. James is-"

A sudden explosion of broken glass cut through Edward's words. Crystalline shards rained down like a waterfall from the two-story-high window at the back of the house.

Before Edward or the others could react, Bella was snatched from beside him.

How had they not heard or smelled him coming? How had he moved so damn _fast_?

Everyone sprang into action. Carmen ushered Renee and Charlie up the stairs and stood guard over them while the rest followed Bella's scent outside into the wilderness.

Edward was the fastest vampire he knew, and even pushing himself faster than he'd ever run before, he still had a hard time catching up to James.

Bella was slung over the blond vampire's shoulder, screaming herself hoarse.

"Shut up, you little bitch," James growled at her.

Edward's legs pumped faster beneath him, and he stretched out his arms, finally able to throw James off balance. A sickening crack sounded as Bella was catapulted out of James's arms and onto the solid ice covering a nearby pond.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, his chest ripping open at the sight of her small crumpled body lying a good hundred yards away from him.

Guilt overtook his pain. He'd done that to her, knocked her out of James's grip.

James laughed suddenly. "Aww, pretty boy gonna cry?" he mocked.

Edward stood to his full height, his body positively vibrating with pent up rage. "I will _kill_ you."

James faked a yawn. "You can try."

Edward listened intently for what James's move would be if Edward lunged for him, but he soon realized James was blocking him somehow.

Silence.

Just like Bella.

Edward's brow creased in confusion, but he lunged for James anyway, who lithely dodged him.

Edward released a feral growl and went for him again, to no avail.

The Denali coven finally caught up to them, and Eleazar placed a hand on Edward's tense shoulder. "Go tend to your love. We will dispatch this cretin."

James let out a menacing cackle. "She's _mine_," he said, circling and placing himself between them and Bella.

"Over my dead body," Edward said, incensed.

James shrugged. "Okay."

He lurched toward Edward, but he'd underestimated the strength of the three pretty blonde vampires on his left. especially Kate, who grabbed hold of his arm, sending as much electricity as she could produce crackling through his body.

James convulsed for a few seconds but then shook her off as if nothing had happened.

Kate stared at her hand in disbelief. "That should've put him on his ass."

"Singer blood makes a vampire quite powerful," James taunted.

An anguished cry left Edward's throat. How had he not known James had already bitten his Bella.

James chuckled, circling again as the other vampires kept their ready stance in front of him. "Naw, pretty boy. I haven't had a taste of your little morsel just yet." He licked his lips. "But I can't wait."

Edward launched his body toward James again, who brought his hand up and curled two fingers toward himself, as if to say, 'bring it on'.

Edward struggled against the arms suddenly banding his chest. "Edward, you must go check on Bella. We will take care of him. I promise you that," Eleazar said into his ear. "We do not have the medical training you do. Please. You must go to her."

He was right. The fight drained out of Edward's body, intense worry flooding back in as he looked over to Bella again, who hadn't moved a muscle.

_If she's dead._

Edward knew that his life would be over if hers was. Thankfully, he could just make out the faint beating of her heart. But it was slowing.

Eleazar and the girls began to circle James, herding him away from Bella. He couldn't take them all on at the same time, and they all knew it.

The second he had an opening, Edward forgot about what was happening there in the forest and sprinted toward Bella. He vaguely heard the crunching of snow underfoot as five pairs of feet began to run.

James had fled.

As long as he was far away from Bella, Edward could breathe again.

When Edward reached Bella's prone body, he came to rest on his knees by her head. He panicked when he realized her cheek was resting on the ice. As gently as he could, he cupped her head in his hands, lifting her face to rest on his leg instead.

_Still ice_, he thought.

But at least he had thick denim covering his cold skin.

He needed to get her warmed up, but he had to assess her for neck or back injuries before moving her. His lithe fingers danced down her vertebrae. Belatedly, he realized that in his panic, he'd already moved her head, and he berated himself for being so careless with her. However, he knew then that her neck was okay, and nothing seemed amiss in her back. The large lump on her head was worrisome, though.

Edward scooped her up, and her head tipped toward him, her temple against his chest as he carried her back to the cabin. Her warm breaths puffed against him, and he cherished the feel of her in his arms, squeezing ever so slightly. "I'm so sorry, my love," he gasped against her hair. "Please forgive me. I swore that I would keep you safe, and I failed miserably."

Edward knew that if it were possible, tears would be streaming down his cheeks.

He ran.

Faster than ever before.

Upon entering the cabin, he realized with intense relief that Carmen had turned the heat on for the Swans. Edward took Bella up to one of the many guest bedrooms, the one he usually stayed in when they visited.

He wrapped her up in thick layers of blankets and placed a warm washcloth on her forehead, resisting the strong urge he had to touch her face or wrap himself around her. He would only serve to keep her temperature down.

Instead, he paced at the foot of the bed for several long minutes that felt like hours.

"Please, Bella," he said, stopping and resting his hands on the wrought iron footboard. "Please wake up. I need you. _Please_." His hands sank into his hair, tugging with a force that would have pulled it out if he were human. "I swear I will _never_ fail you again. _Please_, love."

Edward fell to his knees in despair. He thought for sure once he got her warm that she would come to.

"Edward?"

His head snapped up at his name being called, but it was only Carmen. She had the door cracked, poking her head in.

"Will she be all right?"

"I don't know," he said shakily. "I need Carlisle. She may need to go to the hospital. Tell her parents I'm so sorry. I."

Carmen crossed to him and embraced him as dry sobs wracked his body. "Shh. She will be all right. She is meant to be in your life, Edward."

He hoped against all hope that Carmen was right, that Bella would be in his life for as many years as she could tolerate him. For he was inexorably bound to this fragile human girl.

His love.

His life.

His. _mate_.


	23. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 12

# 12

"I've got you, love. I've got you. Just hold on. You're going to be okay." Edward whispered into the ear of the lifeless body that lay limp in his arms. She had always been light as a feather but Bella now seemed more small and fragile as ever. Her unconscious form was a contradiction to the witty personality he had grown accustomed to. Her battered body was a shell of the vibrant women that called to him in every way.

It scared the ever loving shit out of him.

Fear was an emotion Edward rarely felt. Nothing frightened him; humans, vampires, not even the Volturi. But as he looked down at the broken girl in his arms that had long ago become the reason for his existence, he couldn't help be afraid that she was beyond repair.

Edward burst into the cabin without knocking and carried Bella inside. The forcefulness and urgency had startled Renee and Charlie but it was the sight of their daughter unconscious and obviously hurt that caused them to gasp. Without a word Edward brought her up to the small attic and laid her gently on the bed. He knew what was coming and wanted her to be as hidden as possible. As he took in her unresponsive form, he noticed how weak and frail she had become. He could almost feel his cold blackened heart shattering inside his chest. Bella was his mate in every way. If she hurt, he hurt. If she suffered, so did he. Unmercifully.

"Is she…?" Renee couldn't even finish her question, not wanting to voice her most fearful concern. After their initial entrance into the cabin, Edward had moved at vampire speed up the stairs. She hadn't had a chance to determine Bella's condition for herself, but she knew it was bad.

"No, she's not. But it's not good. She needs help." He took hold of her hand in one of his and stroked her face with the other. "Bella, baby. Please wake up. I need to see those pretty brown eyes. Please." His voice trailed off as Bella failed to stir at all. Instead of continuing, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed each and every one of her fingers. No, she wasn't dead. The slow, steady thump of her heart and the sound of her shallow breathing reassured Edward that all hope wasn't lost. She was in a deep, coma-like sleep and as much as he wanted to stay by her bedside and wait for how ever long it took her to wake up, he knew danger was coming and he needed to protect her.

Renee looked at her daughter and the man who obviously loved her. It brought tears to her eyes to see this vampire who was undeniably devoted to her beg just to see her eyes again.

"I need you to take care of her." Edward said to Renee who had gotten a warm wet cloth and had started to softly wipe Bella's face. Charlie had been silent but nodded at Edward as he held the wash basin for Renee. Edward once again turned his attention to Bella. "Sweetheart, I have to go but I will come back. Your mom and dad are here. You're in good hands, I promise. Just…I love you, Bella. I will always love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." A tearless sob escaped his lips as he kissed her forehead. His feelings for Bella had been burning inside of him for a long time, but for her it was all so very new. It didn't matter though. He needed to verbalize out loud just what she meant to him just in case she could hear him. He needed her to know that she was his entire life. He would wait an eternity for her if need be.

"She will be okay." Renee assured Edward as he lifted himself from Bella's bed.

"How do you know?" He snapped in frustration.

"She loves you. She will come back." Edward closed his eyes hoping beyond hope that Renee was right. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the ramblings of a madman who had one thing and one thing only on his mind.

Bella.

Edward could hear James' thoughts. He was on his way and would stop at nothing to get to Bella. He was moving fast and if Edward could hear his thoughts then he was getting close. He knew Kate, Irina, and Tanya, and Eleazer were on his heels but they wouldn't catch up to him before he reached the cabin. In that moment, Edward's demeanor shifted drastically. He turned to Renee and Charlie.

"Lock the door behind me and don't open it to anyone other to me. Do you understand?" Renee and Charlie cowered as Edward changed from the man who loved their daughter to a deadly vampire right before their eyes. His expression hardened, his eyes grew dark, and they swear he grew several inches right before their eyes. The transformation shocked them into silence which infuriated Edward. He knew that if James was able to get by him a simple door wouldn't keep him away from Bella, but he needed to know that they were hidden and that Renee and Charlie were out of his way when he handled things. He planned on killing James and he didn't want anything to mess with his focus. Having to worry about two vulnerable humans would do just that. "I_ said_ do you understand?" Edward's bellow shook them out of their stupor. They nodded furiously, terrified of what might happen if they didn't respond.

Satisfied that they would do what they were told, he kissed Bella's cheek one more time and left the room. When he heard the click of the lock behind him, he descended the stairs down from the attic and prepared himself for the battle of his life. James' thoughts were getting stronger the closer he got to the cabin. All of his focus was on getting to Bella. His mind frantically ran through all the different ways he could kill her. All of them ending with James draining her completely until there was nothing left. Those thoughts fueled Edward's anger. James was done. He wouldn't live to see another hour.

In anticipation of James' arrival, Edward positioned himself around the corner of the cabin where he could hide until the moment was right. James was almost there and his thoughts were getting more erratic as Bella's scent got stronger. He was just about delirious with desperation to get at her. The blood lust had taken over and his mindset was that of a wild animal. He was the hunter and she the prey. Her essence was so strong that James didn't really notice Edward's scent or maybe it made him just not care. In any case, it gave Edward an advantage.

When he reached the front of the cabin James inhaled the air for what seemed like an eternity, letting her scent coat the insides of his nasal passages, down his throat, and along his tongue. It was clear to him why she was so dangerous to his kind. He could feel the power her blood had over him. It was making him crazy with want. He would do anything to get it.

James' thoughts infuriated Edward as he waited for him to lose his concentration for just a brief second. Before James could recover from the assault of Bella's concentrated scent, Edward attacked him from behind. After the initial surprise, James tried to fight back but Edward saw his every move before he even had a chance to make them.

Once Edward was able to turn him around and pin him to the side of the house, he grabbed James by the throat. His menacing voice was a low snarl that only James could hear. It was deadly serious and hinted at James' ultimate fate. "You will never fucking touch her."

Despite the threat James chuckled darkly. "That's funny because I think I already have. You're a little too late." He said with a sneer. All of a sudden Edward was assaulted with images of Bella's body, lying on the ground covered in dirt. She was unconscious, her beautiful face bruised. James maniacal laugh rang in his ears as Edward's face twisted in anguish.

It was more than Edward could stand. With a feral growl Edward launched his lethal teeth at James' neck, ripping piece after piece off his body. James screamed in pain but could not fight back due to the way Edward was holding him against the wall of the cabin. Edward was crazed, fueled by the horrible images of his mate. He was every bit the vampire he was always trying not to be. He couldn't stop. He _wouldn't_ stop until James was surely destroyed.

When Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, and Irina finally made it to the cabin they were shocked at the scene in front of them. Edward had James scattered in bits all over the ground. He stared right through them with a blank expression when they called his name. Kate recognized right away that mentally Edward wasn't really there. He was completely taken over by his animalistic nature, his humanity completely lost in his rage. She held up her hand, telling the others to stop. Then she approached him very slowly, making sure not to creep up on him unexpectedly.

"Edward." She called to him very softly taking one step closer. She could tell by the slight hesitation in his movements that he had heard her. "Edward." She said again, this time a little more forcefully.

He stopped and snapped his head in her direction. Breathing hard, teeth bared, eyes pitch black, Edward had been consumed by the monster he had vowed never to become. Kate continued to move slowly in his direction making sure he saw her every movement. Edward watched her very carefully, ready to attack at any time. She reached her hand up to his shoulder. He flinched at the contact.

"It's okay. Relax. He's gone and Bella's safe. James is no longer a threat." Edward growled at the sound of his name. "You need to come back, Edward. Bella needs you. She needs you to be her Edward, not this." She motioned with her hand at the beastly vampire before her. Ever so slowly his breathing slowed and his hardened expression began to soften. She continued her soft encouragement for several minutes.

"That's it, Edward. You're doing well. Settle down." Edward could feel the tension begin to dissipate as Kate's gentle urging continued. He had lost himself somewhere in the fury and as he began to regain his grip on reality he began to look around. Tanya, Eleazer, and Irina where gathering the remnants of James, preparing to burn his body. It took him a moment to realize that he had done that. He had violently massacred James.

He didn't regret it. Not one bit. But the thought of just how easy it was to dismiss years and years of calculated control unnerved him a little. He wanted to be deserving of Bella and acting like a coldblooded killer hardly could be considered a worthy trait. He stared at his bare hands, the ones that had ripped James limb from limb. How would she react knowing his touch had been part of that? Edward took said hands and ran them up over his face and into his hair as he sunk to the ground.

"No, no, no. None of that, Edward. You did what you had to do, but it isn't who you are." Kate could see the self-loathing begin to suffocate him. He had to see that what he did was out of necessity. If he hadn't destroyed James, he might have very well killed her. "Bella loves you. She'll understand you did it to protect her." He looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. He looked mentally exhausted despite vampires' inability to get tired.

"Without a doubt." Instead of the uncertainty he expected to see, Kate's expression was one of complete honesty and conviction. "Now, your family just got here and they've gone to see Bella. Carlisle is examining her as we speak. Let us finish up here. Go take care of your mate."

After a moment of contemplation Edward heaved his body up off the ground. Bella was safe and he wanted to be there when she woke up. "Thank you." He said earning a rare smile from Kate. Then he turned his back on the carnage before him to return to where he was supposed to be.

By Bella's side. Forever.


	24. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 13

# 13

Carlisle checked over Bella's still body, his hands skimming across her immobile limbs. He placed his hand over her heart, listening to the rhythmic _thump, thump, thump. _The nurses were prepping Bella for surgery, rubbing iodine across her stomach. His sensitive nose twitched at the harsh smell paired with the alluring smell of her blood. He nodded at the nurses who would continue to prep her as he spoke with her parents.

"Edward," Carlisle stated as he found him on the other side of the operating room doors, the reality of the situation weighing heavily on him. He motioned for Edward to follow him from a small hallway to the waiting area where they met the rest of their families. "Bella is bleeding internally; she'll start hemorrhaging soon if we don't operate. Her spleen is likely ruptured, which I'll repair as soon as I go in. I'm afraid that Bella may suffer long-term brain damage from the injuries sustained. I have no idea if she'll wake up after surgery, but I need your permission to do what I can." His eyes met Charlie and Renee's.

"Can't you just change her?" Renee begged, sobs racking her body as she moved towards Carlisle. "Please." She cried.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't." Carlisle carefully removed Renee's hands from where they were knotted in his scrub top. "I need to get in there for her surgery."

Esme watched as her husband disappeared behind the swinging doors and turned to her friend.

"Renee, she'll pull through. Bella is a strong girl." She placed her hand on Renee's shoulder.

"No," Renee pulled away from Esme. "You don't know that. None of you know whether or not she'll pull through, but you have the ability to make it all go away! You could save her, and you refuse to!" She yelled, tears falling down her face.

"Renee," Edward stepped forward. "We will not be changing Bella." He almost growled. "It should always be her decision and we have no proof that her body will make it through the change. Bella will stay human."

Bella could feel the pain radiating from her toes to the top of her head. She screamed, at least she thought she was screaming, but no one was answering her. She could hear Carlisle's voice, but he sounded so far away and she was so tired. She could hear him counting and barking orders. Pressure on her stomach made Bella want to vomit, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't roll over. She was stuck on her back, unsure of why she had been tied down.

_Where is Edward? _She demanded.

But no one answered her.

_Please … Please get Edward. The pain is too much. _

She wondered where he was. Why Edward hadn't come to her side already and made the pain stop. It was throbbing and tearing at her bones. The skin of her stomach felt as if it was being sliced off layer by layer.

"Bella?" Edward whispered into her ear. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Passing warmth brushed over her forehead, causing a feeling of desire to radiate through her body. The same heat stroked her arm, up over her shoulder, and onto her neck. It made the pain stop, but then it was gone, and the pain was back.

_No, no please bring it back!_

Edward ran his cool hand over her arm again, stroking her skin softly.

"Please, Bella, please wake up." His lips pressed against her forehead and then her cheeks. Edward pushed his chest against her side as he willed her to wake.

One Year after the Accident 

"How is she doing?"

_I'm doing fine! I'm right here, mom. _

"Good, her vitals are all holding steadily. I thought she moved earlier, but I guess it was just my imagination."

_No, Edward, it was me. I had tried all day to make myself move. Please, please know it was me. _

"Well, I'm here now if you want to go… eat."

"Thanks."

The heat returned, zipping through her left side as if Bella had gotten too close to a fire.

"Esme said that you asked about changing her again." Edward sighed as he stood up, his fingers trailing along the thin material that covered Bella's ribs.

Renee shifted, situating herself on the small couch.

"I did."

"You know what we said, Renee. We're not going to do it."

Two Years after the Accident

Warmth was moving up Bella's calf, settling between her legs and causing her heart to skip a beat. The amount of desire coursing through her veins should be enough to alert these vampires to something changing inside of her, Bella thought. But they never seemed to notice; at least they never said anything to where she could hear. The warmth would replace the pain of her body every time she felt it, but it was always short-lived. Soon it would stop and the hurt from lying on her back all this time and the throbbing in her bones would return. Bella wondered how long she had even been lying there.

It had to of been a few days by now.

Three Years after the Accident

"God damn it, Renee!" Edward yelled, throwing the magazine that he had been holding. It narrowly missed Bella's heart monitor.

"What is the problem in here?" Carlisle burst into the large room of their house where they now housed Bella.

"Renee is trying to get my venom!" Edward could feel every muscle in his body tightening as he resisted the urge to rip her throat out.

"Renee, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked, turning towards the broken woman.

She had aged so much in the last three years. Wrinkles were deep set around her mouth and eyes, her hair had mostly gone gray from the stress.

"If you're not going to change her then I will!" She threw the syringe she had been holding to the ground.

It was useless.

"That's not the way to go about this, Renee. We said we would wait and see."

"I've been waiting. Three years I've waited!" She yelled. "And you Cullens sit by and do nothing."

Bella could hear their voices, but they were faint. Almost as if they were in another room. How she longed to signal to one of them. She would give anything to be able to move just one of her fingers or toes.

"You all shouldn't be screaming right next to Bella; it's not ideal for her recovery. We have dinner for you, Renee." Carlisle signaled for her to follow him.

Edward sat back down in the chair next to her bed and watched her carefully, trying to notice any change in her body.

He willed something to move – just once.

Four Years after the Accident

Edward walked into the room where they kept Bella, smiling at his mother who was just finishing with Bella's therapy.

"Anything new?" He asked, taking a seat in his regular chair.

"Nothing at all, Edward. You should go out and relieve a little stress. We'll call you if anything changes." Esme rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm fine right here."

"Edward, why do you refuse to change her?"

"I can't change her, Esme. She has no choice in the matter and I can't just rob her of her humanity." He sighed and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles.

She was beautiful, with her pale, white skin and dark hair. It fanned out on her pillow as she lay still on the bleached sheets. She had lost quite a bit of weight and Bella's eyes had hollowed along with her cheeks, but Edward still thought she looked like an angel.

They had left Bella long ago; she couldn't remember the last time she had heard any of their voices. Had they left her entirely? Did she die? The only thing that reminded her she was still alive was the warmth that welcomed her every so often. It started at her hand today and slowly traveled up her arm. In her mind she was arching her back, welcoming the heat and longing to spread through her body. Her heart rate would speed up and a moan would softly escape from the back of her throat.

Five Years after the Accident 

Edward sat next to her, just as he had for every day over the past five years. He watched as she laid completely still, nothing changing on her body or the monitors. Carlisle stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"How's she doing?"

He asked this every day, and Edward was growing more and more exasperated.

"The same as yesterday; still in a coma," Edward snapped and jerked his hand through his hair.

"Calm down, son."

He sighed and stood from the chair, crossing the area to look out the window as his father looked over Bella. Edward watched the football soar through the sky, landing in Jasper's open hands. They all laughed as he ran towards the end of the yard at an extremely slow pace so that Charlie could keep up.

_How could they all be having fun while Bella lay dying? _He thought.

As Jasper threw the ball and it landed in Emmett's hands everyone froze. His entire family heard it.

Bella's heart had stopped beating for an interval.

Quickly, he was back at her side, pressing his hand to her chest.

"What's happening, Carlisle?"

"Her heart, Edward, it's getting weaker."

"What should we do?" His eyes were wide as he searched over her body, hoping to hear the same strong rhythm start up again. Instead, he was met with a tentative beat and then silence, followed by another small _thump_.

"Carlisle," Edward warned.

"Edward," He sighed and checked the monitors. "There's nothing we can do. You're going to have to let fate decide, son."

"Decide what?" Renee asked, stepping into the room. Her eyes shifted between the two men standing over her daughter. The monitor was beeping a warning tone; the one her heart would usually sound was silent. "I… is she dead?" Renee asked, her voice rising as she started to cry.

"No, it's still beating, but not very well." Carlisle tried to hold his composure, looking between Edward and Renee.

"Edward, you have a choice to make."

"I can't." He whispered, kissing her head over and over. Had he been human, tears would be streaming down his cheeks.

"You have to, son. Let her go or change her."

Bella could hear high pitched whine, but she felt so tired. Couldn't someone shut that thing off? There was warmth encompassing her entire body, causing it to buzz. Bella wanted to reach out and hit the offending sound, but she couldn't move. The warmth was too good, too perfect, too _everything_.

And then it wasn't.

It was a different kind of warmth, like fire shooting through her neck. She was screaming in her mind, clawing at her body, but it kept spreading. Up over her jaw and into her head as it rushed the opposite direction down her chest.

_Oh my God, I'm dying! Is this what it felt like?_

Bella screamed even louder, and it felt like acid washing through her veins. Every bone in her body felt as if it was breaking and her skin seemed as if it was being torn off by razors.

_Help! _

She screamed, her ribs squeezing her lungs until she thought they would burst.

_Oh, God. _Bella thought, feeling the scorching heat flash through her again. Every time it started in a new spot – her chest, her wrist, her thigh. And every time a new wave of pain would slam into her.

Her heart was going to give out. There was fire engulfing it, clutching it, slithering around it like a snake as the flames licked at her chest.

Edward was sobbing, his chest heaving as he bit into a new area of her neck, trying to reach a part of her that he hadn't yet. His teeth sliced through her flesh easily, her blood pouring from the wounds as the venom flooded past lips. Edward was whispering over and over, begging her to wake up. Begging Bella to hang on and stay with him.

He sat up and ran his hands over her chest. Bella's body was covered in blood and bite marks. He pushed on her chest, trying to keep her heart pumping well enough to push the venom through her veins. He couldn't lose her.

Edward couldn't lose his mate.

His one love.

His forever.


	25. Countdown to Christmas collab chapter 14

**# 14**

Edward paced around Bella's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He'd bitten her numerous times seven days ago. Normally after three days the person was waking up, but Bella continued to sleep. He would have thought with all the venom he'd pumped into her that her change would have happened quicker, not slower.

In all honesty, Edward had been impatiently waiting for Bella to wake so he could see her eyes again. It had been nearly five and half years since the battle with James. There'd been no reason for her to fall unconscious, let alone stay that way for so long. Edward had desperately been hoping that by changing her to a vampire she'd wake again and he'd get to see her eyes once more.

Not that he'd left her side much in the past several years, but he'd been glued to her bedside for the past week, refusing to leave the room. He would be here when she woke up.

"It's almost time," Alice trilled, dancing into the room, Bella's parents following her and the rest of the family behind them.

"You're sure, Alice?" Edward pleaded, moving to stand next to her bed, near her head and across from the family.

"Yes."

A few moments later, Bella's eyes shot open, looking at the ceiling above her as she took a deep, unneeded breath. She felt overwhelmed, seeing the dust in air and the bright colors that her memory told had never been so. Her hearing seemed to have improved as well, as she could hear the sounds of animals in the forest. But what had her attention the most was the sweet smell coming from two aged and weathered people standing nearby that caused a steady burn to take residence in her throat.

They smelled heavenly! Bella shifted into a crouch, ready to lunge at them and take whatever it was that smelt so good in hopes it would ease the pain. It didn't register in her mind that the people she was about to attack were her parents. All she could focus on was how much she wanted that smell. She was about to jump at them when a movement to her left distracted her and she turned to face it, intent on protecting what she viewed as hers.

Her mind finally settled some and she realized that a couple things. The first that someone was holding her hand and the second that the person holding her had was a man, who had his forehead creased in deep concentration. All thoughts about attacking the elderly couple fled her head, replaced by another desire.

As she looked at him the world around her slowed down. Her mind and heart, which she realized wasn't beating, caught up to the burn in her throat. She stared at Edward. How long had she wanted him? How many years had she spent dreaming of him? Unwilling to wait any longer, she attacked him.

Edward had been so focused on trying to read Bella's mind, finding it still closed to him, that he'd missed her almost attacking her parents. He couldn't, however, miss her attack of him and barely had a chance to catch her before they feel to the floor. Bella blocked out everything from her mind besides the need to be with Edward. She kissed any place she could find open skin and ran her hands over him.

Neither noticed the rest of the family leave the room, Bella too intent on being with Edward and Edward focused on getting to an upright position again with Bella. Once he accomplished that, he backed them to the open window and jumped out, still holding Bella. He dashed into the forest going out far enough where they would get some privacy.

"Bella," he breathed in relief as he attempted to set her on her feet. "Look at me."

Bella stopped her kissing and looked up at Edward with her now bright red eyes. "Edward."

He'd fully meant to express to her how much he loved her when she finally woke up. How he regretted not saying anything sooner. That if he had maybe then the whole incident with James could have been avoided and they wouldn't have lost the last five and half years. They could have been together. What came out instead was, "I love you."

If Bella had still been able to cry, she would have at his simple declaration. "Oh, Edward! I love you, too!"

"Bella, I've been an idiot and I'm begging you to forgive me."

"What did you do?"

"Ever since you came to us, I've felt… Protective over you. I thought it was some paternal instinct. As you got older, I was more drawn to you. I didn't understand why. I ignored the feeling, thinking it just had to do with feeling paternal. Then everything went down with James. As you lay unconsciousness, none of us knowing when you'd wake or if you'd wake. I knew then that I'd been an idiot that I had loved you and you were mine. I swear I will never let you go again!"

"Edward…" Bella breathed before she kissed him again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too."

Edward took Bella's face in his hands and kissed her. He pushed her onto her back in the snow, taking care not to break their kiss. For the first time Edward was thankful for all the times Jasper and Emmett had annoyed him by thinking about their sex exploits. It gave him plenty of ideas of things to do to Bella. Some he would wait for a long while before he tried, but others he could do.

He felt Bella run her hands over his chest for a couple moments before she tore his shirt off, eager to feel his skin. Edward had always felt cold and hard to Bella, but now he didn't. His skin felt as soft as hers and the same temperature. A small part of her mind wondered why that was, but it was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of Edward's hands on her chest. She hadn't even realized he'd removed her shirt.

She trailed her hands down his arms as he kissed his way down her neck, over her collarbone to her breasts. At the first swipe of his tongue over her nipple, Bella let out a moan and arched her back. She never imagined her body could feel this good. Edward licked and sucked at her nipple as he used his hand to play with her other breasts.

"Edward…" Bella moaned and moved her hands to his head to hold him closer. She could feel a burn start in her lower extremities, but didn't know what to do about it. She only knew that she wanted more. "More… Please!"

Edward shifted to her other nipple, taking it into his mouth to pay the same attention to it that he had paid to the first. Edward pulled back to take the time to look at Bella. She'd arched her back and tilted her head back. Her breasts weren't overly large, but they weren't small either. A perfect handful in Edward's opinion. She had rosy nipples which were currently hard numbs. Her eyes were half open as he reached out and pulled off her pants and underwear, which left her naked to his gaze. He wondered who had been shaving her as she was completely bare of hair which allowed him to see the evidence of her arousal glistening on her lower lips, causing him to take a deep breath to smell her.

"You want me, don't you?" he demanded, reaching out a hand to run his finger through her lips. He gathered some of her moisture and moved to the small bundle of nerves at the top to circle his finger around her. Bella's breath caught as pleasure exploded within her.

"Good… Edward… More…" Bella babbled as she curled her fingers into the snow beneath her, obviously wanting to grab onto something, but unable to find anything.

Edward stopped what he was doing and opened Bella's legs wider so he could lie between them. He had an overwhelming desire to find out if Bella tasted as good as she smelled and he wasn't going to do it by licking his finger.

"Wh- Wha- Edward? What are you doing?" Bella asked when Edward settled himself between her legs. She'd be okay with what he'd been doing before, but this seemed to be… She didn't know what it was.

"I'm going to taste you, Bella," Edward answered before he proceeded to do as he said. He licked her folds from bottom to top, a moan of pleasure leaving him at her taste. She tasted like honey and cream. Extremely sweet. He swirled his tongue around her clit.

"Edward! Oh! Never… Good…"

Bella continued to babble as Edward licked and sucked at her. He knew she was a virgin and this first time would be painful. He slipped two fingers into her warmth in an attempt to stretch her out some. When she started panting and bucking her hips, he slipped in a third finger and laid his arm on top of her hips to keep her still.

"Oh! Ed… Ed… Edward… What? Oh!" Bella chanted as her entire body tightened, but not in a painful way. Before she could get a handle on why or understand what was happening, she exploded. "Edward!"

Every nerve ending seemed alive. Her skin felt ultra-sensitive. All her muscles released at once and she swore she was putty. It had felt fantastic and left her panting for unneeded air.

Edward stood up, licking his lips. Not considering the consequences of later, he ripped his pants off and settled on top of Bella. She felt perfect to him. He wrapped one arm underneath her and used his other hand to align himself with her entrance.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Didn't you just make me?" she teased, bucking her hips up at him.

Edward leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss as he sheathed himself in her in one stroke. He felt her stiffen and didn't move, giving her time to adjust to the new sensations that had to be coursing through her. He knew her body would need a few moments to work through the pain as well. "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded, taking deep breaths. "Okay. You can move."

Edward slid out slowly before sliding back in. She felt warm. A few more strokes and he couldn't keep up the slow pace anymore. "Do you think you could cum again?"

"No," Bella answered honestly, the pain still a bit much. Nodding in understanding, Edward moved a bit faster, feeling himself get close. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, watching him. A few more strokes and he slid into her heat once more, coming with a groan. He collapsed to the side, pulling Bella up against him.

Edward and Bella snuggled together, uncaring of the snow. It wasn't as though they could feel the cold.

"What am I?" Bella blurted out as she watched the sun glisten off the tiny, frozen, water droplets. The entire ground looked like a prism of colors to her.

"A vampire," Edward answered. "The same as I am."

"A vampire," Bella repeated to herself. "Is that why I can see so clearly? Why everything is so bright? And sounds! I can hear everything!"

Edward chuckled as Bella sat up in her excitement. "Yes. You have heightened senses now."

"You help me though?" Bella pleaded, looking down at him as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Of course," he responded, sitting up to cup her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"My throat burns," Bella admitted as she sniffed the air.

"I think it's time to hunt then," Edward stood up and looked at their clothing. Not a single piece remained wearable. He shrugged his shoulders and took Bella's hand to help her stand.

"Afterwards, I want to get to know my parents," she said as she got to her feet. "I have missed them so much."

"Then that is what we will do."

And that's what they did.


	26. Category Reveal and Final Note

Alright... finally, we have come to the end.

Here are the category answers for you. Some of you made amazing guesses; some of you were almost always right; and some of you never guessed.

Author: Isannah

Title: You Came Back

Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Author: rbsschess

Title: Seeing Red

Category: Little Red Riding Hood

Author: TwiAddictAnne

Title: A Love Like Magic

Category: The Little Mermaid

Author: AlbertaGirl78

Title: Broken Swan

Category: The Ugly Duckling

Author: BellaC874

Title: Glass Eyes

Category: Beauty and the Beast

Author:StillDreaming85

Title: Bella Swan - Loser

Category: The Ugly Duckling

Author: GeekChic12

Title: Lucky Number Thirteen

Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Author: BellaC874

Title: Christmas Miracle

Category: Hansel and Gretel

Author: dolphin62598

Title: Madness

Category: Cinderella

Author: MysticIce24

Title: Meddling Consequences

Category: Beauty and the Beast

And that it!

Hope you all enjoyed the one shots and the collaboration. This is the LAST count down for the foreseeable future. Life is just too crazy busy these days, but I do hope to be working more with some of these wonderful authors on other projects in the near future.

TO those readers who read, reviewed, supported, and stuck with the countdown/s, thank you for being so darn amazing.

xx


End file.
